


Spicy Sanders Sides One-Shots

by SimplyLeez



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Anonymous Sex, Anxiety, Arguing, Awkwardness, Begging, Blasphemy, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Breathplay, Caught, Choking, Clothed Sex, Clothing Kink, Clubbing, Come Marking, Come Shot, Coming Untouched, Consensual Somnophilia, Counter Sex, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, Desperation, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dress Up, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Elevator Sex, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Fetish Clothing, Fight Sex, Fights, First Time, First Time Bottoming, For Science!, Foursome, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Grinding, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Hate Sex, Hilarity, Humiliation, Impregnation, Jealousy, Jokes, Kinda, Kitchen Sex, Light Dom/sub, Literal Sleeping Together, Loss of Virginity, Multi, NSFW, Nervousness, Netflix and Chill, New Year's Resolutions, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omorashi, Open Relationships, Outdoor Sex, Pet Names, Polyamory, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Riding, Rimming, Roleplay, Science, Science Experiments, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Shyness, Sleepiness, Sleeping Together, Sloppy Makeouts, Sloppy Seconds, Strip Tease, Swearing, Switching, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Tie Kink, Verbal Humiliation, Vibrators, Virginity, Voyeurism, Wet Dream, Wetting, but for science, ish, kind of, please read my other latest fics bc they're also new years based, that's a thing, this chapter is weird tbh, who knows anymore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-02-05 12:03:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 111
Words: 104,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12794154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyLeez/pseuds/SimplyLeez
Summary: All just NSFW one shots regarding the Sanders Sides.





	1. Baby doll - Logince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman loves to run his mouth and Logan gets sick of it sometimes. For the prompt: "You better shut that pretty little mouth before I put it to work, baby doll."
> 
> Warnings: NSFW (obvs), dirty talk, blow jobs

Roman likes to argue. A lot. He like to sing, and complain, and compliment; as long as he’s saying something he’s happy. It seems almost unconscious sometimes, like he doesn’t realise he’s talking, and most of the time it’s about nothing.

Currently they’re all in the common room, well, Patton is in the kitchen fixing up dinner for tonight, Logan is sitting on the sofa with a book in hand, not exactly fully focusing on it but rather listening to the debate between Roman and Virgil. Roman is sat on the floor, his back pressed against the sofa where Logan is, and Virgil is sitting at the other end of the room. Their debating quickly becomes bickering, bickering becomes arguing, arguing become insulting.

And Logan can see Virgil’s expression go from playful to slightly hurt, and in Patton’s absence he feels obliged to tell Roman to stop it. However, he does not have the authoritative ‘dad’ power than Patton holds over all of them, so, he plays dirty. He slides forward in his seat and bends down so his head is close to Roman’s ear and he whispers, "You better shut that pretty little mouth before I put it to work, baby doll.”

He sits back upright and watches as his works take effect. Roman flushes a bright red both at the insinuations and the praise. Logan looks away from him and catches Virgil giving him a shy smile in gratitude before he gets up and walks into the kitchen, presumably to find Patton.

“Why’d you do that for?” Roman hisses, turning his head so he can see Logan as he responds calmly, “you were bothering him.” That’s an understatement but it’s enough of an explanation. But it doesn’t calm Roman down any. “You could have said something else!” Roman whisper shouts, acutely aware that Patton and Virgil might hear them. “I could have but I didn’t,” Logan responds and lifts his book to continue reading again, except Roman stops him.

Roman takes the book out of his hands and lays it down on the sofa next to him, upside down so it’s still open on the pages he’s up to. “You’re not getting out of it that easily,” Roman tells him, he glances from Logan to the stairs and back, then nods his head towards upstairs. Logan sighs exaggeratedly and stands, heading towards the stairs he looks back at Roman who just stares and blinks at him in shock. Roman scrambles to a stand as quick as he can manage and follows Logan up the stairs.

They stumble into the closest room, which is Roman’s, and slam the door behind them, only afterwards is Logan aware that the other two downstairs probably know what they’re up to now. “Go on then,” Logan prompts, stepping into Roman’s personal space, their lips inches apart and Logan whispers against his lips, “put your pretty little mouth to work.” Roman closes the gap; the kiss starts out sweet but soon turns hot and feverish.

Gasping and moaning fills the room, Logan threads one hand through Roman’s hair while the other clutches at his top, Roman immediately starts to work on getting Logan’s trousers undone. “Shit, Ro!” Logan gasps as Roman reaches into his boxers to stroke his hardening cock. Their lips reattach momentarily, Logan bites at Roman’s lower lip before releasing it, he rests his forehead against Roman’s as he continues to jerk him off.

Logan holds back a whimper as Roman removes his hand but soon enough he’s being pushed up against the closed door forcefully. “Stay,” Roman murmurs quickly, not giving Logan a chance to respond before pushing his trousers and boxers to the ground, and Roman follows. His knees hit the ground in an ungraceful manner but he doesn’t dwell on it, rather he takes Logan’s cock into his mouth swiftly.

He smirks the best he can around Logan’s cock as his boyfriend gasps quietly, his hand instinctively clenching in Roman’s hair but stops when Roman whines. Roman licks and sucks at the head before taking it all into his mouth, groaning at the sensation of his boyfriend thick and heavy in his mouth, which causes Logan to moan from the vibrations.

He starts working up a pace, Logan’s hand holding his head in place and the sudden moans and string of curses that spew from his boyfriend’s mouth only act as encouragement. “Fuck, baby doll, you’re doing so well. S-so good for me.” Logan’s praise falls from his lips easily, albeit slowly due to his frantic breathing and gasping. Roman grins around the cock in his mouth at the words of approval, driving him to take Logan deeper.

Roman knows when he’s close, Logan’s hips starts to stutter, so he takes him out of his mouth for a moment, his hand coming up to replace it, then he looks up at Logan and licks his lips. Logan looks wrecked, his hair’s a mess and his cheeks are flushed bright red, and when he looks down at Roman he gives him an open mouthed grin, letting out panted breaths at the same time.

“Ah- shit, Ro. Baby doll, please, s-stop teasing,” Logan begs, his hand not holding Roman’s head runs through his own hair, messing it up further. And Roman obliges. He slides Logan’s cock back into his mouth, allowing his boyfriend’s hips to buck a few times before he hold his hips still against the wall, and he bobs his head quickly, groaning occasionally, and that has Logan coming. He holds Roman in place, his hips stuttering as he lets out a moan of Roman’s name followed by a few hitched breaths.

Not too long after Roman pulls back, letting Logan’s cock slip of out his mouth, and he rises back to his feet. Logan slumps back against the wall, using it as his only support, he reaches his hands out to grab at Roman and pull him closer. They kiss again, a little less furiously due to Logan’s exhaustion and Roman’s forgotten anger, and Logan tastes himself, greedily licking into the other’s mouth. Logan hums as they pull apart, “want me to return the favour?” He asks, running his hand across the front of Roman’s trousers and cups his bulge, Roman gasps in response and nods his head furiously.


	2. It was like a fucking melody - Prinxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman teases Virgil and it gets frisky. Virgil is quiet at first but Roman coaxes the noises he loves so much out of him. For the prompt: "I think that’s the first time I’ve ever heard you moan… It was like a fucking melody.“
> 
> Warnings: NSFW (obvs), handjobs, dirty talk (ish)

“Roman, no!” Virgil weakly protests as Roman hands start to wander further south. They’re currently having a movie marathon in Roman’s room, lounging on his bed, cuddled up together. It was nice, and warm, and cosy; Virgil felt just right. By the third movie Roman was getting agitated, he started simple enough, his hand resting on Virgil’s thigh and kissing Virgil’s cheek every so often.

Things just seemed to escalate from there. Virgil got hard from Roman’s soft touches, and Roman knows this but purposefully avoids putting too much pressure on his cock. “Ro, Ro, Ro,” Virgil mumers again, he can feel himself slowly losing the weak grip he has on resistance to whatever seduction Roman is doing. “Yes Verge?” Roman asks almost innocently, side eyeing his boyfriend from where he’s sat right next to him.

Virgil groans in annoyance and decides enough is enough. He rises to his knees on the bed then swings one leg over Roman so he’s kneeling over the top of him. Virgil stops still for a moment, shocked that he was so forward in initiating this but now. Now he kind of regrets it. Until Roman laughs lightly, bringing his hands to Virgil’s hips to keep him there. “Do I tell you enough how pretty you are?” Roman says, looking up slightly at his boyfriend; Virgil’s sat atop of him, just in a pair of sweatpants and his purple t-shirt, his hair falling over his eyes, casting a shadow onto his face.

A quiet mumble of acknowledgement passes Virgil’s lips, not wanting to accept the compliment but not wanting to reject it either. He smiles back down at Roman for a moment, taking in how carefree and casual his boyfriend looks, not in his regal attire but rather in a pair of jeans and a white tank top. Then he leans down and captures Roman’s lips; Roman kisses back vigorously, his tongue swiping across Virgil’s lower lip and Virgil opens his lips in return, letting Roman explore his mouth.

They just sit there for minutes, some cringy made for TV movie still playing in the background, their lips constantly detaching and reattaching. Virgil can’t help but rock his hips down into Roman and Roman bucks back, his clothed cock grinding against Virgil’s ass slightly. Virgil grins into the kiss, glad that his boyfriend is as hard as he is and that he’s the cause of it. Roman must have felt it because he’s pulling away from their kiss, smiling up at Virgil he asks, “what’s so funny?”

Virgil shakes his head in response, not really wanting to answer and Roman accept it. “So,” Roman starts, his right hand traveling from Virgil hip to the waistband of his sweats, “do you want me to do anything about this?” His tone is deep and seductive that Virgil can’t really think of an answer straight away, he bites his bottom lip for a few seconds before releasing it and replying, “hm, please. But only if I can help you too.”

Roman grins slyly and nods in agreement, then his hand is down the from of Virgil’s pants and Virgil can’t help bucking into the sudden touch. Roman laughs lightly in a way Virgil knows is not mocking in any way, still he decides he needs some ‘revenge’ so works on opening the front of Roman’s jeans, which also helps distract him from the rough, quick touch of Roman’s hand on his cock.

Once he has the buttons undone and the zipper pulled down Virgil groans both in annoyance that he can’t get Roman’s trousers down and the feeling of Roman running his thumb across the slit of his dick. “Ro,” Virgil says, and Roman seems to understand as he takes his hand out of Virgil’s pants and asks him to lean back off him slight, which Virgil does. He shuffles so his jeans and boxers are down slightly, exposing his cock, then he ushers Virgil back to his place.

Instead of reaching back inside Virgil pants he shoves them down partially, just enough to expose his cock which Roman wraps his hand around as soon as he can. Virgil reciprocates, wrapping his own hand around Roman’s dick in a loose grip. “You’re so good to me Verge,” Roman breaths out, sighing at the sensations of Virgil atop of him and touching him, “you’re- ah- you’re so gorgeous, so pretty, fuck- you’re mine, right?” Virgil is pretty sure the question is rhetorical but answers with a nod of his head.

The pleasure is slowly building, it reaches a point where Virgil just wants more touch. So, he leans forward, towering over Roman slightly, and connects their lips. They both groan into the kiss as the shift causes their hands currently jerking each other off to bump. And that’s when Roman has an idea, and a good one at that.

“Verge,” he says when they break apart, grabbing the other’s attention, Virgil just stares at him expectantly, not faltering in his movements much. “Come closer,” Roman directs him and he obliges, letting go of Roman’s cock to shuffle forwards slightly. Once Virgil is in place Roman lets his loose grip on his cock alter slightly, moving so their cocks are aligned and strokes them together.

“Fuck,” Roman whispers close against Virgil’s face, they’re breathing the same air, as Virgil bucks forwards in his grip, the movement causing even more pleasure to the both of them. “Do that again.” And he does, until they’re settle into a rhythm of Roman’s hands and Virgil’s hips working in an opposite motion.

They’re both so close, their limbs aching from the force and franticness of their movements but they don’t want to stop just yet. Virgil is so close, his bites his lip again to contain any potentially embarrassing groans but Roman notices this, he’s noticed for a while now but he’s realised that Virgil mustn’t like the sound he makes when he comes. But Roman wants to change this.

“Don’t- fuck- please let me hear you,” Roman begs, Virgil looks at him for a moment in consideration, his face a look of arousal and worry, but he decides to comply. His bottom lip slips from between his teeth as he lets out a high pitched moan and comes all over Roman’s hand and fabric covered stomach. He hisses soon after from overstimulation and Roman lets him go, still jerking himself off as he watches Virgil sit back on his thighs. Roman comes seconds later from taking in the sight of a wrecked Virgil and from the little panting noises he’s making trying to calm himself down.

Then silence falls over them. Virgil’s eyes wander across Roman’s body, taking in the look of his hair plastered to his forehead with sweat and the mix of come covering his stomach and hand. The silence is broken when Roman speaks up, "I think that’s the first time I’ve ever heard you moan… It was like a fucking melody.” Virgil blushes even more if possible and hides his face in his hands.

“It’s fucking embarrassing,” Virgil mutters and Roman just manages to hear him. “Babe, it’s not embarrassing, it’s cute as heck, and quite arousing to be honest,” Roman admits, “now I’d love to give you a hug, change into our pyjamas, and finish watching some movies but I might need to clean up first.” Virgil smiles and takes his head out of his hands to look at his boyfriend and shakes his head fondly.

“Okay, okay,” Virgil says, adjusting his sweatpants back to their original position and moves himself off of Roman and flops on the other side of the bed. “I’ll be back in a bit, okay?” Roman asks, pecking Virgil on the lips briefly before standing and walking into the en suit, Virgil watches him go with a fond smile on his face. God, he couldn’t be more smitten if he tried. 


	3. I wasn’t expecting it to be that big - Prinxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil and Roman haven’t gone that far yet in their relationship but they think they’re ready now. Except they’re both cute nervous wrecks trying not to fuck up. For the prompt: "I wasn’t expecting it to be… THAT big.”
> 
> Warnings: NSFW (obvs), anal fingering, anal sex, first time, embarrassment

It had been Roman’s idea, of course Virgil couldn’t even bring himself to ask for something like sex. So, Roman suggested that one night this week, when they’re not too busy they would… ‘fool around’ as Roman so eloquently put it. Sure, they’d been together for a while now and they had done their fair share of long make out sessions, quick hand jobs, and the occasional blow job. But Roman suggested they go all the way, and Virgil was more than happy to agree.

However, Virgil’s mind is starting to wander now, he’s second guessing this whole thing and what if he is no good? What if Roman doesn’t want him after all this? But he can’t exactly get out of it now. Virgil was practically thrown onto Roman’s bed, his boyfriend quickly seating himself atop of him before their kissing continued. Virgil had to admit Roman is a good, no scratch that, great kisser, and it’s makes him momentarily forget out the nagging doubt in the back of his mind.

Roman pulls away from the kiss, and Virgil has to stop himself from chasing the other’s lips to kiss him again, and he pulls off his top quickly. Then his hands are on Virgil’s hoodie, Virgil sits up slightly so it can be pushed from his shoulders then thrown to the ground and his purple t-shirt follows. Roman places a hand in the middle of his chest and urges him to lie back down and he does.

“Stay here.” Roman towers over him and kisses him briefly, “I’ll be back in a sec.” He kisses him again. “Promise I’m not going anywhere.” And he kisses him a final time before moving off of Virgil and out of the bed. Virgil closes his eyes, partially to relax himself but also so he doesn’t have to watch Roman’s movements right now, even just the sight of his boyfriend at this moment is making him horny.

The bed dips and that’s an indication that Roman is back, so, Virgil opens his eyes only to see Roman kneeling beside him with a fond grin on his face, his boyfriend now only in his boxers. “Are you ready, love?” Roman asks, trailing on hand from Virgil’s cheek, down his chest, and stops at the waistband of his skinny jeans. Virgil nods in return, not quite trusting his own voice, and then Roman works open the front of his jeans.

He starts to pull them down as quickly as he can manage, being skinny jeans they get stuck just past the knee and Roman just laughs, then Virgil laughs too. And it’s fine, it’s a minor hiccup, the world hasn’t ended, Virgil tells himself this at least. His jeans are finally off, Virgil fights the urge to shift or cover himself up, hyper aware that he’s visibly hard through his boxers.

“Can I?” Roman asks, looking up the bed to Virgil from where he’s knelt between his legs now. Virgil utter a quiet ‘yes’, unable to help the blush that spreads across his face. Roman urges Virgil to lift his hips, he does so and Roman slips his boxers off down his legs and they join the pile on the floor. Virgil does cover himself this time, he knows rationally that Roman has seen him so many times before like this but the intentions are different now.

Roman frowns slightly at his boyfriend’s actions, his own fingers circle around Virgil wrists, not pulling his hands away but attempting to make Virgil feel comfortable enough, to persuade him that he does want to see him like this. When Virgil doesn’t budge Roman speaks up, “love, please, let me see you. You are so beautiful, I do not know why you hide yourself.”

They both still, Virgil silently considers his options before he moves his hands away, instead he clutches at the sheets to distract himself. He can feel Roman’s gaze on him even as he diverts his own attention elsewhere, then Roman’s hands are on his hips, caressing the bare skin, and Virgil suppresses a shiver. “You’re so pretty, love,” Roman mutters, encaptured by the sight of his boyfriend laid out in front of him.

He pulls himself from this trance of just watching Virgil, realising that his boyfriend is still quite shy about the matter. “Do you mind if I prepare you now?” Roman asks, god, he’s always asking, checking if Virgil is alright; Virgil loves him for this usually but right now he kind of just wants him to get on with it. “Yes, please,” Virgil responds, watching as Roman grabs the lube he must have set down before, pops the cap, and pours it onto his hand.

The reality of the situation hits again but Virgil doesn’t let it interfere anymore than it already has done. Virgil lets himself relax, his head tipped back to stare intensely at the ceiling as Roman nudges his legs apart with ease. Then Roman is pressing his index finger into his hole, Virgil tries not to move and simply thinks about the sensation, it’s a bit different from his own fingers but not by much; he concludes that it’s probably just that it’s Roman’s fingers which makes it different.

Roman tests the waters, moving the finger in and out cautiously before adding another. Virgil lets out a breathy gasp this time and Roman pauses, “are you alright?” Virgil smiles slightly and resists the temptation to roll his eyes, “yes I’m fine. Keep going.” Roman complies and keeps moving his fingers until Virgil is moaning quietly repeatedly. Virgil whines and glares at his boyfriend when he removes his fingers, “patients, darling,” Roman tells him.

He pulls away from Virgil to struggle out of his boxers, then falls back into place between Virgil’s legs. “Are you comfortable?” He asks, not quite waiting for the answer before he’s lubing up his cock and has one hand on the back of Virgil’s thigh, lifting his leg just slightly. Virgil nods, then groans as the head of Roman’s cock nudges against his hole. Roman stops to look at Virgil, his boyfriend’s face is a mixture of discomfort and annoyance, it makes him want to stop, to ask if he’s okay.

But he doesn’t. Because Virgil’s breathing is laboured and he’s letting out the tiniest of whines. Roman pushes in further, unable to stop the sharp intake of breath as he slides into the tight heat of his boyfriend. “Fuck,” Virgil groans out when they’re finally flush against each other. “Are you okay?” Roman asks between breaths, Virgil nods his head slightly, “yes, yeah, I just-” he moans when Roman shifts slightly then stills again.

"I wasn’t expecting it to be… THAT big,” Virgil says after a while and Roman lets out a breathless laugh in response, then his hips are moving in a slow but steady rhythm. His cock dragging out then pushing back in, Virgil thinks this might just be how he’ll go insane. “Ro, please,” he begs quietly, one of his own hands reaching around his cock and jerking it lazily. “Please what?” Roman asks, he knows exactly what Virgil is asking and Virgil hates him a little bit for making him admit it.

Virgil’s cheeks heat up more, the red flush making it way down his pale neck and to his chest, and Roman thinks that’s such a pretty sight. “Please, please fuck me, h-harder.” Virgil’s begs are slightly louder and he refuses to bury his face in his free hand. Roman obliges and fucks into him harder and faster, his breath hitching every so often, and he moves so he’s hovering over Virgil, their faces inches apart, he holds himself up with one hand.

“Fuck Verge,” Roman says, a groan passing his lips shortly after. And they’re kissing again. The warm familiarity of each other’s mouths being explored as their movements get faster and sloppier. Virgil whines into the kiss and comes over his own hand and stomach, his legs tightening around Roman’s waist to hold him in palace and fuck him through his orgasm. Roman comes soon after, detaching their lips to moan out Virgil’s name.

Virgil does cover his face this time with his clean hand. The way Roman moans his name, the way he feels atop of him, and inside of him, and the warm and weird sensation of him coming inside of him are all contributing factors to his embarrassment. Roman just looks at him for a moment before kissing his hand and pulling out of him slowly, Virgil groans again at that and doesn’t uncover his face until he’s sure Roman has got off the bed.

He watches as Roman goes to the bathroom, presumably to get a towel or something of sorts, and he definitely does not admire his ass as he walks away. Virgil has a lazy smile on his face when Roman returns, they’re both feeling equally as tired and fucked out as the other. It’s nice though. Once clean they huddle up together, under the soft sheets, gently lulled to sleep by their lovers breathing. 


	4. Pretty boy - Logince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman’s a tease and Logan really doesn’t want to deal with it right now, especially not on this group outing. Except now he’s all worked up and admits defeat to Roman’s somewhat risky seduction, they just pray that Patton and Virgil don’t hear them. Whoops too late. [Human AU] For the prompts: "I wasn’t expecting it to be… THAT big.“ "You make a sound and it’s game over baby.” “Do you think they can hear us through the tent?” “Yes we can.”
> 
> Warnings: NSFW (obvs), mild exhibitionism, anal sex, anal fingering

Logan sighed again, it must have the the third time in the past five minutes and it was starting to drive Roman a little mad. But here they were, lying in the same sleeping bag, in the same tent, in a shitty little field with Patton and Virgil’s tent the only other occupants. Of course it had been Patton’s idea for them all to go on a long walk, as in walk somewhere camp overnight then walk back again. He said it was all in the name of team building and getting on with each other.

Roman was starting to think it was having the opposite effect on him. He’s not argued with Virgil much, nothing serious anyway, at any point during the walk, so, instead he argued with Logan. Roman thought Logan was trying to act like the know it all leader; Logan thought Roman was trying to act like the ‘too pretty to get their hands dirty’ prick. So, Patton had the ingenious idea of forcing them into a tent together, hoping the close proximity would help them resolve their situation.

Except it wasn’t really working all that well. They’d tucked themselves into the double sleeping bag, it left little room so causes them to be pressed up against each other, and they had turned off the rubbish camping lamp and are trying to get to sleep. But it obviously proving difficult. Logan is more than slightly irritated at not being able to get the proper amount of sleep he needs to be able to function well tomorrow, so he turns his back to Roman, sighs again, and buries his head into the pillow, willing his brain to just shut off so he can sleep.

Roman rolls his eyes at the other’s shuffling, even though he knows Logan can’t see him, and he watches Logan’s movements. Watches as his back muscles tense and relax, the way that his chest falls when he sighs, and Roman doesn’t know why, okay maybe he does, but his cock twitches. He silently curses himself but he doesn’t stop watching as Logan cuddles into the pillow, all he can think of is how much he wants that to be him, it’s such a innocent act but god it does something to him.

He tries to ignore it, really he does, he lies on his side still facing Logan and closes his eyes. It doesn’t work; he can hear Logan’s soft breathing and can smell him, they’re so close. Then Roman does something that shocks himself, and Logan, he wraps his arm around Logan’s midsection, pulling them closer together so they’re practically spooning. Logan goes to complain but Roman is quicker, “shut up and go to sleep.” So, Logan doesn’t complain but he definitely can’t get to sleep like this, with Roman right behind him.

Roman knows he should stop before he does something he might regret but he’s moving before he can stop himself, he fucking grinds his quickly hardening cock into Logan’s clothed ass. And he grins when Logan’s breath hitches. So, he does it again and again. “R-Roman!” Logan hisses quietly, hoping the other would cease his movements otherwise he’s going to have the very same problem.

The friction isn’t enough to get Roman off but that doesn’t stop him from doing it, maybe just to get a rise out of Logan, to see the way he becomes quickly flustered. “Roman, stop it!” Logan says, although the effect of the scalding is lost in the way he whines softly afterwards. “You don’t really want me to stop though do you?” Roman asks in a low tone directly into Logan’s ear, and the other shivers.

“Fuck. Fine!” Logan sighs in defeat, he picks up his glasses from beside the bed and puts them on with shaky hands. Roman beams in victory, his hand moving from around Logan’s midsection to his hip and he grabs it tightly. Logan mutters another curse, unable to help shifting back slightly, feeling the outline of Roman’s cock through both of their pants.

Roman hums in consideration before saying, “you know what would make this better?” Logan shakes his head in response, Roman takes a moment to take pride in reducing Logan to silence, “my fingers in your ass, stretching you nice a wide so I can fit my cock in you. You’d like that, no?” Logan audibly gasps both at the words and the way Roman bucks his hips harshly for emphasis.

“Good thing I brought lube with me, right? Otherwise I’d probably just have to let you suck me off,” Roman continues, reaching around and into his bag to find said bottle of lube, “then, if you ask really nicely I might have let you come. Might not have.” Roman grins again when he finds the small bottle in the bottom of his bag and pulls it out, loudly uncapping it so Logan knows what’s going on.

“You’re s-such a cocky son of a bitch,” Logan replies but his voice is barely above a whisper, Roman laughs and responds, “oh, I know.” Then he continues, breathing down the back of Logan’s neck, “now, do you want me to fuck you or not?” A moan gets caught in Logan’s throat as he’s caught between agreeing and, well, he’s not too sure what the other option would be at this point; so, he agrees, choking out a quick ‘yes’ which has Roman chuckling.

“Then get on your hands and knees pretty boy,” Roman commands, he unzips the sleeping bag and pulls the top off of them and brings himself to his knees, watching as Logan hesitantly shifts into position. Roman just stays put for a while, admiring the curve of Logan’s ass, the way his hands clench and twist in the fabric of the pillow. “Roman,” Logan says, half way between a scorn and a plea, and Roman decides not to tease him any longer.

He approaches him slowly, the air mattress dipping behind Logan and Roman kneels right there, his hand comes up to caress the covered ass of his friend, well maybe friend is pushing it a bit. “Roman, I swear to-” Logan’s rant is cut off as Roman pulls his pyjama pants down to the bend in his knees, his ass and leaking red cock now on display to Roman. Roman smirks at the view, his eyes never leaving Logan as he lubes up his fingers, “I never knew you had such a nice ass,” he says as he slides one finger into Logan’s hole.

Logan’s breathing falters again and he attempts to responds, “‘s because y-you’re so self centred.” Roman takes no notice of the comment, instead adds a second finger, savouring the way Logan both makes a pained noise but pushes back onto his fingers. Roman takes his time, slowly dragging his fingers in and out, attempting not to bring Logan much pleasure yet but to open him up nicely.

He resists keeping Logan like this for longer, teasing him to no end, maybe he will another time, but for now all he wants is to fuck him quick and hard. Roman removes his fingers, ignoring the whine from Logan, and pushes his pants down slightly, then squeezes more lube onto his hand then applies it to his cock. “Ro, Roman, I- God-” Logan groans, feeling the head of Roman’s cock nudging at his hole, Roman doesn’t stop there, he keeps pushing in until they’re flush against each other.

Logan’s mouth opens in a silent scream, and Roman leans down so his chest is against Logan’s back. "You make a sound and it’s game over baby,” Roman whispers against Logan’s shoulder then kisses his skin there, it’s intimate and sweet which shocks Logan slightly. Logan makes a small noise of agreement but is broken off when Roman moves.

“F-fuck, Ro, I c-can’t-” Logan stutters out, unable to fully focus on what he’s saying when Roman starts moving at a steady rhythm. “You can’t what, pretty boy?” Roman asks, humour evident in his voice, “I can’t keep quiet!” Logan says sharply under his breath, as if he wants to shout at Roman, and Roman laughs breathlessly in response before responding, “and why is that pretty boy.”

Logan cringes at the pet name because he can’t help but find it arousing; he wants to choose his next words wisely, Roman is such an egotistical prick but he is fucking him just right, hitting his prostate every now and again, that he can’t help but blurt out, quite loudly, "I wasn’t expecting it to be… THAT big.” Roman’s thrusts falter slightly, taking in Logan’s words, he wants to feel proud that he’s made Logan feel like this, and he does feel immensely proud, but the back of his mind reminds him that Virgil and Patton are trying to sleep very near by.

“Well, you’re just going to have to try pretty boy.” Roman doesn’t stop smirking as Logan whines and fucks himself back on his cock, the usually calm and composed acquaintance of his looking an absolute wreck. The sight makes Roman fuck him that little bit faster, and he knows he’s close, his breathing is laboured and his thighs kill from the effort but he doesn’t stop. Instead Roman leans back down, mouthing and biting gently at Logan’s neck and shoulders as he reaches around for his cock.

Logan’s whole body jerks from the overload of sensation and he moans loudly again, Roman is past caring or reprimanding him for it so alternatively sucks a hickey into Logan’s right shoulder. “Shit, shit, shit,” Logan curses repeatedly, his back arching and one hand moving behind him to grab at Roman’s hair. The new angle drives Roman’s cock deeper and they both groan at that. Roman decides this is better so moves Logan up more so his back is flush against his chest, his hand no longer holding him up off the mattress, instead he’s thrusting up into Logan who eagerly pushes himself back.

“Do you think they can hear us through the tent?” Logan breathes out, his voice louder than he anticipated but too caught up to care. The reply though shocks them. “Yes we can,” a voice says from outside the tent, they’re pretty sure it’s Patton. But, god, they’ve been caught. Then Logan is coming quickly over Roman’s hand and his own chest with a shout of Roman’s name, and Roman is coming inside of him, biting into Logan’s neck and continuing to thrust until they’re worn out.

Roman pulls out carefully, then uses his t-shirt he’d worn that day to clean the cum off of them, even though Logan protests weakly. When Roman lets go of him Logan falls back down onto his front and, after knocking off his glasses, cuddles back into the pillow. Roman laughs momentarily at the sight of Logan sweaty and disheveled, with his pants around his knees, flat out of his stomach.

Logan vaguely recognises Roman adjusting his pyjama pants back up to his hips, then covering them both with the top of the sleeping bag, and throwing an arm around him before he falls asleep and Roman isn’t far behind. When they wake it takes them a while to realise just what has gone on; Logan flushes and Roman chuckles. They get dressed in silence, avoiding each other’s gaze, Roman’s smirk never leaves his face all morning, neither does Logan’s blush. Virgil only teases them twice but Patton gives them knowing looks all day. 


	5. I liked it. A lot. - Moxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil is a shy, blushing virgin. Patton agrees to show him the ropes (not literally). For the prompt: "I-I just, I wasn’t expecting that. But I liked it. A lot.”
> 
> Warnings: NSFW (obvs), hand jobs, blow jobs, dirty talk

All he could feel was warmth, the warmth of the blanket and of his boyfriend sitting next to him. Virgil couldn’t help but snuggle closer into Patton, who in return tightens his hold on Virgil, and continues to watch whatever TV show they were watching. But Virgil didn’t care or pay too much attention to it, his mind is elsewhere, mainly focused on his wonderful boyfriend. His boyfriend that he’d only been dating for a month.

Patton was a brilliant boyfriend to him, making sure he was fed and hydrated (that makes him sound a bit like a plant), attempting to cheer him up when he gets down, and when he can’t cheer him up he’ll stick something on the television and they’ll cuddle together. It’s nice. Yeah, it’s nice but Virgil kind of wishes for more, not that he’d say anything to Patton of course, that would be embarrassing.

Virgil just wants more than their cute, cuddly relationship. He wants those comforting, fleeting touches to stay and wander. He wants the quick, brief kisses to turn into hot and heavy make outs. God, how he wants Patton’s fingers wrapped around his cock, or better yet inside of him. He wants to be able to just drop to his knees and suck Patton off, to pleasure him and bring him to orgasm.

But doubts fill his mind. What if it’s too soon in their relationship? What if he’s no good? Would Patton be put off by his lack of experience? But, god, he still can’t help but imagine it. Imagine Patton taking him, fucking him gently, then fucking him hard. God, he wants it so bad.

“-I just don’t think he’d do that, you know?” Oh god, Patton’s been talking this whole time. Virgil blushes in embarrassment both from not paying attention but mainly because of his thoughts. And dear god, he’s hard. Shit. “U-uh, sorry Patton I wasn’t listening,” Virgil meekly apologises, watching out of the corner of his eye as Patton looks at him and observes him. “Verge?” Patton asks, and Virgil knows that tone, the tone that persuades Virgil to tell Patton everything, he mainly uses it when he knows Virgil is worrying about something.

“It’s not important Pat,” Virgil reassures him, trying desperately not to shift in his seat or move his hand to touch himself. “Virgil, don’t say that. Whatever is on your mind you can tell me, you can trust me.” Oh boy does Virgil feel guilty. “I- I just- I’m-” Virgil stumbles over his words, feeling his face heat up even more, and he buries his head into the crook of Patton’s neck. “You’re what Virgil?” Patton asks, all innocent and confused, and Virgil knows he should tell Patton but it’s so embarrassing.

“I’m hard,” Virgil murmurs into Patton’s neck, cringing at his own words, the wait for Patton’s reply is excruciating. “Oh. Okay.” Is all that Patton says, not letting Virgil out of the embrace though, Virgil curses this silently as he can’t escape. “Do you want- um- do you want me to do anything about it?” Patton asks, his voice unsure but still sweet and Virgil is thankful for that.

Virgil hums, closing his eyes momentarily before replying, “yes please.” He looks up at Patton slightly, it’s a bit awkward because of his angle, and Patton is looking back down at him. “Do you want to go upstairs?” Virgil is shaking his head before Patton is even finished speaking and Patton nods his head in acknowledgement. “Okay baby,” Patton starts, his voice soothing and gentle, “we don’t have to do anything you don’t want to, alright?”

He nods in response and moves his face from Patton’s shoulder to fully look at the other. A small smile graces Patton’s features as he looks at Virgil in such a soft, fond way that it kind of makes him feel guilty about being aroused in such a situation. “Okay,” Virgil agrees but can’t stop himself from muttering an apology too. “You’ve nothing to be sorry about, baby, I want to look after you, not just your needs but your wants too.” And Virgil suddenly remembers why he loves Patton so much.

“Have you ever touched yourself Verge?” Patton asks and it throws Virgil a little off guard, he’s sure his face can’t get any redder and he resists the temptation to pull up the hood of his jacket to hide. Instead he replies, “I have, um, touched myself but not- not a lot.” Patton smiles at him again, in a way that communicates that he’s proud of Virgil for opening up to him.

One of Patton’s hands leaves Virgil’s midsection in favour of trailing down his body, causing the blanket to fall off of them, stopping at the waistband of his jeans and Patton asks, “how have you touched yourself, baby?” Virgil mumbles under his breath something incoherent, most likely a curse, but answers back, “I’ve, um, I’ve jerked myself off, uh, a-and sometimes I-I-” Virgil looks away from Patton gaze once he starts unbuttoning his trousers, pulling them down his hips slightly, his hands dipping just into his boxers but not touching his cock.

“What do you sometimes do?” Patton asks, bringing his other hand to Virgil’s chin to urge the other to look back at him, which he does. “S-sometimes I just, um, grind against things until- uh until I come.” God, that’s so embarrassing to say. Virgil casts his eyes downwards in shame but Patton keeps his hand on his chin, rubbing soothing circles into the skin. “I’ll be honest Virgil.” Oh no. “I find that incredibly hot.” Oh. “Really?” Virgil asks, looking back up at Patton who just nods, a faint blush on his cheeks too.

“Can I help you still?” Virgil nods and Patton uses both hands to lower his boxers, even though doing it below his trousers is difficult, and he manages to free his cock. His heated skin being exposed to the cold air makes Virgil shiver slightly but not as much as when Patton wraps one hand around his cock. Virgil sharply intakes a breath and Patton smiles slightly but stops before Virgil can see and possibly take it the wrong way.

“P-Patton!” Virgil gasps when Patton starts moving his hand, slowly at first, almost caressing his cock, but then he works it into a quicker rhythm that has Virgil breathing harder. “You’re doing so good, baby,” Patton remarks, watching as Virgil’s eyelids flutter shut then open again to look at Patton through his lashes, and that does something to Patton, his own breath hitching at the sight. “What else do you want me to do for you? Or to you?” Patton asks, his voice a low whisper, and Virgil is tempted to spill everything, tell Patton everything he wants. But he doesn’t, instead he lets out a whine and bucks up into Patton’s hand.

“Verge, baby, please tell me,” Patton begs slightly, his hand working Virgil’s cock slows considerably, waiting for the other to give an answer before he speeds up. Virgil groans in defeat, “I- fuck- I just want you to touch me s-so much,” he stops to gasp when Patton’s hand picks up speed. “And what else, baby? What else do you need me to do?” Patton asks, shifting further forward to press a kiss to Virgil’s cheek.

Virgil mutters more incoherent words before moaning, his hips twisting and fucking into Patton’s grip. “I- I don’t know-” he gasps again, Patton gives him this knowing look then speaks up, “now that’s not true is it, Verge? You must have been thinking about something to get you so worked up in the first place.” Virgil keens, one hand moving to grip onto Patton’s shoulder, “I guess I- I want you to kiss me. B-but in a long a-and dirty way- and I- I want you to touch me l-like you’re doing now-” he pauses to gasp, his head falling forward to lean on the shoulder he isn’t currently holding onto.

“B-but I want y-you to, um, ah- finger me a-and,” Virgil pauses, partially to cringe at what he’s about to say next but also because it feels so good when Patton runs his thumb across the slit of his cock, swiping the precum along his shaft. “I-I want you to open me up and f-fuck me, sometimes nice a-and slow but other times hard and quick a-and-” His breathing is laboured, it almost seems like too much effort to breath, and he knows he’s close, he can feel it low in his abdomen.

“P-Pat, I-I’m close, shit!” Virgil gasps out, Patton’s hand doesn’t falter as he pushes Virgil carefully off of his shoulder and makes sure he’s leaning back against the sofa. Then he does what Virgil doesn’t expect him to, he leans down and takes Virgil’s cock into his mouth. The sensation of his smooth hand gone and replaced with the warm, wet heat of his mouth. And it’s far too much for Virgil. He practically screams when he comes, unconsciously bucking his hips as he comes into Patton’s mouth.

Patton pulls off before it starts becoming uncomfortable, he smiles at Virgil when he comes back up and he licks his lips teasingly so. And, god, that’s embarrassing. “‘m sorry, Pat.” Virgil’s apology is met with nothing but a long hug and reassuring words, “it’s okay, I don’t know what you’re apologising for.” Virgil smiles but it’s a tight, forced smile at that.

"I-I just, I wasn’t expecting that. But I liked it. A lot.” Virgil’s voice is still shaky but Patton smiles at his honesty. “Well, maybe we can try out more of your fabulous ideas next time,” Patton suggests, his eyebrows wiggling is a comically seductive way and Virgil laughs lightly.

“Are, um, are you...” Patton nods at Virgil’s question and Virgil’s eyes glance downwards, looking at the clear bulge in Patton’s trousers. “You don’t have to do anything, Verge,” Patton says, although his voice isn’t as soft and soothing as before. “No, no, I want to,” Virgil responds and his shaky hands go to Patton’s pants, he looks up to Patton for confirmation and his boyfriend nods. Despite his embarrassment Virgil will admit this will be quite fun. 


	6. I like it when you get jealous - Prinxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The obligatory one person meets someone that’s not their partner in a club who gets frisky with them while their angry and jealous partner watches from the sidelines then drags them off to fuck them angrily telling them how they’re theirs and no one else's. Human AU where Roman and Virgil go to a club, get a little tipsy, Roman ends up dancing with some guy on the dance floor and Virgil isn’t very happy about it so gets possessive. For the prompt: “I’m gonna fuck you so hard that you forget you ever even met that asshole.”
> 
> Warnings: NSFW, public sex, hand jobs, possessiveness, drinking

He’ll admit it, usually he hates club, bars, pubs, anywhere with social interaction plus alcohol because it usually spells trouble. But somehow Roman dragged him out to this club, they had come in, sat down at the bar, ordered some shots but were now onto the cocktails. Virgil wasn’t hating it as much as he thought he would, it definitely wasn’t the atmosphere so is probably the company making his feel like this.

Virgil watches as Roman throws his head back in laughter at his own joke and Virgil laughs slightly, not even really sure of what he just said. Then Roman finishes off his drink and goes to stand, he wobbles slightly once on his feet but declares, “I’m fine, not that drunk yet, I can still remember who I am.” Virgil smiles at that, yeah, Roman’s had a few more drunken nights than Virgil has. “Just popping to the toilet love,” Roman says then heads off away from the bar, Virgil nods even though Roman is long gone.

He considers ordering Roman another drink but isn’t too sure what he would like next and he really doesn’t want to get him something he won’t like, so he waits. He waits for a few minutes. He waits some more, his drink is empty now. He waits even longer, he considers getting another drink. He waits more, he reconsiders that drink. Finally, he gets fed up. He stands from his seat, not tripping over too much, and heads towards the toilets to find his boyfriend.

His mind wanders slightly as he takes in the bright lights contrasting with the darkly painted walls, people bunched up together, some holding drinks and talking loudly while others grind against each other and- Wait. That was most definitely his boyfriend - his Roman, dressed in his white dress shirt and black pants with a red bomber jacket on over the top - grinding up against some tall, dark, handsome stranger. What the actual fuck?

Instead of self pity and loathing that Virgil would typically feel - okay, he still feels it but it’s suppressed by the alcohol - he feels anger and jealousy. Virgil doesn’t try to stop his alcohol powered anger as he walks up to the two dancing rather messily together, “what the hell do you think you’re playing at?” Virgil shouts not just in frustration but to also be heard over the loud music. Roman stops dancing to look at Virgil, his expression slightly dazed but shocked nevertheless. “Verge, I-” Roman starts to explain while the stranger grabs a hold of his hips and thrusts against his backside.

“You what Roman? You can’t just excuse this.” he gestures to the man who seems to be paying him little attention. Virgil thinks about storming out, taking a taxi home, and leaving Roman to think about what he’s done. But if he leaves him he might just consider sleeping with this stranger and Virgil won’t stand for that. So, he grabs Roman’s hand and drags him away from the dance floor and to the exit.

Roman stumbles, the sudden movement and the alcohol not quite helping his balance. They make it outside but Virgil keeps going, dragging Roman down the street and around the corner into some empty highway street, all the shops closed at this time of night. “Verge!” Roman shouts, gaining his boyfriend’s attention, and Virgil stops dead in his track and turns to Roman.

“What. The. Hell. Was. That!” Virgil asks, his voice echoing in the desolate street. “Verge, I can’t- I’m sorry, I-” Roman babbles on, unable to form a single coherent sentence, and Virgil just glares at him, looks him up and down, then he realises. Virgil grabs at Roman’s crotch, cupping the evident bulge there, “you’re fucking hard!” Virgil can’t help but feel a little hurt by that, only he should make Roman feel that way.

“Verge, it’s not- I didn’t get hard because of him, I-I promise,” Roman stutters out, his voice sharp, and he intakes a breath when Virgil squeezes his cock through his trousers. “Why are you hard then, slut?” Oh, god, he said that didn’t he. Roman just groans in return, his hips bucking into Virgil touch and he shuffles forward to hold onto Virgil, hoping his legs don’t give out and send him tumbling to the ground.

“I like it when you get jealous, y-you get angry and rough a-and-” Roman breaks off with a little whine when Virgil removes his hand, Romans fingers twist in Virgil leather jacket, urging his boyfriend on further. And it works. Virgil starts unbuckling his belt, shoving his trousers and boxers down slightly, and reaches in and takes his cock out. The cool air reminds Roman that they are very much outside right now, he knows he should be worried, but he can’t hold back a quiet groan when Virgil wraps his hand around his cock.

“So you did all this on purpose?” Virgil asks, his hand working Roman’s cock teasingly slow, Roman nods in response but then answers, “no- I- the opportunity was just, ah, there a-and this guy j-just wanted to dance a-and.” Virgil hummed in consideration before picking up speed, which Roman groaned at. “I don’t think he just wanted to dance with you though, did he?” Virgil asked, Roman nodded his head at the rhetorical question, and Virgil continued, “I think he wanted to take you home, he wanted to fuck you, make you his.”

“N-no- ah- wouldn’t let him,” Roman responds, Virgil tuts in a reprimanding way but continues jerking him off at a steady pace. “Hmm, sure, it didn’t look like that to me,” Virgil says, Roman goes to deny it again but Virgil kisses him quickly and deeply before he can answer. “Shh, Ro,” Virgil starts, glancing around for any sign of life and in finding none speaks louder, “I wouldn’t have let him because you’re mine, I’m the only one who gets to make you feel this way, I’m the only one who can see you like this.”

“And when we get home,” Virgil pauses, moving even closer so he’s whispering right into Roman’s ear, “I’m gonna fuck you so hard that you forget you ever even met that asshole.” And that has Roman coming, over Virgil’s hand and his own trousers, his teeth gritting together to conceal any possible moans. Virgil’s smirk doesn’t leave his face as he watches Roman come down from his high, then he tucks him back into his trousers, not bothering to try and clean up the mess he made of them.

“So, you’re not mad?” Roman asks, unusually shy, and Virgil nods and answers, “yeah, I’m not mad, I still love you.” Roman smiles at that and kisses Virgil sweetly, “I love you too. And I’m going to hold you to that good fucking later on.” Virgil rolls his eyes in response but interlinks his fingers with Roman’s and guides them back home, yeah, he doesn’t mind being held to that deal either. 


	7. For science - Logicality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan isn’t as oblivious as the others believe, he sees how Patton looks at him in that more than friendly way. So, he does what he knows what to do best. Conduct an experiment. The results are...successful. For the prompt: “Are you trying to turn me on right now or are you really just that oblivious?”
> 
> Warnings: NSFW, weird science terms I haven’t used since gcse, accidental stip tease (I think), hand jobs, heavy make outs.

Logan isn’t blind, nor is he stupid. He would have to be both to not notice the ways in which Patton looks at him. Lingering gazes, the avoided eye contact, the way his eyes travel down his body. God, it did things to Logan. But he still needs to be sure he is correct, to prove his hypothesis if you will. He thinks that Patton many hold some sort of romantic and/or sexual feelings towards him, however, his own doubts won’t allow him to just simply accept this and confront Patton about it.

So, he’s trying the next best thing. An experiment. Well, an experiment of sorts. Minus a lot of writing down of extraneous variables and factors that could affect it. After all humans are far too complex to study in such a simple manner. He basically wants to test Patton’s reactions to his body in an aesthetic, purely visual term, and factor in different types of clothing, seeing which one would gage the ‘best’ reaction and, therefore, confirm his hypothesis.

First he starts off simple, wearing his usual attire for most of the day, and Patton’s gazes do not change or falter slightly. In the afternoon though he goes back to his room and discards his tie, unbuttons the top three buttons, and untucks his shirt; then he walks back downstairs to grab a snack, and sit on the opposite side of the sofa to Patton, and eats it. Patton stares longer at his neck and collar bones that are slightly visible. Interesting. He finishes his snack and announces he is going to bed, so, he stands and stretches his hands above his head so his shirt rises slightly, he is sure Patton’s breath hitches. He analyses it once he’s in bed.

The next day is more different. He borrows a pair of skinny jeans off Virgil, claiming he is thinking of changing up his wardrobe slightly so is trying new outfits out, this will give him an excuse for his experiment. He wears the tight but not uncomfortable jeans with his usual shirt and tie, then goes about his day. Patton admires his legs a total of five times throughout the day and Roman tells him twice that Patton his checking out his ass, although he dismisses this calling Roman idiotic but he thinks it might have been more than twice.

The day after he borrows a plain white crop top off Roman, the royal asks more questions than Virgil did but is more than eager to help Logan with his ‘makeover’, Logan agrees to try on multiple tops (before settling on a plain one) just to please Roman and go along with his excuse. When he walks into the kitchen Patton chokes on his coffee, when Logan asks if he is alright he looks Logan up and down, taking in his exposed stomach and wide shoulders, before muttering that he’s fine. Patton blushes a fair amount that day. Logan already thinks this is a success; he’s not biased at all.

Okay, this may have been a step too far to be fair. But all in the name of science, right? Well, not exactly. Today's outfit was a dark pair of short shorts with his usual shirt, no tie, and it was a tad excessive. Logan thinks he may look slightly ridiculous. Roman wolf whistles at him when he comes down from upstairs and he pulls a mock pose in response, Virgil gives him a thumbs up and Patton stays silent. Logan looks at him a raises an eyebrow in questioning and Patton chokes out, “you look great.” Logan smiles and goes about his day. Roman comments that he’s ‘got to get himself a pair of those’ and tells him again that Patton his checking him out to which Logan responds this time, “I know.”

Patton hasn’t spoken to him much today nor has he stared at Logan too much, at least where he can see, except one time when they’re cooking dinner he pases by Logan and his hand grazes his ass. Logan blushes as does Patton and they finish the preparation and meal in almost silence, Roman and Virgil fill the gap though. And Logan evaluates in his head that while the experiment was a success he may have overstepped the mark of their friendship. And no experiment is worth sacrificing their friendship for.

So, Logan hangs his head in defeat and takes a shower, deciding all the while to revert back to his old wardrobe. The shower somewhat calms him, making him momentarily forget about that potentially ruined friendship between himself and Patton. He steps out of the shower, towel dries his hair slightly and pops his steamed up glasses onto his head before wrapping the towel around his waist then heads for the door. The cold air of the hallway hits him when he opens the door but it isn’t too far to his bedroom.

But it’s far enough that when Patton comes out of his own room he intercepts Logan’s course. Patton stops still in front of him, his eyes go wide as he gawks at Logan. Logan wants desperately to apologise, both for now and the previous few days, but Patton is quicker, “are you trying to turn me on right now or are you really just that oblivious?” His voice is harsh and somewhat hurt despite the low tone from obvious arousal.

“I, uh,” Logan stutters, he knows he should confess this all to Patton, “yes. I did intentionally start this all on purpose, I was… testing a theory but this,” he gestures to himself, “is purely accidental.” Patton nods in acknowledgement, “and what is this theory?” He asks and Logan hesitates, unsure if Patton would even really want to know. “It’s, um, well, I realised that you were perhaps looking at me, um, differently, and not necessarily in a bad way.” Logan felt himself blush, unable to help the sudden wave of embarrassment, “so, I wanted to see if I was correct.”

“And are you?” Patton asks, fully aware of the answer and of his own behaviour. “I think so,” Logan responds, cautious of how he is saying things, and Patton nods again. “You think so? Well, that just won’t do. I think you need some hard evidence,” Patton says, his tone mischievous and he takes one of Logan’s hand and presses it against the bulge in his trousers, only then does Logan realise that was a pun.

He has no time to roll his eyes as Patton is kissing him, quite forcefully too, and Logan’s body sags, melting into the kiss. When they pull apart Patton mumbles inches from Logan’s own lips, “you have no idea what you’ve been doing to me over the past few days. I think it’s about time I showed you.” Patton leads Logan into his room quickly, Logan stumbles and his other hand holds his towel up.

As soon as the door shuts behind them Patton is right in front of Logan, invading his personal space, and he asks, “I think it’s about time we got rid of this pesky towel, don’t you think?” Logan nods eagerly, his glasses falling from their place on his head to where they rest low on his nose, and Patton laughs at that, pushes his glasses up, then removes the towel.

And Logan feels very, very naked. He is. His hands still stay loose by his side as Patton looks him up and down, more so than he has been doing already. “Pat,” Logan mutters, his cheeks flushing in embarrassment, and Patton stops his gaze at Logan’s face, making eye contact to reassure the other. Patton steps closer, they’re inches apart, he asks, “is this okay?” Logan nods before he finishes the sentence, then Patton is kissing him, full on and deep and dirty, and Logan doesn’t hesitate to reciprocate.

Then Patton’s hand is on his cock, teasing light touches that have Logan shivering change into lewd strokes. It has Logan gaping and gasping gently whenever their kiss breaks, which isn’t often, and Patton is still smiling, in a way that is different now. Logan thinks this experiment may have been worth it in the long run. His mind goes elsewhere, mainly to the stimulation Patton is so eagerly providing, and Patton breaks their kiss.

Resting his other hand on Logan hip Patton speaks up, “you’re gorgeous Lo, so pretty, so pretty for me.” And Logan feels almost embarrassed at that. Almost. Logan’s hand grab onto whatever they can find, namely Patton’s polo shirt covered shoulders, as his hips thrust slightly. The mixture of Patton’s words and actions are driving Logan crazy.

“You’re so beautiful, god, it’s been driving me mad these past few days,” Patton mumbles out against Logan’s lips, his breath heating the other’s face. Logan whimpers slightly at the words and the way Patton’s hand gains speed. And, shit, he’s not going to last long. So, he tries to warn Patton, “Pat, Pat, I don’t- I won’t- shit.” Patton laughs in a light, non-teasing way. “It’s okay, love. You can let go,” he says gently, he other hand moving around off of Logan’s hip to grab at his ass, “you can come.”

Logan’s breath hitches and he bucks into Patton’s hand, his hands gripping at Patton’s shoulders and his nails digging into the skin. “You can come,” Patton repeats, “but I’m not finished with you by any means.” Oh god. That has Logan coming, scrunching his eyes shut and resting his forehead against Patton, a moan slipping from his lips as the cum coats Patton’s hand and drips to the floor.

“‘M sorry,” Logan mumbles, slowly opening his eyes to gage Patton’s reaction. Patton smiles slyly, “you’ve got nothing to be sorry for,” he responds, moving away from Logan to pick up his discarded towel and wipe his hands clean on it. Logan frowns at the response, he wants to apologise for a lot of his actions but Patton is pulling him close again, desperately attempting to remove the frown from Logan’s face. It’s going to be a long night, he can always apologise tomorrow. 


	8. Harder, daddy - Roman/Dragon Witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weird pairing I know, from a post on tumblr (http://trashsinsunrelenting.tumblr.com/post/168029144752/villain-choking-roman-any-last-words-roman) that I got an ask to ask if I would write it. Post goes:  
> Villain, choking Roman: Any last words?  
> Roman: Harder, daddy  
> Villain: what  
> Roman: what
> 
> Warnings: fighting, non-consensual choking, then consensual choking, daddy kink, hate sex, grinding.

In hindsight maybe this was a bad idea. Okay, it definitely was a bad idea. Roman had left the main common area quickly in a fit of anger and he needed to let off some steam, so, he decided it was wise to go into his fantasy realm and fight something, well, rather someone. Said someone was currently standing above Roman, Roman’s own sword in their hand. By now Roman should know it’s a bad idea to try and fight the Dragon Witch.

“What now O’ Mighty Prince?” The Dragon Witch sneered down at Roman, who quite frankly didn’t care at this moment in time, he wouldn’t be seriously hurt for the Dragon Witch enjoys playing with him far too much to destroy him. But Roman should not have let his guard down, he got tripped and disarmed far too quickly. Roman still didn’t reply, lost in his own thoughts. The Dragon Witch frowned, anger bubbling inside of him for how dare this prince’s thoughts be elsewhere when he is here, almost defeated.

“Must I smite you now?” He asks cautiously, awaiting a reply, testing the waters to see if Roman would answer this time. Roman looks up at him, an almost confused expression on his face before it turns to one of horror. “Y-you wouldn’t,” Roman says anxiously, knowing fine well that the Dragon Witch could end him here. The Dragon Witch laughs in response, not the usual cold, bitter chuckle Roman is used to but a more amused one. And Roman is unsure if he’s supposed to feel relieved or more panicked by that.

“Oh you know I wouldn’t. I enjoy our little run ins far too much,” he responds, throwing Roman’s sword aside and Roman watches, his eyes going from his enemy to the sword and back again, weighing up his chances of trying to retrieve the weapon. “I wouldn’t do that if I was you,” the Dragon Witch states, his voice firm and commanding, and Roman complies and stays on the ground.

Roman looks over at the sword again, his mind not truly made up. But before he can make a move to reach for the weapon the Dragon Witch grabs him by the front of his top, slamming him hard back against a tree. Roman can see the fierce anger in the other’s eyes and he’d be lying if he said it didn’t turn him on even a little. The anger and the pain and the suddenness of it all makes Roman’s breath catch in his throat.

“What did I just say!” The Dragon Witch growls, his own chest heaving and his breathing quickened, “I said for you not to touch the sword.” Roman swallows and responds, “I didn’t touch the sword.” His voice is quiet but still cocky and the Dragon Witch grits his teeth in response. One of his hands moves from Roman top and rests carefully on Roman’s neck, his fingers curling around it in a possessive and cruel manner. “But you were thinking about it,” he states, adding slight pressure to his grip and Roman’s mouth opens slightly, partially in shock but mainly in arousal.

“Any last words?” The Dragon Witch asks, his grip almost constantly tightening, the skin going increasingly paler. Roman’s breath stutters again and he chokes out, “harder, daddy.” It stops. Everything stills. The Dragon Witch still has his hand around Roman’s throat but his grip goes, he watches Roman with confusion and something else. “What?” He asks, his voice weaker, and Roman flushes, well aware of what has just happened but still replies, “what?”

The Dragon Witch’s grip tightens again, not by much but is testing for a reaction. Roman gasps again and lets out a small whine, “please.” The Dragon Witch’s eyes go wide with realisation before he smirks and presses harder, “is this what you want?” Roman whines again and nods his head as much as he can manage with his restricted movement. Roman’s hips buck unconsciously, a fruitless attempt at gaining friction on his quickly hardening cock; the movement only makes the Dragon Witch aware of his problem.

Roman expects him to laugh, maybe to let him go, tell him how pitiful he is. But it doesn’t happen. Instead the grip on his neck loosens then tightens again, Roman gapes at the villain in front of him who just smirks in response, there’s no laughter but the Dragon Witch’s smirk is everpresent. “I said: is this what you want?” The Dragon Witch asks, knowing exactly what the answer would be but wanting to hear it from Roman himself. So, he loosens his grip, watching as his hand mark fades slightly and brings his hand to cup Roman’s crotch.

“Y-yes, daddy, please.” Roman’s voice is already wrecked, his cheeks are flushed and he looks a mess. The Dragon Witch hums in consideration, unclipping his black cape so it falls from his shoulders, revealing his all black, skin tight attire, as well as his own ‘problem’. “Please, please choke me a-and touch me, please, daddy.” Roman bucks into the hand at his cock but it’s quickly gone and replaced at his throat.

“You want this?” The Dragon Witch asks, feigning innocence, and Roman nods in response, awaiting the pressure at any moment, “hmm, beg for it, princey.” Roman whines, just wanting the restricting feeling already but complies anyway, “please, I need to feel it, daddy, I want it so bad, pretty please.” The hand around Roman’s neck doesn’t tighten like he expects but vanishes completely again, going to Roman’s top with the other one.

Then he’s practically thrown off of the tree and onto the ground, the Dragon Witch kneeling above him, one leg in between Roman’s. They’re both breathing so heavy now. And the hand is back at Roman’s throat, pressing firmly, and Roman can’t help bucking up against the Dragon Witch’s leg, only briefly realising that his clothed cock is grinding against Roman’s own hip.

“Daddy,” Roman whines quietly, “please, harder.” The Dragon Witch resists the temptation to let go again and tease Roman more but doesn’t, instead adds more pressure. Roman’s eyes squeeze shut, the pleasure overwhelming him, his hips constantly bucking, chasing his orgasm. And the Dragon Witch doing much the same, his teeth gritted together to hold back any moans and his unoccupied hand twisted in the fabric of Roman’s clothing; Roman’s own hands clutch at the other’s shoulders, nails digging through the material.

The pressure lessens once more and Roman speaks out, his voice croaky and broken which makes the Dragon Witch smirk, “‘m close, please, daddy.” Their grinding never ceases, the hand around Roman’s throat tightens, his mouth opens in a silent scream as he comes, his hips stuttering and cock rutting against the villain’s thigh as he comes into his pants. The hand completely goes from his throat, he takes in rough, long breaths as he watches the Dragon Witch above him.

His long time enemy looming above him, cheeks flushed and eyes screwed shut in pleasure as he continues to grind against Roman in a quick, careless manner. And Roman has an idea. “Come for me, daddy,” he speaks out softly and the Dragon Witch groans, stilling moments after and Roman knows he too just came in his pants. The word is silent again aside from the nature of the fantasy realm.

The Dragon Witch moves first, crawling off of Roman and shakily pulling himself to a stand, then offers out a hand to Roman who takes it and is hauled to his feet. He passes Roman his sword again, Roman takes it in a loose grip and nods as a thank you gesture. The Dragon Witch nods in return, retrieves his cape, and takes to leave. Roman watches as he goes, knowing fine well that he’ll return himself to this realm again for similar activities but on purpose next time. 


	9. A broken resolution - LAMP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A New Year’s resolution is made by Patton, the others make him break it pretty quickly. They can’t help that they love him being all needy and horny.
> 
> Warnings: S E X! Sneaky boyfriends, mentions of sex but it’s not really graphic

Every year Patton would make a New Year's resolution and every year, without fail, he would fail. Not eating crap food? Failed within a week. Doing more exercise? Failed within a month. Get more organised? Well, that was never going to happen to be fair. But not this year. This year he will succeed! This year Patton swore to himself to be much less needy; he knows he’s a needy person both emotionally and sexually, and he’d rather fix the latter than the former.

So, making it a New Year’s resolution is obviously the best way. He writes it down in his new notebook he got for Christmas: _New year’s resolution 2018 - be less needy (sex wise)._

Of course he kind of regrets writing it down now. Since it’s not a diary it wasn’t locked nor hidden, so, when Roman stumbled upon it thinking it was nothing much he began to read it. Obviously Roman can’t keep a secret for very long no matter how long he wants to, so, he tells Virgil and Logan. They both scold him for invading Patton’s privacy but they can’t pretend they’re not excited about the turn of events. And so, like the good boyfriends that they are, they make a promise to make Patton break his resolution.

It happens sooner than they expected. It’s only the second of the month and Patton can’t help but need his boyfriends desperately. It doesn’t help that they’re doing so much to him, whether consciously or not he’s not sure yet, but their lingering touches, deep kisses, and the way they do the same to each other is driving Patton slightly insane. He knows now he won’t last, so, at least he should fail in a spectacular way, right?

Ignoring his thoughts Patton quickly finishes drying the dishes in the kitchen, he really just wants to join the others on the sofa, cuddle them and watch movies. So, he’s confused when they’re not there. With a slight frown on his face he goes to find them, checking their rooms. After checking Virgil’s and Logan’s he concludes they must be all together, so they left him on purpose. He ignores the slight hurt he feels and wanders further down the hallway.

He pauses outside of Roman’s room, knowing they’re either in here or in his room. A muffled, somewhat high pitched shout of ‘shit Roman’ is heard through the door and Patton is confused. His eyebrows furrowed, one hand on the door handle and the other unconsciously over his heart, feeling the somewhat worried beat. Then he’s opening the door quite quickly, hand not leaving the handle as the other three turn as best they can to look at him.

Roman is knelt on the bed, the side furthest away from the door, he has a hand twisted in Logan’s hair as he watches Patton close the door behind him. Logan is lying on the bed, a faint smile on his face and his hair mussed, his hands on Virgil’s hip and back, the other lying almost completely against his chest. Virgil quickly turns away, face burning so he hides in Logan’s chest.

They don’t speak for a while, Patton’s in shock, well aware of what’s been going on before he entered the room. Their clothes are messed, their cheeks flushed, and Patton tries not to let his eyes wander too far because he know just what it’ll do to him. Except it’s too late and he’s looking, he’s thinking about it. And, yeah, he needs them. Now.

Patton barely moves when Roman pulls him closer to them, onto the bed, and kisses him. He responds, letting him be moved and undressed, and they undress each other just for Patton. They keep making eye contact with him, smirking when Patton moans or groans in response to their actions.

Soon enough Patton is exhausted, flat on his back with Virgil curled up next to him, the other two disappearing to clean up and get water. He can’t stop the smile on his face as he runs his hand through Virgil’s hair, watching his breathing even out, and then Roman and Logan are joining them in bed. And Patton doesn’t regret breaking his New Year’s resolution so early as long as he can have this again and again and again.


	10. Never too much - Logicality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton’s new year’s resolution to be less needy is foiled by Logan very quickly, they have rough sex then tell each other how much they mean to each other.
> 
> Warnings: S E X! Rough sex with gentle emotions

He knows fine well how he got here, face pressed into the mattress, hands grasping at the sheets, his mouth open in a seemingly continuous silent scream. He jolts forward slightly with every thrust; his boyfriend has a hand on his neck, pressing tightly against the hickies he placed there, thumb occasionally running over the marks in appreciation.

Moments earlier they were sat on his bed, innocently sharing hopes for the new year. Patton had asked his boyfriend what his new year’s resolution is, to which Logan only shrugged not quite wanting to voice that they were pointless. Patton had, perhaps too innocently, said that his resolution is to be less needy. When Logan asked why he blushed and confessed that he wanted to try and be less needy for sex because he feels like he can be too much for Logan. To this answer Logan rolled his eyes slightly, telling Patton his resolution was unnecessary and that, quite frankly, he loves how needy Patton can get.

So, lead them to this.

“Lo- god, Lo, please,” Patton gasps out, moving his head so his forehead rests against the cooler sheets. Logan doesn’t respond nor does he stop. He drags his hand from Patton’s neck, nails scraping down his back in the euphoric way Patton loves. Patton groans again, teeth clenched together to avoid swearing or begging anymore. “Logan- shit, I can’t- I won’t last, please,” Patton whispers horsley, body shaking and chest heaving.

Then he’s coming, quick and hard onto the blue sheets, gasping out Logan’s name. His body sags, chest coming to rest on the bed as Logan pulls out, his boyfriend still breathing heavy as he jerks himself off. Patton listens closely to Logan’s gasps, pinpointing the moment when he spills into his own hand. He feels Logan’s clean hand run up his thigh before the bed shift and Logan’s away, coming back to clean a drowsy Patton and help him put pyjama bottoms on.

They’re cuddled together under the covers in no time, Patton wraps an arm around Logan’s waist. “I love you, Lo. Do you know that?” Patton mumbles, a lazy smile on his face which Logan returns and responds, “I do know, Pat. And I you. Very much so.” 


	11. The velvet skirt - Analogical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil has a plan, a velvet skirt, and a blushing boyfriend. What more could he want? For the prompts: “You’re n-not, um, w-wearing anything under that, are you..?” and "We’ve been at it like rabbits, how are you still so horny?!”
> 
> Warnings: sex, slight clothing kink

Out of all things Logan anticipated today this wasn’t one of them. Being led to their bedroom and sat as the bottom and told to wait while Virgil disappears into their en suit. It only takes two minutes till he’s appearing again, standing in front of Logan in nothing but a short black skirt, it’s not very tight but looks beautiful on Virgil’s frame and the velvet material looks nice to touch. So, Logan reaches out when Virgil comes closer and feels the hem of the skirt.

Virgil peers down, a light blush on his face already just at how he’s dressed and the anticipation at what's to come. “You’re n-not, um, w-wearing anything under that, are you?” Logan asks, voice unsteady as he forces himself to look up at his boyfriend. Virgil quickly shakes his head, smirking as he observes the dark blush high on Logan’s cheeks, “do you like it?” Fake innocence in his voice which drives Logan crazy, his hands go underneath the skirt to cup his very naked ass.

“Shit, Virge,” he gasps out, somewhat in shock but quickly pulls Virgil into his lap. Virgil sits down harshly on his upper thighs, feeling the bulge in his boyfriend’s trousers which he’s quick to grind against, his own cock trapped in the material of the skirt. “One more thing, Lo,” he adds quickly, his boyfriend looking at him expectantly, and instead of answering he reaches behind himself to grab one of Logan’s hands and brings it in further to his hole.

Logan’s mouth opens to respond but he shuts it again, surprise clear on his face and Virgil smiles a genuine smile at his reaction. “You’re...” Logan starts, trailing off, and Virgil nods, “I am. I’m all ready for you.” Logan mutters a few curse words before kissing Virgil deeply, one hand lightly pulling on the plug inside of Virgil and the other comes to cup Virgil’s face. Virgil’s still smiling stupidly into the kiss, his hands working quickly to undo Logan’s tie and shirt, sliding the material off of his shoulders and throwing it carelessly to the floor.

They pull apart, staying very close to each other, “fuck, I need you,” Logan whispers. And Virgil’s moving off him, undoing his trousers and pulling them off along with his boxers until he has his boyfriend naked. “Up,” Virgil says, shoving Logan up the bed and he goes with it, making himself comfy against the pillows, watching as Virgil grabs the lube and joins him. Sitting himself lower down on Logan’s legs this time, his skirt pooling around him as he uncaps the lube, dripping some on his hand and working Logan’s cock, coating it as quickly as he can in his impatient state.

He tosses the lube aside, he leans forward, kissing Logan passionately as he uses his free hand to remove the plug from his ass and chucking that to the side too. “Can I?” Virgil asks, his hand slowing on Logan’s cock, and his boyfriend nods in agreement. And Virgil moves higher, purposely dragging the skirt against Logan’s cock before he takes it and lines it up with his hole. “You sure?” Virgil teases, other hand coming to rest on Logan’s chest and Logan’s hands move from the sheets to Virgil waist, “fuck, please.”

That’s all he needs. Sinking down on Logan’s cock as quick as he can manage, the both groan at the sensation and still for a moment before Virgil is rising again, getting into a rhythm. Virgil tilts his head back, breathing hard and heavy, and his hands alternating between running up and down Logan’s chest and jerking off his cock through the velvet material.

“F-fuck, Virge.” Logan’s hips buck, thrusting harshly into Virgil who moans in return, movements getting quicker by the moment. “Lo, Lo, please,” Virgil chokes out, jerking himself off faster and grinding down on the cock inside of him. It’s not long until he’s coming, the sticky liquid covering the inside of his skirt, his thighs shaking but he keeps moving. He watches Logan expression as he loses it, feels his hands tighten on his hips and coming inside of him, and he shivers.

Virgil slumps forward, forehead resting against the centre of Logan’s chest. He gives them a few seconds before pulling himself off his boyfriend’s cock, wincing slightly at the feeling. “Fuck,” Virgil breaths out, turning his head to lay it sideways, content at listening to his boyfriend’s heartbeat. Logan’s hands aimlessly massage his ass, occasionally feeling the material, it goes on for a few moments before Virgil realises. He realises Logan’s hard again.

"We’ve been at it like rabbits! How are you still so horny?” Virgil asks, Logan sighs breathlessly and shrugs which makes Virgil laugh. “Round two?” He asks, raising his eyebrows and peering up at Logan suggestively. Logan pauses to pretend to think about it before agreeing, “sure.” Virgil sits up and stretches, well aware of the sticky substance now cold against the material of his skirt and he frowns slightly at it. “You owe me a new skirt,” Virgil says as he stands, “now open yourself up nicely for me, babe.”


	12. Right now - Prinxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil catches Roman changing, things escalate. For the prompt: "Did you just look me up and down and then bite your lip? ‘Cause if you did we’re having sex. Right now.”
> 
> Warnings: hand jobs, walking in on someone changing, excessive swearing

“Ro, hurry up we need to go!” Virgil’s voice echos slightly through their apartment, they were going out for coffee then just to get groceries so it wasn’t like they were sticking to a time schedule, still the quicker they left the quicker they would be back. “Fucks sake,” Virgil mutters, throwing on his leather jacket over a plain purple t-shirt, he walks down the hallway to their bedroom. Swinging the door open quickly he’s prepared to lecture Roman about not being ready in time, however, the words die in his throat at the sight.

His boyfriend’s standing there, only in pants that are undone, the rest of his clothes are slung over the back of a chair. Virgil’s mouth goes dry, he can’t do much but look Roman up and down, still not over the fact his boyfriend is completely gorgeous. "Did you just look me up and down and then bite your lip? ‘Cause if you did we’re having sex. Right now.” Shit, he didn’t realise he was biting his lip until now, Roman must have heard the door open. His boyfriend’s currently looking at him, eyebrows raised and a very faint blush on his face.

He quickly stops biting his lip, highly aware of his own face heating up and he mutters a quick “sorry.” Roman’s smirk doesn’t fade nor does his blush but his hands move from his trousers, leaving them undone in a way that makes Virgil want to look but not look at the same time. And Roman is closer to him now. One of his hands grasping around the back of Virgil’s neck, underneath the collar of his jacket, and his other hand goes to his waist, urging Virgil to move forward into his personal space. Virgil does so.

Moving close, his own hands grasping at Roman’s bare skin, and they’re kissing quickly. Hastily so, rushed and deep as if they would never get to be like this again. “Ro, we need to go,” Virgil whispers when they break apart, his hands moving seemingly of their own accord further downward. “Later,” Roman says, kissing Virgil quickly again, pushing against his chest to move him backwards bit by bit until he’s against the wall. “Please,” Roman begs, looking up at Virgil with a pleading look that he knows his boyfriend can’t resist, Virgil is quick to roll his eyes but agrees regardless.

“Quickly,” he says before kissing Roman again, and again, while his hand wanders beneath his open trousers, pushing them down the best he can with his other hand. Roman’s impatient nature gets the best of him, his own hands move from Virgil’s body to shove down his own trousers and boxers allowing Virgil to grasp his cock. “Fuck, Virge!” Roman gasps out when Virgil’s hand starts working his dick, in his state of mind Roman quickly twists his hands in the leather jacket on his boyfriend.

Virgil smirks at his boyfriend’s state, watching him quickly fall apart making him harder in his tight jeans. “Shit- let me-” Roman stutters, hands grabbing at Virgil’s jeans, doing his best to undo them as quick as he can. Virgil’s hand doesn’t slow even as Romans pulls down his jeans and boxers with them, he sharply intakes a breath when Roman’s hand is at his cock.

It becomes a silent competition to see who can come first, their eyes locked and mouths parted, breathing quick and harsh. Virgil’s free hand goes to Roman’s shoulder, nails digging in slightly to the skin which Roman hisses slightly at. “Shit, fuck, Virge I-” Roman moans, falling over his words when he thrusts into Virgil’s grip, “I can’t-” And Roman’s coming, his hand faltering momentarily on Virgil’s dick, and he’s gasping, hunched over with his head buried in the crook of Virgil neck.

Virgil curses when Roman’s hand quickens, his own eventually stopping, careful not to get the sticky substance on their jeans. His head knocks back against the wall, only slightly aware of the pain but overridden by the pleasure. Roman doesn’t raise his head but rather lazily kisses Virgil’s bare skin where his t-shirt has ridden down as his hand keeps working Virgil’s cock. “F-fuck, Ro,” Virgil groans out through gritted teeth, his eyes squeezed shut as he comes.

His grip loosens considerably on Roman’s shoulder and Roman removes himself from his neck, looking at Virgil in such a fond way that Virgil can’t help smiling lazily at. “We really should go now,” Virgil whispers when he’s caught his breath, his voice still rough which Roman definitely notices. “Okay, okay,” Roman agrees quickly, “give me five minutes, I promise I’ll get ready this time.” Virgil laughs, it’ll definitely take Roman more than five minutes to be happy with how he looks, he’s okay with waiting now though.


	13. Ice cream - Logince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman has a dirty mind, Logan knows exactly what he’s doing and pays for it, not that he minds. For the prompt: "Fuck, all I can think about right now is you licking my cock like it’s that ice cream cone.”
> 
> Warnings: blowjobs, slight exhibitionism maybe?

It’s not Roman’s fault that he has a dirty mind, nor is it his fault that his boyfriend is licking an ice cream in an unholy manner. They’re sitting around the pool, water still fresh on their bodies, and Roman can’t tear his gaze away from Logan, swirling his tongue around the ice cream. He watches as the man grins, ice cream coating his lips which he licks away in such a teasing manner. And fuck. He’s going to have to excuse himself in a minute because his wet shorts are getting tighter by the second.

He lets out a long, unsteady breath which, unfortunately or fortunately, gains Logan’s attention. He doesn’t stop talking with Patton but keeps glancing over at Roman every so often. And maybe he’s released because his actions get more deliberate, more aware, and definitely more sexual. The blush on Roman’s cheeks is a dead giveaway, then he fixes his shorts which gets Logan’s attention and, yeah, he realises.

They’re both blushing now, Logan stutters a bit over his words and blames it on the sun when Patton asks. “Do you need to go inside for a bit?” Patton asks, clearly concerned, and Logan nods in what looks like defeat but is definitely embarrassment. He hands Patton the rest of his ice cream when he asks if he’s going to finish it, then he’s up quickly, trying to get into the house as quick as possible but without raising suspicion.

Which doesn’t work. Roman follows him, wandering inside silently, hoping Patton’s attempts to engage Virgil in a conversation are enough to let him escape without notice. Logan’s waiting for him just inside in the kitchen, a smirk clear on his face. “You little shit,” Roman scalds halfheartedly, dragging Logan in by his waist to kiss him deeply which he responds to instantly.

"Fuck, all I can think about right now is you licking my cock like it’s that ice cream cone,” Roman whispers when they pull apart, inches away from each other. Logan grins and responds, “I know, I could tell.” He cups the bulge in Roman’s wet shorts and Roman curses under his breath and mumbles, “why don’t you do something about it then.” And Logan’s sinking to his knees, skin against the cold tile floors of the kitchen making him aware of where they are.

He’s hesitant because he knows one of the other’s could walk in on them at any moment but Logan shakes his head slightly to rid the thoughts, his wet hair falling onto his face more, and he pulls Roman’s shorts down slightly to free his hard cock. “Keep an eye out,” he tells his boyfriend before he grabs ahold of his cock, quickly taking it into his mouth. Roman hums noncomentally, glancing over at the window where the blinds are thankfully tilted.

“Fuck, Lo,” Roman hisses out through gritted teeth, one hand clutching in Logan’s damp hair and the other coming to rest over his mouth, ready to silence himself if needed. Logan moves quickly, aware of the others and aware that they’re in the house by themselves (in the kitchen no less), his right hand curled around the base of Roman’s cock and the other on his thigh.

Logan shuts his eyes in an attempt to stop thoughts of possibly being caught like this, Virgil will probably tease them for a good while regardless but he doesn’t need concrete evidence. And Roman can’t help moan at the sight, his boyfriend’s eyes shut, lips wet and red wrapped around his cock. Roman doesn’t think he’s seen anything so attractive in his life. The sight and the sensations are bringing Roman closely to his end, his fingers tighten once, then twice in Logan’s hair, silently asking permission. Logan opens his eyes, looking up at Roman as confirmation.

Then Roman hand is incredibly tight in his hair, pulling him forward to the base of his cock. Roman arches over slightly as he comes, biting down on a few of his fingers to stop being too loud, still holding Logan’s head in place as he doesn’t tap out. A few seconds later he releases Logan’s hair, allowing him to slip his cock from his mouth. Roman smiles down at him as he tucks himself back into his shorts, taking in his boyfriend’s disheveled appearance.

“Fuck, Lo.” Is all Roman says, offering a hand out to Logan, who gladly takes it, and pulls him to his feet. Logan’s very flushed, his lips curved into a small smile though as he attempts to peer out of the window to see if the others have noticed. Roman distracts him quickly, hand cupping his hard cock and Logan involuntary gasps. “Ro, no,” Logan says, his voice wrecked which Roman smirks at and responds, “come on, I owe you.” Logan sighs in fake annoyance. “Fine. But be quick.”


	14. Tie you up - Logicality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton’s dressed in a way he usually doesn’t and makes Logan flustered. It’s bad enough that Logan has to look at him like this in public, it only gets worse once Patton’s describing all he wants to do to him. Human AU. For the prompt: "The only reason I wore a tie is so that I can tie you up with it later on.”
> 
> Warnings: (not too graphic) mentions of sex, teasing (in public), dirty talk.

The event had been last minute, the hosts sent out their invitations too late which only caused chaos for the guests. They made it there though, on time, fully dressed in their formal wear. And Logan has real trouble keeping his eyes off his boyfriend, even more so than usual. The ever sweet and usually so casually dressed Patton is standing across the room from him, a dark navy suit on, a crisp white shirt underneath, and a deep navy tie. Logan, dressed in his own black suit, attempts to participate in the current conversation the people around him are having.

Patton realises of course. He feels the eyes on him, so, he looks around and quickly spots his boyfriend. They make eye contact and Patton smiles innocently at him. Logan flushes slightly, turning away and focusing back on the conversation with people he can barely remember the name of. He can feel the increasing beat of his heart and makes a conscious effort not to let his gaze wander.

“Logan?” A voice asks from behind him, a very familiar, bubbly voice and Logan is quick to excuse himself from the conversation. Turning around to face Patton, Logan opens his mouth to say something, anything, but he can’t. He’s incapable because of how gorgeous Patton looks right now. Patton cocks his head to the side slightly in confusion, silently asking Logan what’s wrong.

“Sorry, I just- you’re so, um, attractive right now,” Logan comments when he remembers to breathe and Patton responds, “you look beautiful too, Lo.” And Patton’s smiling, a little less innocent this time, and he takes Logan’s hand in him, running his thumb over his knuckles in a sweet and comforting way. But what comes out of his mouth is less so, "the only reason I wore a tie is so that I can tie you up with it later on.”

And Logan’s eyes go wide, his blush darkens, and he looks around nervously, aware that anyone could potentially overhear them. “Patton!” Logan gasps out of shock, partially because of where they are but mainly because he wants Patton to keep his word. “What’s wrong, Logan?” Patton asks, lightly swinging their joined hands and smiling the same as before. Logan doesn’t respond but just glares slightly at his boyfriend.

“Aw, Lo. I just want to show you how much you mean to me,” Patton starts, genuine fondness in his voice, “and maybe I just want to hold you down, tie you up, and fuck you until you can’t stand.” Logan’s breath hitches and Patton is smirking, “maybe we should, hm, excuse ourselves and get out of here a little early.” Logan nods quickly in response, letting himself be dragged by Patton to the host of the get together.

Patton’s quick to make small talk, thanking them for their invitation, and explain how they really should get going. Logan remains silent, his blush never fading, his mind unable to move from the image of Patton above him, tying him down and- “Right, Logan and I better be off now, see you later,” Patton says, his voice cheery and unfaltering, and he’s pulling Logan along by their loosely connected hands.

The car ride home is awkwardly quiet, Logan’s mind unable to focus on anything else and he’s highly aware that he’s hard in his dress pants. The car stops and Patton’s quickly out, pulling his keys out as he heads to the door, and Logan scrambles out of the car and follows him. And Patton’s on him as soon as the door closes behind them, hands quickly working on his clothes and mouth on mouth as they wander to the bedroom.

Soon enough Logan’s naked and spread on the bed, wrists bound together by Patton’s tie and his own tie over his eyes as a makeshift blindfold. Patton’s quick to open him up, still being as careful as usual though, and begins fucking him nice and teasingly slow. Logan’s unable to speak, breath quickening, moans becoming louder until he comes harshly over himself. Patton not stopping, despite Logan’s desperate begs, until he comes inside his boyfriend.

Patton lazily cleans them up, tucking them under the covers and cuddling his boyfriend closely. When Logan wakes he’s achy but satisfied, he lays in Patton’s arms for a while longer. Maybe he’ll convince Patton to dress up more often.


	15. Martinis - Prinxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman and Virgil have never had the best relationship, they try to fix it, only to make it more confusing. For the prompt: “I can’t help it, martinis make me frisky”
> 
> Warnings: minor make outs, suggestive conversations, boners

This was a bad idea from the start. Virgil agreed just to stop Roman going on about it, he sort of regrets it now. Roman had asked, repeatedly, if he could take him out for drinks in attempts to med their confusing relationship. So, here he sat, third drink in hand, opposite his egotistical… friend? He’s not sure what Roman’s going on about, he stopped listening a while ago but he watches as Roman sighs and takes a drink of his martini.

Surprisingly Roman doesn’t start talking again, instead he takes another drink and stares down at it silently. Virgil sighs gaining Roman’s attention and he asks, “why are we here, Roman?” It comes out slightly meaner than he intends and he slightly regrets it when Roman’s face contorts. He frowns, “I don’t know, well, I do but…” he trails off, taking yet another drink.

Virgil looks at him, eyebrows furrowed in confusion, silently urging Roman to continue. Roman watches Virgil’s expression, downs the rest of his drink and speaks up again, “I just- I’m sorry, I’m so sorry for how I was to you, you didn’t deserve it and I was such a bastard.” He pauses and sighs. “I just want to fix all of it and I know that won’t happen quickly or easily but, I mean, we’ve got to start somewhere don’t we? And I thought ‘yeah, take him out for drinks’ because obviously drinking is something that people bond over and it makes me less nervous, just, yeah.”

He hangs his head, a look of guilt overcoming his expression, and Virgil too feels guilty. It’s his fault as well, he insulted, he pushed back, he’s to blame. “I’m sorry too,” Virgil apologises after a few seconds of silence, “I was just as bad and I’d like to, I don’t know, be friends too.” Roman looks cautious but smiles at him, “friends?” he asks, holding his hand out over the table which Virgil takes with a roll of his eyes and shakes, “friends.”

And Virgil finishes off his drink and slams the glass down on the table, “come on, let's go.” Roman nods and stands, holding a hand out which Virgil grabs and is hoisted up out of his seat a bit too quickly. He’s pulled up and straight into Roman, his free hand instinctively going to Roman’s chest to avoid colliding with him. “Sorry,” Roman apologises, a faint flush on his cheeks, and Virgil realises that they’re still so close, so, moves away and apologises himself.

They’re quick to leave the bar after that. Occasionally knocking into each other on their walk to Virgil’s house, the closest of their houses, but they still get there in one piece. “Thanks for, uh, walking me home I guess,” Virgil says, taking his keys out and opening his door, and Roman nods, “no problem.” There’s a beat of awkward silence before Roman’s quickly leaning in and kissing Virgil very quickly.

As quick as it starts it ends. And Virgil’s standing in the doorway, shocked and not exactly sure of what to do with himself. Roman looks away, blushing furiously, “sorry, I shouldn’t have-” he starts apologising. “Will you stop apologising for everything,” Virgil snaps, reaching for Roman and dragging him in closer, kissing him deeper and longer this time. When they pull apart they’re breathless and speechless.

They didn’t talk, they could talk about it later. But now, right now, all their care about is their lips furiously pressed together. They stumbled through the doorway to Virgil’s house, hands and lips not leaving each other. Roman is quick to press Virgil against the wall of the hallway, pressing his body against his, grinding his hardening cock into Virgil’s thigh. He pulls back momentarily, “I can’t help it, martinis make me frisky,” Roman mumbles against Virgil’s lips. Virgil doesn’t respond but rather presses their lips back together.

They’ll talk about this tomorrow. Tomorrow when they wake up in bed together. Tomorrow when they’re aching. Tomorrow they’ll need to reevaluate their relationship yet again. But not now, not tonight.


	16. Pretty in pink - Logicality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Patton’s idea, it always is. Doesn’t mean that Logan isn’t into it, he thinks he looks very good in baby pink to be fair. For the prompt: "Saddle up baby girl"
> 
> Warnings: cross dressing, clothing kink, blow jobs, hand jobs, dirty talk

When Patton had suggested it Logan was speechless, a blushing mess for a good few minutes until he hesitantly agreed. Then Patton had gone out and bought things, bought him things, such pretty things that made him feel things when he even just looked at them nevermind wear them. But, shit, now. Now staring at the material in his hand as he stood in the bathroom, Patton waiting for him in his bedroom, it was so real. And he was beyond nervous.

Staring down at the baby pink and white clothing, Logan takes a breath, attempting to calm his nerves, ‘it’s just Patton, it’ll be fine’ he tells himself repeatedly. So, he starts removing his clothes, quickly discarding them to the bathroom floor. Only when he’s completely nude, and already half hard, does he put the other clothing on, the material’s soft and silky, and he kind of understands why Patton would want this.

His hand goes to the door handle, knowing that Patton is just outside, waiting for him. Logan takes a shaky breath and swings the door open. Patton’s lying there, on the bed, nude, resting up against the headboard and lazily stroking his hard cock. He looks Logan up and down, taking a deep calming breath in before gesturing with his free hand for Logan to come closer.

“You look beautiful, princess,” Patton comments, patting the space beside him for Logan to sit. He watches as Logan comes closer and kneels on the bed right next to him. And Patton takes a good moment to really look at him. There Logan sat, eyes slightly downcast and a blush on his cheeks, his frame adorned by a silky pink dress which came down to his thighs, unseen by Patton now was the white knee-high socks his boyfriend is wearing.

Patton’s hand comes to rest on Logan’s waist, rubbing gently at the material, “so pretty for me.” Then Patton smirks, hand moving from his own cock to grab Logan’s wrist. "Saddle up baby girl," Patton says, pulling gently on Logan’s hand and his boyfriend seems to understand, despite rolling his eyes Logan moves to sit in Patton’s lap. Logan sits still, cheeks pinker than his dress, his hands planted firmly on Patton stomach.

“Come on, princess, don’t be shy,” Patton encourages, hands moving to his boyfriend’s bare thighs where his dress has ridden up slightly, slowly sliding his hands up his thighs until he reaches the lace panties underneath. His breath hitches and smirk grows, knowing exactly what the underwear looks like but still wanting to see it for himself on Logan. “Are you hard, baby girl?” Patton’s voice barely a low whisper, his hands still moving to cup Logan’s ass through the lace material, urging him to move forward.

Logan gasps when Patton’s hands squeeze his cheeks, his body unconsciously moves forward, his clothed cock grinding barely with Patton’s. They both moan in sync, the sudden realisation of how desperate they are washing over them. Logan grinds purposefully into Patton a few time before stopping and breaking free of his boyfriend’s hold, who goes to grab at him again before realising what Logan is intending.

He’s quick to move himself further down Patton’s body, thighs staying either side of his legs, and Logan takes his cock into his hands. He look at Patton briefly, when he nods he takes his cock slowly into his mouth. Patton gasps at the feeling, his hands running through Logan’s hair and cupping the back of his head, not pushing but urging. Logan understands, taking as much of his cock into his mouth as possible, gripping the base with one of his free hands using the other to keep him somewhat upright.

“Shit, Lo. You’re so, so good to me, baby girl.” Patton’s voice is a bit more breathless, his fingers tighten in Logan’s hair, his boyfriend groaning at the sensation. “F-fuck, princess, ‘m not going to last- you’re just so pretty all d-dolled up, just for me.” Logan moans in response, his own hips bucking because of Patton’s words, highly aware of just how hard he is underneath the tight pink panties.

Patton’s hands hold Logan in place, his hips bucking quick and hard, he barely finds a rhythm before he’s falling out of it. Almost carelessly thrusting into Logan’s mouth, fucking his face thoroughly, and Logan just squeezes his eyes shut and lets it happen. Savouring the noises coming from Patton’s mouth, his breath hitching as he moans Logan’s names as he comes hot and hard down his throat.

“Fuck,” Patton breathes out when Logan pulls off his cock, his boyfriend just smiles gently at him, lips red and swollen slightly only serving to make him look better. “Up,” Patton orders and Logan raises on his knees so Patton can slip his legs out from underneath him. Logan just watches as Patton sits back upright on his knees, “come closer, princess,” Patton says, reaching out for Logan when he’s within arms length.

“How about we get this off you then?” Patton’s pulling slightly at the hem of the dress, dragging it up and over Logan’s head and onto the floor when his boyfriend nods quickly. “Aw, do you need help with that, princess?” He asks, hand trailing down Logan’s chest and cupping his cock, red and hard through his panties. Logan nods furiously, shuffling in attempts to get closer to Patton, for him to touch him more, to get him off.

“Please,” Logan whispers and Patton’s reaching into his panties, pulling quick and tightly on his cock, watching his boyfriend’s expression while he jerks him off. “Pat, please,” he moans, hands gripping at Patton’s shoulders to keep balance, Patton’s hand never faltering on his cock. “Please what, Princess?” Patton prompts, smiling when Logan’s mouth opens only to moan and stutter out an incoherent response.

“It’s okay, princess. You’ve been such a good girl for me, you can come,” Patton says, voice still fond, and Logan groans, head falling so their foreheads are pressed together. And Logan comes, the sticky liquid covering Patton’s hand and his panties. “Pat,” Logan says, voice breathless and broken, and Patton just smiles and replies, “It’s okay, I’ve got you, Lo.”

He’s quick to clean Logan up, taking him out of his remaining clothing and just leaving it on the floor. Patton watches as Logan quickly falls asleep, a faint pink tinge still on his cheeks, his own thoughts stuck on how pretty Logan looks in pink. And maybe how good he’ll look it a pair of matching heels.


	17. So what - Prinxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They’re arguing, Virgil slips up, they fuck. For the prompt: "So what if I do wanna fuck you.”
> 
> Warnings: embarrassment, minor arguing, sex, dirty talk

This was getting tedious if nothing else. Every other day they were arguing, at each other’s throats. It ranged from being about nothing to being about everything, they brought up petty things and things that were major. Sometimes it hurt, sometimes it stung, other times the outcomes were… more than expected.

“You’re just jealous!” Roman shouts suddenly, Virgil rolls his eye at how self centred he can be and he responds, “of what?” Roman throws his head back with a sharp laugh, “my charming personality, my amazing skills, and my fabulous good looks.” Virgil glares at him, Roman’s looking down his nose at him in an over exaggerated manner.

“Oh because you are absolutely stunning,” Virgil replies, sarcasm clear and heavy in his voice but he cannot help his cheeks flushing slightly at the truth in the statement. “You know I am,” Roman starts, “you probably want to fuck me.” Virgil stills completely, that was across the line, still he mutters, "so what if I do wanna fuck you.” Then he’s flushing at the realisation of what he’s said and that Roman has indeed heard him.

“Oh.” Is all Roman says then Virgil knows, he knows, he’s fucked up. He turns to leave, his head hung low, but Roman grabs his wrist in a careful and lose grip, he could get out if he wants but he doesn’t. “Are you serious?” Roman questions, his voice calm and soft, a completely contrast from before. And Virgil knows now he’s not teasing him. But still he’s cautious.

“Um, yes?” Virgil says, his statement is more like a question but Roman understands. “Are you- I mean is it just- uh,” Roman stumbles over his words, not quite sure if Virgil does just want to fuck him or if he reciprocates his feelings. Before he can say anything else Virgil is pulling him in until they’re so close, inches apart, and he waits for Roman to finalise it. And he does. He closes the gap and kisses Virgil hard but slow.

And in that moment nothing else matters. The feeling of them together, lips locked, hands holding and grasping at each other’s clothes and bodies. “F-fuck, Princey, we should…” Virgil whispers against Roman’s lips, short of breath and with a shaky voice but Roman seems to get the message. He pulls away, grabbing Virgil’s hand in his own and leading him to his room. “Are you okay with this?” Roman asks, closing the door behind them, looking towards an awkwardly standing Virgil.

“Yeah, I’m sure,” Virgil mutters, his hand not holding Roman’s playing with the hem of his hoodie, the nervousness and sudden realisation of the situation getting to him. “Are you?” Roman asks, voice genuine and caring, and Virgil isn’t sure if he wants to kiss him or shove him down onto the bed. He does both. Pulling Roman close to kiss him deeply but briefly before shoving against his chest, Roman’s stumbling backwards before hitting the bed and falling back onto it.

Roman laughs lightly at the action, holding himself up by him elbows and watching Virgil closely. He’s not standing awkwardly at the end of the bed anymore, his hands working to undo his hoodie and drop it to the ground, his t-shirt following. Then he’s on the bed, stradling Roman, who hasn’t moved yet, still in shock at the change of Virgil’s actions. “Yes?” Virgil asks, hands on Roman’s top, quick to remove it when Roman nods.

And Virgil’s leaning over him, lips quick to find the other’s, kissing hot and quick as his hands trail down Roman’s chest, working lower and lower. Virgil pulls back, still so close to Roman, and Roman makes an effort to reattach their lips but Virgil pulls further back, laughing a little when Roman whines at the loss. “Still want to fuck me?” Roman asks, cockiness returning to his voice, losing the power due to how breathless he sounds.

“Yep,” Virgil responds, slightly cheery sounding as he reaches to undo Roman’s pants. He struggles slightly to get them off, as well as his boxers, but they’re quick to laugh it off, and Virgil stands to take his own off deciding it’s probably safer. They’re still smiling when they’re kissing again, Virgil atop Roman again, their hands touching whatever they can reach. “Fuck, Virge, I need-” Roman says when they break apart, cutting himself off with a harsh intake of breath when their cocks drag against the other.

“What do you need, Ro?” Virgil asks, unnecessarily, exactly aware of what Roman wants. “P-please, need you in me, now.” Fuck, that’s all Virgil needs before he’s asking where he keeps the lube, finding it, and uncapping it, squeezing the cool liquid over his fingers. “You sure?” He echos Roman’s past question and Roman nods, spreading his legs when Virgil moves to kneel further down the bed.

Roman throws his head back, staring intensely at the ceiling, as Virgil works him open slowly and carefully. Virgil knows roughly what he’s doing having fingered himself open many times before but it’s different now, very different, because it’s Roman, nice yet egotistical Roman who he wants to wreck and pull apart, like now. “Virge, Virge, I swear, please,” Roman begs, fingers twisting in the sheets due to the pleasure and how impatient he’s becoming. “Please what?” Virgil asks, teasingly so, and Roman stutters an answer, “p-please, fuck m-me, god, please.”

Virgil’s smirk falters as he takes in the view; Roman laying spread out in front of him, needy and sweaty, begging for him to take him. Taking a deep breath, Virgil removes his fingers, ignoring the whine from Roman, and he takes the lube again, lubing his cock up as quickly as he can. “Ready?” Virgil asks, lining his cock up with Roman’s entrance, and Roman lets out a shaky moan before replying, “y-yeah, ready.”

He starts slow, slightly unsure, but Roman says nothing but good things, mostly incoherent, and he feels nothing but pleasure. So, the pace quickens, Roman attempts to meet his thrusts, pushing back against his cock, one of his hands working his cock in time with the thrusts. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, Virge!” Roman groans, back arching and one hand coming up to cup the back of Virgil’s head, bringing him down closer to him and kissing him harshly.

“Virge, I can’t- I’m going to-” Roman’s sentence cuts off, a high pitched moan coming out instead as he comes over his own hand and stomach. “Shit, Ro!” Virgil gasps out as he comes inside of Roman, collapsing onto his chest quickly after. Their breathing the only thing breaking the silence until Roman speaks up, “Virgil, I love you, you know?” And Virgil tenses up, moving back to his knees and pulling out, he sighs before replying, “I know. I love you too.”

And Roman’s beaming, head thrown back against the pillow as he just smiles stupidly, and Virgil can’t help smiling as well. “Come on, let’s clean up and sort this all out later.” Virgil gets up and offers a hand to Roman, who takes it and stands up with Virgil, pulling a face of discomfort for a while before hugging Virgil suddenly. Virgil hugs back, and they stay a while until Virgil insists they get clean and cuddle up watching a movie. Maybe they fall asleep. And maybe it’s the start of something great.


	18. Not a sound - Analogical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan tries to solve his ‘problem’ on his own, Virgil walks in on it, so, decides to help out. For the prompt: "You make a sound and it’s game over baby.”
> 
> Warnings: hand jobs, dirty talk, walking in on someone jerking it

Logan’s hand moves faster by the minute, eager to finish, his lower lip captured between his teeth in an attempt not to moan too loudly. He’d been working for a while now, sitting at his desk in the dark aside from the desk lamp, papers and files spread across the desk. His mind had wandered repeatedly, never being able to truly focus on his work no matter how many times he tried. Soon enough he’s hard in his pants, breathing slightly heavier, palms sweaty.

So, logically, if he can’t focus his attention he should get himself off then he’ll be free of distractions to do his work. Here he is, pants hitched down slightly, cock hard and heavy in his hand as he works it teasingly slow. He knows he should do it quick but it feels too good. Logan’s head falls back against the chair, thumb running over the slit of his cock as his mind goes to his boyfriend. The sweet, angsty boy he’s deeply in love with. Fuck. He thinks of all the things he’s done with Virgil in the past and his hand moves that little bit faster.

The door of his room clicks shut suddenly and he stops, hand still tight on his cock but still. He listens, hearing no outburst, no anything, and he knows it’s Virgil. So, he doesn’t turn around. He moves his hand, slower than before, and lets out an exaggerated moan followed by Virgil’s name. And he hears the hitching of breath behind him, he hopes that Virgil works up the courage to do something, anything.

And a hand is covering his mouth seconds later, Virgil leans in close and whispers into his ear, "you make a sound and it’s game over baby.” That gets Logan, he unconsciously bucks into his own hand and his moan is muffled by Virgil’s hand, he’s testing the waters. Virgil tuts, his hand tightens around Logan’s mouth and his other hand moves around his body, knocking Logan’s hand from his cock to replace it with his own.

He starts jerking his slowly, in a loose grip, watching as Logan attempts to thrust into the grip. “Nuh-uh,” Virgil says, still very close, peering over Logan’s shoulder. Logan groans again, squeezing his eyes shut as he squirms in his chair. Logan moans in complaint and Virgil is quick to remove his hand from his cock. “Don’t touch,” he commands, watching as Logan’s fingers twitch, wanting nothing more than to stroke his own cock.

“You shouldn't have done this without me, that’s naughty of you,” Virgil tells him, hand moving to stroke his chest, stomach, and thighs, never veering close to his cock. “Be quiet or I’m stopping for good,” he tells Logan, slowly grabbing his cock again, “got it?” Logan nods the best he can in response and Virgil picks up speed, jerking him tight and fast. Logan’s eyes stay closed, trying to focus on anything else to stop himself from making any noise.

His chest rises and falls faster, breathing quicker and harsher, his back arches away from the chair and Virgil follows his movements. Virgil doesn’t stop him from moving, his hand on Logan’s cock moves faster, bringing his boyfriend closer and closer to the edge. “Are you close, babe?” Virgil asks, well aware that Logan wants to respond but is unable, his boyfriend very used to being vocal and doing the dirty talk during their intimate moments.

Logan moans fairly quiet when he comes, head falling forward slightly as his hips buck before stilling, his come dripping down Virgil’s hand and onto his dark trousers. Virgil doesn’t reprimand him for moaning this time, maybe he’ll bring it up next time, but rather he removes his hands from Logan’s body. He watches as Logan just sits there, cock still out, his breathing hard, Virgil’s aware of how hard he is in his own jeans. He rubs himself through his trousers for a few seconds before stopping and asking Logan, “have you got the energy to return the favour?” He smirks when Logan nods and turns in his chair, looking wrecked and broken, just how Virgil likes him.


	19. Please - Moxeity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil comes to Patton for comfort and Patton lets him stay in his bed for the night. It’s not Virgil’s fault he wakes up hard and horny in the morning, he’s definitely embarrassed when Patton finds out though.
> 
> Warnings: minor anxiety and worrying, boners, hand jobs

Virgil can’t get back to sleep no matter how hard he tries, he glances at his clock - it’s only 23:27 - and his only thought is to go to Patton. Patton reminds him every so often that he can come see him at any point in the day, night or day, but still Virgil hesitates. Regardless he gets out of bed, shivering slightly, and walks out of his door and down the hall. Stopping still outside of Patton’s room.

He knocks twice, quickly, shuffling on the spot, worrying that he probably shouldn’t have done that and how he should probably just go back to his room. But the door’s opening, a tired looking Patton standing their in his pyjamas without his glasses on. Virgil’s first thought is of how cute he looks. “Virgil?” He asks, rubbing his eyes before seeming to shake off some of the tiredness. “Oh goodness, come in kiddo,” Patton says, stepping aside and letting Virgil into his room. 

There’s a heavy silence before Patton speaks up again after closing his door, hoping not to wake any of the others up, “are you alright, Virge?” He’s clearly not okay but Patton feels like it’s necessary to ask anyway rather than just scoop Virgil up in his arms straight away. And Virgil sighs, knowing deep down that he should tell the truth and that Patton will see right through him anyways. 

“Not really, Pat.” And Patton looks heartbroken but not for himself for Virgil. “I just I’m so overwhelmed that I can’t sleep and I just- you said I could come and- um, no, forget it.” Patton’s frowning when he finishes the sentence, dragging Virgil close to hug him tightly, “it’s going to be okay, Virge.” Virgil smiles lightly at that, tucking his head onto Patton’s shoulder. “You’re welcome here anytime, Virgil, just know that,” Patton says, voice comforting but still laced with sleep. 

“Why don’t you stay tonight, I’ll keep you company while you try and get some sleep,” Patton offers, pulling back from the hug to watch Virgil’s response. Virgil goes to decline, if he stays he’ll probably do something he regets (more than usual), but the look on Patton’s face changes his mind. “Okay. Thanks.” And Patton’s leading him into his bed and he makes sure Virgil is comfy before turning out the light and joining him in bed. 

Virgil cuddles under the covers in an attempt to warm up slightly, he tenses slightly as Patton shuffles closer to him. “Is this okay?” Patton asks and Virgil nods before he has an attempt to even explain what he’s going to do, and Patton’s wrapping his arms around Virgil, cradling him to his chest. Virgil tries his best just to relax and, surprisingly, it works. And soon enough he’s asleep, Patton soon behind him. 

When he wakes he’s confused for a moment because he’s not in his room, someone has their arms wrapped around him, and he definitely just had the weirdest and most sexual dream ever (not that he can remember much of it). It takes Virgil a while to realise he’s in Patton’s room, in Patton’s arms, his hard on pressing against Patton’s thigh. Shit. He can’t possibly move without Patton realising that he’s trying to get out, so, he waits. 

He can’t get back to sleep and Patton’s closeness to him doesn’t do anything for his arousal. Patton mumbles something incoherent, his grip tightening around Virgil’s waist, and Virgil isn’t sure if he’s awake yet or not. Then Patton’s moving again, especially his legs intertwined with Virgil’s, and Virgil sucks in a quick breath as he accidentally presses against his hard on. 

“Virge?” Patton mumbles, his head lifting off the pillow to look at him better, and Virgil prays that he doesn’t realise but how can he not notice? “Are you hard?” Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. “Yeah.” Shit. Shit. Shit. Patton makes a noncommittal noise and Virgil’s a bit freaked out as to why Patton isn’t freaking out. “Do you want a hand?” Patton asks, voice still rough and sleepy, and Virgil is sure he’s not joking but, like, what if he is joking?

“Fuck,” Virgil breaths out and Patton doesn’t reprimand him this time for swearing, “y-yes, please.” He’s wanted this for too long but he didn’t want to overstep the mark. “Are you sure?” Patton’s looking at him with concern now and Virgil hides his face in his chest but nods anyway, “yes, I’m sure.” And Patton’s reaching down, shuffling Virgil’s pyjama bottoms down slightly just to take out his hard cock. 

Patton doesn’t say anything else about it, no teasing, no more comments, no more asking if it’s alright. He doesn’t know what Virgil wants really but now, right now, he needs to get Virgil off. So, he works his hand fairly quickly up and down his cock, Virgil shifts so he can buck into Patton’s fairly loose grip. Virgil can’t help the moans that escape his mouth, he attempts to anyway by burying his head further into Patton’s chest. 

Whispered curses and hard breathing the only sounds echoing through the room. “Please, Pat,” Virgil breathes out, hands gripping at Patton’s body anywhere he can find. “What Virge? What do you want?” Patton asks, hand never stopping on Virgil’s cock but rather tightening and quickening. “Please, f-fuck, faster, please Pat,” Virgil begs, fingers tightening in Patton pyjama top as he fucks up off the bed and into Patton’s hand. 

Virgil is mumbling incoherent pleads and Patton just holds him close, “it’s okay, Virge, let go, come for me.” Virgil’s breath hitches, he lets out a high moan, and he’s coming into Patton’s hand, body shaking slightly. Patton’s hand goes from his cock while his clean hand goes to Virgil’s hair, brushing it out of his eyes, and just carding through it in a comforting way. “Thanks,” Virgil utters quietly, lifting his head gently off Patton’s chest. 

He doesn’t know what overcomes him but Virgil leans in and closes the gap between them, their lips locking together in a long but gentle and sweet kiss, which Patton thankfully returns. When they pull back Virgil can’t help but admire the dark blush on Patton’s cheeks, knowing he probably looks worse but that’s not important right now; what matters right now definitely is Patton’s own hard on pressing into Virgil’s side. Virgil smirks and asks, “do you need a hand?”


	20. Sir? - Analogical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil just wants to stay in bed, Logan’s not having it, but then Virgil accidentally says that magic word that gets Logan hot and bothered. Well, he gets a little longer in bed at least just not in the way he wanted, not that he’s complaining.
> 
> Warnings: light dom/sub aspects, blow jobs

“Virgil, I swear to god. Get up.” Virgil just groaned, huddling further into the covers on his boyfriend’s bed not wanting to move at all. “No,” he lazily responds, shutting his eyes tighter, he can hear Logan’s shuffling and feel his gaze focused on him. “Virgil, up now,” Logan says again, voice still just a strict, and Virgil groans in annoyance but sits himself up in bed anyway, watching Logan (who's still in his pyjamas) pacing. “Yes sir.” The words are sarcastic out of Virgil’s mouth but he watches as Logan freezes in place, a blush appearing on his cheeks. And Virgil’s confused, he wonders why- Oh. OH. 

“Sir?” Virgil asks, head tilting to the side in an innocent manner, he’s testing the waters. And Logan almost chokes, covering it up with a cough, then turning to look at Virgil fully and, oh boy, Virgil can see that this really, really gets to him. Logan’s breathing is quicker now, he opens his mouth to respond only to close it and take a breath. “Virgil, don’t.” His voice is slightly weaker now, barely but Virgil can tell that he’s having an effect on his boyfriend. 

“Don’t do what, sir?” Virgil asks, smirking slightly as he watches as Logan moves closer to him, putting one knee on the bed before leaning forward, taking Virgil’s jaw in both his hands and kissing him furiously. Logan pushes him back further and further until Virgil’s lying down again, Logan hovering above him, kneeling in between Virgil’s spread legs. “Fuck,” Logan breaths out when they part, leaning his forehead against Virgil’s, “say that again.” 

Virgil’s breath hitches, their closeness and the look of lust in Logan’s eyes getting to him, still he keeps up the innocent act, “say what again, sir?” Logan groans lowley in his throat, pushing their lips back together, deepening and quickening the kiss. Virgil whimpers softly into the kiss, feeling Logan’s growing hardness against his hip which causes him to grow more aroused. 

“Lo!” Virgil gasps out as Logan’s cool hands work their way under his pyjama top, tugging it up and over his head before he’s pushed back against the mattress. “No, no. None of that here,” Logan says, kissing down Virgil’s jaw, working his way down his body slowly. It takes Virgil a second before he realises what Logan just said and what he actually meant, “ah, s-sorry, sir.” Logan groans against his skin, nipping slightly at his stomach. 

“Can I?” Logan asks, raising himself off Virgil to look at him, except Virgil isn’t looking back at him rather he has his head thrown back. “Yes, fuck, please, sir.” Virgil’s chest is rising and falling quicker now, his cheeks flushed a pretty red, and Logan just watches him for a while. Shaking his head Logan tears his gaze away, he pushes down Virgil’s pyjama pants and removes them. 

“Sir. Sir, please,” Virgil begs when Logan doesn’t return to touching him, and Logan just smirks and watches as Virgil squirms under his gaze. “Please what, Virge?” Logan asks, hands coming to lay flat on his boyfriend’s thighs. “Just- please, touch me, sir,” Virgil whines, hips bucking slightly in a futile attempt to get Logan to touch his hard cock. And he does. Grabbing Virgil’s cock in a tight grip but he doesn’t move.

Virgil’s hips thrust upwards but Logan stops him. “Is this what you want?” Logan asks, aware that it isn’t what he wants but wanting to hear it from Virgil himself. “No, no, no. Please, sir, please, u-uh, get me off,” Virgil begs, face heating up more so he throws his arm over his face in an attempt to hide. Logan fights the urge to laugh slightly knowing it would probably embarrass Virgil (and not in a good way). So, instead he does what Virgil asks for. 

He slowly takes Virgil’s cock into his mouth, holding Virgil’s hips still. Virgil whines loudly, the hand not covering his face goes to Logan’s hair, fingers gripping tightly but not pushing. “Sir, please,” Virgil begs again, fingers loosening and tightening which encourages Logan to take his cock further into his mouth. Virgil swears loudly when Logan starts bobbing his head, Logan smiles the best he can with his lips stretched around his boyfriend’s dick. 

“Sir, sir, sir,” Virgil mutters again, and again, and again as he grows closer to climax. “Fuck, please, sir. Can I come, sir?” Virgil asks, slurring his words slightly, and Logan doesn’t pull off his cock nor stop his movements to give a reply, so, Virgil assumes he’s allowed. Virgil removes his arm from over his eyes, his hand going to accompany his other in Logan’s hair, and he’s looking down at his boyfriend now. 

And Logan’s looking right back at him, eyes seeming to pierce his very fucking soul. That does it for Virgil. His mouth drops open in a silent scream, eyes squeezing shut as he holds Logan’s head in place, coming quick and hard into his mouth. Virgil quickly lets go of Logan’s hair and Logan’s pulling off his cock soon after. Sighing loudly Virgil relaxes back onto the mattress for a moment before sitting up and pulling Logan in for a kiss, hands going to his pyjama pants and feeling the hardness there.

“Can I touch your cock, sir?” Logan’s breath hitches, he mutters a quick “fuck, yes” before pulling his back into a deep kiss. 

To be fair, Virgil did get to stay in bed for longer.


	21. Do you think I look good in this? - Moxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton wants to try something new, so, he asks Virgil for his opinion. Maybe he expected this result, well, not quite.
> 
> Warnings: cross dressing, anal sex, anal fingering

“Do you think I look good in this?” The question makes Virgil’s eyes wander to the doorway, already set on saying yes to the question until he sees Patton standing there in  _ that _ . A very short, too short, black dress hugging his frame. And fuck Virgil isn’t used to this. He’s used to Patton in cute, flowy dresses that are cute and adorable, not this. “Fuck,” Virgil whispers before coughing, his eyes looking anywhere but his boyfriend. 

“Yeah, you look great,” he finally says, fidgeting with the light blue sheets in an attempt to avoid Patton’s gaze and hoping to distract himself from the arousal quickly building. “Verge?” Patton asks, much closer to him now, and the sweet, innocence in his tone makes Virgil want to do not so sweet, innocent things to him. Virgil shakes his head to rid himself of the thoughts but proves fruitless when he looks back at Patton. 

And, god, Virgil’s half hard just from looking at him. He can see a lot of Patton’s thighs, his hands immediately want to touch, if he didn’t have his fingers twisted in the sheets he might have done. He wants to roughly handle Patton, throw him on the bed, touch his ass through his dress, make him moan and whimper while he still looks so pretty in his dress. “Sorry,” he apologises after realising that he hadn’t responded and that he is staring. 

“It’s okay,” Patton says, smile clear on his face, “I assume that you like my new dress.” Patton turns in a full circle slowly to show off his dress more and Virgil can’t help his face flush bright red, his hand instinctively going to grab his cock through his jeans. “Oh,” Patton breaths out and Virgil cringes inwardly, hoping his boyfriend won’t take it the wrong way but Patton’s smirking, “I can see that you really like my new dress.” 

Virgil doesn’t feel so bad now that Patton’s anticipated this response. “I have another surprise for you,” Patton says, excitement evident in his voice and Virgil doesn’t know what to feel except arousal. “Can I ask what it is?” Virgil says, sitting as still as he can while Patton comes closer, spreading his legs and shuffling closer, eventually heavily dropping himself into Virgil’s lap. 

“You can but I’d rather show you.” That gets Virgil’s attention. Patton’s quick to grind himself closer to Virgil, who can’t help groaning when pressure is put on his cock. Virgil’s hands go straight to Patton’s hips to keep him there, his eyes still wandering, taking in the sight of Patton’s hard cock pressing through the material of his dress, he briefly wonders if his boyfriend is even wearing any underwear. 

“Fuck. Show me then,” Virgil says before capturing Patton lips with his own, the kiss is brief but hot and deep. Patton breaks the kiss and stands, putting his own hands over Virgil’s on his waist to force Virgil to stand with him. “You sure you want to see?” Patton asks, slightly teasing but more to gain reassurance, his face flushes a darker red at the thought of showing Virgil his surprise. 

Virgil nods immediately, very eager to see what Patton has in store. “Okay,” Patton says, urging Virgil to let go of him and he does reluctantly so. Virgil stands at the bottom of the bed and watches as Patton climbs onto the bed on his hands and knees, getting himself relatively comfortable before raising his ass further and laying his chest to the mattress. Patton smiles into the sheets as he hears Virgil’s breath hitch, he decides to go all the way with his plan though. 

His hands go to the bottom of his dress, gripping the hem, and raising it up and over his ass, exposing the naked skin and the butt plug inside him clear on show. “Fuck, Pat,” Virgil groans out, hand gripping at his covered cock, “can, uh, can I…” Patton practically giggles into the sheets knowing exactly what Virgil wants to ask but he doesn’t because he’s scared Patton will say no. “Can you fuck me?” The swear word is foreign Patton’s mouth which just makes it hotter and Virgil rasps out, “god, yes.”

Patton jumps slightly feeling Virgil’s hands on his ass and running up and down his thighs. “Yes, god, yes Virgil. That was the plan.” Patton pauses to moan slightly when Virgil grips the plug in a loose grip and tugs lightly, “please, Verge, need you in me.” Those words make Virgil shiver and he’s quickly, yet carefully, pulling the plug out of his boyfriend, pausing when it’s out and listening when Patton moans. 

“Verge, please, need you, now,” Patton whines, listening with eyes squeezed closed as Virgil shuffles about hastily, he assumes he’s looking for the lube. He knows he’s right when he hears Virgil’s zipper being pulled down and the familiar uncapping of the tube; Virgil squirts the liquid onto his hand, not quite waiting for it to warm up before putting it onto his cock. Patton stays put, still listening intensely as Virgil jerks himself for a while but he can only take so long until he’s begging again. 

“Virgil.” And Virgil’s hand stops on his cock, he wipes the excess lube around Patton’s hole, listening to him beg as he lines his cock up and pushes slowly and gently in. “God, fuck, Verge, need you. Need you so badly in me, yes, yes. Fuck! So big, Verge, god, just what I need.” Patton’s voice is strained, his fingers twist and pull in the sheets. And Virgil forces himself not to be too rough with Patton, not just yet anyways; he slowly pulls out, pauses, then pushes back in, and again, and again.

The rhythm he sets is steady, his hands alternating between gripping Patton’s waist and his dress. Patton gets even more vocal, pushing himself backwards to meet Virgil’s thrusts. “Fuck, Pat, you look beautiful like, like this. Gorgeous for me, just for me.” Virgil’s words are breathed out between thrusts, Patton keens, nodding his head in agreement, “yours, yours, yours, Verge. Forever.” 

Virgil only thrusts harder at his boyfriend’s words, grinning the best he can when Patton moans in a higher pitch and chants Virgil’s name as he comes across the pale blue sheets. Virgil’s quickly coming after, gasping then gritting his teeth as he comes inside of Patton, his boyfriend slumping further into the mattress, groaning weakly at the feeling of his boyfriend filling him before pulling out. 

“How are you, love?” Virgil asks, his voice rough and concerned, and Patton doesn’t respond but Virgil listens as his breathing calms and watches as the come leaks from his hole. “So good, Verge,” Patton says, “but tired and too hot.” Virgil smiles fondly as Patton stretches the best he can. “I’ll help you out of your dress after I clean you up. Okay, love?” Virgil says, the question rhetorical, as he gets up off the bed, returning with a wet cloth to clean him up. He sits Patton up against the pillows, his body fairly pliant, and Virgil pulls the dress over his head and tosses it to the floor. They quickly huddle together under the covers and Virgil is speaking again, “get some rest, love, I’ll take good care of you in the morning too.”


	22. I win - Prinxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman and Virgil are constantly trying to one up the other, they reason that they’re better at somethings than the other but there’s one thing they haven’t tested.
> 
> Warnings: minor arguing, hand jobs, competitive jerking off

It starts like all their other bickering, small, stupid, and petty. But it was more casual, joking, and friendly in the ways in which they tried to do better than the other at anything and everything. They tried to better the other at cooking, dressing, activities; they’d time it or ask the others to compare, which they usually would just to humour them. But this was too much.

“You’re not better than me, lets face it,” Virgil says casually, only briefly glancing up from his phone from where he’s sat on Roman’s bed, it’s not a serious argument if he’s in Roman’s room but it seems to be heading that way. Roman makes an over the top offended noise, turning around from where he’s pacing at the bottom of the bed and watching Virgil for a moment. 

“I think that I am, you just don’t want to admit it,” Roman says with false confidence, mainly just wanting to agitate Virgil not to actually prove who’s better. Virgil scoffs and Roman thinks that’s the end of it but Virgil throws his phone to the side, folding his arms he argues back, “hmm, let's agree to disagree, we have our strengths and weaknesses, so, you’re not better than me but I’m not better than you.” 

Roman hums noncommittally, not wanting to agree really but Virgil does have a good point. However, agreeing may mean less of this, less joking arguments, less time spent with Virgil, less flirting that goes completely over his head. “What is it, Roman?” Virgil asks, his voice still as dull but filled with intrigue. Roman hums again to himself, debating whether or not to overstep the line of their friendship potentially into something more but still keeping this argumental front up.

“Roman for fucks sake what?” Virgil asks again, slightly more impatient now, and Roman caves, “I just had another idea to see who is better.” Virgil stays still and stares at his friend for a while before rolling his eyes but he can’t help the feeling of interest and he wants to know what Roman has thought of. “What is it?” He asks, trying his best to sound uninterested but his voice clearly betrays him, Roman hums again, wanting to tease Virgil further. 

“First, you have to promise you won’t get mad,” Roman says, voice slightly quieter but determined nevertheless. “Uh, I can’t promise that but I’ll try,” Virgil response, confusion evident in his tone and he raises an eyebrow for Roman to continue. “Play a game with me?” Roman asks, not really saying what he wants to but avoiding his actual intentions for now. “What kind of game?” Virgil asks, slightly annoyed at Roman’s stalling but willing to wait a bit longer to see what he comes out with.

“A different sort of game,” Roman says, climbing onto the bed and sitting on his knees, “feel free to say no but what if we fee who’s better at, well, sex.” Virgil’s first instinct is to refuse immediately, disregard anything else he wants to say, but he doesn’t, “how?” Both of them flush slightly at the idea. “Do you trust me?” Roman asks, avoiding the question, and Virgil’s silent for a good while before responding, “I guess so.”

Roman frowns slightly and repeats his question, Virgil rolls his eyes and smirks then responds, “yes, I trust you.” And Roman smiles a cheeky grin, moving closer and resting his hand on Virgil’s leg, trailing further and further up to his thigh when he doesn’t stop him. “Is this okay?” Roman asks, hand gently squeezing Virgil’s thigh making him blush a deep red, “y-yes.” And Roman just smiles in a comforting way, not necessarily unfocused on the competition just derailing momentarily. 

He barely thinks about it when he raises to his knees and leans over Virgil, kissing him briefly for a moment before pulling away but not moving from hovering over him. “Shit, Verge,” Roman breathes out, clearly regretful, and he’s quick to try to apologise but he doesn’t get that far. Virgil’s hands cup Roman’s face, dragging him closer and pressing their lips back together, and Roman reciprocates quickly, deepening the kiss further. 

They pull apart only to dive back in, kissing again and again each time until they can’t breathe. When they finally stop Roman is completely atop of Virgil, sitting on his thighs with his hands on Virgil’s neck and in his hair. “So, about this game,” Virgil says breathlessly and Roman laughs lightly against his lips, brushing his own against Virgil’s briefly, “I was thinking we try and get each other off, whoever comes first loses, whoever comes last is clearly the best.”

There’s silence, then Virgil scoffs again but he doesn’t move away or push Roman away. “You can say no, you can push me off, and we’ll never speak of it again,” Roman says and Virgil nods in response, “I know but I don’t want to.” And they’re grinning into their kiss, it’s frantic and rushed and just what they need. “So, what about this game?” Virgil asks when they pull apart, he mumbles it against Roman’s lips and feels Roman grin wider. 

Their hands are quick to work at each other’s trousers, undoing them and shoving them down as much as possible, they lips reattaching and pulling away again. “Ready?” Roman asks, fingers wrapping around Virgil’s cock making him jump slightly at the sudden sensation but he does the same to Roman, “ready.” And their hands are moving quick and frantic, eager to get off themselves but get the other off quicker.

It’s a dangerous game they are playing, not only their physical needs are complicated but their emotional need as well. Virgil’s bucking up into Roman’s tight grip on his cock and Roman in turn grinds into Virgil’s hand. They’re both moaning, groaning, and swearing. Their kissing changes from hot and deep to sloppy and intense. “Fuck,” Virgil breaths out, his hand unconsciously tightening on Roman’s cock as pleasure spikes through him; Roman laughs but groans after.

“Are you not, shit, not going to make it?” Roman asks, voice strained, his body tenses momentarily and he shuts his eyes trying to ignore the pleasure he’s feeling. “Fuck, could say the same to you,” Virgil says, sounding just as wrecked, and they silently decide not to speak anymore, it taking far too much effort and distracting from the ‘task’ at hand. They both know that they’re close to climax and can guess that the other is too, so, their hands move just that bit faster.

And Roman groans, forehead resting against Virgil’s, then he’s coming into Virgil hand. Virgil feels his thighs tense from where he’s still sat on his lap and his come spilling over his fingers, he can’t hold back and he’s coming quickly after. “Fuck, Verge,” Roman says as he moves to sit further back on Virgil’s thighs, watching Virgil as his breathing slows and a smirk grows on his face, and Roman knows what's coming.

“I win.”


	23. Toys - Prinxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman’s more than clueless and Virgil is more than happy to help him out when his boyfriend accidentally stumbles upon his draw of sex toys, so, he shows him the ropes.
> 
> Warnings: embarrassment, fingering, use of sex toys

They’ve only been dating a month or so, they’re less awkward around each other, and now here they are in Virgil’s bedroom with no other intentions than just to relax in the other’s presence. Well, Virgil’s relaxed at least, sprawled out on his bed on his front watching his boyfriend as he wanders around his room, looking at certain objects and inspecting them every so often. It gets boring and tedious though, so, Virgil distracts himself by browsing social media apps. 

Only for Roman’s gasp to gain his attention. And Roman quick to shut  _ that  _ drawer, a blush clear on his cheeks that Virgil thinks is adorable, and Virgil smiles at Roman’s clear embarrassment. “Not what you expected to find?” Virgil asks, voice as casual as ever, and Roman just makes a noise. Virgil can’t help but laugh slightly, moving so he’s sitting up on his knees at the end of the bed and makes exaggerated grabby hands at Roman.

Roman shuffles into his space, Virgil’s arms wrap around him instantly, kissing him sweetly on the lips before hugging him closer. Then Virgil gets an idea, “do you want to try one out?” And Roman gasps again but he doesn’t refuse, so, Virgil concludes that he’s just shy. Virgil knows how inexperienced Roman is, especially in comparison to himself, and how scared he is to do anything intimate.

“O-okay,” Roman stutters out, still hiding his face in Virgil’s shoulder, and Virgil smiles fondly at him and kisses his hair. “How does it…” Roman trails off and Virgil can practically feel his embarrassment, “how does it feel?” He asks and feels Roman nod. “How does it feel to be stretched nice and open? Or how does it feel to have a toy pressed inside of you, hitting just the right places to get you off?” Virgil asks, clearly smirking as Roman chokes slightly and mutters a quiet, “both?”

Virgil tries not to laugh, not wanting to be too mean and he knows how Roman feels. “It feels so good, Ro. Let me open you up nice and slowly then use one of my toys on you. But only if you want to, I don’t want to force you into anything.” Virgil’s voice remains calm and soothing despite the situation and his words, as well as the arousal slowly creeping up on him. But this isn’t about him, it’s about Roman and making him feel good for their first time. 

“I want to, please,” Roman mutters, “I-I just-” “It’s okay, you don’t have to say anything or do anything, just let me do my thing,” Virgil says, rubbing comforting circles onto Roman’s back, “but there’s one thing you should answer for me, okay?” Roman lifts his head from Virgil’s shoulder, looks at him, then nods. Virgil smiles at him, observing the cute pink flush on his cheeks and he asks, “would you like to try a dildo or vibrator?”

And Roman’s blushing bright red, hesitant to answer and he wants to hide his face back in Virgil’s shoulder but Virgil stops him by cupping his jaw with his hands, forcing his boyfriend to look at him. “Um, you decide,” Roman mutters, attempting not to make eye contact with Virgil and Virgil lets go of him. “Can I undress you, love?” Virgil asks and gets a quick nod from Roman. 

Virgil’s hands are quick to pull Roman’s top over his head, then trail down his chest to start working on his trousers, “this okay?” Roman nods furiously and Virgil shoves down his trousers and boxers, holding onto Roman as he struggles out of them. “You’re beautiful,” Virgil whispers mainly to himself but he knows Roman can still hear him, “will you get on the bed on your hands and knees for me?”

Roman’s moving and nodding at the same time, Virgil slides off the edge of the bed to make space as well as to grab the lube and his favourite vibrator. He turns to see Roman waiting and ready for him, legs spread pretty wide, and Virgil pauses for a moment to admire the curve of his boyfriend’s ass and thinks about how much he wants to run his hands down his back and leave hickies on his shoulders.

“Verge,” Roman whispers out a whine, his face still flushed, maintained by the fact that he’s currently very naked. “It’s okay, I’m here,” he replies, kneeling back onto the bed behind Roman, settling his hands on his thighs when he’s settled. “I got you, Ro. Can I stretch you now?” Virgil asks, uncapping the lube with one hand while his other stays comfortably on Roman’s ass, and Roman’s responding slightly less hesitant now, “fuck, yes please.”

Virgil shivers slightly at hearing Roman desperate, hoping to get him to beg some more and for his nerves to go pretty quickly. Then he’s squeezing the lube onto his fingers, rubbing it together to spread it and warm it slightly but he still warns Roman, “this might be a little cold but relax, okay?” Roman nods, trying to stay as still and as relaxed as possible when he feels Virgil’s finger enter him, then another, then spreading him and opening him up nice and slowly just like he said he would.

“Fuck, Verge!” Roman gasps, pushing himself back onto Virgil’s fingers slightly but stops when he realises what he’s doing, Virgil just smiles glad that he’s able to let his boyfriend enjoy himself. “Yes, Ro?” Virgil says, leaning further over his boyfriend, kissing his way up his spine until he reaches his neck, sucking on the skin, his fingers constantly moving inside of Roman. 

“Oh, god, please, Verge, please,” Roman begs, back arching in a futile attempt to take Virgil’s fingers further, Virgil finishes sucking a hickey into his left shoulder before pulling back off and removing his fingers. Roman whines at the loss but Virgil reassures him, “it’s okay, I’m just lubing up the toy for you,” he comments as he does just that. He presses the end of the vibrator against Roman’s hole and he goes to ask Roman if it’s okay but Roman’s attempting to press back and whines out, “please, Verge, please.”

Virgil pulls it back slightly, his other hand going to Roman’s hip to stop him moving any further backwards. “What do you want?” He asks, hoping that Roman isn’t too nervous still to actually tell him, and Roman does stutter out a response, “I-I need it, fuck, need it in me, please, now.” Virgil suddenly remembers his own hard on in his jeans and groans himself but remembers to slowly push the toy inside of his boyfriend. 

Roman swears fairly loudly at the feeling, clenching down on the vibrator when Virgil stills it inside of him before relaxing allowing Virgil to pull it partially out then back in again a few times. Then he turns it on and Roman physically jumps, Virgil giggles slightly at the reaction and drags his free hand around Roman’s lower back in an attempt to comfort his boyfriend. Virgil’s working the vibrator as quick as he can manage, attempting to hit Roman’s prostate with almost every thrust of the toy, grinning proudly when Roman moans that little bit louder.

Virgil’s leaning over Roman again, his head resting on his back while his other hand snakes around to jerk off Roman’s cock. And Roman take no time to come over Virgil’s fingers and sheets, whimpering afterwards with overstimulation. Virgil turns off the vibrator and carefully takes it out of Roman’s ass. Roman’s quick to collapse to the mattress when Virgil removes himself completely off the bed, he cleans up and puts the things away before coming back to Roman on the bed.

“Ro, come on, get into bed,” Virgil says, lifting up the sheets at one end and Roman climbs in, quickly snuggling into the pillow. And Virgil gets into the other side after taking off his jeans, hoodie, and t-shirt. Roman’s quick to cuddle up to Virgil, already half asleep, and Virgil just smiles down at him fondly, thoughts glad that Roman trusted him at the forefront of his mind as he dozes off.


	24. Tighter - Analogical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil wants to try breath play, except he doesn’t want to try it, he wants to try it out on Logan. Logan agrees saying he’ll try anything once, he enjoys it more than he expects.
> 
> Warnings: breath play, choking, sex, fingering

“Can I try something, um, in the bedroom?” Was all Virgil asked when they were lying in bed together, cuddled up together under the covers. “Try what?” Logan replies, hand stroking in a comforting way through his boyfriend’s hair, hoping that Virgil won’t back out of telling him. “Breath play,” Virgil spits out, hiding ever so slightly in the sheets waiting for Logan’s response, “what about it?” Virgil forces himself to breathe calmly.

“I heard it’s good and helps people, um, get off quicker, so, I thought we could try it,” he explains, still not daring to look fully at his boyfriend. To his surprise Logan agrees, “sure, why not. How do you want to do it?” Virgil hesitates again, Logan could still say no, “I don’t want you to choke me, I’m scared that I’ll panic but I… forget it, it’s stupid.” Virgil flushes in embarrassment of even thinking of the scenario, he’s really thought about this for a while and really wants to try it but he’s too nervous.

“Hey, woah. Don’t just push this aside, we said we would talk about these things,” Logan says, sitting himself up and pulling Virgil with him, and he moves so they’re sitting face to face. Logan takes Virgil hands in his own, “and that’s exactly what we’re going to do. So, talk to me.” Virgil sighs and avoids Logan’s gaze. “Verge, I’m not a mind reader, you need to tell me. I understand that you don’t want to be choked, I would do no such thing unless you really want to.”

“I know, I know, and I love you for that. I just thought that maybe you’d like to try it?” Virgil says, fiddling with Logan’s fingers to distract himself, getting more nervous when Logan doesn’t respond straight away. “Okay, I’ll try anything once,” Logan responds and Virgil looks up at him, seeing a genuine smile on his face as well as a light blush, “when?” Virgil shrugs before responding, “tonight?” Logan nods and they’re off with their day.

That night comes quicker than they expect, maybe due to nerves, but Virgil’s prepared. He’s in Logan’s room already, naked, with his lubed fingers in his ass already, he’s fairly impatient already. He hears the door open and close but he doesn’t look as Logan enters, he watches him out of the corner of his eye and he groans that little bit louder.

“Getting started without me are you?” Logan asks with a slight chuckle and goes to start undoing his tie but Virgil stops him, “don’t.” Virgil smirks when Logan freezes where he stands, holding his hands in the air in defence. “You can loosen your tie but don’t take it- ah, off. Take your shirt and trousers and boxers off though,” Virgil responds and watches, still fingering himself open, while Logan obliges.

Soon enough Logan’s mainly naked, Virgil removes his fingers from his hole and purposefully wipes it on Logan’s sheets making his boyfriend scowl at him slightly. Virgil only laughs, “it’s about to get a lot messier, don’t worry about your sheets.” Logan rolls his eyes but moves when Virgil gestures for him to lie down, he moves for Logan to do so and sits atop his thighs when he’s settled. 

“Do you want this?” Virgil asks as he tugs on Logan’s loose tie and Logan responds, “yes.” Virgil nods but doesn’t stop there, “safeword?” Logan rolls his eyes, his cheeks tinged a darker pink now, “rainbow.” Virgil laughs lightly before grabbing the lube again, squeezing it onto his hand before applying it to Logan’s cock. Logan swears lightly and tries not to squirm under Virgil’s slow ministrations. 

“And if you can’t safeword?” Virgil asks, admiring his work of coating Logan’s cock and feeling like it’s sufficient so pulls off, wiping his hand off on the sheets again. “Tap three times,” Logan says and Virgil nods before moving himself to sit further up on Logan, reaching behind himself to grab his cock and slowly lower himself down. They both swear under their breaths and groan lightly, and Virgil stays still for a while before grinding and pulling himself off and back onto Logan’s cock.

“Fuck, Verge!” Logan exclaims, hips bucking slightly. Virgil presses one hand to Logan’s chest, nails digging in slightly, wanting to ride the hell out of Logan but tonight isn’t the usual. “I’m, ah, I’m going to tighten it now, okay?” Virgil says and Logan nods, both of Virgil hands go to his tie and tightens it to its usual. Logan gasps at the anticipation and thrusts harder into Virgil causing Virgil to jerk slightly, his hands pulling slightly on the tie.

“Fuck, you’ve not got to do that, Lo,” Virgil scolds him slightly, not truly meaning it as he grinds back onto his cock anyways. “Tighter, Verge,” Logan insists and Virgil does so, he tightens the tie even further, smirking when Logan makes a choked sound and thrusts harsher. Virgil swears when Logan hits his prostate but ignores his own pleasure for now, working his best to get Logan off first.

“How close are you, babe?” Virgil asks, gripping the material of the tie tightly in his hands ready to tighten it even further. Logan groans but doesn’t answer the question instead muttering out, “tighter.” Virgil smiles and does so, watching the way Logan’s hands twitch, unconsciously wanting to remove the tie but keeps his fingers twisted in the sheets. “Good boy,” Virgil says, riding Logan as quickly and as rough as he can manage without losing it himself.

Virgil watches as Logan struggles to breath constantly, his breaths stuttering and faltering. He manages to choke out a “close” and Virgil tightens the tie further, almost as hard as he can manage, watching the skin on his neck turn white around the tie. Logan’s mouth opens in a silent scream as he comes inside of Virgil, who shivers in return but keeps an eye out, watching as Logan’s back arches beautifully. As soon as Logan’s coming down from his climax Virgil loosens the tie, pulling it completely off and throwing it to the ground, watching as his skin reddens considerably.

He makes a mental note to help Logan ‘clean’ himself up and make him drink later but for now he removes himself from Logan cock, taking his own in his hand and jerking it hard and fast. Virgil watches his boyfriend blissed out expression, the mark on his neck, the nail marks on his chest. And he’s coming too. Covering Logan’s chest before slouching and falling backwards, lying in between Logan’s spread legs.

“Good?”

“Great!”


	25. Baby boy - Logicality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan goes weak when Patton calls him ‘baby boy’. He goes wild when he ties him up, kisses him all over, and calls him ‘baby boy.’
> 
> Warnings: daddy kink, bondage, fingering, hand job

Logan loves his boyfriend very much. No question about it. He'd do anything for him and love him continuously. Patton never fails to brighten his day or simply keep him company when things are bad. However, he’s not a love sick puppy nor had a childish crush on the other. But those two words that Patton speaks make Logan weak.

“Baby boy?” Patton’s voice calls out into his dark room, Logan currently sitting by his desk reading with only the small lap for light. Logan’s mind blanks briefly, his eyes scanning the page but not taking in any of the words. So, he instinctively replies, “yes Daddy?” Not even looking up at his boyfriend but he probably can guess what he looks like; hair slightly disheveled already, smirk gracing his lips, and his hands on his hips.

“Haven’t you been reading for a bit long, baby boy?” Patton asks, closer now, almost standing right behind Logan. Logan doesn’t know if he can feel him yet or if it’s just his mind playing tricks on him. “Yes Daddy,” he agrees, he only agrees because he knows that's what Patton wants him to answer and he wants to be a good boy. Patton hums happily, sliding his bookmark from the desk and placing it inside the book, taking it out of Logan’s hands and setting it aside.

“Come on I haven’t seen you all day, baby boy,” Patton says, pulling Logan out of his desk chair and in for a chaste kiss. Logan hums into the kiss and buries his head into Patton’s neck when he pulls back, suddenly finding himself very tired. “Hmm, what do you want, baby boy?” Patton asks, and Logan knows he doesn’t really have a choice, “whatever you want, daddy.”

“Aw you’re so sweet, baby boy,” Patton coos, stroking Logan’s hair lazily as he considers their options. “You want me to tie you up, baby boy?” Patton asks and feels Logan nod into his shoulder, “you want me to pleasure you until you’re all lazy and sleepy, baby boy?” And Logan nods again. Patton’s finger work on getting Logan’s clothes off, throwing them carelessly onto his desk chair, before dragging Logan to the bed.

He lays Logan in the centre of the bed and tells him to get comfortable while he gets the ropes, which he does so and climbs back onto the bed. Logan wriggles restlessly as he binds his hands to the headboard and Patton laughs lightly at it. “Do I need to bind your ankles as well, baby boy?” Patton asks and Logan gives a defiant shake of the head before responding, “no, daddy.” 

“Okay, baby boy. Just relax for daddy now,” Patton says, kissing Logan deeply before trailing kisses down his body, occasionally sucking hickies into his skin. “Daddy!” Logan whines and attempts to thrust his hip upwards only for Patton to pull off him completely, “you’ve got to be patient, baby boy. I’ll give you what you want but only if you’re patient.” Logan whines but compiles, laying as still as possible as Patton continues to kiss and laying his hands all over Logan’s body.

“What do you want, baby boy?” Patton asks and waits, hands running up and down Logan’s thighs, coming close to touching his cock but not quite. Logan groans at the closeness of Patton’s hands, “please, daddy, touch me.” Patton laughs lightly, but not in a mean way, and Logan would probably have glared at him in any other circumstances but he just whines but knows better than to try and move.

“Do you want my hand on your cock, baby boy? Or do you want my mouth on you, baby boy? How about my fingers deep inside of you, baby boy?” Patton asks, lips grazing across Logan’s skin as he talks, smiling as he kisses his lower stomach when he finishes. Logan whines again, “daddy, need your fingers, so bad, please, daddy!” Patton smirks, leaning off the bed to grab the lube and quickly lubes up his fingers, after all Logan did ask nicely.

“Legs up, bent, baby boy,” Patton says and Logan obliges, struggling a bit with not being able to use his hands or even his elbows. “Good boy.” Patton’s quick to praise him, even quicker to press the first finger inside of him and Logan stays still the best he can. “So good not moving for me, baby boy,” Patton says, adding a second finger to emphasise how proud he is.

Logan keens and tries to push back on Patton’s finger but doesn’t go far because of his wrists bound to the bed frame. “Please, daddy, stretch me wide,” Logan begs, throwing his head back against the pillow and Patton’s grin just grows, “since you asked so nicely, baby boy.” Then he’s spreading his fingers inside of him, curling them to find just the right place, his own arousal spiking when Logan groans very loudly. 

“Daddy! Please, need you to touch me,” Logan whines, wrists tugging at his bonds wanting desperately to touch Patton or himself. “I am touching you, baby boy,” Patton replies innocently, curling his hands in a way to hit his prostate each time, and Logan’s moans are continuous. “D-daddy! I-I want you to t-touch my cock, p-please,” Logan begs further and Patton tuts, “can you not get off with just my fingers, baby boy?” 

There’s no response from Logan but whines and moans as well as trying to press himself back onto Patton’s fingers. And Patton doesn’t stop working his fingers, his words of encouragement, and sweet whispers of ‘baby boy’ to Logan. And Logan does come, cock untouched, with a loud whine of ‘daddy’ which makes Patton grin as he removes his fingers. He takes a moment to step off the bed and appreciate the look of his boyfriend, tied up and covered in his own come. 

“Fuck, baby boy, you’re so beautiful right now,” Patton breath out, palming himself through his trousers briefly before going to undo Logan’s binds. “Daddy, no!” Logan whines and Patton halts, quirking any eyebrow up, “want you to get your cock out please, daddy. Jerk yourself off for me, come on my chest, please daddy.” Patton breath hitches and he’s quick to take his cock out of his trousers.

He jerks himself off quick and harshly, Logan watching him from where he’s bound on the bed, and Patton’s coming in no time. Streaks covering Logan’s chest, them both groaning. “Such a good baby boy for me,” Patton praises, quickly taking his own pants off before untying Logan’s binds, “stay still for me, Lo, going to clean you up.” And he does so, taking his time to carefully clean Logan up and tuck him under the covers, after taking his glasses off, before shedding his last items of clothing and joining him.


	26. Oh, fuck me - Logince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan’s exasperated and Roman just wants to annoy him, well, things turn out a bit more than that. Based on this:  
> Logan: *drops his book*  
> Logan: Oh, fuck me.  
> Roman, from around the corner: That can be arranged!
> 
> Warnings: sexual references, fingering, semi-public sex, being caught

It’s fairly quiet in the mindscape, Logan’s been sitting reading by himself for a while in the common room, Roman’s doing god knows what in the kitchen, and Patton’s in Virgil's room with the other watching movies. Logan’s intrigue gets the better of him and goes to move to see what his boyfriend is doing in the kitchen but drops his book on the floor, losing his place, in the process.

A quiet bang distracts Roman from his cleaning in the kitchen, so, he peers into the living room where his boyfriend is at to see him standing with his hands on his hips, his book on the floor, and a frustrated look on his face. “Oh, fuck me.” Logan’s voice is exasperated and annoyed, Roman can’t help smirk as he feels the want to annoy him further. “That can be arranged!” He shouts back, watching as Logan spins around to look at him shocked and with a blush on his cheeks now.

“I-It’s just an expression,” Logan says back, attempting to keep his voice as steady as usual but is unable to hide the brief stutter. Roman smirks at that and advances further, hands immediately going to Logan’s hips and dragging him closer, his boyfriend’s hands going to his chest to stop them colliding. “I know.” Roman hums, kissing Logan’s cheek sweetly, “but we could make it a reality.”

Logan lets out a choked off sound before Roman’s kissing him, head tilting to deepen the kiss, smiling into it when Logan responds. When they pull apart Logan doesn’t meet his gaze, still incredibly flushed which Roman finds adorable, so, he brushes his thumb across the heated skin as he cups Logan’s jaw. “Are you sure you don’t want to?” He asks cheekily, a grin on his face with the knowledge that Logan is thinking about it.

“Okay,” Logan agrees quietly and goes to pull away but Roman’s hand on his hip keeps him close. “Ro,” Logan groans slightly, resting his head on Roman’s shoulder in defeat, “you’ve got to let me go if you want to…” Roman laughs lightly under his breath when Logan trails off and he can’t help but tease him, “if I want to what?” Logan sighs in annoyance and finishes, “if you want to fuck me.”

Roman’s grinning into his hair before kissing his head, hands snaking around his waist and reaching down to grab at his ass before letting him go. Logan steps back, taking a moment to just look at his boyfriend before moving away to pick him book back up. Of course Roman doesn’t let him do that even, he comes up behind him waiting until he comes to a stand to wrap his arms around his torso and cuddle into his shoulder.

“Roman,” Logan warns but it’s an empty threat, he’s starting to want this just as much as Roman does now, and he can tell that Roman really wants it as he grinds himself against Logan’s ass. Logan only gasps out Roman’s name before attempting to scold him, “not here!” He can feel Roman’s smirk as he presses a kiss to his neck and quickly licks the skin there, “why not here?” The counter argument is stupid and Logan shouldn’t dignify it with a response but he does.

“Because the others could see us!” Logan whispers harshly and Roman laughs again, Logan’s not sure if he should be annoyed or turned on but he’s both. Roman takes the book out of his hands and throws it onto the table ignoring the slight whimper from Logan. “The others won’t see us, they’re busy in Virgil’s room, they won’t be out for a while, so, we have time to ourselves,” Roman explains, running his hands down Logan chest and stomach, finally toying with the waistband of his trousers. 

“Yes?” Roman asks, not wanting to push too far and do anything that Logan doesn’t want to, and Logan hesitates before responding, “yes.” And Roman’s undoing his trousers with slightly shaky hands, the anticipation getting to him and he grinds his now completely hard cock into Logan’s covered ass. Logan swears under his breath as Roman drags his trousers and boxers down his legs, holding them for him to step out of them.

Roman’s hands trail across his lower stomach, sneaking under his shirt, before dragging around his body and cupping his ass again, Logan smiles at his boyfriend’s fascination with his ass. “Come on, Ro,” Logan urges him, snapping Roman out of his daze of worshipping his boyfriend’s body because really they don’t have the time. Logan lets himself be lead, Roman’s hand on his lower back and his other on his neck, Logan’s body pliant enough that Roman easily bends him over the arm of the sofa.

The click of a bottle opening gains Logan’s attention, he almost laughs because Roman is always ready for sex, but he doesn’t raise his head from the sofa, inside lets himself breath and calm down. He can’t help but gasp when Roman’s lubed finger presses against then into his hole, working it a few times before adding a second and opening his hole. “Roman!” Logan gasps, growing impatient at Roman’s slow movements, “hurry up.” Roman removes his fingers, quickly working his own trousers open and freeing his hard cock, applying lube to it before pressing the head to Logan’s hole.

Logan attempts to push back onto his cock but Roman pulls away and waits until Logan relaxes again. “You’re so impatient,” he comments as he eases his cock into Logan, gritting his teeth slightly to avoid groaning but Logan moans aloud at the feeling of being filled. Roman clamps a hand around Logan’s mouth as a delayed reaction, “do you want the others to come find us?” Roman asks, stilling and lying his chest to Logan’s back.

He feels Logan grin under his hand and lick him in an attempt to make him let go but he doesn’t. Roman thrusts harshly a few times, Logan squeezes his eyes shut and his groan is muffled. “Do you want me to stop?” Roman asks, not pausing his thrusts but bucking quicker. Logan shakes his head, jerking his hips backwards to impale himself on Roman’s cock then forwards to grind his own leaking hard cock against the arm of the sofa.

Despite Roman’s warnings Logan doesn’t quiet down and Roman doesn’t particularly mind, knowing it’ll be his boyfriend who gets more embarrassed if they’re caught. Roman’s thrusts get quicker and harder, Logan pushes himself up by his hands on the sofa, his back arching as Roman’s thrusts both drive his cock into him and cause his cock to move against the material of the sofa.

The double sensations quickly bring Logan closer to climax, his breathing harsh and fast out of his nose since Roman still has a hand over his mouth. His legs burn and shake as he comes over the arm of the sofa, whining as Roman continues to thrust until he comes moments later inside of him. They stay put for a moment before Logan reaches up to remove Roman’s hand from his mouth, briefly surveying his own saliva on it before Roman wipes it off on Logan’s shirt. 

“Ew, Roman! That’s gross,” he tells him off and they both laugh breathlessly before being cut off by another voice. “That’s not gross, you two doing it right here is gross.” It’s Virgil. Logan’s quick to flush bright red again and Roman just laughs, “we thought you were busy with Patton anyway.” Virgil snickers while wandering through to the kitchen, they can only listen as he shuffles about and returns. “I am, just popped down for drinks, didn’t expect to see… this. You do you though, just not on the sofa again please.”

And he’s quickly leaving back up the stairs. Roman finally pulls out, smirking proudly when Logan winces and complains as Roman’s come leaks from his hole and down his thighs. “Fucks sake, Ro,” Logan says, leaning further up when Roman pulls back, tucking himself back into his trousers and doing them back up. “At least clean me up, Ro,” Logan complains when Roman just stands there and watches him before finally giving in and taking Logan upstairs to the bathroom, giving him a quick bath before tucking him into bed and joining him.

They definitely apologise to Virgil in the morning. And he definitely holds it against them for a while.


	27. Interrupted - Logicality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton misses his boyfriend so interrupts Logan and Virgil watching television to let his boyfriend give him a hand job. Who says romance is dead?
> 
> Warnings: hand job, slight exhibitionism, teasing.

Logan had been gone far too long for Patton’s liking, so, sets out to find him. He finds him on the sofa, sitting next to Virgil and watching the television. It’s quiet aside from them occasionally swapping comments and the noise from the television. Patton smiles at them spending time together and without warning sets himself down in Logan’s lap, sideways with his back against the arm of the sofa and his arm wraps around Logan’s neck.

“What are you watching?” Patton asks innocently, playing with Logan hair and brushing his fingers teasingly slow against his neck. Logan’s blushing lightly now, which Patton definitely notices and smiles at, so it takes him a while to respond but he does, “Blue Planet.” He says no more than necessary, no extra details or information, a slight strain in his voice that has Patton smirking and Virgil raises an eyebrow. 

Patton catches Virgil’s eye and he realises from the look on his father figure’s face that he wants - no needs to leave the room right now. He does so, getting up and leaving without a word. Patton hums noncommittally, his other hand coming to rest firmly in Logan’s hair as he moves so he’s straddling him. Grinning down at his boyfriend brightly, almost as if nothing is happening, Patton answers the unspoken question, “I missed you.” His voice too bright and bubbly for the look of lust in his eyes.

All Logan has time to do is furrow his eyebrows in confusion before Patton is kissing him, harsh in contrast to the comfortable fingers twisting in his hair. Patton’s lips linger over Logan’s as he pulls apart, he doesn’t go far though, moments later he’s reattaching their lips, kissing more deeply now. Logan tries to move, to get closer, but Patton’s hands in his hair stop him, steady him. 

Logan has nowhere to go, not much to do, as Patton tongues into his mouth, slow and controlling. Patton’s controlling the kiss easily, tilting Logan’s head back as he rises on his knees, towering over his boyfriend. Patton’s fingers curl around Logan’s jaw, holding him fondly and steady, grinding his clothed cock slightly against Logan’s stomach, letting out a soft and unnecessary moan.

Patton grins into the kiss when Logan keens slightly, attempting to thrust his crotch against Patton but his boyfriend just kneels higher. “Pat!” Logan practically whines when they pull apart, Patton hums in acknowledgement, hand moving from Logan’s jaw to rub his hard cock through his trousers. “Come on, love,” Patton speak up, voice cheerful and innocent as ever, a stark contrast to Logan, “give me a hand.”

His smile is bright yet mischievous as he guides Logan’s hands to his own belt, Logan’s quick to get the hint but his hands are shaky as they undo the belt and button, then pull down the zipper before push down Patton’s trousers and boxers slightly, just to expose his cock. Only then Patton’s somewhat satisfied so sits back on Logan’s thighs, watching Logan’s expression intensely as his boyfriend starts to work his cock in his hand.

Patton doesn’t even attempt to muffle his moans and groans no matter how many times Logan glares at him, his boyfriend highly aware that the other two could walk in on them at any time but Patton doubts they will, Virgil will more likely than not warn Roman about their… activity. So, Patton grinds into Logan’s hand, purposefully bucking upwards and not forwards to not give Logan any friction on his already hard cock.

And Logan’s biting his lip in response, trying his hardest not to move his hips for fear of being told off by Patton, maybe if he’s good Patton will get him off too but who knows what Patton has in mind. Patton’s grinning when he’s not moaning, his eyebrows knitted together but still looking happy and blissed out.

“Quicker, baby,” Patton commands, hands grasping at Logan’s shirt covered shoulders, and Logan obliges, moving his hand faster over his boyfriend’s cock, partially using the action as a distraction from his own arousal. Patton comes over Logan’s hand and shirt with a hitch in his breath and Logan’s name muttered out. “Thank you, baby,” Patton mutters before pressing his lips to Logan’s, then kissing his nose and cheeks.

Logan’s lips are red and bitten, his face flushed, and his very obvious erection pressing into Patton’s ass. Patton hums in consideration, getting himself up and off of Logan’s lap, his legs slightly shaky, and he tucks himself back into his trousers. He puts a hand out to help Logan up and Logan takes it; Patton grimaces when his own come is pressed into his hand, Logan’s smirking now.

“Disgusting,” Patton mutters, which isn’t quite true, it’s easily cleaned but he wants to tease Logan more, “well, you’re not coming tonight then.” And he’s walking away into the kitchen, washing his hands for longer than necessary, ignoring the way Logan whines and collapses back onto the sofa. He can’t deny his baby for too long, he knows he’ll give in but he’ll tease him for a little longer.


	28. Netflix and chill - Analogical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil invites Logan to Netflix and chill with him, Logan knows exactly what that means and accepts anyway.
> 
> Warnings: sex, fingering

All Logan is doing now is reading his newest book when his phone buzzes, indicating a text.

Virgil: you free?

Logan: Yes. Well, I’m reading but I can put it on hold.

Virgil: are you sure?

Logan: Yes.

Virgil: ...okay

Virgil: netflix + chill?

Logan: Sure, now?

Virgil: yeah. my room?

Logan: Give me two minutes :)

Virgil: ok <3

He’s quick to put his bookmark in his book after finishing the page he’s currently on, then he’s climbing off his bed, pocketing his phone, and walking out of his room. It doesn’t take him long to reach his boyfriend’s room. Virgil greets him with a quick ‘hi’ and a peck on the cheek; they both quickly settle on Virgil’s bed, cuddled closely together.

“So, what do you want to watch?” Logan asks, picking up the remote and flicks through a few choices. “I don’t really care. You do realise I meant ‘Netflix and chill’ not actually…” Virgil trails off, a blush high on his cheeks and prays that Logan doesn’t notice, even if Logan has commented that he finds it adorable in the past. “I’m aware of the colloquial meaning behind the phrase, I showed up because I wouldn’t mind the literal or more sexual interpretation of the phrase.” Logan smiles as Virgil nods in understanding, his boyfriend kisses him sweetly before taking the control from Logan.

He quickly puts on a random show before tossing the remote to the side. Virgil turns to smile sweetly at Logan, who just raises an eyebrow in response, before he cups Logan face in his hands, just holding him for a moment, then capturing his lips with his own. It’s short and sweet and full of love. Not exactly what Virgil wanted but it makes them both smile, then they’re kissing again, harder and deeper. It’s forceful as Virgil moves to straddle Logan’s thighs, his hands trailing down his boyfriend’s neck, to his chest, and lower.

Virgil’s quick to untuck Logan’s black shirt, undoing the button as he makes his way back up his chest, momentarily breaking the kiss to undo the tie and throw it to the ground before reclaiming his lips. The shirt is slipped from his shoulders and also thrown to the ground, Virgil smiles in triumph into the kiss, his hands wandering up and down Logan chest, sides, and back.

Only then does he notice Logan’s pulling at his hoodie, Virgil blushes slightly at getting caught up in the moment but pulls away from the kiss regardless. Logan whines softly, his blush darkens at the unconscious sound but Virgil just laughs lightly and responds, “we needed to stop if you want to get me out of this thing.” With that Logan pulls off Virgil’s hoodie, then his t-shirt, hands running over his shoulders in appreciation. 

But Virgil feels too gosh darn awkward, even if his boyfriend is staring at his body in a good way, so, he’s kissing Logan again as a distraction, not that he minds. And Virgil’s moving off his lap and to his other side, fingers tugging at the belt before releasing his grip completely, the kiss breaking as Virgil comes to a stand. Logan gets the message though, undoing his belt and removing his trousers as he watches Virgil search in his draws. 

“Catch,” Virgil says, throwing a bottle at Logan to which Logan fumbles with but still catches, and Virgil laughs lightly before pulling himself out of his skinny jeans (which had not been a good choice). Once off he removes his boxers before climbing back on the bed, taking the lube off Logan and throws it to the side along with a condom he hastily grabbed from the side. Virgil’s hands go to the waistband of Logan’s boxers, he quickly looks to Logan for confirmation, and drags them down Logan’s legs when he nods.

And Virgil can’t help but stare at his boyfriend, his long, lanky legs, hard, leaking cock, chest quickly rising and falling, the blush high on his cheeks; yeah, he thinks Logan’s beautiful. “God, Logan,” Virgil breathes out, hands running up and down Logan’s thighs as he kneels in between his legs. “Fuck, Virge, please.” Logan’s voice is already breathy, Virgil closes his eyes for a second to calm himself before opening them again and grabbing the lube.

“Like this?” Virgil asks, gesturing to Logan’s positioning as he uncaps the lube, Logan nods in response, dragging his knees up and spreading his legs lightly. Virgil only pushes them farther apart before squeezing lube onto his fingers and pressing a finger into Logan’s hole, smirking at the gasp Logan gives out, knowing fine well that the liquid is cold. “Y-you bastard!” Logan hisses at him, partially through gritted teeth, though the effect is lost in the way he throws his head back against the pillows in an attempt to relax himself.

Logan’s breath hitches when he adds another finger, hips moving in short, aborted circles when Virgil starts to stretch him. Virgil lets him and watches on as Logan twists his fingers in the sheets, his leg muscles tense occasionally, and his mouth opens in small moans. “Right,” Virgil says, more to himself than to Logan, and he removes his fingers, purposefully ignoring the way Logan shifts and breaths out a sigh.

As quickly as possible he rolls on the condom, lubing his cock, and pressing it at Logan’s hole. Logan lets out a string of curses, that makes Virgil somewhat proud, as Virgil slowly sinks into him. Then Virgil stills, one hand coming up beside Logan’s head while the other stays on his hip, he’s still watching his boyfriend intensely. Admiring the way Logan’s eyes are squeezed shut underneath his glasses, his lips slightly parted, his breathing heavy.

“God, fuck, please Virgil move,” Logan says, his voice a quiet whimper almost, and Virgil’s caught between being so fucking turned on and filled with nothing but love for Logan. So, Virgil obliges, pulling out as slow as he can manage before pushing back in, and again, and again, and again. Logan lets out little groans more often than not and Virgil grits his teeth together as he thrusts a little bit faster but still waiting for Logan to beg for more.

“Virgil! Virge, please, fuck, please!” Logan’s voice is louder and higher now, shoulders digging into the mattress as his back arches and stays that way. “Please what, Lo?” Virgil asks, voice obviously strained but low and full of arousal, his breathing quick and shallow as he uses most of his energy to fuck the living daylights out of his boyfriend. He frowns slightly when Logan doesn’t reply, so, in retaliation grabs ahold of Logan’s cock, not stroking yet but just holding.

Logan lets out a choked off moan, hips thrusting up into Virgil hand but not succeeding very well. “Please what, Lo?” Virgil repeats, thrusts slowing and hand teasingly touching Logan’s cock. “Please, please, fuck me h-harder,” Logan answers finally and Virgil gives in, thrusting back at his usual pace and his hand moving almost in time. Virgil relishes the way Logan moans louder, alternating between thrusting up into Virgil’s hand and down onto his cock.

“Fuck, Lo,” Virgil breaths out at the sight in front of him, his thrusts becoming more erratic. He’s quick to hunch over, free hand holding himself up inches from Logan, and Logan feels the shift and finally reopens his eyes. And Virgil can’t hold himself back, he’s kissing Logan hard and frantic as he comes, hand working extra hard on Logan’s cock. Logan whimpers, hands wrapping around Virgil’s neck and into his hair, tugging slightly as he comes himself.

Virgil pulls back from the kiss and pulls out of Logan, resting his forehead on Logan’s. They just stay there, catching their breath. “Love you, Lo,” Virgil whispers, as if it’s a secret, and they’re both smiling, “I love you too, Virgil.” And Virgil finally climbs back off the bed, cleaning them both off and urging a lazy Logan into a pair of Virgil’s pyjamas. “So, should we actually watch something now?” Virgil asks when he’s back in bed, under the covers with Logan snuggled into his side. He smiles when he doesn’t get a response, turning the television off, cuddling further into a sleeping Logan before drifting off himself.


	29. You're mine - Logince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan and Roman are fuck buddies (well, maybe they’re not buddies). They’ve been fucking for weeks now but their emotions run deeper than this and at some point it’s going to break. But who will break first and say those dreaded three words?
> 
> Warnings: hand job, too many emotions

All Logan could do was stare up at the other, his hands cupping his cheeks quite forcefully so Logan couldn’t move nor break the eye contact. Those eyes said a lot more than Roman did. His eyes not only showing lust but the love and adoration that Logan is quick to dismiss and ignore, again. If Logan wasn’t already trapped between the mattress and Roman’s body he might have jumped him. The small smirk on Roman’s face is playful yet somewhat menacing. 

“You’re mine,” Roman whispers, so close to Logan that he doesn’t need to be loud or boisterous both in his voice and in how he acts. Logan smiles faintly at the words, nodding his head lightly as to not bang their heads together but still agree with Roman.  “You’re mine,” Roman repeats, one hand leaving Logan’s face to trail down his bare chest while his lips capture the other’s. 

They’re both smiling like idiots in love, let’s be fair they are, even if they won’t admit it. Even if it’s just longing glances, hidden stares, careful brushes against each other, quick fucks, and Roman claiming every inch of him before leaving only to start the process all over again.

Logan breaks the kiss, head falling back as he moans and swears under his breath as Roman’s hand wraps around his hard cock. He ignores the slightly unpleasant feeling of Roman cooling seed on his chest and stomach in favour of focusing on the sensation of Roman’s rough hand stroking him just right, in a way Roman has learnt over weeks, he knows just how to push his buttons.

“F-fuck, Roman!” Logan gasps, hands coming up to grab at Roman’s shoulders, his hips thrusting to fuck Roman’s hand. And Roman watches Logan’s needy motions, smirk never leaving his face but he can’t help but think how gorgeous Logan looks right now. His hair wrecked, hickies along his collarbones and neck, mouth open in a silent scream. And, fuck, Roman’s in love with him. Roman’s own thoughts hit him hard, his eyes widening slightly but hand never faltering, he doesn’t want Logan to notice, not yet anyway.

He shakes his head, still not being able to rid himself of this feeling. Then Logan’s coming, back arching, nails digging into Roman’s skin. And Roman’s heart is racing, he’s feeling so much that he thinks he might be sick. He’s so in love with Logan his mind is unable to comprehend much else. Roman ignores Logan’s whine when he leans down further, laying them chest to chest, barely wincing at the sticky substance between them, and rests his head by Logan’s neck.

And he needs to say something. Anything. To break this post-coital bliss. He wants to tell him he loves him. Wants to. But probably shouldn’t. He should get up, clean himself off, throw of his clothes, and leave Logan lying on the bed in a right state. But he doesn’t. He stays and...

“Fuck, I’m in love with you.”

A hitch of breath from above him makes his heart sink. Maybe it’s not meant to be. Maybe he’s fucked up this very good friends with benefits situation. Maybe he ruined their… friendship? Fuck, fuck, fuck.

“I’m in love with you too.”

Oh dear god. Roman might have fainted if he was still standing. He breathes out a sigh. The words music to his ears. And Logan’s voice, rough and wrecked, is beautiful.

Maybe they’re broken what they had. But they have something so much better now.

Light touches say and hold steady. Quick kisses are exchanged and they pull each other close, savouring the moment. Things still get heavy, Roman still claims him, but afterwards they don’t part, no one leave. They stay together.


	30. Let me take care of you - Analogical/LAMP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan's used to taking care of the others, both with their wants and needs. But he's not used to being taken care of. Especially not by Virgil.
> 
> Warnings: hand job, fingering, crying, unresolved stuff

He wasn’t really used to this, feeling this way, feeling tired, weak, and vulnerable. Logan’s partially exhausted after working for a lot of the day, one of his boyfriends occasionally coming in to check in on him and he always tells them he’s fine, lets them give him a hug, a quick kiss, then they leave. But now, he’s ready to stop, his head is aching faintly which only grows worse when his door is opened and slammed shut.

Logan visibly winces at the noise, jumping slightly when a hoodie clad arm wraps around him from behind. “Let me take care of you,” Virgil says, his voice a soft imitation of Patton’s as he places a glass on Logan’s desk. Logan hums noncommittal in response, fingers pausing over the keys on his laptop before he picks up the glass and takes a few gulps. “There. Happy?” Logan asks, putting the glass harsly back down but he doesn’t resume typing, so, Virgil takes the moment to grab the back of the desk chair, pull it out, and spin it around.

“Not particularly,” Virgil says, voice light and teasing so nothing is majorly wrong. Logan rolls his eyes knowing he’s not going to get much work done now, “why?” He questions, looking up at Virgil, head tilting lazily back against the top of the chair. “Hmm maybe it’s because none of us have seen you all day, you’ve been working from around eight thirty, and I miss you.” Virgil smiles, hand moving from the desk chair to Logan’s hair and Logan leans into the touch.

“Is that enough of a reason why?” Virgil asks, raising an eyebrow slightly, and Logan just laughs and nods slightly, head tilted at a cute angle against Virgil’s hand. “C’mon, Lo,” Virgil whispers, hand pulling slightly away from Logan’s face but his boyfriend follows, not wanting to lose the touch. Logan whines when Virgil steps away from him completely but then reaches a hand out for him to grab, he does so and is hoisted up and out of his chair.

“Let me take care of you,” Virgil whispers again, pulling Logan closer and the other lets himself be pulled. Logan nods slightly, eyes tired and posture slouching which Virgil smiles fondly at. Then Virgil’s undressing him slowly, pulling off his clothing without making him move too much, until he’s naked. Virgil hums in appreciation of the sight, running his hands over Logan’s chest and sides, pulling him closer into a slow, deep kiss.

Logan gives a weak whine when his bare skin comes into contact with Virgil’s clothed body, half in pleasure of just feeling his boyfriend but also in slight discomfort. Virgil’s hands wander slightly from around his back downwards to grab his ass, smiling into the kiss when Logan groans at the sensation. Logan’s hips unconsciously buck forwards, wincing slightly when his half hard cock drags against Virgil’s jeans, the material rough and unforgiving.

“Verge,” Logan whispers, voice still tired and broken, and Virgil takes pity on him in his tired state. He knows he should tell him off and reprimand him for working himself like this but can’t find it in his heart to, maybe Patton and Roman will do it later for him. So, he guides him to the bed, making him sit then shifting him so he’s lying down with his head resting on the pillows.

“Stay here, Lo,” Virgil says, voice calm but there’s no room for argument, so, Logan stays put, lying against the soft sheets trying to let himself rest and not focus on the very obvious arousal. He’s not sure when his eyes slip shut but he doesn’t reopen them, instead he listens to Virgil’s movements, the way he swears as he struggles out of his tight jeans, then the opening of a drawer. 

The bed dips and Logan opens his eyes, taking in the view of Virgil kneeling between his legs only in his boxers and t-shirt, a cute blush on his face and his eyes determined. Logan smiles up at him lazily and Virgil returns it despite also rolling his eyes, then he’s uncapping the bottle of lube he must have gotten from the drawer. “Yes?” Virgil asks, squeezing the cool liquid onto his hand and Logan just watches before responding, “fuck, yes.”

Virgil smirks at the curse, “don’t let Patton hear you.” They both laugh at that but Logan’s is cut short as he gasps when Virgil’s lubed hand wraps around his hard cock. “A-ah, Verge!” Logan gasps out, head thrown back as Virgil’s hand moves, slow and lazy. It’s not enough but it’s pleasant. His hand is soft and slick and he’s whispering praise and telling him how much he cares about him. And, yeah, it’s pleasant until it’s not enough and it’s frustrating.

“Virgil!” His voice is breathy and rough and needy all at once, and Virgil doesn’t stop his hand but he looks at Logan in confusion, “what, baby?” Logan moans softly when Virgil’s hand slows, he’s slightly worried about his boyfriend and wants a verbal response, and finally Logan chokes out, “not enough.”

“What’s not enough, Lo? What do you want?” Virgil asks, hand moving that extra bit quicker and Logan breath hitches, his back arching slightly as he attempts to buck into Virgil’s grip. “Need more,” Logan whispers, blush darkening in embarrassment, not wanting to directly say what he wants in fear of the request being denied. He’s so used to taking care of them, his lovely boyfriends, but he just wants - needs - more touch.

“Do you- Lo, do you want my fingers?” Virgil asks, he’s heard the phrase uttered by the other so many times, it’s a more polite way of saying it and he really doesn’t want to embarrass Logan. And Logan nods in response. “Please, Vee,” Logan whines, frowning dramatically when Virgil takes his hand off his cock but a nervousness laying in his chest at the anticipation of what’s next. He wants it and doesn’t all at the same time. He ignores the sounds of Virgil fumbling with the lube again until his opposite hand is grabbing his cock now but not moving, and his fingers of his dominant hand barely brushing against his hole.

“Are you sure?” Virgil asks, and Logan wants to laugh and tell him to stop fretting over him like this but he doesn’t, “yes, I’m sure. Please, Vee.” And Virgil’s pressing his finger into Logan, watching Logan tense slightly but relax afterwards, and he’s working his other hand as well, a lot sloppier and slower than before. Virgil mentally curses not being ambidextrous right now.

“Vee, Verge, please, fuck, please.” Virgil gets the hint and adds a second finger, thrusting the fingers in and out, slowly and methodologically. Logan groans and his body jumps when Virgil’s fingers hit his prostate, Virgil smiles at the response and works his fingers harder, ignoring the aching in his wrist. A string of curses flow from Logan’s mouth, his hips thrusting back and forwards in a sloppy rhythm. 

And Virgil’s focusing so much on bringing his boyfriend pleasure that he doesn’t realise Logan is crying until his body shakes in a sob. Virgil close to stopping but Logan whines, his hand coming to grip Virgil’s wrist furthest from him to encourage him to fuck him with his fingers harder. “Please, Vee, please, fuck!” Virgil only cringes slightly when Logan comes all over his hand but he doesn’t stop until Logan lets go of his wrist.

Logan goes limp, chest rising and falling quickly, eyes squeezed shut as tears still burn behind the lids. “Lo?” Virgil asks, taking both of his hands from Logan, feeling very gross covered in come and lube but not wanting to leave Logan like this. Logan opens his eyes and looks sheepishly at Virgil, “sorry.” And Virgil frowns and tells Logan, “stay here.” Then disappears out of the door, presumably to the bathroom.

Only it’s Roman that walks in with a wet cloth in hand, and Logan looks embarrassed knowing Virgil probably told their boyfriends about it all. Roman wordlessly cleans him up and puts the lube away, before removing most of his clothes and climbs into bed bringing Logan under the covers with him. Roman takes his glasses from him and wipes his eyes and cheeks, fondly smiling at him before kissing him sweetly and cuddling him.

He’s already asleep when Virgil and Patton come in a few minutes later. They both undress and get into bed too. They’ll talk about it all tomorrow. They’ll tell Logan off and they’ll tell him how much he loves them and they’ll take care of him again and again and again.


	31. Still okay - Analogince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman and Virgil have been toying with him all week, it's built up and now it's at the point of no return. Logan's not sure he mind that they've gone too far. They trap him, tease him, and fuck him until he's wrecked; he still doesn't mind.
> 
> Warnings: teasing, fingering, sex, blow job

He’s not sure how this started. He’s sure that Virgil and Roman made a bet or something because the two have been flirting with him all week and as the week continued it got increasingly more sexual. Every time Logan would blush, stutter, and fall silent. Then it escalated a few days ago, they’d kiss his cheeks, then his lips, this turned to makeouts, and groping that wasn’t unwelcomed but simply confusing.

And now he’s here, in the common room, trapped in between the two bodies. Virgil in front of him, smiling deviously at Roman who stands behind him. Roman’s hands are on his hips and Virgil’s are on his thighs, his face is on fire and he’s well aware he’s half hard. “W-what?” Is all he manages to stutter out, Roman laughs from behind him, his breath fanning across his neck making him shiver slightly.

“Having a little fun,” Roman answers, voice low and dangerous which does things to Logan, and Virgil quickly interjects, “if you want.”  And Logan realises that he really, really wants this. “Yes.” They’re both smirking, he can see Virgil’s and feel Roman’s pressed against his neck as he kisses the skin there. His kisses turn to biting and sucking while Virgil undoes his tie and drops it to the ground, fingers quickly working at undoing the buttons on his shirt.

When the shirt is undone Virgil’s pushing the material off his shoulders where Roman takes it and drops it. Their hands are all over his torso, wandering, and nails scraping every so often. Logan’s breathing is quicker and deeper, Roman’s kisses on the back of his neck and shoulders are wet and make him shiver. “Can I?” Virgil whispers, he’s closer now and his hands trail downwards onto his belt.

“Yes,” Logan whispers back, afraid to talk any louder, and Virgil’s hands work at his belt. Roman’s hands circle around his stomach, hands trailing upwards and just holding him as Virgil pulls his trousers and boxers down all at once, leaving them around his ankles. Logan flushes, highly aware that he’s stark naked and they’re not, and he’s aroused, he needs their hands on him more than they are already.

And Virgil’s hand is on his cock, not hesitant, and stroking in a lazy manner, he looks over Logan’s shoulder at Roman and they make a silent decision. The next thing they’re on the floor, Logan’s knees aching after they collide with the floor but the hands never leave his body until they’re settled. Roman’s hands leave and he’s fumbling behind him but Logan pays it little attention because Virgil’s hand is working his cock just right, and he’s close to him, so close.

Then they’re kissing. They’re not sure who moves first but they’re kissing, intimate and deep. And Logan momentarily forgets about Roman being there until his hand grips his ass and he gasps into the kiss. Virgil smirks, and it’s likely that Roman’s smirking too, and Virgil tongues into his mouth, deepening the kiss, making it hot and heavy. He’s so distracted, caught up in the feeling of Virgil’s hand on his cock and tongue in his mouth, that he doesn’t realise what Roman is doing until his lubed fingers are at his hole.

He gasps again, breaking the kiss, and Virgil realises how far they’re at. “Still okay?” He asks Logan, hand stilling momentarily on his cock and Roman hasn’t moved much either, and Logan takes a shaky breath in, “ye-yeah, still okay.” And Roman’s slowly working a finger inside of him, Virgil’s hand still working his cock slowly, trying not to bring him too close to the edge just yet. Roman adds another finger, woking him open carefully but he’s obviously impatient.

Logan bites his lower lip instead of moaning, the double sensation driving him slightly wild but he doesn’t want to lose it this close into whatever they’re doing. Except Roman’s fingers curve just right and he can’t help the moan that escapes him, his hand comes to Virgil’s wrist stilling his movements, “st-stop!” Both of them do stop and just look at him, Virgil seems concerned and he’s not sure how Roman feels but he doesn’t want them to worry, “if- if you keep going I’m going to lose it.”

Roman lets out a breathy laugh as he removes his fingers, and Virgil’s face eases up too and his hand goes from Logan’s cock. Logan frowns slightly at the loss of touch from both of them, only for Roman’s hand to return to his hip and the head of his cock teasing his hole. His breath hitches but he doesn’t move, Virgil watches them as he undoes his own jeans, pushing them down slightly as well as his boxers, holding and stroking his hard cock.

“Is this okay?” Roman asks, his voice so close to him and Logan can feel his nude torso against his back, feeling the warmth of Roman there, skin on skin, making the whole thing terribly real and it only made Logan’s need grow. “Please.” Logan would have cringed at that, at the fact he didn’t just say that, at the fact his voice broke sounding wrecked and ruined. But Roman is pushing into him as slow as he can manage. Logan’s mouth opens in a gasp, face thoroughly flushed, cock still hard and leaking between his legs, and Virgil can’t help but stare and jerk his own cock faster.

Then Roman’s moving, pulling out only to push back in over, and over, and over again. Roman’s hand not on his hip moves to Logan’s back and pushes, Logan gets the hint and lowers himself to his hands and knees, frowning slightly as his glasses slide down his face but ignores it in favour of fucking himself back onto Roman’s cock. “Fuck,” Virgil breaths out, watching the sight out in front of him, the noise grabbing the attention of the other two fucking right in front of him.

“Like what you see, babe?” Roman asks, voice still cocky but breathless. And Logan knows he just called Virgil ‘babe’ but he really doesn’t want to think about it, about what it means. So, he moves with more purpose since Roman’s slacking slightly still looking at Virgil. “Impatient are we?” Roman asks and Logan doesn’t dignify that with a response but groans when Roman holds his hips still.

“Verge, come closer,” Roman commands, fingers tightening then loosening on Logan’s hips, and Virgil does so, shuffling closer to them on his knees. “Will you let him fuck your mouth, Lo?” Roman asks, lowering himself to lay against Logan’s back, and Logan’s thoughts stop, “yes.” His voice is horrible but both Roman and Virgil groan in response. He stays still as Virgil kneels in front of him, cock held so close to Logan’s lips.

And Roman’s moving again, forehead resting against Logan’s shoulder and he presses small kisses to the skin there but Logan pays it little attention and takes Virgil’s cock into his mouth. Virgil groans at the feeling, taking Logan hair into his hands, not pushing until Logan moans in agreement. Then he’s fucking his face, fingers twisting in the colourful strands of hair, and the double sensation makes Logan feel overwhelmed in the best possible way.

The room is anything but quiet, all of the groaning and moaning, Roman whispering how good they’re being to the both of them, Virgil whispering praise to Logan, hands alternating between gripping and stroking in his hair. And Logan can do nothing but fuck himself back on Roman’s cock and moan around Virgil’s cock, eyes squeezing shut, arms and legs feeling weak and burning. Half of himself prays for it to be over soon so he can collapse but at the same time he doesn’t want it to end.

Roman’s thrusts become quicker, hands grabbing forcefully at him to fuck into him harder, and Virgil’s muttering curses. And Logan can’t take it anymore. He’s coming, back arching and moaning around Virgil’s cock, his body shaking as the others continue their assault on his body. He feels momentarily bad for ruining the carpet, knowing Patton will be slightly mad if it stains. But Virgil’s coming in his mouth, fingers tightening as he holds his head in place, bending over Logan slightly. 

Virgil removes his cock from his mouth, a small amount of come dribbling from Logan’s mouth but he doesn’t bother to wipe it away, not yet, if he moves his hand from the ground he might collapse. And Roman’s thrusts stutter and still slightly as he comes inside of him. He’s mildly aware that they’re kissing above him but he doesn’t say anything, he’s not sure what he would say if he tried. 

Logan watches as Virgil pulls back and tucks himself back into his trousers, his face bright red and lips wet, Logan ignores the feeling he gets to lean forward and kiss him. Virgil gets up and walks out, he’s not sure where to but he focuses on Roman, taking his cock out of him. And Logan can feels his eyes on him, he winces slightly as he feels his come running out of his hole, and he remembers the state of his face too.

He goes to move but he’s still shaking and Roman’s at his side pretty quickly, pants on and done up, his hands steadying him and letting him kneel up, sitting on the back of his legs. “Still okay?” Roman asks and Logan smiles at his strained voice, “yeah, I’m okay.” Virgil comes back and cleans him, then the floor; they help him back into his clothes and then part ways. 

They pretend it didn’t happen but they can’t, they just can’t. It’ll build up again, they’ll tease him and touch him until they fuck him again. Maybe the cycle will continue, maybe it’ll end. It’s not like he minds though.


	32. Control - Logicality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton’s used to being submissive in their relationship but he wants to be less needy and take control, so, he asks and to his surprise Logan agrees.
> 
> Warnings: fingering, sex, reluctance/persuasion

“Lo, Lo, Logan, Lo!” Patton’s overly excited voice echoes throughout the mindscape and Logan rolls his eyes fondly. “What is it Pat?” Logan shouts from where he’s sat on the sofa, slightly startled by Patton sitting down abruptly beside him. His boyfriend looks up at him innocently and he immediately knows Patton wants something. “What do you want?” Logan asks, rolling his eyes again but genuinely curious as to what Patton wants.

“Will you be submissive for me? Just for tonight.” Patton’s voice is as cute and casually as ever which makes it hard to believe the words coming from his mouth. Logan’s eyes widen and he’s hesitant but asks, “what do you mean by…” Patton looks at him with raised eyebrows. “Be submissive?” He asks and Logan nods in response. “I want you to take my role and, well, for me to take yours. If you’re alright with that,” Patton explains, a smile still on his face which is strange at a moment like this but is also infectious.

“...okay.” Logan responds, “but why?” Patton’s smile falters at this and he pauses, as if he’s only just thinking about it now. “I want to be in control. Please,” he finally says and Logan nods in acknowledgement. “Okay,” Logan says, and Patton seems a cross between shocked and excited, “okay?” And Logan smiles back at him, “okay.”

And tonight comes, Logan is more nervous than he’d like to admit but he wants to make his usually submissive boyfriend happy. So, here he is on their bed, on his hands and knees with Patton’s fingers up his ass. This part isn’t unusual, Logan’s ridden him before, enjoying the ways Patton uncontrollably bucks up into him. But this time it’s different, he’s not in control. 

His thoughts are distracted when Patton’s fingers catch his prostate and he can’t help the loud moan that escapes his lips. He’s sure Patton’s smiling behind him, not a smirk or a teasing smile but a genuine, loving smile. Still his face flushes with embarrassment and he makes more of an attempt to stop himself from moaning next time Patton hits the spot. And he definitely doesn’t whine when Patton takes his fingers out.

“Turn around, Lo,” Patton says and Logan has half the mind to tell him he’s not being very dominant but he obliges anyways, laying relaxed on the bed on his back, watching as Patton stands there and lubes up his cock. He thinks he’ll never get tired of seeing Patton naked and aroused, if that means being more submissive to him then so be it. Then Patton’s climbing back onto the bed, cock in one hand and his other spreads Logan’s legs, and suddenly Logan doesn’t know what to do with his hands.

“Are you okay?” Patton asks, very obviously concerned about his boyfriend, and Logan fights the urge to roll his eyes because Patton is trying, so what if he’s not a perfect dominant. “Yes,” Logan responds before adding a ‘please’ for emphasis, keeping his voice quiet and, well, submissive. And Patton’s hiking up his legs slightly, like he’s watched Logan do to him many times before, and pressing his cock against his hole before sliding in slowly, resting and watching Logan’s face for anything.

And Logan’s not too sure about what he feels right now. Patton cock inside him and his weight atop of him, hands holding his legs open, it’s vulnerable and exposing and embarrassing slightly but, god, is it arousing. He doesn’t try to stop himself groaning slightly when Patton starts moving, his head lolling back and his mouth open slightly. He can feel Patton’s grin when he bends down, still continuously thrusting, and kisses his neck.

The kisses turn to bites and they turn into him sucking bright hickies into his skin. Logan can’t stop the string of curses and incoherent begs for more. “Please, Pat. Fuck, please,” Logan begs, only vaguely recognising how wrecked his voice sounds and that Patton does laugh slightly breathlessly at it. “Please what, Lo?” His voice is low and arousing because now it’s so god damn dominant that it kills Logan, a shiver clearly running through him, and his back arches as he tries to take Patton’s cock deeper.

“Please, make me come.” As soon as the words leave Logan’s mouth Patton has a hand on his cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts. And Logan has to squeeze his eyes shut because the pleasure is so intense. He doesn’t last though, he comes with a slightly embarrassing high pitched moan of Patton’s name, spilling his seed across his stomach and Patton’s hand. 

“Fuck,” Patton grits out before coming himself. If Logan hadn’t just came he might have gotten hard from the sight of Patton’s climax plus his boyfriend swearing. But he just lay there lax under Patton as he filled him and continued thrusting until he was done. Patton pulls out only to partially collapse on Logan, half on him, half on the bed. “Good?” Patton asking looking up at his boyfriend, admiring the blush that is still evident and his sweat soaked skin. “Yeah, good,” Logan agrees smiling faintly before Patton gets up, mumbling about how gross he feels and promising to get a wet cloth.

“Maybe we can do it again some other time?” Logan asks, raising his voice slightly to reach Patton in their bathroom. It does. And he laughs.


	33. Tease - Logicality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan teases Patton all day just to make Patton snap and fuck him. Only it works, Patton snaps, but Logan gets punished.
> 
> Warnings: flirting (with people other than their partner), spanking, daddy kink, fingering, sex

“What do you think you’re doing?” Patton asks when the other two leave the common room, his voice stern and strong, and Logan would feel terrified and a little aroused had he not planned this (well, he’s still aroused). “I don’t know what you mean, Pat.” Is his response, looking back down at his phone but not bothering to do anything because soon enough it’s ripped from his grip. “Hey!” He shouts and stands facing the other but Patton has a fire in his eyes that tells him not to mess with him right now. 

“You know exactly what you’ve been doing all day, teasing me constantly. Flirting with the others and not to mention looking like…  _ this _ !” Patton’s words only grow louder, his hands landing on his hips at the end of the rant. And Logan’s got to give it to him, he’s absolutely right. He’s been trying to get a rise out of him all day, flirting with Roman and Virgil as well as not wearing a tie and having the top three buttons of his black shirt undone. “Sorry,” Logan offers weakly, knowing it’s not that easy but it’s worth a try.

“Oh no, sorry doesn’t cut this. You’re getting punished.” And, god, those words are exactly what Logan wants to hear. Before he knows it Patton’s grabbed his wrist and is dragging him to their bedroom. Unceremoniously throwing Logan onto the bed when they’re in and slamming the door shut with unnecessary power. The sight of Patton stalking towards the bed is hotter than it should be to Logan.

And Patton’s hovering over him in seconds, fingers quickly undoing the rest of his buttons of his shirt and peeling it off him, his hands running over his skin, admiring it. His hands are on his belt next, undoing it then the buttons and zip on his trousers and pulling those as well as his boxers to his ankles. His shoes and socks are quickly pulled off then his pants follow, leaving his nude and spread out on their bed.

“Get up.” The command is surprising and Logan had momentarily forgot about the anger behind Patton’s actions, maybe Patton had forgotten himself for a moment. Nevertheless, he gets up, standing face to face with Patton until his boyfriend sits himself down on the edge of their bed. Logan stands there awkwardly, aware that he is getting hard and feeling slightly embarrassed at being naked, no longer caught up in the feeling of Patton’s hands on his skin.

“Over my knee,” Patton says, voice still as firm, but Logan doesn’t move, questions flowing through his mind a mile a minute. Surely he can’t mean- “Over my knee now, Logan.” And he moves this time, carefully lying himself face down over Patton’s knee, feet still barely touching the ground and his hands holding himself up from the mattress. “Are you going to count your spanks, baby?” And it’s very real now. “Yes, daddy.”

The first hit is a shock, he gasps and tries to move away from the impact but Patton keeps him steady with his other hand at his lower back. “One, daddy.” Another hit, on his other cheek this time. “Two, daddy.” Another hit. “Three, daddy.” Another hit. “Four, daddy.” Another hit. “Fi-five, daddy.” He’d hard now, painfully aware that his erection is pressing into Patton thigh, rutting against the material of his pants in an strangely pleasurable way every time he jerks forward with a hit.

“Ah, six, daddy.” Patton rubs the burning flesh with the palm of his hands, part of Logan believes it’s over, he’s served his punishment. Then another hit. “Seven, daddy.” The hits are harder, Logan has tears in his eyes, unsure if it’s from pain or pleasure. “Ow! Eight, daddy.” Patton laughs lightly under his breath, shifting Logan in his lap only causing Logan’s cock to press further into him and Logan is unable to stop the moan coming out of his mouth.

“Enjoying yourself, baby?” Patton asks, fingertips skimming his skin and Logan wants those fingers to dip further and open him up nicely for Patton cock. Of course he doesn’t ask for it though. “No, daddy, it’s just your trousers feel good against me,” Logan lies, he knows that he gets off at being spanked and Patton knows too, but Patton lets it slide. “Two more and you’re done, baby. And maybe then I’ll fuck you nice and good like you wanted me too.”

Logan whines loudly at Patton’s words, his head falling down against the mattress. He barely moves except for his hips when the next hit comes, his “nine, daddy” is muffled in the sheets. The the last hit is the hardest, he cries out, hips jerking harder away from the touch only for him to moan at the contact with his cock. “Ten, daddy.” Patton hums and shuffles them so Logan is lying down on their bed, on his front, his red raw skin a stark contrast to his pale back and thighs. 

“Good boy, Logan,” Patton whispers as he removes his own clothes, “can you get on your hands and knees for me, Lo?” He can and he does. His arms and legs moving a bit slower than usual, his ass burning but it’s still pleasant for now even though he knows it won’t be in the morning. “Good boy,” Patton praises again, now naked he climbs onto the bed behind Logan, running his fingers down his back, past his ass and to his thighs, nudging them so Logan opens his legs further.

“Now, tell me if you want to stop, okay?” Patton says, squirting lube onto his fingers before teasing them across Logan’s hole, waiting for Logan’s response of ‘okay’ before pressing a finger inside. Logan’s breath hitches and his head bows in a futile attempt to see what Patton is doing but it’s useless so he closes his eyes and allows himself to feel him. Feel Patton behind him, feel his fingers stretching him open just how he wanted it. 

All too soon the feeling is gone and Logan whines but Patton just laughs and places his clean hand on his hip. “Be patient, love. If you want my cock then you’ll have to wait.” Those words stop Logan from moving and he simply waits. And Patton’s pressing his cock into him at a teasingly slow pace, “please, daddy, faster!” Logan’s words do the exact opposite and make Patton go that little bit slower.

“Daddy!” Logan complains, moving in an attempt to fuck himself back on Patton’s cock but Patton moves away completely and Logan signs, returning to his position. “We’ll go at my pace baby, since you were so bad today, teasing me. Now it’s my turn to tease you, okay?” Patton’s voice is sweeter now, less anger and rage, filled with genuine affection for Logan. “Okay, daddy,” Logan agrees and Patton’s pushing his cock back in, faster this time, hands running up and down Logan’s back while he slowly fucks into him, nails lightly scraping the skin causing Logan to whine.

“Please,” Logan begs after a while, voice little and quiet, and Patton can’t say no to him like this, he’s learned his lesson. So, he picks up the pace of his thrusts, hands grabbing at his hips, pulling Logan back to meet his thrusts. Logan’s red raw skin colliding with Patton’s skin when they meet only making the pain and pleasure better for Logan. Soon enough he’s begging to come, “please, daddy, I need to.” 

And Patton lets him, hand reaching around to stroke his cock and draping himself across Logan’s back. Logan lets out many moans, their closeness and the extra stimulation too much for him. He comes hard onto Patton hand and the sheets with a whine of ‘daddy.’ And Patton’s gone soon after, coming inside of Logan who just groans at the feeling. Logan collapses to the mattress as soon as Patton pulls out and lets go of him.

“Are you going to tease me ever again, baby?”

“No, daddy.”


	34. Daddy - Logicality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan has a Daddy kink, Patton finds out, things escalate.
> 
> Warnings: kink discussion, embarrassment, daddy kink, sex, fingering

Things were near enough normal as Patton finished making coffee and brought two mugs to the table, placing one in front of his boyfriend and the other kept to himself as he sat down. They sat in silence for a while, minds wandering with their hands wrapped around coffee cups. Suddenly Logan speaks up, “what are you thinking about, Pat?” The question pulls Patton from his thoughts and he looks at his boyfriend, face turning a light pink and Logan somewhat regrets asking.

“Um, well, I- are you sure you want to know?” Patton asks, voice quiet and a slightly embarrassed look on his face, and Logan thinks for a moment before nodding. “Okay,” Patton starts, taking a drink of his still too hot coffee to buy him time, “I was thinking about kinks.” Logan’s eyes go wide and he too flushes. They haven’t talked like this a lot, especially not outside of the bedroom, but Logan is as curious as ever.

“What about them?” He asks, his tone a clear attempt at staying cool and collected but failing miserably. Patton’s caught out by that, expecting Logan to drop it knowing he’s not the easiest person to talk to about certain things but he is his boyfriend, so, he should tell him. “I feel like we should get to know each other’s kinks. I mean, uh, if you want, I understand if you think it’s too soon in our relationship or whatever,” Patton rambles on, eyes leaving Logan to stare at his coffee and wait for a response.

There’s a long tense pause between them. Each sipping their hot coffees and just thinking.

“Okay.” And Patton looks up in shock only to find Logan’s not looking at him anymore but rather looking around the kitchen out of awkwardness. “You go first though,” Logan’s quick to add, eyes fleeting back to Patton to gage his reaction, and Patton just nods, it’s fair him being the one to bring it up. “Well, are you sure?” Patton asks quickly and Logan sighs but nods his head in agreement.

“Alright. Well,” Patton starts but refuses to continue, suddenly even more embarrassed than before, but Logan looks at him expectantly, his eyes are kind and understanding. “We don't have to talk about this if you don't want to either,” Logan says, voice quiet, but Patton does want to continue. “No, it’s fine. I kind of like BDSM, obviously I'd like to try it out some more just to be sure, and role playing, of course. And, um, I'm into somnophilia a bit. So, yeah.” Logan smiles in response, both because he's very proud of Patton admitting things to him but he's also very fond of his boyfriend in general.

Patton takes a sip of his coffee, calming himself down slightly, after grinning at Logan to encourage him to do the same. “I, um, I was also going to mention bondage, I'm quite fond of rope work. And I'm also into exhibitionism.” Logan lets out an unsteady breath and takes a drink from his mug. He goes to open his mouth again and admit another kink but he quickly closes it again, he doesn't want to freak Patton out. “What?” Patton asks, clearly aware that Logan went to speak again, and Logan flushes darker, “I don’t want you to think I'm… weird.”

Patton frowns slightly and reaches over to take one of Logan’s hands away from his mug and hold it in his own. “I'm not going to think you're weird, I might be shocked but I'm willing to try anything at least once. If it doesn't work it doesn't work but I won't hate you or make fun of you. You're my boyfriend, Lo.” Patton squeezes his hand in reassurance and keeps a hold of it, waiting for Logan to talk again. Logan’s head in bent down slightly, avoiding Patton’s gaze, feeling compelled to tell Patton. But still scared. He knows he should just spit it out and get it over and done with and it can be forgotten about and- 

“I have a daddy kink.” The words are quiet, Patton’s unsure he even heard anything for a moment but he realises Logan spoke. Oh. “As in being called… Or calling someone-" Logan cuts him off, “calling someone… yes.” Patton takes a moment to appreciate how pretty Logan is all embarrassed and flushed but instinct kicks in to comfort. “It’s okay, Lo. Like I said I'm willing to try anything once.” Logan smiles faintly at that, squeezing Patton’s hand to express how glad he is of Patton’s reaction. 

“When would you like to try it out?” Patton asks, voice calming and kind, and Logan just shrugs in response, still embarrassed about the situation. “Tonight?” Patton asks, an unusual sly smirk on his face, and Logan just nods. They finish their coffee and get on with their days, Logan flushing anytime he and Patton make eye contact and Patton just smiling knowingly at him.

Then tonight comes. Patton runs his hand over Logan’s back and shoulders as he passes him after dinner, silently telling him to follow him to the bedroom. And he does. When he gets there Patton is sat at the edge of their bed, cardigan and socks and shoes off already. He watches intently as Logan shuts the door behind himself and just stands there awkwardly, hands clasped together behind his back making him look somewhat innocent.

“Come here, baby,” Patton says, voice low but caring nevertheless, and Logan obliges coming to stand right in front of Patton. “Can I call you baby?” Patton asks, slightly unsure but still wanting to get this right, his hands come to rest on Logan’s hips and Logan nods in response after a moment. “Want me to call you anything else?” Patton asks, pulling Logan into his lap and prompting again when Logan doesn’t respond, “come on, you’ve gotten this far, baby.”

Logan groans and hides his face in Patton’s shoulder and mumbles something that Patton can’t work out. “Come on baby, let me hear you,” Patton whispers, tugging slightly on Logan’s hair to bring him out of his neck. Logan blushes, avoiding Patton gazes as he murmurs, “will you call me baby boy?” And Patton smiles and kisses Logan sweetly, “okay, baby boy. Are you going to let daddy take care of you?” Logan blushes a bright red but nods. However, Patton doesn’t move, instead waiting for a more verbal response which Logan realises, he makes brief eye contact before breaking it again, “yes, please, daddy.”

And Patton’s quick to throw his baby down onto the mattress, he stays between his legs though. Logan’s face is priceless, still flushed and embarrassed but wide eyes and mouth open in shock. Patton laughs lightly at it but undoes his boyfriend’s tie and throws it to the ground, then he unbuttons his shirt. Patton moves off of him and takes his shirt with him, hands then running up and down Logan’s chest, his mouth joining them and leaving little licks and kisses along their way.

He has Logan moaning quickly, hands squeezing at Patton’s shoulders urging him on and further down his body. And Patton’s more than willing to give his baby boy what he wants. His hands work his belt undone, then his trousers. Pulling his pants and boxers to his ankles quickly, pausing to gage Logan’s expression who still looks a little shocked but is half hard, so, he takes off his shoes and socks, then his pants the rest of the way.

And his boyfriend is naked, splayed out in front of him, flushed and beautiful. “You okay, baby boy?” Patton asks, hands coming to rest on Logan’s thighs and Logan squirms under his touch. “Yes, daddy,” Logan replies, still quiet and shy but Patton smiles at him before removing his own polo shirt and tossing it to the ground. Then he’s hovering over Logan, hands either side of his face, and Logan just peers up at him.

He can’t resist any longer, so, he leans down to kiss him. And he kisses him over and over, getting lost in the sensation of their lips together. But Patton’s hands are wandering, purposefully running over Logan’s now hard cock. Patton pulls back with a hum, “are you hard, baby boy?” Logan tilts his head to the side, embarrassed yet aroused under Patton’s gaze, “yes, daddy.” Logan gasps when Patton wraps his fingers around his cock, whining slightly when he doesn’t move his hand.

“What’s wrong, baby boy?” Patton asks, fake confusion in his voice, and Logan keens, not wanting to answer but knowing Patton won’t move if he doesn’t. “Want you to touch me, daddy,” Logan mutters, hips moving in an attempt to get Patton to move but he doesn’t. “Where do you want me to touch you, baby boy? On you cock, like this.” Patton strokes his cock a few times to emphasise his point but pulls away when Logan starts to buck up into his hand. “Or would you rather I touch you here, baby boy?” Patton asks as his hand moves downwards, fingers skimming against his hole and Logan’s legs open further on instinct.

“Would you like that, baby boy?” Patton asks again, pulling away completely from Logan to remove the rest of his clothes and grab the lube but his eyes stay on Logan. Patton raises an eyebrow then hums prompting a reaction from Logan, “please, need it.” He already sounds so aroused and flustered that Patton curses under his breath, “please who?” Patton smirks as Logan worries his lip between his teeth briefly before responding, “please, daddy.”

Patton climbs back onto the bed between Logan’s spread legs, “tell me what you want and I’ll give it to you, baby boy.” Patton knows that’s cruel, having his boyfriend admit his biggest kinks and then make him beg but it’s so fun and not to mention arousing. Logan whines, hands falling loose beside his head, “need you to touch me, please, daddy.” He doesn’t though, he waits because Logan knows that’s not what he meant.

“Want you to fuck me, please, daddy.” And that does it for Patton, he uncaps the lube and squeezes it onto his fingers. “Got to stretch you first, baby boy.” His fingers are at his hole again, pushing one finger in, smile never fading as Logan moans and attempts to push himself back, so, he pushes another in. Soon enough Logan is whining and begging for more a bit more loudly which Patton loves.

“Daddy! Daddy, please, need you, need you inside me, please,” Logan begs, fingers twisting in the sheets by his head, but he still whines when Patton takes his fingers from him. “Relax baby boy, daddy needs to slick his cock up first so he doesn’t hurt his favourite baby boy.” Patton does as he says, watching Logan relax against the sheets. Then he’s pushing his cock into him, Logan’s moaning a long, drawn out ‘daddy’. 

And Patton stills once fully inside, watching Logan’s breathing, his eyes squeezed shut. “Baby boy?” Patton asks, wanting to know if his boyfriend is alright but not wanting to break what they have if it’s nothing serious. Logan opens his eyes and looks lazily at Patton, “yes, daddy?” His voice is sweet and innocent like and it should not be this hot to Patton but, god, it is. “Are you good, baby boy?” Logan nods in response, “please move, daddy.” But Patton doesn’t, his hand goes to Logan cock and strokes it a few times but it’s not enough for Logan.

“Please, daddy. Need you to fuck me, please, daddy.” Patton shuts his eyes momentarily, doing all in his power not to fuck into Logan hard and fast but it’s difficult. “Please, daddy!” Logan whines, his own body moving which prompts Patton to move, fucking into him slow but deep and consistent. His hand stroking Logan’s cock in time with his thrusts, his boyfriend moaning and begging beneath him. 

“Faster, please!” Logan almost shouts, voice strained, a clear indication that he’s close to the edge. And Patton obliges, maybe he can have more teasing fun with his baby boy next time but for now he fucks into his hard and fast, Logan groaning almost constantly. He comes uttering a mix of ‘please’ and ‘daddy’, coming over Patton’s hand and his own stomach, with Patton not far behind him. “So good for me, baby boy,” Patton mutters as he pulls out, smiling tightly when Logan winces, so, gathers him in his arms and cuddles him against his chest.

“Are you okay?” Patton asks after a while, carding a hand through Logan’s hair, and receiving a response muttered against his chest, “yes, but I’m gross, Pat.” Patton frowns at this, he thought Logan would know by now that he’s definitely into his kink, he shouldn’t feel this way anymore. “Lo, you’re not gross, this is just your kink. And I love you still, and I love your kink even though I thought I wouldn’t and-” He pauses, Logan’s laughing into his chest. “No, no, Pat. Thank you but I meant, like, I’m physically covered in come, I need a shower.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah. Shower?”

“Sure.”


	35. Sugar Daddy? - Logicality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton jokes about being Logan’s sugar daddy, it’s a joke but it becomes quite real.
> 
> Warnings: sex, daddy kink, sugar daddy stuff

“Ah- Fuck, Patton!” Logan’s voice is loud and unashamed, head hidden in the sheets on the bed but head tilted to the side so Patton can hear him clearly. “What do you want, baby?” Patton asks, voice low and almost dangerous but obviously fond too. Logan whines in response, body moving back in an attempt to get Patton to do something; his friend had taken his time getting him worked up and fingering him open once he’d gotten him naked on his bed on his hands and knees. 

And now Logan really wanted this. But he refrains from begging knowing that Patton is going to take it at his own pace and savour it. It had started out as a joke: Patton is rich, and a little older, and Logan is struggling to pay his student loans, Patton joked to be his sugar daddy. They’d both laughed at it then. But it made sense. They were already, what, friends with benefits? It made some sort of weird sense.

So, that’s how Logan found himself here, face shoved into Patton’s sheets as Patton thrusts his cock in and out of him, slowly picking up the pace. It’s nice and good and pleasurable but not enough. “Please, Pat!” Logan moans out, feeling Patton’s thrust slow to a stop and the other drapes himself over Logan’s back, getting so close to him. Patton kisses his shoulder sweetly then whispers into his ear, “call me daddy, baby.” 

And Logan groans again, they really should talk about it outside of the bedroom but they don’t. “Okay, daddy,” Logan breathes out, “please, daddy, faster.” Patton obliges, pulling out and ramming back in over and over again, pace brutal and unrelenting. Logan moans constantly, occasionally the word ‘daddy’ slipping from his lips. Everything overwhelming, Patton’s cock inside of him, his hand wrapped around his cock, and his lips against his back and neck.

He coming quick and hard onto Patton’s hand and the sheets below them, and Patton comes deep inside him with a groan of Logan’s name. Logan collapses when Patton pulls out and moves away, the other keen to clean them off quickly and tuck them both into bed. It should be awkward falling asleep next to your friend slash new sugar daddy/new sugar baby you’ve just fucked but it’s not. Patton throws an arm around Logan who instantly cuddles close to him, and they’re quickly asleep.

Logan wakes alone in Patton’s bed, Patton’s side is still messed he realises as he cuddles further into the duvet. Moments later Patton walks into the bedroom, hair wet and towel around his waist, a clear smile on his face as he walks over to the bed and sits down on his side. Logan sits up, covers pooling around his very naked waist but he’s too focused on Patton to worry about his own embarrassment. 

Then does he notice paper in Patton’s hands, and Patton puts him out of his misery and hands it to him. It looks like a bank statement of his student loans except they’re all paid, in full. He can’t stop the gasp that leaves his mouth, he just looks at Patton stunned. And Patton just looks back at him.

“I promised, didn’t I?” Patton says, taking the paper back off Logan and putting it onto the bedside table. “I didn’t think you were- you just- you did…” Logan stutters over his words in disbelief and Patton pulls him in and kisses him gently. “I promised I’d take care you and help you financially,” Patton says, pausing to hum in mock thought, “maybe you could give me a bit of incentive to pay for your next semester.” And Logan does.


	36. Pathetic - Prinxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman needs to pee but Virgil won’t let him up from the floor, by the time he does it’s too late. Well, at least Roman tries to reach the toilet on time.
> 
> Warnings: omorashi/wetting, humiliation, fluffy ending (wow I’m not making these smutty I’m shook)

“Virgil! Stop it!” Roman hisses at his boyfriend, the other clearly not caring or paying any attention to the change in situation. They were arguing, it started off as simply bickering and petty comments, nothing too harsh. Then it became physical, trying to pin the other down while the both smiled and giggled. The argumentative nature almost gone, they were just two giggly boyfriends messing around.

But Roman needs to pee so bad. He can’t recall when he last went to the toilet, plus he drank a lot this morning. And now Virgil’s got him pinned to the floor, hands above his head and Virgil sitting on his lower stomach, pushing down on his bladder painfully so. He can feel the dampness on the front of his trousers already, and if Virgil doesn’t get off him he’s going to piss himself real quick.

“Virgil, please, let go,” he begs, wriggling slightly to try and get out of his hold but it’s useless, he can’t get out unless Virgil lets him go. But he’s reluctant to let his boyfriend know he needs to pee. It’s not very royal after all. 

“Or what Roman?” Virgil challenges, smirk on his face  as he sits back ever so slightly, pressing further onto Roman’s bladder causing him to leak some more, he cringes at the thought of it being visible through his white trousers. “Are you going to punish me?” Virgil asks after getting no response, intentions obviously sexual and Roman appreciates his initiation of things but just not right now. Roman shakes his head more violently than he should have, teeth gritting together as he says, “fuck- no, I’m going to wet myself.”

Virgil’s eyes go wide with realisation, his smirk faltering for a moment before appearing again. “You’re just saying that to get out of this,” Virgil says, clearly not bothered by Roman’s attempt to get him off of him. Roman fights the urge to roll his eyes, especially when he feels more piss leak through his boxers and onto his trousers. “Please, Verge, god, I’m going to piss myself!” Roman adds with urgency, feeling himself leak a little more, realising he can’t hold it for much longer.

An irritated sigh escapes Virgil, he rolls his eyes and finally lets go of Roman’s hands then climbs off him. The missing pressure from him somehow makes it both better and worse for Roman. His hands go straight to his crotch just in time to feel another leak run down his thigh, the feeling of the hot liquid in his hands makes him want to let go, but not here. “Fuck!” He curses loudly, knees bending and legs crossing in an attempt to get himself under control as he comes to a stand in front of Virgil.

His boyfriend just looks at him, a little guilty, but he’s quick to smirk and tease him about it. “Oh my god, why didn’t you earlier, you idiot. You’re such a child.” Virgil finishes with a laugh which earns a glare from Roman but the power is lost by the ways his face is flushed. Roman gasps as he leaks considerably, then curses loudly. “Oh my god, don’t just stand there! I swear if you piss on the floor I’ll murder you.” Virgil’s words bring him back, realising where he still is.

Roman takes in a quick breath before straightening up and dashing towards the bathroom, Virgil quick behind him though Roman’s unsure if it’s out of worry or the hilarity of the situation. He stops a few times in the hallway to cross his legs and grab his crotch, Virgil snickering behind him. Roman barely gets through the doorway to the bathroom before his knees give out, hands instinctively going to his crotch, cringing as his bladder gives and relaxes.

He can’t help but whimper, his chin against his chest as he watches his piss spread through his previously clean white trousers and pooling around him on the floor. Then it stops, eventually. Virgil’s voice cuts the silence. "You were right in front of the toilet. Pathetic." Roman whimpers in response, desperately wanting to hide his head in his hands but they’re covered in his own piss. 

Then Virgil’s laughing and Roman’s not sure if he wants to cry or laugh with him, so, he laughs. Hunched over, wiping his hands on the dry parts of his trousers, his eyes gathering with tears from laughter. “Oh my god, you just wet yourself,” Virgil says though his laughter, voice strained, but he suddenly stops and says seriously, “you just wet yourself.” And no one’s laughing now.

“Sorry,” Roman’s quick to apologise, picking himself up off the floor slowly, aware of the piss still dripping from his soaked trousers. “Oh god. Ro, I’m sorry, I should have taken you seriously.” Roman shakes it off, “you can make it up to me,” he says, his tone suggestive and he raises his eyebrows. “Oh yeah? And how’s that?” Virgil asks, moving closer but careful not to stand in the puddle.

Roman gets closer, whispering in his ear, “make some hot chocolate for when I come out of the shower and watch Disney movies with me.” Virgil groans and pulls back, heading for the door, “fine! But only ‘cause I owe it to you for making you wet yourself.” Roman counts that as a victory as he steps into the shower, thinking of drinking his hot chocolate and watching his favourite movies with his boyfriend, it kind of makes up for it all.


	37. You can hold it - Prinxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They’re not far from home but Virgil needs to pee and Roman doesn’t want him to ruin his car. Whoops, too late.
> 
> Warnings: omorashi/wetting, embarrassment, slight humiliation (again not very smutty)

They have been on the road for hours now, only stopping once to refuel, and Virgil had, stupidly, declined the offer of going to the toilet. Now though, he regrets it. He curses his past self internally, hands twitching on his thighs, grabbing close to his crotch in an attempt to distract himself from the need to pee. He’s glad at least to not be driving right now. 

He glances over at Roman in the driver seat, he needs to say something about his growing desperation but just the thought of it makes him flush red with embarrassment. “How long till we’re home?” He asks instead, Roman glances to him briefly before looking back at the road, “I’d say around twenty, thirty minutes tops.” Oh, God. He really can’t wait thirty minutes, he’s luck if he manages ten.

“Okay,” he replies quietly, one hand moving from his thigh to his crotch after feeling a slight ache in his bladder. “Why do you ask?” Roman questions, fully focused on the road so is unaware of Virgil’s actions. “Um,” Virgil starts, unsure of how to phrase things but if Roman knows then they’ll be more of an urgency to get home, “I need to pee, like badly.” He knows he’s blushing badly.

Roman lets out a cross between a laugh and a sigh, “you really should’ve gone before.” His tone is cocky as ever and Virgil doesn’t hesitate to roll his eyes knowing Roman can’t do anything about it. “Yeah, yeah, I should’ve gone but I didn’t and now I’m desperate, and if you don’t hurry up and going to piss myself in your car.” Roman gives him a brief pointed look before saying, “don’t you fucking dare.”

Virgil grins, it’s almost like a game and it’d be funny if he wasn’t so full of liquid that it hurt, “if you don’t get us home soon then looks like I have no choice.” Roman groans, hands tightening on the steering wheel, “I can’t control the roads nor the speed limit so just shut up and hold it.” Virgil laughs but realises all too late it’s a mistake as he leaks into his boxers, it quickly silences him and Roman realises the change. 

“What? Virgil?” Roman sounds almost panicked, the reality of the situation dawning on him. Virgil curses under his breath, squeezing his hands between his thighs hard, “I just leaked.” Roman also curses, louder and more violently. “Fuck- Ro, you need to hurry!” Virgil gasps out feeling himself leak again, the warm liquid trickling out of his trousers and onto his hands, “fuck, I really can’t hold it!” 

“Oh, shut up.” Roman says quite violently, “you can hold it- we’re almost there.” That’s a lie, they’re still fifteen minutes off minimum. “No, no. Roman, you’re going to need to stop or I’m going to wet myself,” Virgil says, voice panicked and rushed, pressing aside his embarrassment in favour of hunching over and very visibly grabbing himself, doing his best to wriggle on the spot in his seat to stop the need. But it doesn’t work.

“Ten minutes Virgil, I promise. Fuck- just don’t, don’t piss in my car!” It’s too late, Virgil mutters a quick apology before the flood gates open, his eyes clenched shut as he forcefully pees into his jeans, feeling the warm liquid quickly collect under his bottom. “Fuck, Virgil!” Roman lets out, sounding more exasperated that actually annoyed, having to listen and occasionally glance over at his friend as he wets himself.

His dark jeans are even darker in places, he can’t help but squirm uncomfortable in the pool of his own urine, feeling the liquid soak into his jeans even more. “S-shit, Ro, I’m sorry,” Virgil says after he stops, voice breathy and teary. Roman doesn’t look over at him but keeps driving, and Virgil fears the worst. 

After about ten minutes of silence they pull up in the driveway and Virgil can’t help but feel his face burn with new embarrassment that he couldn’t hold it for a little bit longer. “Come on, out,” Roman says, taking off his own seatbelt then Virgil’s and gesturing to the door. Virgil does as he says and gets out of the car, piss running down his legs and onto the concrete below him with the movement, he doesn't look back at the mess he’s made of Roman’s car. 

Roman walks to his side and instead of inspecting the damage or shouting at Virgil which he expects, he wraps Virgil in a hug. Arms cradling Virgil close to him, hands rubbing his back in a comforting motion and it takes all Virgil’s might not to cry right then. And Roman’s pulling back looking guilty and a little shy, “why don’t you take a shower? Or better a bath, while I clean up and we’ll order some take out. Okay?” 

Virgil smiles and nods in response, following as Roman unlocks their house and walks inside. He strips his boyfriend down the hall, pushes him into the bathroom while wandering to the washer with his dirty clothes. Roman holds his promise after cleaning his car he orders Virgil’s favourite so it’s on the way by the time Virgil comes back to the living room in fresh comfy clothes, ready to cuddle his boyfriend for the rest of the night.


	38. First Valentine's - LAMP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Virgil’s first Valentine’s Day with them all together, the others show him how much they love him.
> 
> Warnings: blow jobs, sex, hand job

"You're our sweet boy," Patton faintly whispers into his ear, his hand stroking Virgil head as it lay in his lap, it’s sweet. Well, Patton’s cock down his throat lessens the sweetness but Virgil smiles the best he can anyway. His hands grip at Patton’s thighs, he’s not allowed to move yet, as one of the others sinks his cock into him, he moans around Patton’s cock but remains still. It’s Roman, he knows it is from the way his hips are clasped, nails digging into his skin, but he’s patient and waits.

Somewhere in the back of his mind he wonders where Logan is, only to feel the bed dip more to his left moments later. Logan’s hand goes to his cock, strokes it a few times then takes it into his mouth, his head against the mattress underneath Virgil, and now he feels them from all angles. And Roman starts thrusting, good and hard, and in return the action makes him fuck into Logan’s mouth while Patton slowly fucks his.

It’s good, hard, fast, messy. But it’s just what Virgil needs. And it doesn’t last long.

Both Roman and Patton come inside him with harsh groans of his name, he in turn comes in Logan’s mouth, whining when Patton slips his cock from his mouth. He’s vaguely aware of Patton moving but Roman is kissing him all over as he pulls out, holding him upright after to watch the sight. Logan and Patton both on their knees, kissing furiously, Patton’s hand on the other’s cock, making him come quick and hard against their stomachs. 

They’ve all got lazy grins on their faces as the clean up and climb into bed, whispering soft affectionate words.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Virgil.” Patton kisses him quickly after he speaks, the other two makes noises of agreement and Virgil laughs lightly, “happy Valentine’s Day.”


	39. Humiliation - Logince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman has a humiliation kink, Logan has a piss kink. They combine them.
> 
> Warnings: humiliation, omorashi/wetting, mentions of sexual content, crying

Logan knew. Of course he knew. How could he not? He has a keen eye for things, especially things like this, and the fact it’s his boyfriend makes it that little bit sweeter. Roman has always had a thing for humiliation, so, he’s simply testing the limits - not without first explaining and telling Roman he can safe word at any moment. 

But now, sitting here, watching the sight in front of him. It was a different story. Roman sat a few steps away from his bed on Logan’s desk chair, hands bound behind it and legs bound to the chair legs. Logan just watches intensely from his place at the edge of the bed - close enough to touch Roman if he really wanted to - and smirks at Roman’s flushed face as it twists in pain.

Roman hisses out a string of curses, thighs twitching and arms wriggling to get free but the bonds are just tight enough not to give. And Logan has to remind himself to breathe. They were doing this because of Roman’s humiliation kink and not his own embarrassing kink. But just the sight of Roman struggling to hide how desperate he is just makes him half hard and his mind wanders slightly to what’s to come. 

“Fuck, Lo-” Roman cuts himself off with a gasp, head tilting downwards as does Logan’s. They watch a small damp patch appear on the front of Roman’s trousers. “Pathetic,” Logan sneers, voice still pretty neutral but he can feel the dryness of his throat, so, licks his lips wet in a vain attempt to regain control over himself. “Lo, fuck, Lo! I can’t hold it any longer!” Roman gasps out, hands curled into fists, his nails digging into his palms.

Logan tuts dramatically, “so you’re going to wet yourself.” His voice wavers slightly and he prays Roman doesn’t pick up on it but Roman has his eyes squeezed shut, hunching over the best he can with his hands bound behind him. “Fuck- yes, I am!” Roman sounds almost panicked but Logan knows he can push further, “you are what?” Roman glares at him slightly, finally looking at his boyfriend.

And he’s slightly stunned by the effect he’s having on Logan. Logan, his impeccable smart, pristine boyfriend who likes to humiliate him but also likes  _ this _ . Fuck. “Ro?” Logan asks, voice quieter and softer now, and Roman really, really doesn’t want to worry him. So, he squirms with extra effort, watching Logan intensely and grits out, “fuck, I’m going to piss myself, Lo.” Logan’s breath hitches and his hand goes to his cock, holding it tightly underneath the material of his trousers. His suspicions are confirmed. 

Roman makes a mental note to both confront and tease Logan about this later when he’s not absolutely desperate to pee. A wave of desperation hits him, bladder aching, and he leaks more into his pants. “Do it,” Logan whispers, it almost goes unnoticed but not quite, it’s permission though. And Roman takes the permission with both hands; sighing over the top as he relaxes. He relieves himself with such force, piss hissing into his pants, spilling over the edges of the seat and dripping onto the floor. 

Squirming as the hot liquid soaks his trousers and gathers under his ass on the chair, his hands unclench and he relaxes back into the chair. He doesn’t know when he closed his eyes but he reopens them, staring up lazily at Logan who is blushing furiously. Whilst Roman feels somewhat proud he can’t help the tears welling in his eyes, from what he’s not sure, maybe exhaustion. But the tears are cascading down his cheeks and Logan looks momentarily shocked, jumping up from his position to help Roman but he just shakes his head, not safe wording. Logan understands.

“You peed your pants? Now you’re gonna cry about it?” Logan asks, tone harsh and rough, his own hand grabbing his cock through his trousers but his eyes still look worried, “pft- how old are you again?” Roman flushes at the humiliating words, shuffling again feeling the cooling liquid moving with him. And he’s very much hard himself underneath his soaked trousers.

“Please,” Roman begs weakly, he’s not sure what he’s begging for yet. To be released? For Logan to get him off? To be cleaned? For a nap? He’s not sure but he sniffles, still crying slightly. “Please what?” Logan asks, voice no longer demanding and the spell is broken, there’s no longer this game they’re playing. “Untie me, Lo.” No please, it’s an order which Logan obliges.

Quickly removing Roman’s bonds then bringing him into a hug, the wetness spreading to Logan’s clothes but he doesn’t mind. Roman stops crying, arms hugging tightly around Logan’s torso and he whispers, “thank you.” Logan immediately shushes him, “no, no. I’m sorry, I pushed you, I shouldn’t have-” Roman shakes out of his hold to look at him, “no Logan, love. I’m fine I just- you should have told me.”

“Told you?” And Logan looks caught out, he supposes he is. “You should have told me you’re into this, you know I wouldn’t judge you,” Roman says, voice fond, as he wipes the tears from his cheeks and takes Logan’s hands in his own. Logan just nods dumbly in response but smiles when Roman smiles at him. “Now I think we should take a shower after we clean up and I can help you with your problem,” Roman says, smirking now as his hand cups Logan’s crotch. Logan nods eagerly in response, lost for words until after they get out the shower.


	40. Try - Prinxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil wants to try some of his toys out on Roman.  
> For the prompt: Power bottom Virgil showing of with some toys to Roman for the 500 followers special (and congratulations!! You really deserve it!)
> 
> Warnings: sex, fingering, sex toys/use of sex toys

“V, what are you looking for?” Roman asks from the doorway, frankly he was missing his boyfriend sitting all alone downstairs and having to listen to Patton and Logan flirting in the kitchen while they were cooking. He finds said boyfriend searching through his drawers in his bedroom.

“I’m looking through my sex toys,” Virgil replies quite quickly and confidently that Roman’s jaw drops slightly in amazement, trying to get over the fact that Virgil did actually say that. “Um, okay then. Why?” Roman says, walking further into the room, closing the door behind him and coming up to where Virgil is. Virgil turns quickly to face the other, a grin and a blush on his face.

“Because I want to show you some things.” With that Virgil closes in on his boyfriend, hands clutching in his clothes and he looks at him for confirmation. “Yeah, okay, yes then,” Roman stutters out, allowing Virgil to quickly pull his top over his head and then pull his pants down along with his boxers, helping him step out of them.

“Yes?”

“Yes.”

And Virgil pushes him backwards, Roman falls back onto their bed and stays put, limbs spread out in all directions and stares up at the ceiling. Virgil takes his time to undo his own hoodie, pull his top off and jeans down, boxers too. Then he pulls a few choice toys out of his drawer as well as the lube he keeps there; he ignores the slightly embarrassment that washes over him in favour of climbing back onto the bed and sitting harshly down on Roman’s thighs.

“Don’t look,” Virgil says quickly before Roman has time to do anything, “just trust me, I want to try something.” Roman nods in response and closes his eyes to resist the temptation to look. He gasps as Virgil’s cold, lubed fingers wrap around his hardening cock, stroking a few times before letting go, which Roman groans quietly at. “Patients,” Virgil mummers, pressing kisses into Roman’s chest and stomach as his fingers travel lower, circling around his hole teasingly.

Roman’s breath hitches. “This okay?” Virgil asks, he knows it’s more likely than not alright but it’s confirmed when Roman moans out ‘yes’. He slowly pushes a finger in, working it, then adding another - he knows he doesn’t need to stretch Roman too much for what he has planned but he loves to tease the other. Only when Roman starts fucking himself back on his fingers does he pull away, replacing his fingers with a thin but lengthy vibrator but not turning it on yet.

He pauses, moving up Roman’s body, leaving kisses all the way until he reaches his lips. They kiss quickly but deeply, Virgil lets his relax, hands running over his boyfriend’s body to try to help. “Good?” Virgil asks, pulling away again to grab the other toy laying on the bed, allowing Roman to watch him this time. Roman doesn’t respond but the look in his eyes says enough for Virgil, so he smirks and grabs Roman’s cock with his free hand. 

He’s quick to engulf Roman’s cock in the flesh light, his boyfriend gasping and hips shifting in response. “Ah-ah, no,” Virgil reprimands, holding his hip with on hand and fucking his cock with the toy at the same time, his movement constant but sloppy. “Don’t move,” Virgil warns, his hand moving from his hip to the vibrator in his ass, turning it on low first but then turning it up quickly.

Roman lets out a string of curses, stuck between the dual sensation, knees bending as he tries to fuck himself back on the vibrator but then bucking upwards into the flesh light. “Fu-fuck, V, close!” Roman gasps out, and Virgil is quick to fully remove the flesh light from his cock but only turning down the vibrations. “V!” Roman whines, “please.” Virgil smiles, taking in Roman’s flushed appearance and decides he can’t resist him any longer.

“Okay, okay,” he says more to himself than to Roman, moving so he’s sitting on Roman’s lower stomach, sitting almost completely on top of his cock. Virgil mentally thanks past him for fingering himself open earlier. He smirks down at Roman as he takes his cock in hand and lowers himself down onto it, both of them groan as Virgil sinks to the bottom.

“Fuck, V,” Roman breaths out, mouth dropping open as Virgil grips the vibrator again, turning it up and thrusting it the best he can as he fucks himself on Roman’s cock at the same time. “Shit, Verge, I can’t- I’m not going to-” Roman stutters out, hands clasping on Virgil’s hips as he bucks upwards, then down until he comes inside of Virgil, groaning out his name before collapsing back onto the mattress.

“Too much,” he mutters out and Virgil takes pity on him, removing and turning off the vibrator before tossing it aside, then pulling himself off Roman’s softening cock, whimpering himself as the come leaks from his hole. Virgil lays himself down carefully onto Roman’s chest, moaning as his still hard cock presses between his stomach and Roman’s.

“Fuck, V,” Roman sighs, laughing slightly as he regains his senses, “that was something.” Virgil hums in response, hips shifting slightly to grind his cock against Roman which only has Roman laughing more. “Give me a minute and I’ll help you,” Roman says, hands wrapping around Virgil to hold him close and stop his movements, “hmm, you better.”


	41. I'm Sorry Daddy - Logicality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan disobeys his daddy, so, he must be punished. But he gets a reward for being so good through it, then pleasures his daddy.  
> For the prompt: 500 follwers: Logicality and spanking? (Not sure if it's a kink and feel free to ignore it) ~ Anon
> 
> Warnings: spanking, daddy kink (I can’t help adding it I’m sorry), slight crying, hand job, blow job mention

"Ah! Daddy, 'm sorry," Logan whines as Patton wraps a hand around his wrist and drags him up forcefully from the bed. "Too late for sorry, baby. You've been naughty, so, you know what that means," Patton responds, sitting down himself on the edge of the bed, allowing Logan to stand in front of him. His face red with embarrassment, nude from the waist down and his cock hard and leaking.

"Punishment, daddy," Logan whispers, head hanging low, only slightly regretting his previous actions but still feeling somewhat proud for disobeying Patton's rules. Patton caught him touching himself without permission, in his defense Patton was busy and he was too turned on to ignore it. So, Patton found him sat on their bed, only shirt and tie left on, and stroking his hard cock.

"That's right, baby. Come on, over daddy's knee now," Patton says, voice softer which Logan knows is deceptively sweet but he loves it still. Logan does as he's told, laying himself face down over Patton's lap, whimpering slightly as his hard cock meets the material of Patton's trousers and he resists the temptation to thrust against him. "I'll give you ten, safe word if you want me to stop, and if you take it well daddy will get you off after, okay?" Patton says, one hand on Logan's lower back and the other caressing his ass.

"Okay, daddy."

"Good boy, can you count?"

"Yes, daddy."

With that Patton's hand goes from his ass only to return in a harsh slap. "One, daddy." Another against the other cheek. "Two, daddy." Again, again, and again Patton's hands hit his skin, cheeks turning a beautiful bright red, and Logan counts each of them. Each hit causing his hips to shift against Patton's thighs and cock to drive against the harsh material, feeling both great and agonising.

"Ten- ah, ten, daddy." Logan stutter out, forehead pressed into the sheets and his hands twisted into fists. "Good boy, you did so well for me," Patton praises quickly after he finishes, moving Logan so he's sitting on his lap facing him. Only then does Patton take in the tear tracks running down his face, he hasn't been crying a lot and it doesn't seem like they're from the pain but just the situation. Regardless Patton wipes them away with his thumbs and kisses Logan sweetly on his lips, then his cheeks.

"Are you okay, baby?" Patton asks, voice genuinely sweet this time, and Logan just nods, pushing his glasses to sit atop of his head and wipe his eyes free of all the tears. Patton frowns slightly but removes his glasses all the way and sets them to the side before asking, "do you want me to take care of you now?" He wraps his hand around Logan's cock but doesn't move yet, waiting for Logan's response.

"Please, daddy," Logan whispers, ducking his head into Patton's shoulder to hide his flushed face, and Patton lets him. He strokes slowly and consistently, doing his best to get Logan off quickly but softly, his other hand wrapping around Logan's torso to hug him closely. Logan whimpers against Patton's cardigan, hips shift slightly but only causing his ass to rub against Patton's trousers making it sting further but it only makes him do it more, getting little bits of pleasure from the pain.

"Please, please," Logan's muffled begs are lost into Patton's shoulder but Patton goes quicker anyway, holding Logan close as he gasps and comes over Patton's hand. He collapses against Patton's front, whining as Patton removes both hands from him but sighing as Patton lays him atop the sheets. He's still there when Patton returns, hands clean now.

"Are you okay, Lo?" Patton asks, helping Logan sit up and remove his tie and shirt, smiling fondly at the lazy grin on his boyfriend's face. "Yeah, yes. I'm good," Logan responds, sitting upright in the center of the bed as he watches Patton undress too, noticing that he's still half hard. "Can I help?" He asks, Patton looks at him, one leg out of his trousers, confused but then he realises. "If you want," he responds, finishing undressing, and Logan edges himself to the end of the bed before sliding off and onto his knees directly in front of Patton.

"Good?"

"Fuck yes, baby."

"Please fuck my mouth, daddy."


	42. Edge - Analogical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil and Logan edge each other until they can't take it anymore, then they have cute after cuddles.  
> For the prompt: For the 500 celebration: Analogical edging with sex toys pls
> 
> Warnings: hand jobs, sex toys/use of sex toys

"This was a bad idea," Virgil mutters out, hands shaking around the vibrator in his hand, the vibrations turned off but it's still buried inside of his boyfriend. Said boyfriend is the same, face flushed and fingers gripping and loosening around the vibrator inside of Virgil. Logan lets out a breathy laugh, nudging his foot against Virgil's side; they're laying so their legs are spread over each other, free hand not on the vibrator behind them to hold themselves upright. Virgil having previously been in Logan's lap facing him as they jerked off simultaneously, stopping just before coming.

"Why? Aren't you enjoying it?" Logan sounds just as wrecked as him, which Virgil is thankful for and it's also a huge turn on. They've been playing this little game for awhile now, starting off teasing each other and rutting up closely through their clothes. Then jerking off. Then the toys. Always getting the other close to the edge before stopping, letting them relax before edging them again.

"Yes but, fuck, I need to come this time," Virgil grits out, squirming at the feeling of the vibrator inside of him, and Logan just watches him, too exhausted to let out a teasing remark and admits defeat. "Okay, this time," he agrees, turning on the low vibrations on the toy inside of Virgil which has the other gasping, Logan grins at the response but glares when Virgil does the same to the vibrator inside of him.

They gradually increase the vibrations, aiming just right to his the other's prostate with most of the thrusts of the toy. Strings of curse words flow from their mouths as well as groans of the other's name.

"Fuck, Lo! Close!" Virgil gasps out, hips working to fuck himself back on the vibrator and his wrist aching from fucking the other into Logan. "Same, V, shit-" Logan groans, hand working quicker but sloppier as he comes onto his stomach, fucking himself back the best he can onto the vibrator, falling onto his back and using his free hand to jerk himself off.

Virgil comes seconds later, hand falling away from the vibrator inside his boyfriend to stroke himself through his climax; watching Logan as he turns off both of the vibrators and remove them. "Are you alright, Verge?" Logan asks, moving to lay on his side next to Virgil who collapses onto his back, "I think so." Logan grins and kisses him sweetly on the lips before moving from the bed on unsteady legs, Virgil snickers as he trips slightly on his way to the bathroom.

He returns with a washcloth as cleans the both of them then the toys, coming back and joining Virgil in bed, pulling the cover over both of them. "You okay, Lo?" Virgil asks, cuddling close to his boyfriend as he takes off his glasses and wraps his arms around Virgil. "I'm good, V. Great in fact," Logan replies, pressing a small kiss to Virgil forehead.

"Love you."

"I love you too."


	43. Princess - Logince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan gets turned on by being called 'princess', Roman knows this and definitely uses it to his advantage.  
> For the prompt: Logince with lo being called princess ~ Anon
> 
> Warnings: pet names, teasing, slight marking kink, hand job

"Princess," Roman coos, leaning on his side in bed, prodding with his finger at the pile under the covers that is his boyfriend, tufts of purple hair sticking out from underneath. "Stop it." Comes the muffled reply, Logan shoves back the covers to expose his head and bare chest, Roman takes the time to admire the hickies and marks littering his boyfriend's skin from last night.

"Stop what, princess?" Roman teases, knowing exactly what the pet name does to Logan. Logan huffs and moves to lay on his back, "you know calling that makes me horny." Roman lets out a breathless laugh but continues to tease him, "what, princess? But you're my princess. Are you not?" Logan groans in response, running his hands over his face before grabbing his glasses from the bedside table.

"Yes, I guess I am," Logan responds, moving onto his side to mirror Roman's stance. "Say it," Roman says, hand moving to Logan's hip and rubbing small circles into the bare skin, "tell me you're my princess." Logan flushes at that, he knows Roman like the possessiveness of the words and connotations, and he likes the name itself. "I'm your princess."

Roman grins wickedly, hand moving down, brushing over Logan's hardening cock. "Say it again," Roman orders, moving up and pushing Logan onto his back again before climbing on top of him. Logan whines as he wraps his fingers around his cock, working it until it's hard but then stopping, "say it again, princess."

"I'm your princess."

"Fuck!" Logan curses as Roman strokes his cock, quick and sudden. "Say it again, princess, once more for me," Roman encourages. "Fu-fuck, Ro! I'm, ah, I'm your princess," Logan groans out, hips bucking and thrusting into Roman's grip. "So good for me, my princess," Roman mutters, leaning down and connecting their lips in a deep kiss.

It doesn't take Logan long to come between Roman hands, lips, and words. Groaning out Roman's name, hand gripping his wrist after a while. "Fuck, Ro," Logan breaths out, cupping Roman's face in his hands and kissing him sweetly.

"You're very welcome, love."

"You're such an ass."


	44. Good boy - Analogical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil loves being told by his daddy that he's doing good during sex, Logan is happy to oblige.  
> For the prompt: Analogical Praise/Daddy kink Congrats on hitting 500! ~ @analogical-lovechild
> 
> Warnings: daddy kink, praise kink, sex

Virgil keens, fingers twisting in the sheets below him, as his boyfriend pushes his cock into him. “So good for me, baby. Taking my cock nice and deep, so pretty for me,” Logan coos, voice low but soft. “Thank you, daddy,” Virgil responds, voice barely above a whisper, groaning weakly as Logan starts moving, pulling almost completely out before thrusting back in repeatedly.

“You’re such a good boy for me,” Logan breaths out between thrusts, fingers gripping at Virgil’s hips to thrust faster. Virgil gasps, his arms weakening almost causing him to fall onto his face but he doesn’t. “Thank you, daddy,” Virgil says, voice slightly louder but broken. His breath hitches as Logan moves, feeling the warmth of his chest against his back as he wraps a hand around him to reach his cock.

It takes a few more thrusts and strokes of Logan’s hand over his cock until Virgil is coming, quick and hard onto the sheets below him. Logan swears and comes inside of him, hips finally stilling, then he pulls out. Bringing Virgil up onto his knees, as to not fall into his own cooling come on the sheets. “Come on, baby, can you stand for me?” Logan asks, dragging Virgil with him anyways off the bed a towards the bathroom.

“Are you good, Verge?” Logan asks, ushering his boyfriend into the shower and turning it on. “Yeah, I’m good, thanks,” Virgil responds, backing into the warm spray of the water, Logan smiles and gets in himself. “Good,” Logan says, wrapping his arms around Virgil who smiles and responds, “good.”


	45. How long? - Logicality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan wets himself for Patton, then gets his boyfriend off.  
> For the prompt: For the 500 (Congrats!!!) Logicality And Omorashi/Desperation Kink? ~ Anon
> 
> Warnings: omorashi/wetting/desperation, grinding, hand job, coming in pants.

“How long?” Patton asks from the doorway of the kitchen, arms folded against his chest as he observes his boyfriend from where he’s sat at the kitchen table with his laptop and paper set out in front of him, occasionally squirming or holding himself underneath the table. “What?” Logan asks, fingers pausing over laptop keys as he looks up at Patton. “How long have you been holding, love?” Patton asks, coming closer behind Logan and wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

Logan doesn’t respond, instead shrugs and continues typing but Patton quick to remove his hands from the laptop and close the lid. “How long, baby?” Patton asks again, running his hands over Logan’s clothed chest and kisses his cheek briefly. Logan sighs before responding, “all day.” Patton smiles at the response, pull Logan from his seat and standing in front of him just to pull him into a hug, “I’m proud of you, Lo.” 

A whimper escapes Logan lips instead of responding, the sudden movement causing his bladder to ache. He’d been drinking plenty all day, varying between coffee and water, and he hadn’t even gone to the toilet this morning, now he was really starting to feel the effects. “Are you really full, baby?” Patton asks, knowing full well what the response is but wanting Logan to tell him, moving his hands from Logan’s back to his front to caress his lower stomach.

“Don’t,” Logan whispers, fingers wrapping around Patton’s wrists in an attempt to stop him but Patton only pushes harder on his bladder. Logan curses under his breath, knees weakening, as he leaks into his pants. “Why not, baby?” Patton says, voice sweet and innocent making Logan hate him even more right now, and Logan glares at him. 

“I’m going to wet myself,” Logan mumbles, face flushing in embarrassment. He agreed to do this for Patton, he knows he has a thing for it but actually doing it is another thing, and maybe he doesn’t mind it too much himself which he’s not sure if it makes it worse or better. “Well, let’s get you to the bathroom then,” Patton says, hand coming to Logan’s lower back to usher him into the bathroom.

Once in, Logan stays put in the middle of the room, legs crossing and uncrossing, his hand occasionally grabbing at his crotch. “Just here or in the tub, baby?” Patton asks, hands working at undoing Logan’s tie and unbuttoning his shirt before taking them off, knowing his boyfriend would prefer not to get them wet if he didn’t need to, but still leaving his light coloured pants and socks on. 

“Don’t think I can move without…” Logan trails off, gasping as he leaks more, a considerable wet patch appearing on the front of his trousers, he resists the temptation to touch the quickly cooling liquid. “Thanks okay, baby, I’ve got towels for after,” Patton reassures, sitting himself down on the closed toilet lid to stop himself embracing his blushing boyfriend but that’s more difficult than he imagined.

Logan’s squirming constantly now, hands pressed between his thighs in a futile attempt to stop himself from leaking again only to leak again, longer and more considerable this time, running in small streams down his thighs. “Just let go, Lo, let go for me,” Patton encourages, directing Logan’s attention away from his pants to Patton. Patton who is also blushing, already hard in his trousers, and his hand cupping his cock through the material.

“Fuck, Pat,” Logan hisses out, bending over slightly but he’s too far gone. He sighs as he relaxes, completely letting go of his bladder, piss rushing into his trousers quick and loud. The front of his pants soaking quickly, forming a pool around his feet on the floor. Only when it stops does he survey the damage, his pants are drenched and he’s glad the floor is tiled but the look of lust of his boyfriend’s face is worth it.

Logan smiles almost shyly at Patton, moving a little closer to the other, feeling the wet material clinging to his skin but ignoring it in favour of pulling Patton to a stand. Grinning as he forces his dry body against his wet one, kissing Patton’s cheek as he groans at the feeling of Logan’s piss seeping through his clothes and he thrusts his hard cock into Logan’s.

They stay like that, Patton wrapping his arms around Logan to grab his ass and urge Logan to thrust back into him in time, Logan hands in turn grab at Patton’s back, fingers gripping in the material of his cardigan. They rut together until Pattom comes inside of his now damp trousers, nipping at Logan’s jaw and throat as he comes down from his climax. He lazily pulls Logan’s cock from his soaked trousers, stroking him a few times before he comes over Patton’s hand and his already ruined pants.

“Would you consider doing that again for me sometime?” Patton asks, kissing quickly at Logan’s mouth, then nose and cheeks. Logan groans softly pulling away from Patton altogether and working on removing his remaining clothing, “maybe. I’ll consider it after a shower and a nap, deal?” Patton grins, removing his own clothes before joining Logan in the shower, “okay, that’s fair. Deal.”


	46. Too much - Analogical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil has an idea, Logan agrees. They tease each other all day until things turn a bit wet and messy in the best possible way of course.
> 
> Warning: holding, teasing, omorashi/wetting, watersports (maybe), hand jobs, minor overstimulation (a lot of kinks for one fic)

It had started early, well, as early as they awoke which was late even for them, mainly due to Virgil's want to stay in bed longer. Logan was more than happy to oblige and stay in bed cuddling his boyfriend even if he did need his morning toilet break, Virgil just wound his arms further around his midsection and held him close until he had no option but to go back to sleep. They slept for a while longer but Logan made the decision to get up then, throwing on his clothes before throwing Virgil's at him on the bed. 

And then Virgil suggested it, a cute, shy blush on his cheeks as he spoke quietly into the now silent room, asking if he could possibly, maybe try something a bit different. Logan's always willing to try something once, especially for Virgil, so, he listened and nodded and eventually agreed; he ignored his need to go to the bathroom, instead walking straight past and to the kitchen to have his morning coffee and make Virgil one also.

The day was filled then with teasing remarks and touches, smirks playing at their lips almost constantly as they teased each other. Handing more drinks to the others, hiding a small laugh as they squirmed but the smiles soon wiped off their face as they were in the same predicament. Not only was the holding hard, they were also, well... hard for a lot of the day. Their touches got more heated, the little fleeting touches lingerd and griped until they were pushed tight against each other, grinding before their minds caught up and pushed themselves away before it could escalate.

It all came to head that night in the bathroom, Logan had practically dragged Virgil into the room, one hand in Virgil’s and the other on his cock through his jeans, trying his hardest to stop the leaking. “I can’t hold it any longer,” he whispers as the door shuts, silently begging for Virgil to allow him to go, it was his idea after all. Virgil nods his head, his own legs crossed in a futile attempt to stop his own need, “okay, yeah, bathtub.” Logan laughs breathlessly at the incomplete sentence but quickly steps into the bath, leaking considerable from the movement, a trail of piss running down his thigh and soaking the material of his trousers.

He holds a hand out for Virgil, he takes it and is helped into the tub with him, gritting his teeth together as his bladder aches. “Fuck- it’s too much, I can’t-” Logan cuts himself off with a groan and a look at Virgil, the need on the other’s face is what does it, Virgil isn’t looking at his face but rather at his damp pants, ready and waiting for him to wet himself. So, he does. He lets Virgil have the pleasure of watching him soak his jeans as his knees grow weaker and he moans a little at the release.

And Virgil’s leaking himself in little spurts, knowing he could go longer but the sight and sounds of Logan wetting hits him making him both want to wet himself and jerk himself off. He chooses the former, his piss coming out slow at first but soon all of it is rushing into his pants and onto the bottom of the tub. Soon enough they’re standing in a pool of their mixing piss, some of it doing down the drain.

They stay like that, silent and catching their breaths, until their trousers are cold and they’re both incredibly hard. “Lo?” Virgil speaks up, Logan’s already looking at him and makes an agreeing noise. Virgil’s hands are on his trousers instantly, dragging him that bit closer, fingers running over the wet material before undoing the buttons and zip and pulling them down to his knees exposing his wet underwear before pulling those down too. Logan mirrors his actions, only slower, and takes his jeans and underwear down in one go.

And their hands go to the other’s cock, lazy but feverish strokes turn quick and sloppy, their energy almost completely gone. The need for a shower and a nice long sleep aching in their minds but the need to climax overcomes this as they work each other faster. They’re gasping and kissing, teeth clicking before they’re moaning into each other’s mouth and coming quick and hard between them. Logan’s quick to pull his hand away, the grossness setting in as his high subdues and all he wants to do is wash his clothes and himself now, but Virgil keeps going, hand too rough and hard on his softening cock.

“Ah! Virge, too much! Stop,” Logan hisses out, hand grabbing at Virgil’s wrist to still his hand but Virgil’s fingers still keep working his over sensitive cock. His eyes squeeze shut as he tries to force Virgil’s hand away, and after a few moments it works. He sends Virgil a half hearted glare but his boyfriend just smiles back in response as if he’d done nothing wrong, then starts to discard his clothes and waits for Logan to do the same, which he does after grumbling about how insatiable Virgil is.


	47. Dream - Moxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil has a wet dream and Patton’s happy to help him afterwards.
> 
> Warnings: wet dream, hand job, minor embarrassment

Patton’s less than surprised when his boyfriend enters his room with little more than a ‘hello’, blanket draped around his shoulders and collapses on the side of the bed unoccupied by Patton. Virgil cuddles close to him, eyes quickly closing as he drifts to sleep. Patton only smiles down fondly at him and hugs him closer with his free hand, trying to continue to read one handed but failing slightly.

The reading proves too difficult, so, he sets the book aside and shuffles to embrace Virgil further, trying not to squeal as Virgil cuddles closer to him. Virgil looks adorable, blanket pulled up around his face and his cheeks flushed, a small smile on his face that almost twists into a grimace before he gasps. Patton watches, not wanting to interfere with Virgil’s sleep, but growing slightly concerned as Virgil shifts and groans in his sleep. Almost as if he’s pained but he’s not and- oh. Patton is quick to avert his gaze, feeling almost intrusive on Virgil’s intimate moment, yet the noises and movements only intrigue him more.

“Ah- Pat,” Virgil mumbles, head ducking further onto Patton’s chest as he moans. Patton freezes up as Virgil cuddles him closer, one of his legs swinging over him and his hard on pressing into his thigh. Virgil ruts slightly against his body, fingers clutching at his blanket and Patton shirt, and he moans, louder and more awake.

“Huh?” Virgil raises his head from Patton’s chest, hair sticking up in weird directions, and he blinks up at his boyfriend for a few moments while he regains his senses. Then his eyes go wide, shocked, and his mouth opens and closes a few times before he stutters out, “I’m so sorry!” Yet he makes no effort to move, afraid that Patton will, well, he’s not sure what he’s afraid of happening now, he’s already done all that.

“Hey, V, you don’t need to be sorry,” Patton replies, quick to try and comfort the other, running his hand through his hair as he smiles down at the other. “I’m still sorry,” Virgil says, leaning into Patton’s touch anyway, “I can go and, um, sort this out if you want.” There’s silence, Patton thinks about it before shaking his head, “can I help you with it? Will you let me? And you can tell me all about your dream.”

Virgil whines, face flushing in embarrassment but he nods, moving with Patton as he sits up against the headboard and pats his lap; Virgil hesitates slightly before climbing into Patton’s lap, just looking at him for a moment before pressing a quick kiss to his lips, it’s short and sweet but a start. Patton smiles and kisses him in a similar way, hands teasing over the top Virgil’s trousers, silently asking permission. “Please,” Virgil rasps out, his own fingers clutching at Patton’s shoulders as he undoes his trousers and ushers him to kneel before pushing them down to expose his hard cock.

Another noise escapes Virgil’s mouth, Patton stops and watches him for any signs of discomfort but there isn’t any, he doesn’t tell him to stop. “Virge?” Patton asks, one hand close to his cock and the other cups his jaw, watching him for a reaction. “Please, Pat, need you.” Patton obliges, fingers wrapping around his cock, starting slow and careful before picking up speed. Virgil in turn bucks into his grip, little gasps and moans fall from his mouth.

“Virge, tell me, love, tell me about your dream,” Patton urges, free hand curling around Virgil’s middle to keep him steady, and Virgil keens, leaning closer until his forehead is pressed to Patton’s shoulder. “I- fuck, Patton! I don’t remember much but hands on me and, ah, inside of me- Patton! Was you, kissing me, fucking me, and- and-” Virgil cuts himself off with a moan, hips bucking quickly to meet Patton’s strokes, “‘m close, please.”

“Go on, baby, come for me, I’ve got you,” Patton encourages, kissing Virgil’s hair lightly as Virgil’s back arches and he comes into his hand with a whine of Patton’s name. Patton laughs lightly as Virgil pulls himself out of Patton’s neck and off him completely, looking sheepish as he tucks his cock back into his trousers. “Thanks,” Virgil mumbles, crossing his legs and pulling his blanket further around his shoulders. “It’s fine, sweetie,” Patton says, standing from the bed and leaning over to kiss Virgil on the head, “go back to sleep, I’ll join you after I clean up.”


	48. Needy - Prinxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil is a tease who loves to order Roman about and hear his noises, Roman’s a very needy sub.
> 
> Warnings: teasing, fingering, sex

“Virge, V, fuck, Virgil I swear to god!” Roman rambles, fingers twisting in the sheets as his arms are forced above his head, his bare torso stretched out across the bed. Virgil lets go of his arms with a mutter for him to stay, Roman whines a little in response. “Fuck, I love the sounds you make,” Virgil mumbles to himself, kneeling in between Roman’s spread legs, his hands working at undoing Roman’s trousers.

“Virgil, please!” Roman gasps, hips jumping as his pants are pulled down slowly, his boxers joining them, and Virgil lazily throws them to the floor. Virgil pauses and just looks at him, admiring and teasing him both at once before he moves off the bed. “Virge, please, god, I need you,” Roman begs, legs splaying wider as he watches Virgil search for something. His boyfriend comes back to the bed, kneeling where he was before, lube in hand and a small smile gracing his lips.

Roman has little time to whine or complain before Virgil’s lubed fingers are pressing into him, slow and teasing but opening him up just right. “Virgil, please, need you, V!” Roman mutters between quiet gasps, hips shifting to try and take Virgil’s fingers deeper but Virgil pulls them out. “You need what, sweetheart?” Virgil asks, wiping his hand on the sheets before removing his t-shirt as slow as possible.

“Need your cock inside me, please,” Roman whines, “pants off now, V.” Virgil smirks and stands again, fingers dipping below his waistband, just teasing Roman that little more. “Stop teasing me, Virge,” Roman complains, throwing his head back and groaning in frustration. Virgil laughs breathlessly, “if you don’t like my teasing then why are you moaning?” Roman glares at him but nevertheless responds, “because you’re hot even when you won’t listen to me.”

Virgil goes a bit pink at the compliment but still doesn’t remove his jeans. “You heard me. Take. It. Off,” Roman says after a pause, sitting up and pulling Virgil closer only to yank down his trousers and boxers. Virgil laughs and tuts, shaking the clothes off the rest of the way and pushing Roman back down onto the mattress, Roman lets him and spreads himself out that little bit more.

“Fuck, Ro, look at you,” Virgil whispers, hands trailing up and down Roman’s legs, spreading them a little more as he kneels in between them again. “Ro, look at you.” Virgil strokes a hand on his stomach, his other holding his own cock, teasing the head against Roman’s hole. “V, please, fuck me,” Roman begs and Virgil caves, quickly lubing his cock up and pushing slowly inside of him, pausing afterwards to gage Roman’s reaction.

“Virgil, I swear- move, move, move,” Roman begs, legs wrapping around Virgil’s waist in an attempt to draw him closer. Virgil does, pulling out before pushing back in, repeating the motion as he moves to hover over Roman, hands either side of his face. “Oh- fuck, V,” Roman gasps against Virgil’s lips, straining up to connect their lips into a brief kiss before falling back against the pillows and moaning.

Virgil leans further down, smirk evident on his face as he reconnects their lips in a deeper, heavier kiss; it’s sloppy and uncoordinated but Roman moans into it regardless as Virgil’s nails dig into his hips as he fucks into him harder. “Virge, need- ah!” Roman mutters as the kiss breaks, Virgil kisses his jaw quickly, “what do you need, love?” He’s teasing again, he knows what Roman needs but he just wants to hear it.

“Need you to touch my cock, please, V,” Roman begs, hands moving from gripping the sheets to Virgil’s shoulders, keeping him close as he obliges and wraps his fingers around his cock. “Fuck, Virge- please,” Roman groans out, back arching in an attempt to fuck himself back on Virgil’s cock and fuck up into his fist. “Yes, Ro, so tight for me,” Virgil grits out from behind clenched teeth, hand working at a sloppy, unmatched pace to his thrusts.

That sends Roman over the edge, moaning out Virgil’s name as he stretches across the sheets and comes over his own stomach. Virgil gasps and groans as he too comes inside of Roman, hands almost bruising Roman’s skin. “Virge,” Roman whines, hands falling from Virgil’s shoulders and drops limply back against the sheets, wincing slightly as Virgil pulls out of him.

“Sorry, love,” Virgil says, hands skimming down Roman’s sides, “are you alright?” Roman nods lazily in response, “just get me clean then come cuddle me.” Virgil laughs lightly at him, gazing fondly down at his blissed out boyfriend, “alright, bossy.” Virgil leans down and kisses Roman chastely before getting up off the bed, ignoring Roman’s further whines.


	49. Princess - Prinxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman likes to be called princess, Virgil likes to keep his princess happy.
> 
> Warnings: pet names, fingering, hand job

Princess. That one word really,  _ really  _ gets to Roman. And Virgil knows it, he uses it against him anytime, anywhere. Like now.

“Princess!” Virgil shouts from their bedroom, knowing Roman can hear him fine from where he is in the bathroom. It takes him a while, he swallows thickly before replying, “yes, love?” He finishes washing his face and dries himself before wandering to the bedroom, Virgil’s there on their bed in nothing but his pyjama pants and a smirk. Roman closes the door and crosses his arms over his chest, “one of the other’s could have heard you,” he protests weakly.

“But they didn’t.” Virgil doesn’t know that. “Plus they don’t know it affects you like it does… princess.” Roman suppresses a shiver but his pause gives it away. “If you keep shouting it then they might,” Roman argues back weakly, ignoring Virgil in favour of rummaging through their drawer to find his pyjamas. He removes his top and trousers before Virgil bothers him again.

This time he’s standing right behind him, arms wrapping around his torso, startling him slightly but Roman does nothing more than gasp at the sudden sensation. “Aw, princess, thought I’d get more of a reaction than that,” Virgil whines exaggeratingly, cheek resting against Roman’s bare shoulder as he restricts Roman’s movement. “Virge, stop,” Roman says, fingers gripping the drawer as Virgil kisses his shoulder, obviously smiling.

“You don’t really want me to stop do you, princess?” Virgil whispers into his ear, one hand grazing down his stomach until it slips inside of his boxers, teasing his quickly hardening cock. Roman whines at the touch and rocks into it before he can stop himself, “Virge!” Virgil hums absentmindedly, hand working Roman’s cock a bit quicker now.

“What do you want, princess?” Virgil asks, murmuring against Roman’s back before kissing and licking at the skin. Roman mutters out a few minor complaints before replying, “touch me more, V.” Virgil’s other hand struggles to slide Roman’s boxers down but soon enough they’re falling to his ankles, “touch you how, princess?” Roman whines when Virgil cups his ass, mouth opening to respond but closing and swallowing.

“Want your fingers, V, please.” Roman makes a noise in the back of his throat as Virgil pulls away, hands moving from his cock and ass to splay his fingers against his back, urging him to stay put. “Stay there, princess. I’m just going to get the lube so I can finger you nice and good, princess. That’s what you want, yes, princess?” Roman nods his head in response, staying put with his hands still gripping the open drawer as Virgil goes, retrieves the lube, and returns.

“You good, princess?” Virgil asks, uncapping the lube and spreading it over his fingers on both hands before capping it again and dropping it to the floor, kissing Roman’s shoulders and neck all the while. “Princess?” Virgil asks again. “Yeah, I’m good, good, just, please V,” Roman mutters, gasping as Virgil’s lubed fingers circle his hole before one finger dips inside, his other hand taking Roman’s cock and jerking it at a steady pace.

“Ah, Virge, Virgil- fuck!” Roman gasps, hips bucking between the dual sensations, “please, more.” Virgil does so, adding a second finger and curling them just right to hit his prostate. Roman almost doubles over, legs spreading further as he leans over the set of drawers, babbling nonsense and pleas. Virgil adjusts to the position, fingers working harder and faster inside of Roman, his other hand working quick and ruthless over his cock.

“Virgil, I- ah! Please, I’m close, V!” Roman utters, rocking back onto Virgil’s fingers. “Go on, princess,” Virgil urges, pressing harshly against Roman’s prostate, and Roman comes with a high pitched moan. Virgil smirks, kissing Roman’s shoulders briefly as he comes down from his high, whining as Virgil removes his hand and fingers.

“One moment, love,” Virgil mummers, leaving for a moment to wash his hands before returning, seeing Roman slouched over the drawers still. Virgil laughs, reaching around Roman into the drawer and pulling out Roman’s pyjama pants. “Come on, love, pjs then bed, yeah?” Roman hums in agreement, kicking off his boxers the rest of the way and putting his pyjamas on, letting Virgil drag him off to bed. He’ll return the favour in the morning.


	50. Seconds - Logince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan goes out and gets himself fucked by some stranger only to come back to his boyfriend and prove it to him, this gets him fucked for a second time that night. [Human AU]
> 
> Warnings: open relationship, mentions of anonymous sex, dirty talk, minor name calling, sex

The door slams shut quickly behind him, the loud bang echoing throughout the apartment making Roman aware of his partner’s presence. So, he gets up from his place on the bed, leaving his laptop where it is, and wanders into the living area. There Logan is, tugging off his navy jacket and kicking off his shoes; Roman stare for a moment, taking in the purple, red hickies on his boyfriend’s neck and the slight shake of his knees.

“Did you have fun, love?” Roman asks, voice loud and teasing which startles Logan slightly. “I wasn’t sure if you’d still be up,” Logan replies, gaze fleeting to Roman then away again, “but yeah, I did.” Roman smiles and moves closer, hands gripping loosely at Logan’s hips and pulling him closer, “I’m glad, love.” He closes the gap and kisses him sweetly, quick and brief before pulling back, smirking as Logan chases his lips but he gives in and kisses him again, deep and with more haste.

“Are you still up for more, love?” Roman questions when they break apart, hands running over Logan’s chest, stopping at the waistband of his jeans. Logan makes a noise in the back of his throat, shuffling closer slightly, “please.” Roman takes a deep breath, eyes closing for a moment to regain himself, before looking back at his boyfriend who’s looking at him similarly. “Fuck, Lo, look at you. Ready to be fucked all over again, bet he opened you up nice and good for me, didn’t he?”

Logan whines, fingers wrapping around Roman’s wrists where they still sit at his waist. “Tell me, Lo. Will you tell me how it was? How he fucked you, please,” Roman says, hands moving to undo Logan’s jeans, Logan doesn’t protest but rather lets go of Roman’s wrists and lets him. “Will you?” Roman repeats, lowering himself to his knees and taking Logan’s jeans down with him, kissing Logan’s stomach before looking back up for an answer. 

“Okay, yeah, yes,” Logan responds a bit late, caught off guard by the sight of Roman on his knees in front of him, gasping a little as feels his cock twitch, knowing he’s getting hard for the second time tonight. Roman nods in acknowledgement before pulling down Logan’s boxers as well, holding his clothing down as he steps out of them, then stands again. Roman smiles at Logan’s flush, a knowing cocky smile, before kissing him deep but sweet this time. 

“Ro!” Logan whines against his lips when Roman grasps his cock, teasing touches just to work him to hardness. Roman’s other hand goes to his neck, tracing the hickies marking his boyfriend’s skin, instead of anger Roman just feels possession and arousal. Only when Logan starts bucking into his loose grip does Roman let go, hand going from his cock and neck to his hips, shoving him away slightly. “God, Lo, can I fuck you over the couch?” Roman asks, hands wandering underneath Logan’s t-shirt, hiking it up and over his head quickly.

Logan’s nodding furiously as soon as his t-shirt leaves his body, discarded carelessly to the floor, and moments later he’s guided to the sofa, spun around, and bent over the arm. The position very reminiscent of a while ago, and Logan gasps at the roughness. “Fuck, Logan,” Roman breathes out, hands skimming down his back to his ass, fingers gripping lightly at the butt plug lodged inside of his boyfriend, tugging slightly to get a groan in response.

“What’s this about, baby boy?” Roman asks, hands disappearing from Logan to work off his own clothes slow and teasingly, watching as Logan’s back arches slightly and he moves his ass back in a fruitless attempt to gain contact. “I, um, I told him to put it in after… it,” Logan answers after a pause, humming as Roman’s hands return to his ass, caressing it carefully. “Does that mean you’re still full of his come, baby boy?” Roman teases, pulling on the plug, waiting for Logan’s choked gasp of ‘yes’ before pulling it out completely, quickly replacing it with the head of his cock but only barely to stop the come leaking out.

“Ro, Roman, please, move,” Logan mutter out, hands gripping at the couch cushions obviously impatient, and Roman obliges, sliding his cock deeper with ease until it hits the base. “Fuck, Logan!” Roman grits out from behind clenched teeth, “I can feel his come inside of you, slut, ‘s so easy to fuck into you now.” Logan whines at the words, rocking back to encourage Roman to fuck into him properly now.

“Please, please, Ro!” Logan begs even as Roman pulls out and pushes in over and over again, his words interrupted by moans and hitches in his breath, each thrust sending him rocking forward against the arm of the sofa, his cock rutting against it. “Fuck, Lo, tell me everything, please, Logan,” Roman says, leaning closer to the other, kissing his shoulders as encouragement, his nails digging into Logan’s hips.

Logan keens, head pressing against the sofa cushions but he still mumbles out his experience. “Roman, I- fuck, he bought me a drink and wouldn’t stop touching me, god, he stroked my thigh just like- just like you do and he, fuck, he just took me to the bathroom, bent- bent me over the toilet and fucked me, shit, Roman!” Logan gasps, a drawn out moan following it as Roman fucks into him harder and faster at his recount of his night.

“He, god, he hardly opened me up not like you, you’re careful and teasing but- but he didn’t he just, fuck- Roman! He fucked into me hard and- and ruthless, he kept going and pulled me up to bite me and fucked me so hard, god. Roman, it was so different and weird, I came so quick and, fuck, he came so much in me-” Logan cuts himself of with a moan, hands pushing him off the sofa to fuck himself back onto Roman’s cock.

“Fuck- Roman, I can’t- I’m going to-” Logan mumbles incoherently, fingers grasping at the couch, as he comes over the arm of the sofa, whining soon after as Roman continues fucking into him until he too is coming inside of Logan. Roman rests his forehead between Logan’s shoulder blades, catching his breath before kissing the skin there and pulling back, slowly pulling his cock out and watching the combined come cascade down Logan’s thighs.

“Roman,” Logan says, breathless and tired after being fucked twice in one night now, covered in bruises and bite marks. And Roman stops admiring the sight and helps Logan to the bathroom and into the shower. Logan showers quickly, by the time he’s done Roman is changed and in bed, his own pyjamas set out for him which he eagerly climbs into then into bed, cuddling up to Roman’s side. A quick exchange of kisses and ‘I love you’s’ before he drifts into a deep sleep.


	51. Pull - Moxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton insists on brushing Virgil’s hair and this leads to a new discovery, well, Patton’s not complaining.
> 
> Warnings: hair pulling (both accidental and purposeful), grinding, coming in pants.

Virgil had, admittingly, woken up a mess. After a longer than usual nap his make up was smudged and his hair tangled and knotted, so, he thought to sort it out himself after a single glance in the mirror. Well, he intended to but Patton interrupted before he could start. The door opened quickly to reveal Patton there with a small smile on his face, he still hasn’t grasped the concept of knocking before he walks into a room which has been more than interesting at times; let’s just say Logan’s taken to locking his door, especially when Roman’s in.

“Virgil!” Patton gasps, finally taking in the other’s appearance, and Virgil’s torn between laughing and reassuring the other. “Patton it’s fine, I just literally woke up though, give me a second and I’ll be more presentable,” Virgil responds, watching as his boyfriend’s face falls into a more content rather than worried look. “You don’t have to you know, you’re allowed to look, uh, disheveled around your boyfriend,” Patton says, coming in finally and closing the door behind himself, moving to sit on Virgil’s bed cross legged.

Virgil pauses, standing to the side with his hair brush in hand, before making his mind up. “Nope, not willing to look even uglier today,” he says, tossing his hair brush onto the bed and ignoring Patton’s protests grabs a makeup wipe and removes all of his makeup. “Aw, V, you look beautiful all the time though,” Patton whines, falling sideways on the bed, still watching Virgil as he tosses away the makeup wipe and kneels on the bed beside Patton.

He’s faintly blushing now but shakes his head, his messy hair falling over his face even more so. “It’s true, Virge!” Patton announces, pushing himself up to his knees to face Virgil properly, his hands cupping his boyfriend’s face. And Patton smiles in that infectious, light way that Virgil can’t help but mirror, smiling slightly before scoffing and wriggling out of Patton’s hold to kiss him quickly on the lips.

“Can I brush your hair, Virge?” Patton asks suddenly, breaking the comfortable silence, and picking up the hair brush before pushing himself back to sit against the headboard. Virgil stops, freezing in place as he watches Patton pat the space between his legs, inviting Virgil to sit there but Virgil doesn’t move. “Virge, come on, please,” Patton says, sitting and waiting for Virgil, and Virgil knows that if he refuses that’ll be fine but he just can’t resist his boyfriend.

“Fine, okay, whatever,” Virgil mumbles, awkwardly climbing in between Patton’s legs and turning so his back is to Patton’s chest, smiling lightly as he feels his body heat. Then Patton’s hands are in his hair, unknotting it slightly before running the brush slowly through the purple strands. And Virgil’s breath hitches slightly, hands clutching at the sheets between his legs and his eyes fluttering closed, unable to focus on anything but the feeling of Patton’s hands in his hair.

Patton’s fingers get caught in a particularly long bit, pulling at his hair unintentionally and dragging Virgil’s head back slightly with it. His mouth immediately opens to apologise to his boyfriend only for Virgil to moan loudly in response. “Fuck,” Virgil grits out, hands coming up to cover his quickly flushing face but Patton’s hands are still in his hair holding him there loosely. 

“Virge?” Patton asks hesitantly, his mind trying to grasp what just happened, “is there something you’ve forgotten to tell me?” His voice is teasing and light hearted but Virgil’s heart still sinks a little, he pauses still to lick his too dry lips before his hands go to Patton’s and pry his hands away from his hair. “Virge, I’m sorry, I thought-” Patton rambles, watching as Virgil turns himself in his lap, instead of pushing away, grabs Patton’s shoulders and sits more into his lap.

“Virgil?” Patton asks, obviously confused, and Virgil shakes his head, one finger going to Patton’s mouth to silence him. “Shush, shut up, if I don’t say this now I might never say it, Pat,” Virgil rushes out, hand going from Patton face and back to his shoulders and he lets out a breath before continuing, “fuck, Patton, I have a hair kink, I’d like it for you to, uh, pull my hair.” His eyes squeeze shut and he draws in a breath, waiting for something, maybe an outburst, that will never come. 

Instead Patton’s hands are in his hair, combing through the mostly untangled strands until he reaches the ends. Then pulling ever so gently, watching as Virgil’s head tilts back to expose his neck, and Virgil’s breath hitches again. “Patton!” Virgil whines, nails gripping into Patton’s shoulder as Patton’s fingers get a better grip and pulls a little harder. “Patton, Patton, Patton. You need- ah! Need to stop now or- fuck-” Virgil stammers out, hips bucking obviously drawing attention to his hard on, his thighs tensing as his hips stutter.

“Stop now or what, baby?” Patton asks, letting go of Virgil’s hair for the moment to grip his hips, stilling for Virgil’s response. “Or I might come in my pants,” Virgil whispers barely before Patton’s moving, pushing Virgil onto his back, slotting his leg between Virgil’s own. “Go on then,” Patton urges, hands wandering up Virgil’s sides, cupping his face reassuringly before going to his hair again and giving it a good, harsh tug.

Virgil moans louder than before, less reserved and embarrassed knowing Patton’s more than willing to participate in his kink, rutting his clothed cock up against Patton’s thigh. Patton smiles down at him, almost smothering him with his own body as he kisses and bites at Virgil’s neck and jaw, his hands tightening and tugging over and over in his hair. “Patton! Fuck, Patton!” Virgil chants, his back arching making Patton pull at his hair harder, his hands grasp at Patton’s hips to keep him steady for him to rock against just right.

“Virgil, yes, Virge. Are you going to come for me?” Patton says, kissing up his jaw before kissing Virgil lazy and deep but Virgil’s quickly breaking it to moan against Patton lips. His begs of ‘more’ and ‘please’ are not ignored, Patton pulls harder at his hair, careful to observe Virgil’s response in case he goes to far. And Virgil just grinds quicker, up off the bed and into Patton’s thigh, coming with a whimper of Patton’s name, clutching at Patton’s back.

Virgil sighs, coming down from his high and slumping back against the mattress. Patton’s hands fall from his hair, smoothing it down the best he can before pulling away completely from Virgil, sitting up on his knees to watch his boyfriend come back to his senses. “Pat,” Virgil mumbles, looking up at Patton, eyes half lidded and a lazy smirk on his face, “Virgil,” Patton responds.

“You’re hard,” Virgil states, still not moving from his place spread out on the sheets, and Patton flushes more at that, hunching over and burying his face in Virgil’s stomach. “Okay,” Patton says suddenly, jumping up and off the bed, “shower time!” He holds a hand out for Virgil, who does eventually take it and is hauled to his feet but whines all the same, wincing at the feeling of his cooling come inside his boxers.

“Fine but at least let me blow you in the shower.”

“We’ll see.”


	52. Plushie - Logicality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan is lonely, insecure, and aroused. Getting off alone is not working for him, resulting in him humping his favourite plushie until Patton catches him, telling him to continue until it’s just not enough.
> 
> Warnings: insecurity/body issues, sex toys, plushophillia, getting caught masturbating, sex

Today is  _ not  _ Logan’s day. Despite almost everything being fine and usual, he’s done all his work and everything is in order and the others are getting along better than okay, he’s just so restless, and needy, and horny. Insatiably horny. So, here he is on his knees on his bed, forehead pressed to his sheets as he works a vibrator inside of him, his wrist aching at the harsh movements that still bring little pleasure.

He can feel the tears burning in his eyes as he turns the vibe off and takes it out of his ass with a huff, brows furrowed in annoyance as he throws his toy off to the side bringing himself up to his knees again. His cock still hard and leaking between his spread legs as he sits back on his butt with an over exaggerated frown, his hands pulling at the slightly baggy hoodie on him, covering him in ways he’s almost happy with, well, at least he can’t see himself.

Logan’s never been fond of his body shape, his slightly round stomach, chubby thighs, and curvy hips aren’t necessarily masculine nor attractive. So, he kept to himself especially sexually but never wore anything risky or out there. These insecurities paired with his distaste for emotional feelings left him pouting over a potentially unrequited crush and also left him lonely during these moments of high arousal.

He’s quick to shake his head of these thoughts and get back to the task at hand, eyes scanning the room for any potential things to help him get off better and quicker. Logan whines in the back of his throat as his eyes fall upon his favourite plushie on his night stand, a mostly white unicorn plush that Patton got him for his birthday - all innocent intentions and bright smiles as Logan opened it up but Logan’s mind only wandered now to how the soft material would feel dragging against his cock.

And he’s up off the bed on shaky legs quicker than his mind can comprehend, stumbling slightly out of impatients but his hands grasp the plushie, holding it close to his chest as he takes it back to his bed and sits back on his knees again. He brushes the fur for a moment, savouring the feeling before it gets too much and he closes his eyes, dragging the plushie down his body and sliding it over his cock.

His mouth drops open in a small moan, both hands gripping at the plushie as he drags it up and down his leaking cock repeatedly until that’s not enough. He whines, teeth clenching slightly as he places his plushie against the sheets observing it’s once clear fluff covered in precome before spreading his legs either side of it, grinding his cock down onto it as he holds it in place. Logan moans louder, hips driving deeper, his cock head catching against the unicorn’s face every so often only making the sensations better.

“Ah! Please,” Logan whimpers, back arching as his hip rut frantically searching for the delicious friction against his plushie; he doesn’t even realise he’s been caught until the door clicks shut. His eyes fly open and he looks up at the intruder, his hips not stopping but slowing a little as he looks at the flushed Patton in front of him. “Patton!” He gasps out, half moaning but his face flushes more out of embarrassment of being caught, his hips stuttering slightly.

“Oh,” Patton breaths out, coming closer and kneeling barely on the end of the bed, “can I…” he trails off, hands reaching out but not touching yet. “Please, please, Pat,” Logan begs, hips thrusting against his plushie in little aborted motions as Patton’s hands cup his face before kissing him deep and slowly. He would take a moment to take it all in, take in his returned affections, take in the feeling of Patton so close, kissing him, touching him; it’s all overridden by the arousal running through him deep and unrelenting.

Logan breaks the kiss with a keen and a whimper of Patton’s name. “Keep going, baby. Grind against your plushie for me, does it feel good, Lo?” Patton whispers against his lips, his own hands going to the plushie and pushing it up against Logan’s cock, watching as Logan humps the plushie faster. “Please, Pat. Feels good but- ah! Not enough, please, need you!” Logan gasps out, hands going from the plushie to Patton’s shoulders, hips never ceasing their movements though.

“What do you need, baby boy?” Patton asks, one hand going to Logan’s hip to hold him still but Logan whines and tries to get out of the hold, “no, baby, tell me what you need and I’ll let you keep going.” Logan frowns, his pleasure receding yet again, tears forming in his eyes but not spilling down his cheeks yet, “need you, Pat, want you to fuck me.” Patton takes a sharp breath in before whispering close to Logan, “okay, baby boy, is that what you really want? Want me to fuck you while you grind down on your plushie?” Logan whines as his words, uttering out, “please, please, Pat, need it!”

“Okay, baby boy, can I take your hoodie off now?” Patton asks, grasping at the edge of the hoodie but Logan’s hands stop him quickly, shaking his head as the tears finally fall down his face. Patton immediatly stops, tearing his hands away, “why not, baby boy?” He asks, holding Logan in place still, both not wanting to push it but wanting to know what’s wrong. “‘M not comfy, sorry, ‘m ugly,” Logan mutters, hiding his head in Patton’s shoulder, and Patton moves to awkwardly hug him back, holding him tight.

“Baby boy, shush. Will you let me see you and let me show you how much I love you?” Patton asks, moving Logan out of his shoulder to look at him, Logan pauses before shyly nodding. Patton’s hands are pulling up his hoodie before he can say anything else and drags it over his head, discarding it to the floor. “You’re so pretty baby, look at you, beautiful and all mine, love,” Patton mutters, his hands wandering over Logan’s chest for emphasis, “will you let me, love?”

Logan nods his head eagerly, whispering a quiet ‘please’, kissing Patton softly on the lips. “I love you, Lo,” Patton confesses finally, putting into words all the his actions cannot, Logan’s breath hitches, hips rocking slightly before he repeats the phrase back. “‘M going to fuck you now, baby boy, okay?” Patton mutters, ushering Logan to lay on his back but pushing his plushie further away from him though as he pulls off his own top and undoes his trousers before pushing them down too with his boxers.

“Good boy,” Patton praises when Logan stays spread out of the bed for him, “where’s the lube, baby boy?” Logan squirms before picking up the lube he hastily pushed to the side, “I’m already stretched, please, Pat,” Logan whimpers, watching as Patton moves to kneel on the bed again. Settling himself between Logan’s spread legs, lubing up his own hard cock before pressing the head against Logan’s hole.

“Please, please, please, Patton!” Logan begs, hands grasping at the sheets as Patton slowly presses his cock further into him, fucking into him slow and deep. “You alright, baby boy?” Patton asks, looming over Logan and kissing at his neck before trailing up his jaw. “I’m good, Pat, please, faster, need to get off, please,” Logan begs, wriggling back in an attempt to fuck himself back on Patton’s cock but Patton’s hands grab at his hips to still him.

“Pat, Pat, please, please,” Logan mumbles, trailing off into incoherent moans as Patton thrusts into him quicker. “Patton, ah- plushie, please,” Logan begs and Patton obliges straight away, bringing the unicorn plushie back to Logan’s cock, rubbing it up and down quickly, falling out of time with his thrusts. “Logan, looking so pretty for me, are you going to come for me?” Patton asks, thrusting quicker and more frantic into Logan, groaning as Logan only squirms more hips working in little thrusts against his plushie.

Logan comes quickly, spilling over his plushie and going lax as Patton continues to thrust into him, eventually coming himself inside of him. Patton hunches over, hands falling from the plushie and going either side of Logan, trapping the plushie in between them as he rests his forehead against Logan’s chest. “Will you be my boyfriend, Lo?” Patton whispers against his skin, kissing him quickly afterwards, and Logan moans weakly, tired and drained after all of  _ this _ . “Yeah, Pat. I’d love it,” he mumbles, hands running through Patton’s hair, “clean up first then cuddles, Pat.” 

It’s Patton’s turn to whine this time but eventually pulls off and out of Logan, observing his boyfriend for a moment; his own come spilling out of his hole and his gifted plushie covering his cock until Patton removes it with promises to wash it. He does so after leading Logan to the shower, changing his boyfriend into clean pyjamas before showering himself and joining him in bed for cuddles. When Logan wakes in the morning Patton is still there and his unicorn plushie is cuddled between them, all clean again, he cuddles closer to them both.


	53. Hair pulling - Logince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman gets his payback after Logan pulled his hair during the video. Only Logan likes it, a lot. Roman can’t say he minds.
> 
> Warnings: hair pulling (both kinky and non-kinky), hickies, hand job, grinding

There’s an awkward silence, they have just left Thomas to his own devices to contemplate all that, and it’s somewhat awkward between them. Unsure of what to say to the other or what to do. They’re more than confused because, yes, they work well together, extremely well, a little too well maybe. “I’m still mad at you.” Roman breaks the silence, and Logan does laugh whole heartedly this time and responds, “why?” It can’t be the argument, that’s all sorted, and- “You pulled my hair!” Roman gasps, mock hurt in his voice, completely over dramatic.

Logan fights not to outright smile, instead just smirking, “oh?” Roman pouts, hands crossing over his chest. “I think you should apologise,” he suggests, teasing and playful, moving closer to Logan, more into his personal space. “I thought it was evident that I did not mean it, was it not?” Logan knows he’s right, it doesn’t mean Roman doesn’t want an apology but maybe he doesn’t want an apology, he wants an excuse.

An excuse to wrap his own fingers in Logan’s purple stained strands of hair and pull, yank him closer and kiss him hard, or away giving him access to his neck. And, fuck, does he want that. So, he does, getting even closer. Logan freezes when Roman’s hand grips his hair, then pulls quite hard, about the same as he did accidentally before. Roman only intends for it to be a short, sharp pull before moving away but Logan does something completely unexpected.

He moans. Full on, loud, aroused moan. And, god, this is better than Roman could have imagined. His hand doesn’t leave his hair then, only loosening slightly to let Logan catch up with everything and when he does he flushes bright red and glares at Roman. “I feel like I should apologise now…” Roman says, swallowing the slight nervousness festering inside of him, “but I’m not sorry.” Logan’s brows furrow and his lips pull into a tight line, concerned and worried and a little something else.

“That was the hottest thing I’ve ever heard,” Roman admits, practically cradling the back of Logan’s head with his hand now and his other hand comes up to cup his jaw. “Lo?” Roman says, trying to get something out of Logan but failing, so, he pulls again, a little harder but quicker. The same response, Logan’s breath hitches before he moans, and his eyes slide shut for a moment this time. He looks just as embarrassed as the last time, avoiding Roman’s gaze and refusing to say anything.

“Logan, tell me to stop or to keep going, it’s your call but,” he pauses, hesitant on whether or not he should admit the rest, but it piques Logan’s interest, he looks up again and quirks his head to the side, leaning into Roman’s touch too which Roman finds adorable. “I wanted to do this to you, to pull your hair and, uh, no forget it, sorry,” Roman rambles, losing his confidence, and Logan’s mouth opens to say something but stops short then opens again.

“No, say it,” Logan whispers, almost begging for him to continue. “Okay, okay,” Roman says, taking a breath, “I want to grab your hair and pull you into a kiss, but I also want to pull your head back and kiss your neck, maybe mark you, Lo.” Logan gapes at him, shocked maybe, and Roman braces for the worst, his hands moving from his hair and jaw. “Wait,” Logan says, stopping him short, sounding breathy and definitely aroused so Roman listens, hands going back to their places.

“Please,” Logan says, making obvious eye contact with Roman, begging for something he’s not too sure of himself, maybe all the above. But Roman’s hand tightens in his hair, almost painfully so causing Logan to close his eyes, and Roman does as he promised. Pulling Logan closer and pressing their lips together in a hard, deep kiss, they relax enough to heat the kiss up, licking into the other’s mouth. Logan’s hands grip at Roman’s top, frantic, pulling them even closer so their bodies are practically flush.

They pull apart, breathing heavy into each other’s space, and Roman’s hand tightens a little after going slack during the kiss. Logan just stares at him, mouth open slack, looking expectantly at the other. “Will you let me, Lo?” Roman asks, swallowing and taking a breath to concentrate himself from the sight in front of him, “will you let me wreck you, Logan?” And Logan whimpers, he fucking whimpers, nodding as an after thought before reattaching their lips in a bruising kiss. Roman smirks at the eagerness, pulling Logan back by his hair only for him to let out another obscene moan and pout at the disruption of the kiss.

“Patients, Lo, I’ve got to get you to bed first, yes?” Roman says, hand leaving Logan’s hair to grab his hand in a soft, intimate way, looking at Logan for something, maybe confirmation. “Yes,” Logan finally says, voice breathy and quiet and very un-Logan like, and Roman loves it, loves being able to reduce Logan to this. He can’t help the big grin fall onto his face as he drags Logan behind him in the direction of his bedroom, Logan stumbles a little at the change of pace but follows quickly, fingers lacing with Roman’s tightly.

The door swings open and Roman practically throws Logan into the room in front of him, he stumbles a bit but rights himself enough to turn and glare at Roman. His mouth opens to complain but Roman just smirks at the sight of Logan there, in front of him, obviously hard in his pants, hair dishevelled, and face flushed. “Are you alright there, baby boy?” Roman asks, half teasing but mainly testing the name out, and Logan smiles in a small, fond way that makes Roman think this might be more than he thinks.

Ignoring this thought Roman advances on the other, when he does Logan moves backwards, smiling like he knows exactly what he’s doing. Roman just grins back and grabs his hands, pulling him closer harshly so that their chests collide. “Just remember who’s in control here, doll,” Roman whispers close to Logan’s ear and Logan shivers, he fucking shivers, and that in itself makes Roman feel so proud and so turned on.

“Strip for me, darling,” Roman says, voice louder but softer, and Logan stays put, staring at Roman almost in disbelief but soon enough obliges. His fingers hastily work at his tie, undoing it and dropping it to the ground, looking at Roman for the next step. “Keep going, Lo, all of it, off.” And Logan does; undoing his shirt and throwing that to the ground then his shoes, socks, and trousers. He’s standing in nothing but his boxers, blushing and still incredibly hard, and Roman can’t help but stare, really stare at Logan like he’s never had the ability to do so before.

“Off with them too, princess,” Roman says, undoing his own top with practiced ease and watching Logan stare at him all the same as he drops his boxers to his ankles and steps out of them, fighting not to cover himself up with his hands. Roman smiles again, a soft, genuine smile as he approaches the other. One of his hands immediately wrap around Logan’s cock, tightening before loosening and stroking him slow, and his other hand going to his hair again, threading his fingers though his hair carefully.

“Can I, love?” Roman asks, “can I pull your hair and mark you up?” His fingers pull his hair back slightly, urging him to tilt his head and Logan does so, his lips are at Logan’s neck, kissing slightly. “Answer me, princess.” Logan’s breath hitches, his hands gripping at Roman’s sides in an attempt to pull him closer, but he responds, “please, Ro, need it.” Roman lets him pull him closer, letting his cock fall out of his grip and against his waistband, and he mouths at Logan’s neck before biting and sucking at the skin.

Logan doesn’t stop his hips from bucking against Roman’s body, smearing pre-come against his trousers and stomach which Roman only smirks at, continuing in marking Logan’s neck. “Please, please, Roman- ah, need it, need you,” Logan begs prompting Roman to pull his hair back further and he moans, loud and open, unashamed that it gets him off so much. “What do you need, baby?” Roman mutters against his skin, licking over the hickie he just made and moving his body into Logan’s, grinding his own hard on into Logan’s thigh.

“Please, please, need you to- please, pull my hair, please, Ro, please.” And Roman does so, yanking hard on the strands curled around his fingers. Logan’s head tilts back, exposing more of his neck and Roman follows upwards, licking at his jaw as his mouth falls open in a moan. Roman can’t resist the temptation and kisses up further until he’s licking into Logan’s mouth, and Logan being half unresponsive lets him, his only indication that it’s a good thing is that his hips speed up, thrusting his cock against Roman’s body.

His hands grab furiously at Roman’s sides, nails digging into the skin, as his hips rut over and over into Roman before he keens low in his throat, Roman’s hands instinctively clenching harder. And he’s coming, quick and unexpected over Roman’s stomach and the top of his trousers, not stopping until he’s overstimulated and quivering. Roman’s hand leaves his hair at the realisation that Logan just climaxed, he laughs breathlessly and a little mean.

“Done already, doll?” Roman asks, the feeling of Logan’s cooling come against him doing nothing but arousing him more, then an idea hits him, “how about a round two? Let me open you up real nice and fuck you hard and pull your hair, yes?” Logan actually whimpers at that, head falling onto Roman’s shoulder now that his hair is free, and he laughs, giggly and breathless, “yeah, okay, give me a few minutes.” He presses a quick, chaste kiss to Roman’s neck, one hand moving to cup Roman’s hard on through his trousers (that he’s ruined), “think you need it.”


	54. Sweet Dreams - Analogicality (w/ background LAMP)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Roman away there’s only three of them in the bed and Virgil wakes his remaining boyfriends with noises from an explicit dream. Well, they can’t help it that it turns them on to the point of fucking inches from Virgil and they just hope they don’t wake him.
> 
> Warnings: wet dreams, hand jobs, fingering, sex, potential minor non-con (they get it on next to Virgil when he’s asleep so)

The night had been normal enough, with Roman off in his realm for the best part of the evening and overnight it was only the three of them for dinner, and for movie night, and in their bed. Virgil was the first to go, blinking hard to keep his eyes open but failing to conceal the obvious yawns, and Patton suggested he go to bed and that he and Logan would be up soon enough just after they finished this movie. Virgil left with a peck to each of his boyfriend’s cheeks. And, true to their word, they soon joined him in their bed (which did feel a little emptier with three bodies instead of four).

Virgil was fast asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, the other two trying their best then to be as quiet as possible – with Logan shushing Patton’s almost constant giggling at his own puns. They changed into their pyjama pants and climbed into bed next to their boyfriend, Patton ushering Logan to sleep in the middle and himself behind him as Virgil took up the other end of the bed. Quick exchanges of ‘goodnight’ and kisses on the cheek before they cuddled close and settled, finally drifting to sleep.

Only it wasn’t long before Logan awoke again, he heard something (or at least he thought he did) and that must have been what woke him. He stayed still though, back against Patton’s chest and gaze firmly on Virgil’s sleeping form in front of him. His expression was… off though, his thoughts quickly fleeting to possibilities of nightmare or uncomfortableness in his sleeping position. Only it isn’t any of those things. Virgil mouth opens, he’s panting almost, before he lets out a soft groan, then another, and then a moan. His hands curled into fists and Logan wonders if he’s hard beneath the covers because he himself is starting to be.

Patton’s hand moves on his waist startling him slightly, he feels almost guilty watching the sight in front of him, but he can’t tear his eyes away all the same. “Beautiful, isn’t he?” Patton asks, voice low and quiet, needing not to be any louder as he speaks right into Logan’s ear. Logan hums, a positive, high hum, in response and he knows that Patton is probably doing exactly the same as he is, well, he can quite literally feel the evidence pushing against his ass through their pyjama pants.

“We should probably go back to sleep,” Logan says but it’s a weak attempt, they’re already too far gone watching as Virgil’s back arches slightly and he moans louder this time, and Logan tries not to moan with him as Patton grinds his hard on into him again. “Pat,” Logan breaths out, a final warning before something, anything, happens. Patton doesn’t respond, instead his hand moves across Logan’s bare stomach before dipping just below his pants. Logan knows Patton is going to ask if this is okay, if he wants this, he beats him to it, uttering out a quick ‘yes’.

And Patton’s hand lowers into his pyjama pants, shuffling and gripping his cock in his hand, and Logan fights not to moan aloud, instead biting his tongue. Patton’s hand moves in slow, languished strokes, just past teasing but it’s a slow, steady build of pleasure and Logan just wants more. As does Patton. He ruts his own cock against Logan’s ass, obviously very hard and staining the front of his pyjamas with pre-come. “Fuck,” Logan hisses when Patton fondles the head of his cock in just the right way, his hips moving forward into the touch and back to feel Patton’s cock.

Another load moan interrupts them. Virgil. Shit, Virgil is very much there in front of them, squirming where he lies. Patton’s hand stills as does his hips as Virgil shuffles, head tilting to the side to face them but he remains very much asleep, clearly enjoying his dream. Virgil’s hips buck and his hands grip the duvet, moving it from him a little, instinctively, possibly being too hot or needing something to grasp onto.

“Fuck me,” Logan says under his breath, Patton stops for a moment considering if it was a request or simply a comment over their boyfriend’s state. “I can do,” Patton says, hand squeezing Logan’s cock a little before falling away and pulling out of Logan’s pyjama pants only to push one side of the pants down, urging Logan to take them all the way off. “Pat- no, we can’t, not with-” Logan rambles but ultimately gives in, sighing quietly he shifts a little away from Patton and off the bed to pull his pyjama pants down, leaving them somewhere at the bottom of the bed.

Patton moves almost at the same time, leaning back over himself to the bedside drawers, fumbling for a short while to where they keep the lube and finding it quickly moves back into his old space. “Do you want this, Lo?” He asks, directly into Logan’s ear before placing a small kiss on his neck there. “Yes, fuck, please,” Logan whispers back, glancing over his shoulder to see Patton coating his fingers with lube and that action in itself makes him want to groan. But he doesn’t, instead he focuses on Virgil.

Virgil who’s still sound asleep. Still dreaming very pleasant dreams and squirming like nothing else. And Logan wonders what he’s thinking about, if he’s thinking of being fucked and used by them or if he’s fucking one (or more) of them. Logan gasps, louder than he probably should have, when Patton’s fingers circle his entrance. “Shush, baby,” Patton whispers softly, one finger sliding inside of his hole, “we don’t want to wake Virgil now, do we?” It’s rhetorical but Logan shakes his head.

“Move a little onto your front, love, just so I can open you up quick.” Logan obliges and shifts half onto his front, his arms at odd angles until they rest up by his head grasping the pillow. He whines again, and Patton inserts another finger, spreading him open and practically fucking him with his fingers, the movement making his cock drag against the sheet underneath them. It’s not long till Logan whines, high and strained, uttering out, “if you keep doing that I’m going to come.” Patton laughs, a short but breathless laugh and Logan thinks that might just have been the end of him if Patton hadn’t removed his fingers from him at that instant.

“We wouldn’t want that, would we?” Patton asks, shuffling off his own pyjama bottoms and hastily applying lube to his cock, and Logan doesn’t respond this time, burying his flushed face into the pillow. “Knees, love,” Patton mutters, pulling the sheets back slowly to watch as Logan turns completely onto his front, his knees pulling up underneath him and his chest and face staying close to the mattress.

Virgil’s moans don’t stop, they’re louder now. He’s red faced and sweaty, much like the other two. “So pretty,” Patton comments, looking at his boyfriends in front of him but he doesn’t waste much time taking a hold of Logan’s hips and easing his cock into him slowly and carefully. Logan’s mouth drops open and he groans against the pillow, fingers digging into it as he pants, observing his still sleeping boyfriend.

“Lo, you need to keep real quiet for me love,” Patton says, hands running up and down Logan’s back, giving him time to adjust and breathe. “Okay, okay,” Logan responds, legs shifting underneath him to get in a better position, “please, Pat.” And Patton obliges to the silent command, he fucks into Logan slow but deep, aiming to hit him just right and get them off as quick (but as quietly) as possible. Their eyes barely leave Virgil, well, Patton’s does – occasionally fleeting to Logan to watch him, all blissed and fucked out as he watches Virgil moan and whimper, arching up into non-existent hands and other body parts that he’s experienced so many times before.

“Fuck!” Logan gasps, back arching as Patton fucks him just right, speeding up a little to chase his own orgasm. They’re close, so much closer than they should have been, but tonight’s not one for teasing or testing. They need to come. Now. “Pat, fuck, please,” Logan whimpers, lifting himself up onto his hands and fucking himself back in time with Patton’s thrusts which only makes him moan louder. Patton swears under his breath, leaning forward slightly and his hands cup Logan’s cock and cover his mouth all at once.

And he’s coming, quick and hard and loud. Moans muffled by Patton’s hand, his eyes flutter shut, and he scrambles to keep fucking himself on Patton’s cock. Patton helps, hand leaving his cock to wrap around his chest and pull him up to his knees, practically into Patton’s lap. He keeps fucking into him, hard and ruthless, disregarding Logan’s overstimulation and he too comes deep inside his boyfriend. They still and everything goes quiet aside from their heavy breathing. Patton removes his hand from Logan’s mouth and wraps that arm around his chest with the other, just holding him there for a moment.

“What the fuck guys?” Virgil’s bleary and obviously tired voice says, he’s looking up at his boyfriends in their obviously dishevelled state with confusion and arousal, still hard from his pleasant dream he only just awoke from. Logan hums, tired again, and his head falls back onto Patton’s shoulder, silently passing the responsibility to explain over to Patton. “Ah, well, you were… and we got… so we…” he sighs at his half-attempted explanation and the clear look of confusion on Virgil’s face. “You were having a wet dream, so we got aroused and, well, …we fucked,” Logan confirms, voice a little louder now that he’s not disrupting anyone but still a little rough.

“Logan!” Patton hisses, slapping his chest as to tell him off, but Virgil just laughs drawing attention to himself. They just look at him, transfixed, as he shuffles to his knees beside them, pulling his pyjama pants down just enough to expose his cock. “Stay still then and let me get off. Then I’ll think about forgiving you two,” Virgil says, hand already wrapping around his cock as he gets as close as he can in front of Logan, watching as his boyfriends flush darker but stay put nevertheless.

And he does as he said. He gets off, quick and easy, with little more than hitched breaths and groans of his boyfriend’s names before he’s coming over Logan’s thigh and his own hand, wiping the excess come off on Logan’s stomach where his own still lies cool. “You’re forgiven,” Virgil mutters, pulling his pants back up and kissing both Logan and Patton before lying back down. He listens, eyes closed, as Patton pulls out of Logan, the other groaning and complaining quietly. They leave the room briefly, presumably to clean up, before re-joining him in bed where they were before.

“Are you going to tell us what your dream was about, V?” Logan asks, obviously still curious.

“Maybe tomorrow, Lo,” Virgil response, concealing a big yawn.

“Okay, love you. And you Pat,” Logan offers before cuddling into Virgil’s side.

“I Love you too Lo and Pat of course,” Virgil says.

“I love you both,” Patton chimes in, feeling both left out but obviously fond of his boys, “and we all love Roman.”

“…debatable.”

“Virgil!”

“Okay, okay, we love him.”

“Now get to sleep.”


	55. Naughty Brats - LAMP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Logan and Roman stumble on some porn left open on Virgil computer, well, the results are a little unexpected – they shouldn’t really be. Virgil and Patton take control and they punish their little bratty boys before fucking them how they’d like.  
> Warnings: porn watching, invasion of privacy, embarrassment, getting caught (ish), minor d/s relationships, minor daddy kink, light bondage, spanking, little bit of crying, hand jobs

It was accidental, they had stumbled upon the webpage open on Virgil’s laptop and, well, got curious. Roman pulled Logan into the room quick; being the next person who wasn’t Virgil to pass by and Roman just _had_ to share this with someone. They’re sitting sharing the chair by Virgil’s desk, the screen displaying a porn site staring right back at them. And it’s so fucking tempting.

“We shouldn’t,” Logan says but his voice is weak, and he doesn’t move from his place beside Roman. And Roman stays put all the same, hand hovering over the mouse, ready to click the play button that is teasing them so badly. “Ro,” Logan warns, one hand going to Roman’s thigh, trying to encourage the other to stop before they go too far but the other part of him is curious as to what kind of porn their boyfriend watches. Yet it is a complete violation of his privacy.

Too late. Roman clicks the play button, the speakers are on low, and they wait for it to load. Barley seconds later the screen changes and displays two young men on a bed, obviously a fairly low quality amateur video, and a third joins them from behind the camera. They’re all very much nude and noticeably hard, and both Roman and Logan’s guilt is overwhelmed by anticipation of what will happen next.

The third man – the only blond – settles behind the shorter brunet on the side of the bed, grabbing his hips and slowly pushes his cock into his hole as the shorter man grips onto the other brunet’s shoulders. They kiss, hot and messy, as the shorter is pounded by the blond, half-heartedly reaching down to jerk the tall brunet off. The kiss breaks suddenly and they’re whispering something between them before they shuffle again, the tall brunet kneeling back and letting the shorter take his cock into his mouth and sucks him off, quick and sloppy.

And, fuck, they’re both half hard in their pants. Logan knew this was a bad idea but, well, he can’t say no to Roman very much (and Roman knows just how to bend him to his will). Roman’s smirking next to him, flushed and eyes glued to the screen, and Logan’s hand grips his thigh from where it rests. It’s a silent indicator to stop, that they’ve gone far enough already but Roman’s curiosity is peaked already, and he really doesn’t want to stop because what if this gives them an insight into what Virgil wants in bed. The anxious side is less likely to voice his opinions about their sex life and reveal the specifics of his kinks (and is more than willing to go with what the other three want).

“What are you two doing?”

Their eyes widen at the voice, Roman instinctively clicks pause on the computer but other than that they’re frozen still. They’ve been caught. “Um, we can explain?” Logan offers weakly, still refusing to look anywhere but his lap. “Patton, it’s my fault really, I found this and- well, I dragged Logan into this and-” Roman rambles, trying to dig them out of the hole that he’s only making deeper. “What are you looking at?” Patton asks, coming closer to them but he doesn’t shut the door behind him.

They don’t answer him, but they don’t need to. He sees the screen, sees just how far into the video they are, and, undoubtedly, sees how hard they already are in their trousers. Patton tuts several times, his hands coming down to their shoulders to grip them and keep them there, where they’re still sat awkwardly sharing the chair. “You two have been very naughty, I think you owe Virgil an apology for invading his privacy,” Patton says in his dad voice, very stern and leaving no room for argument.

“Okay,” Logan agrees and Roman nods. Patton lets go of them, giving them a reassuring tap on the shoulder, indicating they should get up and they do. Their heads still hung in shame and cheeks flushed they make their way downstairs with Patton behind them, stopping in the common room where Virgil’s sat on the sofa. Virgil looks up at them with clear confusion on his face, he raises an eyebrow and shoots a look at Patton.

“These two brats have something to say to you, Virge,” Patton says, his hands coming to the small of the backs to encourage them. “Sorry,” Roman mumbles, nothing more or less than a simple apology, and Logan echoes it, “I’m sorry.” Virgil takes in the scene in front of him, his boyfriends’ flushed faces and embarrassment, and Patton’s stern voice, and he knows to play along. “And what did you two do to need to apologise to me?” Virgil asks gaining their attention.

Logan looks at Roman, gesturing for him to explain but Roman just looks away out of a mix of guilt, embarrassment, and stubbornness. Patton tuts again when neither of them answer, “I caught these two watching certain explicit videos on your computer. And by the looks of things they were very much enjoying themselves.” As Patton explains their faces only get darker and they purposefully avoid eye contact with Virgil.

And Virgil looks at them and to Patton, seeing him and understanding that this isn’t that serious, it’s just some fun teasing. “That’s very naughty of you two,” Virgil speaks up suddenly, sternly, verging on the edge of his ‘dom voice’ and both Logan and Roman’s heads snap up to look at him, “I think you two deserve to be punished.” Roman’s mouth opens to protest but shuts quickly after a pointed look from Virgil, Logan just nods in acceptance.

“See, Ro. Logan is so accepting of his punishment, you could learn a thing or two from him,” Patton says suddenly and Roman fights not to argue back in fear of being bratty and getting more punishment. “Yes, daddy,” Roman replies instead, waiting for their next move. “Why would you two little brats do something like this?” Virgil asks, moving closer, but getting no response he speaks up again, “did you want a rise out of us? Maybe you two want to be punished. Or did you think you could get off without permission like the naughty brats you are?”

Both Logan and Roman shake their heads but offer nothing. Virgil frowns, overexaggerated, and looks at Patton for something – maybe directions or confirmation that, yes, this is right – he receives a nod and that’s all he needs. “Well, if you aren’t going to tell me then maybe we’ll just make your punishments harsher, maybe we’ll lock your little cocks up in cages, then we might fuck you just to make sure you can’t come,” Virgil says, sounding dismissive and calm but he’s far from it.

“We, uh, we,” Logan starts, stuttering but determined to own up just to not to get a worse punishment, “we were just… curious to what you’d watch and maybe it… maybe,” he trails off, flush still deep on his face. “We wanted to see what you were into, maybe get a few ideas to… I don’t know, make you feel good,” Roman finishes for him, less hesitant but there still a shyness about the admission. Virgil hums, crossing his hands over his chest for a moment – thinking or pretending to think at least.

“Okay. Bedroom. Now, brats,” Virgil snaps suddenly, Patton lets go of them so they can scramble away and up the stairs towards their bedroom to, no doubt, await their punishments. “I’d give them a few minutes to sit and stew,” Patton suggests, moving closer to Virgil to wrap his arms around him so softly and Virgil cuddles back just the same, their dominant façades fall away around the other. “I love you and I think you’re doing so well, love,” Patton says, rubbing Virgil’s back before letting go of him and nodding in the direction of the stairs, “let’s go spank our little brats, show them who’s boss.”

By the time they get upstairs the other two are sat on the edge of the bed, fingers interlinked, whispering between the two of them. And Virgil has half the mind to let it all go, to let them all cuddle and have slow, sappy sex that lasts the whole evening. But he doesn’t, he coughs to get their attention and it works, their heads snap to look at them in the doorway and their hands pull away from touching each other (as innocent as it was).

“Glad to see you brats aren’t starting without your daddy and I,” Virgil says, gesturing for Patton to enter before him and clicking the door shut behind him. “Up,” Patton orders and the two stand up straight away, he completely ignores them though in favour of pulling one of their boxes out of the closet. “Cuffs or ropes? Or ties? Or none?” He asks, opening the box and turning back around to face Logan and Roman indicating the question is aimed at them.

After a few beats of silence Virgil speaks back up, shrugging off his hoodie and struggling out of his shoes all the while, “answer your daddy boys, you’re already in trouble.” They both pull a face. “Ropes,” Roman snaps, careful to shoot an apologetic look at Patton afterwards to make sure he knows it wasn’t on purpose, he really, _really_ doesn’t want to be caged since he’s felt aroused for a long while now. “Cuffs,” Logan mutters just loud enough for them all to hear, clearly embarrassed about having to choose what he _wants_.

“Good boys,” Patton comments, taking a pair of cuffs and a smaller bit of rope from the box before looking at Virgil to let him control it again. “Strip,” Virgil says, voice still as calm but not as passive as usual, and the both of them obey, almost hastily tugging off their clothes, disregarding most buttons and zips. Patton takes off his shoes and cardigan too. “Turn around and face the bed, brats,” Virgil says, getting a quick, mumbled ‘yes sir’ before they turn around, sharing a not so sneaky look, speculating what punishment is to come.

Virgil smiles, soft and fond now that Roman and Logan can’t see him, but Patton catches it and smiles himself. He nods in Virgil’s direction, holding up the cuffs and rope up towards him to choose. And Virgil knows he shouldn’t have a favourite, he _really shouldn’t have_ , but he grabs the cuffs almost without thinking and Patton smiles that knowing, sly smile. They both know just how pretty Logan is when he gets punished – sure, Roman is equally as beautiful and far more vocal but the way Logan tears up, the way he tries to hold himself together but the inevitable break down is, for lack of better words, fucking beautiful.

He shakes his head, dismissing Patton’s stare, and makes his way over to Logan. Carefully and slowly he runs his free hand over his back, watching the tensing of his back muscles as he reaches for his arm, pulling it around his back and cuffing that wrist. Logan offers his second hand and Virgil locks that wrist too before letting go. “So good for me, Lo, so patient,” Virgil praises softly, he knows it’s punishment, but Logan is always so willing for him; Roman is another matter – he’s very hit and miss – but today he seems like little trouble for Patton to handle.

When he looks over Roman’s hands are tied with the black rope (a lovely contrast to his tan skin) and he’s bent over the edge of the bed, Patton’s hand on his back forcing his chest and head onto the mattress, his head is tilted to the side to watch exactly what Virgil and Logan are doing. Virgil shoots him a small smile which is more of a smirk. And he urges Logan forwards, his legs brushing against the edge of the bed before he pushes firmly against his back to bend him in the same position as Roman, his head tilted to the other side, face inches from Roman’s.

“Same time or what?” Virgil asks, his attention not drawn away from the way Roman is looking at Logan. Patton hums at the question, his own hands running down Roman’s back in appreciation as well as to tease. “Alternate,” he says suddenly, “I think I want to hear them separately. How many do you think they deserve?” Virgil only smirks more and looks over at Patton, who looks right back at him, ‘ten’ he mouths to him and Patton nods.

“You first,” Virgil says, gesturing with his head to go for it, his own hands hold Logan’s hips to keep him still, thumbing over the sharp hip bones under his grip. And Patton smacks Roman’s ass hard and sudden, once, and Roman whimpers, fighting not to shout but his eyes squeeze shut. He spanks him again and again until he slowly reaches ten, Roman’s whimpers and shouts growing louder as his ass gets redder, but Patton makes sure to rub the sensitive skin after ever hit. He’s obviously hard, his hands tugging at his binds to free himself (which he’s lucky he doesn’t get told off for) and his hips wiggling even after the spanks stop.

“What do you say, Ro?” Virgil says, watching Roman’s eyes open at the realisation that it’s over, he looks confused and almost stunned for a few seconds, looking from Virgil to Logan. “Thank you, daddy,” he mumbles almost tiredly, his throat obviously already sore, it’s directed at Patton, but he doesn’t move his head to try and see him. Patton moves to sit on the end of the bed next to Roman, drawing a leg up to sit sideways, his hands keeping Roman there.

Patton nods to Virgil, ready to watch to display from the others but his hands never ceasing to calm Roman down from his spankings. Virgil’s hands move to Logan’s ass, holding there as he leans down and kisses Logan’s shoulder softly, “are you going to be a good boy for me, Lo? Take your spankings like a god little brat?” Logan nods against the mattress before speaking up, “yes, sir. I’ll try, sir.” Virgil fights to praise him again, knowing fine well this is his punishment – he’s never been as good as Patton at being dominant this way, he much prefers to praise his subs.

Logan gasps with the first hit, rocking forwards a little before moving back in place to take another hit on the other cheek. Virgil alternates, five spanks for each cheek, and he doesn’t hit harder or softer, but Logan gets louder; his breath hitching, and he gasps, his hands clench into fists as the tears well in his eyes. It’s over quicker than it began but the tears are threatening to spill down his cheeks and onto the sheets.

Roman makes a noise in the back of his throat before whining, eyes fluttering open and closed. He’s watching Logan intensely but he’s squirming, and Virgil almost laughs as he looks over, hands still unconsciously rubbing over his handprints on Logan’s ass, he sees Patton with one hand resting on Roman’s ass and the other casually stroking his cock. “Aw, did the little brat like his punishment a little too much?” Virgil coos, smirking as he makes eye contact with Patton.

“I think he did but he took his punishment like such a good boy, they both did, so, I think they deserve a little reward,” Patton comments, hand twisting over the head of Roman’s cock and he squirms, hiding his face further into the sheets. Virgil’s smile turns fond when Patton leans down sideways to kiss Roman softly, whispering something indistinguishable into his ear; Logan squirms under his hold a little, a bit impatient and horny.

“Do you want something, baby?” Virgil asks, voice softer and more patient, and all he gets from Logan is a quiet “please.” Virgil grins, pulling Logan back up to a stand, letting him watch the other two and his breath hitches as his sore ass presses back against Virgil’s rough jeans. “Please,” he repeats, not shying away from the contact but savouring how hard Virgil is; his eyes still stinging from unshed tears, they slip shut and open quickly, tears falling softly down his cheeks.

Virgil rests his head on Logan’s shoulder, hands wandering from his hips, to his stomach, and down towards his cock. Logan gasps at the feeling which gains Roman’s attention, his hips don’t stop bucking and twisting into Patton’s grip, his mouth opens in soft, loud moans. “Please, please, need- daddy, I need-” Roman rambles, squirming more as Patton doubles his efforts, “what do you want, sweetheart?” Patton asks softly.

“Need to come, please, daddy, want to- can I-” Roman asks frantically and a soft whispering of “go ahead, baby” from Patton has him coming into Patton’s hand and onto the sheets below him. And both Logan and Virgil groan at that, Virgil’s fingers squeezing Logan’s cock slightly, his strokes quickening. “Such a pretty sight aren’t they, baby?” Virgil whispers, kissing Logan on the neck soon after, receiving a short choked whimper before he speaks, “yes, sir, very pretty.” And they are, fuck they are.

Roman is slumped against the mattress, no doubt lying in his own mess now, as Patton unties his ropes, rubbing his sore, red wrists as well as his ass. “Bet you’ll look just as pretty when you come, Lo,” Virgil comments, working his hand fast and frantic over Logan’s cock, only thing on his mind is brining his boyfriend to climax. And he comes surprisingly quick with a low whine but Virgil fights not to snicker and works him though his orgasm.

“So good for me, Lo, you’ve done so well,” Virgil’s mumbles, removing his hand from his cock, wiping the come in his hand onto Logan’s stomach only for the other to mumble complaints about how gross it is. “Oh shush, I’ve got to get you out of these cuffs, Lo. I can’t have you in them for too long,” Virgil says, doing as he says and undoing the cuffs before dropping them to the floor carelessly. Logan pulls his hands back around to his front, flexing his fingers and rubbing his wrists.

“You good, Lo?” Roman asks suddenly, voice more pulled together, and he’s laying back against the headboard still nude but considerably cleaner. Logan hums in response, sniffling a little at the after effects of crying and the overwhelming sensations. “Where’s Pat?” Virgil asks, receiving a shout of ‘in here’ from Patton in the bathroom, “can I leave you here with Roman?” Logan nods, watching Roman rise to his knees and offer him a hand, which he takes and lies on the bed next to Roman, the other taking the cloth Patton had cleaned him with and cleaning the come off Logan stomach before cuddling him close.

Virgil’s quick to leave, wanting to quickly be back with his boys, and walks into the bathroom. Patton’s rooting through the cabinet above the sink, no doubt looking for something to sooth their boys’ sore butts. Virgil winds his arms around his torso, cheek pressed against his back and he mumbles out, “love you, Pat.” Patton hums, grabbing a tub of some sort of cream before turning in Virgil’s grip and hugging him back, “love you too, Virge, you did so good tonight.” Virgil hums in agreement, not quite sure how to take the praise but kisses Patton’s cheek quickly.

“Come on, we’ve got some sore butts to tend to and two probably sleepy boys.”


	56. Coffee - Analogical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil is a horny fucker in the morning but Logan leaves him in bed to make them some coffee but Virgil finds him and they end up fucking waiting for the coffee to brew.
> 
> A follow up to the double drabble “Coffee - Analogical”
> 
> Warnings: semi-public sex, fingering, sex, being caught (ish), discussions of sex

Logan taps his fingers against the counter impatiently waiting for their coffee to brew. He’s left Virgil in bed, hoping to let him sleep for a few more hours because he most definitely needs it. Logan jumps feeling arms circle around his torso and a body slot against his from behind. “Morning.” It’s Virgil. “I thought I left you in bed,” Logan replies, knowing fine well he did but it’s more scornful than an offhand comment. Virgil hums, leaning his cheek on Logan’s shoulder, “you did but I missed you.”

Logan smiles slightly at the sentiment, his boyfriend can be a sap when he wants to be, only for it to be broken when Virgil grinds his hard on against his ass. And Logan tries not to laugh at that. “Hmm, looks like you’re not the only one that missed me.” He’s chastising Virgil but can’t help rock back a little at the feeling. Virgil huffs. Logan knows he’s frowning in that overexaggerated way that makes him look so freaking cute.

“Okay, maybe I’m horny, and maybe I want you to do something about it but I’m still sore from last night,” Virgil practically whines, nothing but innocence in his voice as he recalls their somewhat filthy actions from last night, probably still pouting as he shifts to rest his bony chin on his boyfriend’s shoulder. “So, what? You want to fuck me over the kitchen counter?” Logan asks, laughing a little breathlessly afterwards, he’s not completely opposed to the idea himself, but it would be indecent to ‘get it on’ in their shared kitchen. “I wouldn’t say no,” Virgil responds, shrugging a little dismissively but he grinds against Logan’s ass again.

Logan breathes out loudly, fingers gripping the kitchen top as he forces himself to keep his eyes on the coffee rather than directing his attention to Virgil. “Fuck,” he whispers suddenly, his decision made, “fine, okay, do it, Virgil.” Virgil hums pleasantly, pressing a soft kiss to Logan’s neck and then his cheek as a silent thank you more than showing affection for the other. “You sure, Lo?” Virgil asks, soft and quiet although his voice is still rough with sleep.

“Honestly, Virgil. I’ve said yes, haven’t I?” Logan says as soft as he can manage, attempting not to snap at Virgil like this – his boyfriend is always so sweet and hesitant but sometimes Logan just wants him not to be. Virgil hums again, contemplating his actions before he’s moving. “Stay here and make our coffee, I’ll grab the lube,” he says quickly before leaving the kitchen hastily. And Logan has half the mind to follow him to the bedroom and let Virgil fuck him there, but he doesn’t.

He stays, staring at the coffee pot that’s slowly filling, shifting his weight a little becoming impatient. His cock is already half hard in his pyjama pants at the anticipation, but he ignores it in favour of grabbing two mugs from the cabinet and putting them on the counter in front of him. But he flushes and pushes them to the side when he hears Virgil re-entering the kitchen, knowing they’ll probably knock over their mugs if they’re too close.

One of Virgil’s hands is on his ass first and Logan laughs at his boyfriend’s one-track mind, but he can’t say he’s not impatient himself, so, he shifts back into Virgil’s grip, encouraging him further. Virgil stays put for a moment and Logan lets him, just for a little while, but he knows the others could be up any moment and one of the first places they’ll go to is the kitchen. “Virge, hurry,” Logan says, his voice breathless and hushed which he isn’t surprised at, but he flushes in embarrassment.

Virgil moves finally, difficultly pulling down Logan’s pyjama pants a little until Logan help shove them down until they’re falling to his ankles. “Fuck,” Virgil whispers out, taking in the sight, his hand goes to Logan’s back, only slightly pressing between his shoulder blades urging him to lean forward, his hands bracing on the kitchen counter top as he does what Virgil urges him to. Smiling to himself Virgil nudges Logan’s thighs apart and his boyfriend obliges, spreading his legs as far as his pants let him.

“Shit,” Virgil swears again, fumbling with the bottle of lube he retrieved from their bedroom, hastier now than ever to get on with things, his nerves bubbling inside of him at the potential of getting caught but the exhibitionist inside of him wins out and he’s spreading the lube onto his fingers. Logan hisses when Virgil’s cool fingers tease his hole before pushing inside, his hands sweating against the counter top as he fights not to move back into Virgil’s touch.

“Virgil, Virge, oh god,” Logan mutters, Virgil fingering him slow and careful which they definitely do not have time for but Virgil smirks at Logan’s small noises and the way he squirms under the touches. “Fuck, Virgil, I swear- fuck me now, Virgil,” Logan says, stern but betrayed by the whine that escapes him when Virgil does pull away. Virgil stays silent, careful not to make a teasing remark just yet (that’s for afterwards), so, instead he pulls his cock out of his pyjama pants and wastes no time adding lube to his cock, tucking the lube inside one of the drawers just in case.

“Ready, Lo?” Virgil asks, leaning closer until his pyjama t-shirt brushes Logan’s skin and he lines his cock up to his hole. And Logan gasps, forehead pressing to the cool counter top to regain some sort of sense, he nods a little and rasps out a quick ‘yes’ before Virgil’s obliging, pushing his cock into Logan. It’s slow, careful – as Virgil always is – but Logan can’t help but focus on the cool tiles under his feet and the counter top he’s pretty much laying atop of.

“Virgil, please, faster,” he pleads, shifting to try and take more of his cock, only succeeding in making Virgil grab his hips to still him. Logan groans as Virgil goes at his own pace, thumbs rubbing at his hips as he’s slowly fucking into and then out of him repeatedly. “Virgil,” Logan tries again, going to move his hand off of the counter top to push himself up and closer to Virgil but his boyfriend moves faster, hands leaving his hips and shoving again at Logan’s back, and Logan groans in such a loud and needy way at the forceful action.

“Hush, Lo. Don’t want the others to hear us now, do we?” Virgil asks in that teasing tone that makes Logan feel hot with both arousal and embarrassment. When Logan doesn’t respond Virgil snaps his hips faster, sharper, aiming just right and Logan tries to muffle a moan, not succeeding but Virgil lets him off. “Virge, Virgil. Fuck!” Logan gasps, unable to stop himself shaking from pleasure, back arching a little until it comes into contact with Virgil’s chest.

Virgil’s hands move from his back, one arm wraps around Logan’s middle while the other moves lower to grip his fingers around his leaking cock. “Oh god, Virgil,” Logan whispers out sharply, collapsing further onto the counter top as Virgil assaults him with stimulation, and Virgil laughs, short and breathlessly. He’s close himself but determined to get Logan to come before himself. And he does. Logan groans into his palm to avoid moaning too loudly, fucking himself back onto Virgil’s cock and squirming forward into his grip, spilling over his fingers.

“Fuck, Logan,” Virgil grits out, hand disappearing from Logan’s cock and his other grips his hip hard, nails digging into the skin as his hips stutter and he comes violently, shaking, bent over Logan. “Ow, Virgil,” Logan says, voice weak and quiet, as Virgil takes his hand from his hip, leaving little nail mark indents in his skin and Virgil only feels moderately guilty. “Sorry, Lo,” he apologises anyway, rubbing his clean hand over the red marks before kissing Logan’s back.

The room is silent aside from their laboured breathing and footsteps descending the stairs. Shit. “Make the coffee,” Virgil whispers hastily, wincing as he pulls his cock out quickly before tucking himself away and pulling Logan’s pyjama pants back up around his waist. He quickly reaches for a towel and wipes Logan’s come off his hand, eyeing the doorway as Logan busies himself making their coffee, ignoring the feeling of Virgil’s come running out of his hole and down his thighs, he mentally thanks himself for wearing dark bagging pants.

“Good morning!” Roman greets them as he enters and earns his usual grunts of ‘morning’ from the other two, having left cheerful Patton in the bathroom to wash himself up before starting the day. “Well aren’t you two cheery this morning,” Roman comments casually, opening the fridge and inspecting it a little before taking a few things out of it for breakfast. Logan hands Virgil his coffee before putting sugar into his own, “fancy pouring me one of those, Logan?” Roman asks, placing the milk besides them which Virgil takes and adds to his own coffee before putting it back on the counter – the counter that definitely has residue on it from Logan’s sweat slicked skin. Fuck.

Logan nods wordlessly, unusually quiet, and pours Roman a cup. “Are you alright, Logan? You look a little flushed, are you feeling unwell?” Roman asks, side eying the other as he pours milk into his coffee. Logan coughs and shuffles a little, clearly uncomfortable in more ways than one, “I’m fine, Roman, don’t worry.” Roman raises an eyebrow but leaves it. “I think we’re going to have these in bed, right Lo?” Virgil says, smiling a little at his boyfriend, knowing he wants to get out of there, and Logan nods back and smiles as a farewell to Roman.

But Roman won’t let them leave that easily of course. “You know what,” Roman says, laughing a little, “it almost looks like you two have just been fucking.” Virgil’s eyes go wide and Logan flushes even darker, Roman looks between them as he takes a sip of his coffee and almost chokes on it. “Oh my god!” Roman exclaims when he finishes coughing, holding a hand up to stop them from saying anything, “I don’t- I can’t- wait! Where?” Logan takes a drink of his coffee to avoid answering and Virgil looks hesitantly at the counter space where they’ve just fucked.

“Oh my god!” Roman repeats even louder, “here?” Virgil nods, smirking at Roman’s shocked expression and everything falls silent when Patton comes into the kitchen, clearly sensing the tension. “What’s happened now?” He asks, smiling and laughing a little at all their expressions. And Virgil opens his mouth to deny that anything has even happened but Roman is much quicker and, well, Patton is bound to listen to his boyfriend.

“Virgil and Logan were just fucking in this very kitchen!” Roman says, hand not holding his coffee flailing wildly. “Language!” Is the first thing Patton says before taking the rest in, he hums before replying, “well, you have no reason to be horrified, Roman, we’ve done it in far worse places.” And Virgil really, _really_ didn’t need to hear that, but he grins at the flush that covers Roman’s entire face, Patton laughs as well, and he can see Logan smiling out of the corner of his eye. Safe to say Roman didn’t tease them too much in fear of getting the same teasing in response.


	57. Officer - Logince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roleplaying is one of Roman’s favourite things to do, so, Logan doesn’t mind indulging him every now and again. Roman dresses up as a sexy police officer and tells Logan that’s he’s under arrest. Logan finds out he has a kink for being restrained with handcuffs.
> 
> For the prompt: Roman has a thing for roleplaying, he likes to switch it up every now and again. So, Logan isn’t surprised to find Roman in his doorway, dressed as a police man, and insisting he’s under arrest. Logan goes along with it only to find out he quite enjoys being handcuffed and wouldn’t complain to it happening again. ~ @sanderssidessmutprompts
> 
> Warnings: roleplaying (police officer/criminal), handcuffing, dirty talk, fingering, sex, hand job

The door clicks open but not shut again, and Logan fights not to sigh. He’d been reading his most recent book away from the others and maybe he had been avoiding his boyfriend a little but that was completely accidental. A cough from the doorway makes him turn around and there’s Roman, hands across his chest, wearing a very fitting, cheap looking police officer uniform. Well, he guesses this has been a long time coming.

Roman is very into roleplaying, being creative Logan guesses it’s to be expected. He’s not into it himself but he’s a complete pushover for his boyfriend. So, they roleplay all sorts of kinky, and weird, and strange scenarios. But Logan never thought he’d go this far this quick. Logan is sure he’s gaping at the sight, the blue police shirt is so tight on Roman’s torso, and there’s handcuffs and what looks like a baton secured to his belt (Logan knows the latter is most likely just for show). And the sight alone makes Logan a little, uh, excited.

There’s an obvious smirk on Roman’s face, glad that he’s now got Logan’s attention. “I’m glad I finally caught you,” Roman says in that dark, deep tone that makes Logan take a deep breath and swallow. “You’ve caught me?” Logan asks, not misunderstanding the roleplay but wanting Roman to keep talking. Roman smiles a little, coming closer and shutting the door behind himself. “Yes,” he says, almost pulling Logan out of his chair and spinning him around quickly.

He pulls Logan’s hands behind his back easily, Logan is lax and a bit confused so he’s playing easily into Roman’s trap. One of the cuffs click on his wrist and then the other. Roman’s hands grab his forearms instead now, letting Logan feel how his hands are bound together by the handcuffs. “You’re under arrest,” Roman whispers into his ear, moving forward so his front is pressed to Logan’s back the best he can with his arms in the way.

“Fuck,” Logan gasps out, weakly testing the strength of the cuffs and finding they don’t give. He feels something then; wrists bound in the cool metal and Roman pressed against his back, his cock jumps in his trousers, quickly hardening at the anticipation and sensations. “Logan?” Roman asks, almost shy and hesitant, silently asking permission to continue. And Logan almost groans at the contrast but he doesn’t want soft, sweet, loving Roman right now, that’s for afterwards.

“Please, officer,” Logan gets out finally, playing into Roman’s idea, “I’m sure you don’t have to arrest me, we could come to a compromise.” Roman’s breath hitches in his ear and his hands are moving, away from Logan’s arms to the front of his pants. He makes quick work of unbuckling Logan’s trousers, peering over his shoulder, and pushes them down along with his underwear.

“Hard already are we? Pathetic,” Roman says, smirk evident in his voice as he grasps his fingers around the base of Logan’s cock, “I bet you were willing to get with the next guy you passed.” Logan groans at his words, hips trying to move against Roman’s grip, but his free hand grabs his hip tightly, a bit too tight. “Please, fuck, please,” Logan groans out, arms pulling a little to try and touch somewhere, anywhere.

“So, needy,” Roman remarks, his hands leaving Logan altogether, and Logan tries not to whine but obviously fails. “Patience, I call the shots here, pretty boy.” And, oh, that’s new. That name is… it does things to Logan, so much so that he groans at it. Roman grins, wide and wild, pushing Logan’s trousers further down until they’re at his ankles. Then he pushes Logan, one hand on his lower stomach to balance him and one hand pressing on his back as he bends Logan over the edge of the bed.

“Oh,” Logan huffs out, squirming a little uncomfortably as his glasses dig into his face. Roman’s hands rub at his skin a little before going to move away. “Ro, glasses,” Logan mumbles, pulling himself up a little to let Roman take his glasses off his face and set them aside on the bedside table. “Good?” Roman asks, a little nervous by the pause in the scene, but Logan pushes his face back onto the sheets and spreads his legs as far as his trousers will let him, “good. Please, fuck me officer.”

“I intend to, pretty boy, don’t worry,” Roman says, his hands caressing Logan’s bare ass very briefly before moving away to grab the lube. “Please,” Logan begs again, tilting his head a little to try and see what Roman’s doing but that only earns him Roman’s hand on the back of his neck, limiting his movements. “Please what, pretty boy?” Roman asks, lubing up his fingers quickly, and his hand goes back to Logan’s neck. His fingers tease Logan’s hole for a moment until Logan speaks up, “please, hurry up and fuck me.”

Roman smiles, a little too soft and fond, hand wander down from Logan’s neck to lay on his back while he slips a finger inside of him. He can help admire Logan like this, fingers clenching into fists and he tugs a little unconsciously on the cuffs, aching for more but he knows better than to try and move. So, Roman’s nice and adds a second finger, working quick to finger Logan open, he’s impatient and it looks like Logan is too; he clenches down on Roman’s fingers, encouraging him to get on with it.

“Patience, pretty boy,” Roman says, pulling his fingers out and he uses his other hand to tug at the cuffs to assert his dominance. “Stay,” Roman orders, finally moving to shove down his own trousers and underwear, kicking them off and to the side. He waits for a little just to tease Logan that extra bit more, spreading more lube onto his hand and then onto his cock, stroking himself for longer than necessary. “Please, Ro, please,” Logan whispers but he makes no effort to move.

“That’s officer to you, pretty boy,” Roman says, giving Logan’s thigh a light slap but he teases the head of his cock over Logan’s hole anyway. Logan lets out a choked off groan, feeling Roman’s cock push into him, slow but firm and it makes him whimper. “Officer, please,” he begs again, eyes closing as he forces himself to not squirm under Roman’s touch, his hands grip his hips, forcing his ass flush against Roman’s hips. “Speak up, pretty boy,” Roman teases, presses a short, chaste kiss to Logan’s neck, “what do you want?”

Logan groans, “please, move, fuck me, please.” Roman smirks at the muffled pleas and moves, his hands staying tight on Logan’s hips leaving no room for movement, and he pulls out before thrusts back in, the quick and smooth movement repeating over and over. Roman’s hands are bruising at his hips, the now warmer metal is digging into his wrists, no doubt marking the skin. But Logan can barely get his words out, he’s jolted forward on the bed with every thrust, and his hard, leaking cock is trapped between his shirt covered stomach and the mattress.

“Fuck, you’re so tight, pretty boy,” Roman groans, hands starting to pull Logan’s hips back to meet his thrusts, “I might have to let you go if you promise I can fuck you like this again.” Logan straight up whines at the words, even just the thought of doing this all over again drives him both a little crazy and closer to his climax. “Please, yes, god,” Logan babbles, nails digging into his palms as he struggles a little against the cuffs, “please, please, I need- fuck.”

“What do you need, pretty boy?” Roman asks, voice breathy and Logan knows he’s close, as much as he really, really wants Roman to jerk him off and let him come, he wants Roman to come inside of him and mark him. “Please, come inside me, use me,” Logan says, obviously strained, “officer.” Roman groans, loud and unashamed, as his thrusts pick up a little in speed and soon enough he’s bent over Logan’s back, moaning as he comes, quick and hot inside of Logan. And Logan squirms at the feeling, it’s weird and warm, and his cock twitches against his stomach making him well aware that he’s still so hard.

“Ro,” Logan whines as Roman pulls out, his come immediately runs out of his hole, clinging to his skin and dripping to the floor. “Roman, I swear to god,” Logan groans, almost commanding but his voice is broken, and he lets out an undignified squeak as Roman flips him over almost with ease until he’s lying on his back, on top of his still handcuffed arms on the bed. Before he can say anything, Roman’s hand is on his cock, stroking it quick and sloppy.

“Oh, oh, god,” Logan mutters, squirming up into his grip, unable to move too much but Roman’s hand does most of the work. He silently curses still being handcuffed, unable to touch himself or Roman but that kind of makes it all the better, being a little helpless and vulnerable and having no control over himself getting off. “Fuck, fuck, please,” Logan begs, hips twisting into Roman’s tight, hot grip as he comes, throwing his head back and whining as he stains his shirt with come.

It takes him a moment to catch his breath, he feels sated and satisfied but also so uncomfortable, his wrists and arms aching as well as the come sticking to his skin. “Oh, god,” Logan breaths out, groaning as he tries to move. Roman smiles in such a soft way it almost shocks him, his hands are under Logan’s arms quickly and he helps him sit up and them come to a stand, making sure Logan’s on steady legs before letting go.

“Are you alright, love?” Roman asks softly, smiling a little as he grabs Logan’s glasses again and puts them on his face, at a slightly uncomfortable angle but it’s the thought that counts. “I’m fine just, you know, sore,” Logan responds, “are you going to uncuff me now?” Roman laughs a little, grabbing the key off the top of a set of drawers, “I don’t know, I think you rather enjoyed them, might keep you in them a little longer.” He disappears out of Logan’s line of sight, behind him and undoes the cuffs anyway.

“Maybe you can cuff me to the headboard next time,” Logan says, almost casual but there’s a sleepy smirk on his face that tells Roman he’s totally down for a next time. “I think I will,” Roman says, popping the cuffs and the key onto the drawers again before working on undoing the buttons of his own shirt, “shower?” Logan rolls his eyes fondly, rubbing his sore wrists for a moment before undoing his own tie and now ruined shirt, “sure but don’t expect me to do anything else for the rest of the night.”


	58. Bladder Shy - Moxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil needs to pee, and Patton insists on accompanying him to the bathroom. The only problem is that Virgil is bladder shy, Patton find it’s quite cute and helps him boyfriend relax enough to go.
> 
> For the prompt: “Bladder shy characters getting their bladder rubbed/massaged until they let go” With Patton helping Virge
> 
> Warnings: peeing (non-sexual/not watersports), minor embarrassment with comfort.

“Pat,” Virgil mutters, words almost lost between the covers, his face is almost buried into the pillow and his arms are wrapped around his boyfriend. Patton’s head is ducked under his chin, his hot breath tickling his throat and chest ever so slightly. They’re warm and so comfortable and Virgil internally curses his need to pee. He woke up with the urge in his bladder, his thighs tensing a little as he woke up more, but he didn’t want to move and wake Patton up yet, until it became too much, and he really needs to pee now.

“Patton,” he says just a little bit louder and his boyfriend groans in response, obviously displeased by being woken up at such an hour – in Virgil’s defence it’s way past nine now. “What?” Patton utters, quiet and sleepy, and Virgil feels a little guilty for waking him up but not guilty enough to ignore his bladder for any longer. “You need to let me go, babe, I need to use the bathroom,” Virgil says, prodding playfully at Patton’s face making his boyfriend shuffle away a little and giggle.

“But I’m warm and comfy, Virge,” Patton argues, clearly very much awake right now but still determined to stay in bed and cuddle. Any other day, when Virgil isn’t bursting to pee, Virgil would have agreed but today his body just does not care about his want to stay in bed a cuddle. “Pat, no, I really need to go,” Virgil says, cheeks dusting a light pink, he’s never liked other people knowing he needs to pee with being easily embarrassed and bladder shy.

Patton groans a little, arms squeezing around Virgil once then letting him go and Virgil almost sighs aloud in relief. He goes to get out of bed but freezes seeing Patton grab his glasses and do the same. Patton gives him a confused look when he sees Virgil still sitting on the edge of the bed, “I thought you needed to pee.” Virgil flushes even more at that. “I just thought we could be at the domestic stage, like, combining our morning routines,” Patton suggests, and it is such a cute, adorable, very Patton idea. Virgil can’t bring himself to disagree and follows Patton to the bathroom.

Humming to himself Patton walks into the bathroom, turning the taps on straight away and starting to fill the sink up, fixing his hair all the while. While the running taps do not help Virgil at all he can’t bring himself to pull down his pyjama pants, knowing fine well he won’t be able to go. “Virge?” Patton asks, obviously confused at his boyfriend still standing by the door, looking all awkward and cute.

Patton shuts off the taps and pauses, unsure of what to say to Virgil to find out what’s wrong. And Virgil looks away, takes a breath, then blurts out, “I’m bladder shy.” He looks back at Patton hesitantly, and Patton lets out a soft “oh” before coming closer and wrapping his arms around Virgil. “Sorry, I tried to pressure you into, um, this. I- uh,” Patton says, trailing off almost awkwardly before pressing a kiss into Virgil’s hair, a bit unsure of what to do now.

“Pat, I still need to pee and you’re crushing me,” Virgil whispers, almost sounding pained, and Patton lets go quick enough. “Oh, sorry,” Patton apologises, flushing himself, “do you want me help?” And Virgil looks at him like he’s lost his mind, but Patton is there looking soft and sincere, so, he nods. He lets Patton walk him the little way over to the toilet just so he’s standing in front of it and the sight of the toilet alone makes Virgil feel even more desperate.

“Please, Pat,” Virgil mumbles, obviously strained and he’s not too sure what he’s asking for, but Patton doesn’t give him a moment before he’s pulling down his pyjama pants. Virgil’s thighs unconsciously tense to try and hold his pee in, a few dribbles leak out onto the floor and toilet seat regardless. He goes to whine, low and impatient, but Patton shushes him quickly, his body coming up behind Virgil’s. He’s warm, soft, and comforting. And Virgil calms a little.

One of Patton’s hands snakes around his middle, his hand purposefully laying across Virgil’s bladder, and his other hand goes to Virgil’s cock to hold it steady. Virgil fights not to shiver at the intimate touch and then not to visibly cringe when Patton pushes against his bladder, “Patton!” Patton almost laughs, almost, but he doesn’t. He presses a kiss behind Virgil’s ear, “let go, my love,” he whispers, soft and kind. Virgil feels the near pain, aching dullness in his bladder and he leaks a little more, hissing when it stops.

“Shit,” Virgil mumbles, eyes squeezing shut in pain. Patton pushes a little harder, moving his hands about to shift the pressure of his hand, “just let go, love,” he urges again. And the pressure is too much, Virgil relaxes, teeth gritted, and eyes squeezed as he pisses full force into the toilet. He sighs, relaxing back into Patton’s chest, letting Patton have most of the control of the situation. His stream doesn’t stop for a while, he’s sure he’s blushing like mad, but he can’t help relaxing into Patton’s warm hold.

It all stops, Patton moves his hands out of the way and pulls Virgil’s pyjama pants back up to around his waist and Virgil feels a little like a child, perhaps potty training, and he flushes darker. But Patton’s moving from behind him, kissing him quick and soft on his cheek. He reaches over and flushes the toilet before moving over to the sink, turning them back on, presumably to wash his face. And Virgil comes out of his stunned, frozen position, a little amazed by the whole ordeal but he shakes his head a little, smiling soft and fond. He kisses Patton’s cheek back before he mumbles about going to do his hair.


	59. Pretty Bratty Mouth - Anxceit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Deceit has been teasing Virgil for a little too long and Virgil is sick of it, so, lets Deceit make up for it by sucking him off.
> 
> For the prompt: "Gonna fill that pretty bratty mouth with so much cum."
> 
> Warnings: friends/enemies with benefits type relationship, blow job/face fucking, minor d/s relationship, dirty talk
> 
> A/N: This is the first of 25 fics celebrating me reaching 1,000 followers - which I technically haven’t reached yet since I’m still a few away (so consider this a sneaky peak - and also, consider following me on tumblr so I can reach 1,000 [I am smuttysanderssides on there]). Enjoy this and the 24 others to come :D

Deceit knew what he was doing, what he had been doing for the past few days. Being really, really bratty to Virgil. Teasing him and flirting with the others especially where Virgil could see. Slowly Virgil got a little angry but more possessive than anything else. But they're not a thing, not really. They don't love each other, they kind of sometimes hate each other. But they fuck sometimes. So, they're possessive over each other. And when Virgil wants Virgil gets.

It all comes to a head that evening. Virgil catches him in the hallway, Deceit making his way downstairs. "Where do you think you're going, brat?" Virgil says, voice low and dominating, and Deceit fights not to completely crumble and submit to Virgil. "Downstairs," he replies with a shrug, sidestepping around Virgil, "thought I'd see if Patton was there, maybe sit and watch cartoons with him." He did yesterday too and sat way too close to him (not that Patton minds – Logan did glare at him a good bit though).

"Hmm, I don't think you are," Virgil says, both hands catching Deceit's wrists and gripping tight, "I think I want to have some fun with you tonight." He backs slowly into his room, pulling Deceit with him until they're in his room, door closed quickly behind them and Deceit is pushed hard against it. He stifles a whine barely but Virgil grins, that knowing smirk that Deceit hates to love. And one of Virgil's hands comes up to cup his face so softly, pulling a little on his bottom lip before he leans close and whispers, "I'm going to fill that pretty bratty mouth with so much cum."

Then his lips are on Deceit's, rough and hard and needy. And Deceit can't help whining this time, sounding so fucking needy. Virgil's still got that smile on his face when he pulls back, and Deceit can feel his knees growing weak, so, he doesn't fight it. He drops to his knees, trapped between Virgil and the door. "Can I, Virge?" He asks, all innocence and sweetness only for Virgil to yank down his trousers and for his hard cock to slap Deceit in the face. It would be humorous if Deceit didn't think it was so hot and degrading.

"Suck then, brat," Virgil orders, slipping the head of his cock through Deceit's slightly parted lips, "put that filthy mouth to use." And Deceit does, sucking and licking at the head before taking his cock all the way into his mouth, gagging as it hits the back of his throat, but he knows better than to pull off now even when tears spring to his eyes. Then Virgil's hands are in his hair, fingers threading in the strands, pulling and controlling.

The sound of Virgil fucking into his mouth is obscene, there's drool dripping down Deceit's chin and tears rolling down his cheeks; he's still hard in his pants, ready to come at the slightest of touches (only after Virgil though).


	60. Even If It Hurts - Logince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Roman wants Logan to come once more for him, Logan puts up and fight but submits to Roman's actions and comes again.
> 
> For the prompt: "Oh, no. You're gonna come for me again, even if it hurts."
> 
> Warnings: anal fingering, hand job, come marking, over-stimulation, potential dub-con (begging to stop), mentions of blow job, mentions of anal sex

"Please, oh god, Roman- stop, fuck, stop!" Logan gasps out, hands flying from where they were pressed against the bed above his head, ordered by Roman to keep them there and not move them for anything. But that was before he came twice already. Once from a blow job and then from Roman fucking into him. With Roman's cooling come still inside of him and his own two loads on his stomach and lower chest Roman works two fingers inside of him, pressing purposefully against his prostate.

One of Logan's hands goes to his wrist of the hand that's currently overstimulating him and his other goes to Roman's bicep. And Roman is looming above him with that smug smirk on his face, Logan only feels mildly victorious that Roman is flushed and covered in bite marks and hickies. He doubts he looks any better. "Oh no," Roman teases, his unoccupied hand puts Logan's own back above his head with a silent order to keep them in place, "you're going to come for me again, even if it hurts."

A high pitches keen escapes Logan, his hands twisting in the sheets above him again as he fights not to interfere with Roman's fingers. His hips still jolt and his thighs tense from the overstimulation, the sound of Roman's fingers fucking into him with the aid of his own come is obscene but only makes it even more arousing. "Roman," Logan whines, unsure if he should beg for more or less of the abuse on his prostate, but his hole still clenches around the fingers there.

"Shh, you're doing so good for me, Lo," Roman praises, leaning down to press kisses across Logan's stomach before licking at the come there, making sure to make eye contact with Logan as he does so. "Fuck," Logan gets out, fingers gripping the sheets even tighter as he rocks back into the feeling, choking on a moan and throwing his head back. "Roman, Roman- I can't- fuck," Logan babbles, only his back arching as he strains not to grab at or even touch Roman.

"You can, you can, and you will, love," Roman encourages, fingers working quick and precise inside of Logan as his other hand moves to fondle the head of his cock. And Logan is crying, a few short sobs escape him, and he comes with a choke, legs thrashing a little at the pleasure. He almost comes dry, a few dribbles of come smearing over Roman's fingers. Then his hands are at Roman's taking them away and out of him all the while whispering, "stop, please, stop," in a soft broken voice.

And Roman, thankfully, does stop this time. "So good, you did so good for me, Logan," Roman praises, smiling fond, loving, and genuine down at his boyfriend who all but collapses back against the sheets. "Well done, love," Roman continues to whisper, collapsing beside Logan. "I hate you," Logan says but still turns to kiss Roman's cheek and cuddle into him.


	61. Slut - Roceit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Deceit ties Roman up and makes him come untouched with a vibrator buried inside of him.
> 
> For the prompt: "This is a vibrator, slut. It's gonna feel good pressed up against your prostate."
> 
> Warnings: bondage, vibrator, dirty talk, d/s relationship

"Roman," Deceit says, voice stern, clear to convey who is in control in this situation which is a little unnecessary considering Roman is already nude, blindfolded with his wrists tied to the headboard of the bed. "Sir?" Roman asks but makes no effort to move or free himself from the binds, completely letting himself be a Deceit's mercy. He gasps suddenly feeling Deceit's hands upon his thighs, fingers stroking a little there, almost as a warning, before they leave again. Then there's something, cold and slick with lube pressing gently into his hole and Roman squirms a little.

Deceit laughs, breathless and more than a little aroused himself. "This is a vibrator, slut," Deceit says, pushing the toy in a little more forcefully to prove a point, "it's going to feel good pressed up against your prostate." And Roman can't help but whine at that, the noise only getting louder and higher when the vibrator is turned on. "Dee, oh, fuck, fuck- Dee!" Roman stutters, hands twisting in his binds now and hips rocking in an attempt to get more of the pleasurable contact.

"Patience, whore," Deceit mutters lowly, "you're going to stay here, all bound and squirming for me until you come untouched just for me." With that Deceit presses the vibrator in until it's settled just right against Roman's prostate, then his hands leave his boyfriend all together and he shuffles until he's sitting on the end of the bed, watching the display in front of him. "Can you do that for me, Ro?" Deceit asks, looking more for a confirmation that Roman is okay than anything else.

"Yes, yes sir, I- fuck, I can, sir," Roman gasps out, his hips moving in short, aborted movements which technically he hasn't been told he isn't allowed but he still feels as if he shouldn't. "Sir, please," Roman begs and again pulls at the ropes around his wrists. "Please what, slut?" Deceit asks, Roman knows he's obviously smirking despite being blindfolded, he's enjoy the power that he has over him. "I need- need you, please, Dee- touch me," Roman begs, moaning long and loud afterwards, the vibrations feeling even stronger, and he bucks down onto the toy.

"You know I can't," Deceit responds, false innocence in his voice, and Roman whines at the little hitch of his breath, knowing that Deceit is probably touching himself by now. And that image alone makes his cock twitch, smearing pre-come onto his stomach. "Please, please, Dee. I need to come, please," Roman pleads but he knows rationally that Deceit will stick to his plan and more likely than not let him sit there and squirm on the vibrator until he comes untouched.

And he does. A few minutes later, coaxed by Deceit's dirty talk and sounds of Deceit getting himself off to the sight of Roman, flushed, sweaty, and begging to come. Roman comes, crying and babbling 'please' and 'thank you', painting his stomach with streaks of come and sobbing from the overstimulation.


	62. Open Up - Moxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Virgil wants to be fucked soft and slow by his daddy.
> 
> For the prompt: "Open up that sweet little mouth."
> 
> Warnings: daddy kink, riding, oral fixation, hand job, dirty talk

"Oh, just look at you, baby boy," Patton coos, thumbs running over Virgil's flushed cheeks as Virgil takes a moment to collect himself, currently impaled on Patton's cock, sitting on his lap. He'd begged and pleaded for his cock, wanting to be filled, but now he's silent and a little overwhelmed. "Daddy," Virgil whimpers, his hands gripping at Patton's shoulders.

"What is it, baby? What do you want?" Patton asks, slightly concerned about his boyfriend but Virgil opens his eyes and smiles, dumb and lazy, the kind that Patton knows means Virgil wants to be thoroughly fucked out. But in that slow, soft way that overwhelms him and makes him feel so loved. "Shhh, baby, I've got you," Patton says when he realises Virgil is too far gone from their foreplay to even speak a lot.

"Thank you, daddy," he mumbles all the same and presses a soft kiss to Patton's lips, moaning a little when Patton jolts him on his lap. And Patton fights not to fuck hard and fast into his boyfriend. Instead he eases Virgil up before bringing him back down onto his cock, his hips rocking just so and Virgil gasps, mouth staying open in a silent moan giving Patton the most brilliant idea.

"Open up that sweet little mouth," he coos, one hand moving off Virgil's hip and his fingers grazing his lips before being sucked into Virgil's mouth greedily. And he sucks and licks at the fingers like the good boy that he is. "Oh, good boy Virge, you're so good for daddy," Patton praises, hips bucking the best he can with the use of only one hand. Virgil moans around his fingers, his own legs working to lift himself off Patton's cock and slam himself back down again.

"Daddy!" Virgil whines muffled but obviously needy, and Patton momentarily takes his fingers out of Virgil's mouth, "what is it, baby boy?" Virgil's lips are spit slicked and there's a little drool threatening to run down his chin, Patton resists the temptation to kiss him until he's breathless. "Daddy," he repeats, grinding down on Patton's cock then rocking forward so his own hard cock rubs against Patton's stomach, smearing pre-come there too.

"Aw, baby boy, am I not giving you enough attention?" Patton asks, thumbing over Virgil's red, swollen lips as he whines. "Daddy, please, need it," Virgil utters, squirming in Patton's lap, his nails digging into his shoulders slightly as he whines impatiently. "What do you need, baby? Tell me exactly what you need, and I'll give it to you, baby boy," Patton says, smiling as Virgil does his best to scowl at him, his tongue sticking out and licking the tips of his fingers.

"Please, daddy, need you to touch my hard, little cock, please," he whines, eyes closing as he flushes madly, "please, daddy, fuck me, need you." His eyes open again, and he looks at Patton with the most innocent, wide eyed gaze ever. And Patton can't resist his baby boy.


	63. Show Me - Analogical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Virgil lets Logan show him just how much he wants him by fucking himself back on Virgil's cock.
> 
> For the prompt: "Show me how much you want it."
> 
> Warnings: bondage, sex

Virgil knows exactly how they got here. How he has Logan on his hands and knees, well, on his knees with his ass in the air, his upper half collapsed against the mattress and face buried into the pillows due to his hands being bound behind his back. Those long, heated glances at each other and soft, wandering touches all became too much. Virgil had snapped before Logan had, hands at Logan's body dragging him into his room and stripping his naked.

And now he can't help but admire the view of Logan's back arched, hands clenching into fists before trying to relax then break free, his hole open and slicked with lube, looking so inviting that Virgil's cock twitches. He hisses out a groan, running the head of his cock over Logan's hole and pressing in so slowly. Logan's keen is muffled by the pillow but Virgil's proud and even more turned on that he made that happen.

Virgil moans lowly when he bottoms out, hands grasping Logan's hips to hold him in place and stop him from squirming. But maybe that would be better, to see Logan squirming and trying to fuck himself back and pleasure himself on Virgil's cock. Fuck. That would be something. So, Virgil's hands fall from his hips, barely grazing his ass before clasping his hands around his back in an attempt of self-restraint.

"Show me how much you want it," he says, watching the way Logan stays still as he processes the words and whining when he realises that he won't get a good hard, easy fucking that he wanted. "Fuck," Logan breathes out, exasperated but he doesn't complain any further, thighs tensing as he scrambles to pull himself off Virgil's cock before rocking back onto it again. His hands pull at the binds, trying to use them to help his efforts.

He breathes heavily, huffing half in annoyance the other half out of exhaustion as he pushes through. "Virgil!" Logan moans, movements jerky, obvious that he can't aim to hit his prostate from this angle and his hard, leaking cock bobs untouched and needy for some sort of contact. "Virge," he whines, thighs shaking and his hole clenching around Virgil's cock, urging him to give in and thoroughly fuck him.

And, fuck, it works. Virgil's hands clasp hard on his hips, stilling his movements, "don't worry, I've got you, baby." He pulls his cock out before snapping his hips forward harshly, forcing Logan further into the pillows with a jolt. And then again, and again, and again. "Virgil, Virgil, Virgil- fuck- Virge, please," Logan babbles, pulling at his binds so much so that his wrists are white, and Virgil knows there will be a tell-tale sign of binds being there.

"I've got you, Lo. I've got you," Virgil repeats, pressing soft kisses to Logan's back, hips unrelenting as his hand finds Logan's cock, jerking it quick and sloppy. And Logan's babbling more nonsense, moaning Virgil's name into the pillows as he comes.


	64. It's Cute - Moceit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Deceit is all whiny and desperate, Patton thinks it's cute and rewards him just so.
> 
> For the prompt: "You're so desperate. It's cute,."
> 
> Warnings: dirty talk, teasing, blow job, fingering

"Please, Pat, please, please," Deceit babbles, squirming where he lies on the bed on his back, legs spread by Patton's hands. Patton's sitting between his legs on his knees, watching the other squirm and beg and plead but he won't let him off that easily no matter how hard his own cock is. "Please what, Dee?" He asks, false innocence in his voice as he thumbs over Deceit's thighs.

"Please, Patton, need you- fuck, want you to fuck me, please, please, Pat," Deceit begs, head falling back as he stops squirming, admitting defeat that Patton will only move if and when he wants to. "You're so desperate. It's cute," Patton comments, a little teasingly and a little genuinely affectionate, "you're so whiny, Dee." His hands wander inwards a bit more, just teasing beside Deceit's cock.

"Beg for it more, darling, and maybe I'll touch you exactly where you want me to," Patton urges and continues where Deceit just whines and bucks his hips, "come on, love, beg for it and maybe I'll suck you off, let you pull my hair how you like it, Dee, don't you want that?" His fingers barely press against Deceit's hard cock. And Deceit whines, hips squirming a little and his dick twitches, but he wants to be good so stills himself.

"Please, Pat, want you- need your hands on me, pretty please." Deceit gasps, needy and impatient, when Patton's fingers grasp around the base of his cock. "What do you want, darling?" Patton says, calm and cool, letting go of Deceit's cock only for a moment to reach over him and grab the lube from the side table. "I want- Pat, I want you to suck me off, please," Deceit practically whines out, gaping as Patton squeezes lube onto his fingers.

He grabs Deceit's cock again with his opposite hand, bending down until he's face to face with his cock. Patton grins up at him, soft and fond, before taking the head of his cock into his mouth, his fingers twist in the sheets as Patton's own fingers slick with lube tease his hole before he slowly works them inside of him.

"Patton!" Deceit almost shouts, legs spreading unconsciously as he listens to Patton's fingers working in and out of him methodologically, fingers curling just right to press against Deceit's prostate. Patton pulls off his cock, "Dee, don't hold back on me now, darling, get those fingers in my hair." And Deceit does, his hands leave the sheets and twist into Patton's hair, pulling him back down onto his cock, moaning under his breath as Patton gags a little before relaxing and swallowing around him.

Patton's fingers are relentless inside of him and his mouth is hot and wet, occasionally swallowing which makes Deceit overwhelmed and oh so close to coming before he even really wants to. He comes quick, in Patton's mouth and clenching down on his fingers, but it's not the first time he comes that night. Afterwards Patton fucks him, hard.


	65. Needy and Oversensitive - Moxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Patton overstimulates Virgil until he's coming for a third time that night.
> 
> For the prompt: "It's so cute when you clench your thighs together, all needy and oversensitive."
> 
> Warnings: overstimulation (potential dub con with this but assume it's pre-okay-ed), fingering, hand job, blow job, crying

Virgil whines into his hands, thighs tensing as Patton's fingers drag unrelentingly against his prostate. And he's coming again for the second time tonight, cock twitching and dribbling come into Patton's other hand jerking him off. Patton doesn't stop working his fingers inside of him nor his hand twisting over the head of his cock only making Virgil oversensitive and twitching. His hands try to bat Patton's away; Patton does stop the movements but doesn't pull either hand away.

"It's so cute when you clench your thighs together, all needy and oversensitive," he coos, fingers tracing over Virgil's cock, light and barely there but Virgil still squirms, only feeling the fingers in his ass even more. His legs try and close further, drawing up to his chest almost and trapping Patton's hand on his cock. "Patton," Virgil breathes out, whining when Patton's fingers slowly work again inside of him, making him feel those little bits of pleasure.

But he's tired, eyes closing and hands falling to the side of his head as he whines again, the ends of Patton's fingers struggling to still tease his cock and the fingers in his ass double the efforts. His cock twitches in interest but barely hardens, Virgil doesn't think he could get hard again if he tried. That doesn't stop Patton though. He's used to just one orgasm per session, but Patton sometimes like to give him two if he's feeling it or if he wants to pleasure Virgil more; three is unlikely though. But Patton seems set on it tonight.

"Patton!" He gasps again, legs twisting as he tries to get away from the sensations. "Do I have to tie you up, Virge?" Patton asks, low and controlling, and Virgil really doesn't want to fight now, and he also doesn't want to be tied down. He wants Patton's hands on him, in him, around him. He wants to be able to scratch and scrape at his boyfriend's shoulders and back, bite into his neck and kiss him hot and messy. He wants Patton to make him come again.

"Please, Patton, want it," he whispers, voluntarily spreading his legs more, letting Patton get a good look at his red, oversensitive cock. Instead of continuing to massage his cock like Virgil expects Patton's hand leaves it alone, his fingers working precisely now to hit him just right and make him whine in that tired, oversensitive way that Patton loves to hear and make happen. "Patton, Patton- please," Virgil begs, legs shaky with the force of holding them open.

And Patton gives in and gives it to him. Lowering himself until his lips are on his cock, kissing from base to tip gently before suckling the tip into his mouth. "Patton!" Virgil almost screams out, way too sensitive and needy, squirming away from his mouth only to grind down onto his fingers. There's tears in his eyes now, rolling down his cheeks, he's whining. And it's not long until he comes for the third time.


	66. What's Wrong? - Prinxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Roman has never bottomed before and also hasn't ever told Virgil about it. But when Virgil asks he's not going to say no.
> 
> For the prompt: "What's wrong, never taken cock in this tight ass before?"
> 
> Warnings: embarrassment, foreplay (like kissing and shit), talk about sex

Roman wasn't used to  _this_ sort of thing. Well, he was but not this way around. His boyfriend, Virgil, had suggested they switched it up in the bedroom – Virgil had been dying to dominate Roman for a while now – and Roman, like the good boyfriend he is, agreed. But he's never bottomed let alone submitted to anyone before.

So, here he is. Lying on his back, nude, his cock hard against his stomach from their foreplay. His hands grab at Virgil's shoulders, dragging him down and burying his face in his shoulder. Virgil laughs a little at it but presses a kiss to Roman's cheek, "come on, baby." Roman whines, he fucking whines – he's never whined before, he doesn't whine! Virgil almost coos at that but he resists. "Want you so badly right now, Ro," Virgil murmurs, "I want to fuck you so hard, make you feel so good too."

And, god, Roman really wants that too but there's the small, tiny issue that he's never brought up with his boyfriend before – he's never been fucked. Virgil's hands are on his bare ass, cupping and spreading his cheeks so carefully, his fingers drag across his tight hole and Roman flinches. Virgil freezes, the realisation  _almost_ dawning on him, and he pulls back making Roman fall back against the mattress.

"What's wrong, never taken cock in this tight ass before?" Virgil obviously jokes, laughing in that little breathless way that Roman loves. But Roman's not paying attention, he goes bright red, fighting not to bury his head back into Virgil's neck. "Roman," Virgil coaxes, voice softer, and he leans back down, pressing a soft kiss to Roman's lips. "You could have told me, you know?" He says, smiling again, and Roman's still flushed and hard and embarrassed.

"Fuck off," Roman gets out, hands coming up to cover his face and Virgil laughs at that too – not in a mean way, Roman knows but he's still super embarrassed by it. "Ro, you don't need to be shy, it's just me," Virgil reasons, prying Roman's hands from his face so he can look right at him, "let me take care of you, Ro, like you've taken care of me so many times already, yeah? Will you let me?" Roman nods, slow and dumbly because, yes, he wants this, wants it so much but there's still that nervousness settling in his chest. "Please, Virge," he whispers, pulling Virgil a little closer to kiss him sweetly, "fuck me."

Virgil breath hitches before he groans, unashamed and fully aroused that Roman just said that. "Fuck," he breathes out, "are you sure, Roman?" And Roman rolls his eyes, back to being slightly confident and a little cocky, "I'm sure, I want this, and I want you, I want you to fuck me, Virgil." They're kissing, hot, heavy, and sloppy. Virgil fumbles blindly for the lube, now impatient and so eager to fuck Roman.

"I'm going to fuck you so good that you're definitely going to want more."


	67. Choose Your Poison - Analogince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Logan chooses to have multiple orgasms at the hands of his boyfriends. Well, it was that or nothing.
> 
> For the prompt: "Multiple orgasms, or none? Choose your poison."
> 
> Warnings: threesome, cock cage (and orgasm denial/control), teasing, dirty talk, blow job, overstimulation

"Multiple orgasms, or none? Choose your poison," Virgil says from his position seated against the headboard, completely naked already, Logan's head in his lap – so close to his hard cock, he fights not to trail the head of it against his lips and ease it inside because, really, Logan gives the best blowjobs out of the three of them. Logan is stretched out on his side, naked too, and Roman is still in between his legs, hands resting on his thighs.

Logan whines, shoving his face into Virgil's lap a little before sighing, "multiple." Roman's grinning right at Virgil, he's got exactly what he wants, he wants to wreck Logan over and over until he's exhausted and can come no more. "You want to come multiple times, baby?" Roman asks, his hands wandering a little further until his fingers are brushing over the cage trapping Logan's cock, keeping him soft and needy just like he had been all week.

Logan makes a noise of agreement and gets out a muffled, "please." And Virgil nods to Roman and, as quick as he can manage, Roman is fumbling to get the cock cage off their boyfriend. Logan whines in thanks, the feeling of Roman's soft, big hands on his cock is more than enough to get him hard after a week of not coming – well, he did accidentally one after getting thoroughly fucked by the both of them. He received a hard, long spanking for that.

"I'm sure you can ask nicer than that, babe," Virgil coos, running a hand through Logan's hair and urging him back into position so he can see them. And Logan knows what they want him to say but he's just too darn stubborn and embarrassed to say it. So, Roman shuffles, leaning down until he can suck on the head of Logan's cock, making his hips jolt and buck, trying to get more of the sensation. Virgil laughs a little from above him as he too watches the sight of Roman, bent and ready to suck Logan off, and Logan squirming under the attention.

"Please, please, I- fuck I want to come so bad, please make me come multiple times," Logan babbles, flushing an even darker red all the way down to his chest. "Good boy," Virgil mutters, hand comforting on Logan's head, and that encourages Roman to take his cock into his mouth. Logan moans, loud and accidental, hands gripping at Virgil and his hips pinned by Roman's hands. "Thank you, thank you- fuck, please," Logan whines and pleads, Roman works fast and messy on his cock.

He comes quickly, far too quickly, but he's been waiting all week for this. He comes in Roman's mouth, who doesn't pull off but keeps sucking and licking at the head of his cock to overstimulate him and work him up again. And Virgil holds him close and tight because he wants to hold his boyfriend and stop him interfering with Roman's work. "So good for us, Lo."


	68. Feels Good, Right? - Logince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Roman calls himself daddy. Then Logan calls him daddy. Virgil now knows they call Roman daddy.
> 
> For the prompt: "Feels good, right? When daddy fucks you so hard and deep."
> 
> Warnings: daddy kink, riding, minor embarrassment, little bit on manhandling, dirty talk, hand job, being caught/accidental voyerism

It had been innocent enough at the start; Roman pulled Logan into his lap, trailing chaste kisses down his neck and on his cheek. Logan was used to his boyfriend being overly affectionate by now but Roman getting hard in his pants right there in the living room wasn't anticipated. Logan ignored it though until Roman manhandled him to face him in his lap and kissed him deeply. One thing led to another and now Logan is there, in Roman's lap, still facing him but naked from the waist down and impaled on Roman's cock.

"Roman," he hisses out when Roman's hips jolt, shoving his cock further up into him and bluntly hitting his prostate. "Hush, darling, don't want anyone else hearing us now, do we?" Roman asks, smirk on his face, in that cocky tone of voice that makes Logan a little infuriated and a lot aroused. "Roman," he tells him again but this time it comes out as more of a whine, very undignified, but Roman groans at it, at being able to reduce Logan to this.

"Feels good, right? When daddy fucks you so hard and deep," Roman asks, voice low and sultry, and that was certainly unexpected; and Logan moans at the words and, as embarrassing as it is, finds himself whining out, "daddy!" Roman's hips snap almost painfully so, his nails digging into Logan's hips as he helps his boyfriend up off his cock before slamming him back down. And Logan whines every time, biting back a moan, not wanting to let the others see them – see him in this position.

"Hold my shoulders, baby boy," Roman says, and Logan obliges without questioning, huffing when he realises he can't touch his own cock now and when he tries Roman slows down, so, he doesn't. "Roman, Ro, please," Logan begs, grinding his hips down onto Roman's cock. "Nu uh, none of that, baby boy. Who am I?" Roman asks, slyly smiling and thrusting extra harsh for effort which makes Logan moan a little too loudly.

"Daddy, please!" He chokes out, face flushing and his head dropping to Roman's shoulder. "What do you want, baby?" Roman asks, now breathless and close to coming himself. "Touch me, please, daddy, touch my cock, want you to- oh!" Logan gasps when Roman does just that, grasping his cock a little too hard and roughly jerking him off, out of time with his thrusts but it doesn't matter. He's coming across Roman's fingers and shirt, hole tightening around Roman's cock causing him to also spill deep inside of Logan.

Roman hums, pressing a kiss to Logan's head, and Logan hums back, not bothering to move off Roman's softening cock just yet.

"So, a daddy kink, huh?"

Both of the boys' eyes fly open and they flush bright red.

"You should know better than to fuck in here guys, really? Just be glad it was me and not Patton."

Neither of them look up to see Virgil go back up the stairs.


	69. My Baby - Logince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Roman is gagged and bound, drooling as he gets thoroughly fucked.
> 
> For the prompt: "Aw, my baby's drooling. Am I fucking you that good?"
> 
> Warnings: gagging (and drooling), bondage, dirty talk, sex, hand job, come marking

Roman feels... numb. But in a good way. He's mostly naked, his own sash tying him to the headboard and a spider gag in his mouth, his body is coated in sweat from being there for so long, teased and tormented in the best way possible. He knows he's drooling by this point, down his chin and pooling onto his neck and no doubt onto the sheets below him. His thighs are splayed across Logan's, almost sitting in his lap with Logan's cock buried inside of him, still but most definitely there.

"Baby? Are you still with me?" Logan's voice breaks through his haze, his hands on Roman's chest, grounding him and prickling his skin there just from a simple touch from his boyfriend. Roman makes a noise of agreement, messy sounding due to the gag, so, he puts a thumb up for Logan to see. "Good boy keep going with that," Logan praises, hips grinding forwards a little as a reward, hands wandering down to Roman's red, leaking cock, smearing pre-come onto his stomach.

Roman whines so loudly when Logan finally touches his cock, fingers curling around the head and jerking it just the way Roman likes. "Aw, my baby's drooling," Logan comments suddenly, running his finger of his free hand over Roman's lower lip and gathering some of the drool there, Roman's tongue darts out and licks the ends of his fingers just for good measure. And Logan smiles, pure and genuine, a break in his dominant façade. "Am I fucking you that good?" Logan asks, hips grinding in small, harsh circles almost.

And Roman babbles out some more nonsense in agreement, head nodding a little. Loving the feeling of Logan inside of him and his hand on his cock but wanting more. But he can't exactly communicate that. But Logan smirks, small and teasing, "want me to fuck you, baby?" Roman nods as quick as he can manage and that's good enough for Logan, his hands grip Roman's hips and he shuffles back to get the right angle before pulling out, hips snapping as he thrusts back in.

And it's no use in Roman trying to hold in his moans, mouth held open by the now warm, spit slicked metal. Regardless, he squirms, trying to fuck himself back on Logan's cock but without his arms for leverage it's a mess but he's trying. "Fuck," Logan whispers out, gritting his teeth to hold back a groan the best he can, "look at you, Ro. You look so fucking good." His words are emphasised by thrust after thrust, harsh and deep.

Roman whines, high and needy, hips thrusting clumsily and his cock bounces, slapping his stomach which only makes him whine some more. Logan just laughs, breathless and exhausted, and wraps one of his hands back around Roman's cock, twisting and tight around the head, and Roman makes the most delicious moans. His hips buck up into the grip before he sinks back down on Logan's cock. And that's enough for Roman, all the teasing and sensations catching up with him, and he comes, back arched and moaning obscenely.

"Oh god," Logan gasps out, thrusting into Roman a few more times before pulling out before making his boyfriend uncomfortable, but his hand still works soft and barely there on his cock. Only when Roman's moans turn into whimpers does Logan stop all together, his hand covered in Roman's come goes to his own cock, stroking himself a couple of times before he comes too, painting Roman's softening cock with his come. Then he goes about untying his wrecked boyfriend.


	70. An Outfit Like This - Prinxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Virgil wants to be fucked good and hard by Roman, so, dresses up in nothing but lack panties and his hoodie, with a butt plug inside of him of course.
> 
> For the prompt: "Wearing an outfit like this out, you should expect someone to fuck you."
> 
> Warnings: lingerie, butt plug, undressing, minor embarrassment, talk of sex, dirty talk.

Virgil knew just how to get to Roman, looking exactly like this. Black lacy panties on as well as his hoodie and nothing else, well, nothing else aside from the thick plug buried inside of his ass. He wants something, something from Roman, ideally a good, hard fuck. So, he slinks into Roman's room and clicks the door shut behind him, that gets Roman's attention, he swirls around in his chair to face the door.

His eyes clock onto Virgil's body, seeing the way he almost shyly pulls his hoodie down in front of him to hide both his panties and his hard cock is unmistakable and really arousing. Roman smirks, watching the blush flood over Virgil's face quickly and he gets up, almost stalking towards his boyfriend. His hands are at his hips and he pulls him forward forcefully, feeling Virgil's cock bump against his hips and Virgil whines a little at the feeling.

"Wearing an outfit like this out, you should expect  _someone_ to fuck you," Roman comments casually, hands trailing from Virgil's hips and up the outside of his hoodie. He yanks the zip down and slides the hoodie from Virgil's frame, letting it drop carelessly to the floor, leaving his boyfriend in nothing but those pretty, black, lace panties. "Look at you, V," Roman breathes out, arousal finally catching up to him, "so pretty, so gorgeous, and all mine, aren't you?"

"Yes, yes, fuck, Roman, I'm yours, please just," Virgil babbles all at once, rutting his lace covered cock into Roman's hip again and whining, needy and unashamed. "What do you need, love? Tell me and I'll give it to you," Roman says, soft and endearing as his hands wander around to grab at Virgil's ass, slightly shocked when Virgil moans a little louder than usual. He raises an eyebrow at his boyfriend, silently questioning, and Virgil flushes darker.

"I, um, I maybe have prepped myself because-" Virgil trails off, gasping as Roman pushes on the plug through his panties. "Because of what, love?" Roman asks all sweetness and innocence. And Virgil whines. "I want- because I want you to fuck me, please, Roman," he pleads, hands grasping at Roman's jacket as his boyfriend doesn't relent, barely grasping the plug through his panties, pulling it out a little before pushing it back in.

"Roman, please, please, I need you," Virgil whimpers out, fingers tightening in the fabric, trying to pull Roman even closer which just isn't possible. "Okay, darling," Roman coos, "since you dressed up for me and asked so nicely, I'll fuck you. Go lie down on the bed, take your panties off but I want to pull that plug out and slip my cock straight inside you."

And Virgil's never moved so fast in his life, scrambling out of Roman's grip and out of his panties before flopping down onto the mattress on his back, making sure to spread his legs and give Roman a view as he in turn watches his boyfriend undress.


	71. Again, and Again, and Again - Loceit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Deceit is rough and teasing, he delivers on his promise to thoroughly fuck Logan over the kitchen table.
> 
> For the prompt: "Gonna come again, and again, and again, until you're stuffed full of my cum."
> 
> Warnings: rough sex, exhibitionism/semi-public sex, dirty talk

It's late when Logan awakes. The first thing he notices is how tired his body is and, honestly, he's not surprised, he knows last night was rough on him. Deceit had shown little mercy and fucked him rough and hard, he had made a mess of him – he had learnt that Deceit has a huge marking kink both for hickies and come. So, Logan is slightly stunned to find himself clean and with pyjama bottoms on.

Regardless of his slight ache – fuck, how hard did Deceit grab his hips – he gets out of bed and throws on a t-shirt that definitely isn't his and is about a size too big. And Deceit is nowhere to be see. He's down in the kitchen soon enough, he puts the coffee machine on and waits, leaning against the kitchen table as it brews.

Logan jumps when hands are suddenly at his sides. "You look cute in my shirt," Deceit murmurs, pressing a chaste kiss to Logan's cheek before manhandling the other before he can even reply, pulling Logan to his chest. And Logan can feel just why Deceit sought him out. His hard cock presses through his own trousers and Logan's pyjama pants. And Loan hates just how his own cock twitches with interest.

"You look so good, Lo, I could just fuck you right here over the kitchen table," Deceit fantasises, "hm, I think that would be hot, see if you can make enough noise to alert the others only for them to see you thoroughly fucked out begging for my cock just like you were last night." And Logan's flushed bright red at how embarrassingly true his words are and how badly he wants that. "Please," he whispers, unsure if Deceit can even hear it but Deceit shoves his pyjama pants down to his knees and bends him over the kitchen table in an instant.

"I'm going to come again, and again, and again, until you're stuffed full of my come," Deceit practically growls into Logan's ear as he bends over the top of him, the blunt head of his cock teasing Logan's already thoroughly fucked hole through Deceit's trousers. "Please, please, please, Dee," Logan babbles, "do it, please, need your cock and- fuck, I need to be filled with your come."

Deceit's breath hitches loudly before he moans, pulling his own pants down after taking the small bottle of lube out of his trousers. He applies the lube to his cock to the sight of Logan laying there, bent over the table, lax and his hole practically begging to be fucked and filled. And fuck it and fill it he will. He hisses as he eases his cock back inside of Logan's hole.

"Dee, oh my god," Logan whines, loud and needy, and Deceit grins behind a groan. "You're so loud and needy, Lo, careful though. If you alert the others I can't fuck you over and over, fill you full of my come." And Logan just whines again louder.


	72. A Bitch - Logince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Logan disobeys his boyfriend, Roman, by getting himself off in the shower without permission. He doesn't get away with it though.
> 
> For the prompt: "You want to be a bitch? Fine, I won't bother getting you ready for it then."
> 
> Warnings: voyerism/getting caught, fingering (masturbation), sex, dirty talk, dom/sub dynamic, talk of punishment (spanking and cock cages)

Logan knew he shouldn't have. He shouldn't have but he did. He was explicitly told by his boyfriend and dominant, Roman, not to get himself off. Or at least to ask to get off first. He ignored both of these this morning. Roman was already awake and he assumed in the kitchen, so, Logan took his morning shower. Washed his hair, his body, and then he got himself off. Well, he tried to at least.

They kept lube all around the house, so, there was some in the bathroom too. He slicked up his fingers effortlessly, easing two of them in and trying his best to aim them just right to pleasure himself. His cock was barely half hard before Roman burst in, almost as if he has a sixth sense for this sort of thing. Logan swore, loud, "fucks sake."

"What do you think you're doing in here?" Roman teases, seeing the obvious state that Logan is in behind the steamed glass. And Logan whines in frustration, pulling his fingers from his ass and washing the excess lube off before turning the shower off and walking out. He's barely ashamed of being nude while Roman is still fully clothed. "I'm sorry, I guess," Logan says, all sass and sarcasm, and he knows he's in for it now.

"You guess?" Roman asks, "is that how you're supposed to talk to me? And after you've being fucking yourself without permission too?" Roman tuts. "You should know better, princess," Roman says, smirking before dragging a very flushed Logan into their bedroom, not even bothering to towel dry his boyfriend or give him one for modesty.

"You want to be a bitch? Fine, I won't bother getting you ready for it then," Roman says instantly as they get into their bedroom, throwing Logan almost carelessly onto the bed – in a way that he knows Logan loves to be manhandled. And Roman knows it's not really punishment, it's not a rough spanking or caging his boyfriend's cock like he has done before, but the sight of Logan fucking himself back on his own fingers does something to Roman every time he sees it.

"Please, sir," Logan whines, spreading his legs wide, his skin still wet and cock now hard and that sight is absolutely obscene. "Please, sir, what?" Roman asks, shoving his pants down before stepping out of them and joining Logan on the bed, in between his legs. "Sir, please, fuck me, use me. I've disobeyed you, please, sir," Logan babbles and only stops when the head of Roman's cock presses against his hole.

But Roman pauses just short of penetrating. "Just remember this isn't your punishment, slut. I haven't decided if I'm going to spank your little butt until it's sore and you can't sit or if I'm going to trap your little cock in a cage and deny you for days," Roman tells him, pushing his cock in slow and steadily afterwards. "Yes, sir. I know, sir. Just- please. Fuck me."


	73. Daddy - Logicality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Logan is good for his daddy and Patton gives him a good fucking.
> 
> For the prompt: "Feels good, right? When daddy fucks you so hard and deep."
> 
> Warnings: daddy kink, dirty talk, sex, hand job

"Baby boy, you're such a sight," Patton utters suddenly, Logan isn't sure when he's come back into their room. A few minutes ago, well, more like half an hour ago Patton had ordered him to go to their room, strip, and get himself ready for him. So, here Logan is on his hands and knees, facing the headboard, with his cock hard and leaking underneath him.

"Daddy, please," he begs, voice weak and a little rough, and he fights not to look back at Patton who is undressing and enjoying the sight. Logan squirms under his gaze, adjusting his position, his arms already starting to hurt. He can feel Patton climb onto the bed behind him, the mattress dips and Patton's hands are on his thighs in an instant. Logan jumps but slowly relaxes into the touch.

"So good for me, baby boy," Patton utters, fingers skimming over Logan's skin before reaching his already lube slicked hole, "you want daddy to fuck you, baby?" Logan whines a little when Patton's fingers tease his hole, having already fingered himself until he was on the brink of orgasm – just like Patton had asked, asked him to edge himself. Patton smirks before reaching for the lube which had been hastily discarded.

He coats his already hard cock in lube, watching Logan rock back a little at the loss of his touch and he smiles at that, finding it oddly endearing. "Soon, baby boy," Patton coos, taking a little while longer to stroke his cock just to tease Logan that much more. Finally, he presses his cock to Logan's hole, pushing in slowly and teasingly, and he lets Logan suffer for that bit longer before he's thrusting, harsh and deep into his baby boy.

"Feels good, right? When daddy fucks you so hard and deep," Patton asks, words filthy and voice low, obviously aroused. And Logan keens, long and high, his arms almost giving out and he presses his forehead against the sheets. "Yes, daddy, fuck!" He whines a little too loud and Patton should have learned to gag him by now. "Daddy, daddy, daddy, please-" Logan cuts himself off with a moan, hands twisting in the sheets, "daddy, please, I need- can I- please."

Patton laughs breathlessly at Logan's babbling, all of his coherency out of the window. "What do you want, baby boy? Is daddy not fucking you hard enough, darling?" Patton asks, nails digging into Logan's hips and making a point of thrusting extra hard into his boyfriend. "No, no, no, daddy, you're fucking me so good, I just- I need my cock- please, touch my cock, daddy," Logan pleads, choking on a moan when Patton does just that, one hand leaving his hip and fingers curling around his cock.

"Thank you, daddy," Logan whimpers, hips bucking between the two sensations, squirming when Patton's cock presses against his prostate and his hand twisting over the head of his cock. And he's coming onto the sheets with a long keen of "daddy."


	74. Baby Girl - Anxceit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Deceit is Virgil's pretty baby girl and Deceit kind of really loves it even if he's a little shy about it.
> 
> Warnings: feminization/cross dressing, slight d/s type relationship, lingerie, butt plug, sex, little bit of dirty talk, come marking

Deceit knows he'll get a rise from this. And that's what he wants, a rise and some attention from Virgil, right? He takes another breath, looking at himself in the mirror, his face obviously flushed as are his ears as he looks up and down his body. His feet are bare, deciding against shoes this time, a pink, ruffled skirt adorns his hips and underneath that white, lace panties, and under that in his ass nestled right against his prostate is a plug. And the plug undoubtedly rocks a little against his insides with every step. His torso barely covered by a short sleeved, white, crop top showing off his stomach and the abundance of scales littered there.

He turns away from the mirror, his cock already half hard from the material rubbing against his skin in such a way. He feels weird... pretty and maybe even cute but he wants Virgil to think so too. So, he leaves his own room, making sure no one is in the hall before making his way down to Virgil's room. He knocks twice, nervousness increasing with every passing second. Virgil's door swings open, his mouth open to greet whoever is on the other side only for his mouth to just drop open at the sight in front of him.

Virgil's hands grab Deceit's wrists straight away, pulling the other into his room in an instant and backing him into the closing door. "What do you think you're doing? Parading around in this," Virgil says, voice stern and clearly getting aroused, as his hands make their way up Deceit's skirt, feeling over his lace covered ass. "I-uh-I," Deceit stumbles over his words, flushing even worse and grinding back into Virgil's grip on his ass, "I wanted to look pretty for you, V," he admits innocently.

"Oh, baby, this is such a sight," Virgil coos, pressing a quick kiss to Deceit's lips before trailing down his jaw and venturing towards his neck, "you look oh so pretty, baby girl." Deceit keens at that, the nickname making his dick twitch in his panties and he grinds forwards into Virgil, knocking his now very hard cock into Virgil's half hard cock. "V, please," he whines, shuffling to kiss Virgil hot and heavy, a little sloppy but Deceit moans regardless, grinding short and sharp against Virgil just in case he's not allowed.

"So pretty my baby girl, all dressed up for me, aren't you?" Virgil mutters against his lips, holding Deceit's hips back against the door so he can't grind against him anymore. "What do you need, baby girl?" Virgil asks, watching as Deceit tosses his head back, slamming it against the door, and whining. "Master, I want you, please, want you to fuck me, please, V," Deceit babbles, hands gripping at Virgil's shoulders and his hips trying to escape from Virgil's grip.

"I'll fuck you, baby girl," Virgil says softly, kissing Deceit's cheek surprisingly delicately, "want you on the bed, on your back with your panties off but keep everything else on, I'm going to fuck you like the little slut you are, baby girl." Deceit moans quietly, scrambling onto the bed when Virgil releases him from his grip and Virgil watches as he practically throws himself onto the dark sheets, legs spreading wide as he pulls the panties down, giving Virgil a great view of Deceit's hard cock laying against his stomach bunched up in the material of his skirt. That and the gem butt plug in his ass.

"Oh, baby girl, you've been so good for me, haven't you? First, you've dressed up so nice and pretty," Virgil starts, unbuttoning his own jeans and shoving them down alongside his boxers before grabbing the lube from the drawer and coming to kneel in between Deceit's legs, "and then you've plugged yourself up so good, not even getting yourself off. You haven't gotten yourself off, have you, Dee?" And Deceit shakes his head furiously, eyes closing as Virgil teases the plug in his ass, pulling it out a little before shoving it back in.

"Good girl," Virgil praises, hands running up his thighs, hitching up his pink skirt even further until he hard cock is thoroughly exposed. "V, please, master, I need you," Deceit begs, hips thrusting and his cock jolting. Virgil just grins down at him, hand falling away from the plug in favour of grabbing the lube and spreading it on his own hard cock, taking longer than necessary, giving himself a few extra strokes just to tease the man beneath him.

"I will, baby girl, you've been such a good girl for me," Virgil says, wiping some excess lube onto Deceit's cock before reaching down and pulling the plug out gently, watching Deceit's hole clench around nothing, silently pleading to be filled. So, Virgil brushes the head of his cock against his hole, barely adding pressure to slide just inside. Deceit whines, high and loud and definitely needy, forcing himself to keep his hips still and let Virgil fuck him at his own pace.

"Shush, baby girl," Virgil says, his hand that's not guiding his cock into Deceit, slowly but surely, goes to Deceit's cock, fingers wrapping around the base and jerking it only slightly, leaking pre-come onto his skirt. And Virgil's cock in fully inside of him, hot and thick, stretching him out deliciously and Deceit so wants to fuck himself back on his cock or maybe ask to ride him. But Virgil is moving quick, hips snapping, dragging his cock out before grinding back in hard.

"Virgil!" Deceit moans, loud and drawn out, his fingers clutching at Virgil's shoulder in an instant, nails digging in. "Shh, baby girl, I've got you," Virgil mutters before leaning down and kissing the other, soft but deep. One of Virgil's hand is gripping his hip, tight and controlling, keeping him in place but Deceit still bucks his hip back to fuck himself on his cock, and his other hand fondles the head of his cock, pressing it into the material of his skirt.

Then Virgil gets an idea, his hand leaves his cock, thrusts growing a little sloppy with the distraction, he gathers some of the material of the skirt in his hand before regripping Deceit's cock. His hand is there, on his cock, but the foreign feeling of his skirt instead of warm skin is odd and strangely arousing to Deceit. "Go on, baby girl, let go for me, I know you're close," Virgil mutters against his lips, burying his head in Deceit's shoulder, kissing the skin there before sucking, no doubt leaving marks.

"V, master, please, I want to-" Deceit whines, hips thrusting between the dual sensations, overwhelmed in the best possible way, and he can't help squirming against the sheets. And he's coming quick and messy into his skirt, undoubtedly ruining the clothing, keening and whining out Virgil's name until he's whimpering for Virgil top stop. He does, Virgil lets go of his oversensitive cock and pulls out rather quickly, his hand working quick and furiously over his own cock, eyebrows knitted together as he groans out Deceit's name, coming all over the other's cock and, in turn, his skirt.

Deceit whimpers again at the feeling, his own and Virgil's come making his skirt stick to his skin, watching as Virgil pants, catching his breath as the last dribbles of come drip onto Deceit. Virgil laughs, short and breathless, genuine though. His already messy hand run over Deceit skirt and his now soft cock in appreciation. "You looked so good, Dee, it's a shame we made such a mess of your pretty skirt," Virgil says, voice softer and calmer now, and only when Virgil voices it does Deceit realise his skirt really is wrecked and covered in come.

So, he pouts, leaning up on his elbows to glare at Virgil then to look sadly at his skirt. "Don't worry, precious, I'll buy you a new one or two," Virgil says, offering a hand for Deceit to take, which he does and is helped to the ground. Virgil makes quick work of taking his crop top off and removing the rest of his clothes, then throws out Deceit's skirt, and drags him into the shower. He takes his time making sure Deceit is clean and sated, as well as himself.

He keeps true to his promise of buying him a new skirt though.


	75. You're Mine - Prinxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Roman is possessive and wants Virgil. Now. Virgil really, really doesn't mind.
> 
> For the prompt: "Hands and knees bitch, you're mine tonight."
> 
> Warnings: making out, grinding, hickies, nudity, dirty talk

They were joking, that's how it stated, with petty comments and teasing phrases – Virgil may or may not have called Roman "princess" and in turn Roman may or may not have call Virgil a "hot mess." Regardless, that escalated to pushing and shoving, short bumps of the shoulders into pushing each other until it got a bit much.

Then they're kissing, hot and heavy, a little sloppy with how passionate and needy they are. Roman's hips rut against Virgil's, cocks grinding together as they harden, hands gripping at clothes and elsewhere on the other's body. "Roman," Virgil whines out against his lips, hands grabbing at Roman's side as the other breaks the kiss, trailing kisses down his jaw and neck until he's sucking hickies there.

"Roman," Virgil tries again, hands trailing up into Roman's hair and pulling only slightly but still gets an obscene whine from Roman. And they're moving, quick and clumsy down the hall until they almost fall into Roman's room, hand instantly pulling away at clothes. Shirts, hoodies, and trousers quickly fall to the floor, leaving them in nothing more than underwear. Their lips rarely detaching though.

Roman finally breaks their kissing, hand cupping Virgil's jaw to stop him reattaching their lips again. There's a moment of silence, their eyes locking and realising that, yes, they both want this as much as the other. And Roman smirks. "Hands and knees bitch, you're mine tonight." Virgil's moving, scrambling out of his boxers haphazardly before climbing onto the bed, just the way Roman wants him.

"Good boy," Roman praises, enjoying the sight of a very naked Virgil poised and waiting for him, and Virgil whines a little at the praise, hips shifting backwards a little to gain some sort of touch even though Roman is not even on the bed. But Roman removes his own underwear, giving his now hard cock a few strokes mostly just to tease Virgil and make him wait that little bit longer. Then he climbs onto the bed behind the other, hands firmly grabbing his ass and spreading his cheeks. And Roman knows exactly what he wants to do.

He presses a small, soft, chase kiss to Virgil's right cheek before kissing his way up his spine, intimate and fond. Then he's all but draped over the top of him. "Do you know what I want to do to you, Virge?" He asks, whispering directly into Virgil's ear, who gasps and shakes his head 'no'. "I want to make you feel so overwhelmingly good that you won't be able to speak or walk or even move. I want you pliant, whining into the sheets, babbling little pleas for more or maybe for less."

Virgil's breath catches in his throat at Roman's soft and dirty words, hips rocking back and moaning when he feels Roman's cock slide between his cheeks and barely graze his hole. Roman groans too, letting out a little breathless laugh. "You'd like that wouldn't you, Virge? Want to be wrecked, baby?"


	76. Hear That? - Royality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Patton fucks Roman with a dildo before fucking him himself.
> 
> For the prompt: "Hear that? How your cute, used hole slicks up my cock?"
> 
> Warnings: sex toys, overstimulation, hand job, sex, crying

Roman almost screams when Patton angles the dildo just right, jabbing it against his prostate, and he fights not to push Patton away, already feeling so close to his orgasm. In fairness Patton has been fucking him with the dildo for a while now, not letting Roman touch his red, leaking cock. "Patton, please, I'm close," Roman whines, squirming and thrusting back to fuck himself back onto the dildo.

"Go on, darling," Patton coos, his other hand grabbing his cock loose enough for Roman to thrust between the two sensations. And Roman is whining and babbling nonsense, "please, please, Pat, oh my- Pat!" Then he's coming, hips thrusting wildly between fucking himself back onto the toy and forward into Patton's grip, come streaking across his own stomach and Patton's hand.

He's muttering under his breath, something Patton can't quite hear but he knows Roman must be getting overstimulated, so, he lets go of Roman's cock, leaving the dildo inside of him and stationary. Roman whines weakly, rocking awkwardly against the dildo, Patton's hands no longer on him or the toy causing it to slowly ease out of him. Still he tries to ignore it, watching Patton kneel up, lube in his hand which he then puts onto his cock.

Patton's smiling down at him, fond and lovingly, and Roman supposes that makes the overstimulation worth it. The dildo is pulled from his hole slowly and carefully, quickly replaced with the head of Patton's cock, and Roman tries not to whimper at the feeling of Patton, hot and hard, at his already fucked out hole. Patton pushes in regardless, hands on Roman's hips as he eases his cock inside, barely giving Roman a moment before pulling out and thrusting back in over and over and over.

"Hear that? How your cute, used hole slicks up my cock?" Patton asks, thumbing a little carelessly over the rim of Roman's hole, almost entranced by the way his cock fucks in and out of Roman's hole. And Roman whines, hands coming up to grip at Patton's biceps, trying to will him against further teasing his hole which works. Patton's hand trails further up, teasing Roman's barely hardening cock, oversensitive and twitching.

"Patton!" Roman complains, very whiny, his legs try to close but with no success he lets them fall open again, letting Patton fuck into him hard and fast and obscene sounding as well as torture the head of his overstimulated cock. And Roman doesn't realise he's crying until Patton's thrusts slow a little, his hand not on his cock cups his cheek, thumbing away his tears only for more to take its place.

"Baby, shush, let me take care of you," Patton coos, feeling his own heart clench with fondness at seeing Roman all red face and crying, "I've got you, baby, going to make you come once more for me. You've been so good, Ro." Roman keens at the praise, squirming on Patton's cock, clenching down, wanting to get Patton off quicker.

 


	77. Until We're Done - LAMP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Virgil is teased and tied up and denied his orgasm until his boyfriends pleasure themselves using him.
> 
> For the prompt: "The cock-ring stays on until I'm done with you."
> 
> Warnings: bondage, mild voyerism (I guess), cock ring, blow job, fingering, riding, sex

Virgil just frowns, that overexaggerated pout that made him look adorable. And Patton fights not to coo at his boyfriend and work him up farther. Virgil's already there, spread out on their bed naked, his hand held above his head – one by Logan and the other by Roman, both are equally as naked, as is Patton himself. Virgil's flushed all the way down to his chest, his hard, red cock strained against his stomach, and Virgil clearly isn't happy with the cock-ring around the base.

"Now," Patton says, grabbing Virgil's attention again, "the cock-ring stays on until we're done with you." There's silence as he waits for a response. And Virgil huffs, "okay, fine, green, you fuckers." The colour encouragement is all they need – Roman is moving to suck and tease at the head of Virgil's cock as Logan ties his hands to the headboard with shaky hands. Patton briefly jumps off the bed to get the lube and returns, sitting at the bottom of the bed.

Virgil watches and whines when Patton doesn't touch him yet, instead beckoning Logan closer. They're kissing hot and heavy, half losing themselves to each other but the other half of them know Virgil is watching, so, it's a show, to tease and arouse Virgil that little bit more. And Roman sucking him off doesn't help at all. He can't help the little moans and whines that escape him. They stop kissing and Patton's whispering something, obviously purposefully teasing Virgil, and Logan's nodding and agreeing.

"Roman," Patton says, urging Roman closer into their huddle and leaving Virgil's cock hard and wet. There's more whispering; Patton opens the lube and coats his fingers before giving the lube to Roman to do the same. Roman's smirking all cocky and teasing, his lubed fingers grazing Virgil's hole. "Roman, please," Virgil whines, spreading his legs open more to encourage him and Roman gives in, fingers careful and quickly opening him up.

Virgil is lost in the sensations until he hears an obscene moan which is definitely not his own. His eyes open – when had they closed? – to see Logan, on his hands and knees, with Patton's fingers in his ass, Patton undoubtedly whispering filthy praise into his ear too. Patton clocks that Virgil is watching them, eyes locking with Virgil's and understanding. He pulls his fingers out of Logan, whispering softly, "go on, Lo."

Roman's own fingers fall away from Virgil then, instead coating his cock with lube and pressing against Virgil's hole before quickly but carefully pushing in. Virgil moans, head falling back and eyes squeezing shut, but he freezes up feeling long fingers grasp his cock and hold it steady. His eyes barely open in time to see Logan sink down onto his cock, mouth open in a silent moan and brows furrowed in concentration.

And Patton is kissing him, slopping and passionate, and Virgil is so close, really close to coming. Except that he's not. He knows he will be the last to come tonight.


	78. So Pretty - Prinxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Virgil praises and compliments Roman as he sucks him off so good.
> 
> For the prompt: "Your lips stretch so prettily around my cock,"
> 
> Warnings: nudity, blow job, collaring, butt plug, cock-ring, come marking/coming on someone's face

"Come on, baby," Virgil coos, urging his boyfriend – who is thoroughly flushed and embarrassed in the best possible way – to come closer. Virgil's sat on the end of their bed, pants and underwear around his ankles, his purple t-shirt and hoodie still in place, his face is also flushed and his cock hard and leaking, begging for the slightest of touches.

So, he wraps his fingers around the base of his cock, to keep it steady rather than to pleasure himself. And Roman watches him from his place on his knees. He's sat, butt against his heels, completely nude aside from a thick, black collar around his neck, a plug in his ass, and a cock-ring around the base of his hard cock. He inches forward on his knees until he's slotted in between Virgil's spread legs.

"There's my pretty baby," Virgil praises, running his fingers across Roman's cheekbones and his jaw before pressing the head of his cock against his lips, teasing, smearing the pre-come there. Roman's tongue darts out to lick the tip and when Virgil pulls it away he whines and tries to follow his cock. "So eager, baby," Virgil comments, smirking, "open wide, love, and I'll let you take my cock like the good boy you are."

Roman's mouth opens almost instantly, as if on instinct, and he should be embarrassed by how quick he responds this way, but he doesn't think about that, instead he thinks about the feeling of Virgil easing his cock inside his mouth. He sucks and licks at the head just for good measure, lips curling upwards a little, until Virgil has most of his cock inside of his hot, wet mouth, brushing the back of his throat.

And Virgil's fingers grasp his hair, threading through and pulling a little at the strands to encourage Roman to suck him off. Not that he needs it. Roman works, quick and sloppy but, god, is it good. His hands clasped firmly behind his back because he knows this is how he behaves like a good boy, this way Virgil knows he won't touch himself, and he then might get a reward after he gets Virgil off. "Your lips stretch so prettily around my cock," Virgil whispers, breathless and far gone into the pleasure.

And Roman hums, eyes closing as he lets Virgil's hips work, jerky almost as if he doesn't want to hurt Roman but Roman really doesn't mind. He loves sucking Virgil off more than anything else but Virgil losing control and fucking his face is good too. So, he hums again, hands moving onto Virgil's thighs, ready to tap out if he needs to and it gives Virgil that permission to let go.

He fucks into Roman's mouth a few minutes longer before he's muttering curses, thrusts harsh and uneven. He's coming into Roman's mouth and Roman goes to suck with all his energy only for Virgil to pull out and stroke himself through his orgasm, coming all over Roman's face.


	79. Tell Me - Prinxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Roman asks Virgil who he belongs to. The answer is obvious and Virgil gets a reward.
> 
> For the prompt: "Tell me, who do you belong to?"
> 
> Warnings: bondage, use of a spreader bar, dirty talk, blow job, talks of sex

Roman hums, taking in the sight of his boyfriend, Virgil, with his hands tied above his head with red rope and his legs spread wide with a spreader bar. It sure is a sight. Virgil's face is flushed, and his eyes closed, his cock bright red and smearing pre-come onto his stomach but he's stopped bucking his hips in an attempt to gain friction.

"Tell me, who do you belong to?" Roman asks suddenly, loud in the very quiet room. He's sure Virgil's breath hitches and his eyes fly open, quickly catching Roman's eye before he replies, "yours, sir, I'm yours. I- uh, I belong to you." He flushes even darker at the admission, making sure to add 'sir' in there somewhere so he doesn't forget and then earn a punishment from it. "Good boy, Virge, you're all mine, aren't you?" Roman coos, moving from his place standing at the bottom of the bed to sitting almost in between Virgil's legs.

His t-shirt is over his head quick enough, hard cock obvious from outside of his joggers and Virgil tries not to whine at that. "What do you want, baby?" Roman asks, soft and a little teasing, and Virgil only feels momentarily embarrassed about his splayed-out position. "Want you, sir. Please, want you to use me and fuck me, please, sir," Virgil begs, knees spreading open that little bit more and Roman can't say it doesn't look inviting.

So, Roman smiles down at him, "okay, baby, I'll give you what you want but not yet because you're mine to do what I please with." Virgil whines a little but not much else, watching as Roman leans down between his legs and licks a stripe up the underside of his cock, he tries his hardest not to buck up into the touch but it's hard not to.

Roman's hands pin his hips to the mattress, licking teasingly at the head of Virgil's cock before taking a lot more of his cock into his mouth. And Virgil can do nothing but squirm, hands pulling against the red ropes around his wrists and his legs trying to spread further without success. "Please, please, sir, oh- fuck, god, please, sir!" Virgil half whines, half squeals. Roman pops off his cock quickly, letting it slap back against Virgil's stomach, all spit slicked and dripping pre-come.

"What do you want, love?" Roman asks yet again, unpinning Virgil's hips and teasing the length of his cock with two fingers before pulling away completely. "Please, sir, need you to fuck me, please," Virgil utters, quick and quiet, watching entranced as Roman climbs back off the bed to drop his trousers and underwear in one motion, stepping out of them before grabbing the lube from the side table.

"Don't worry, baby," Roman says casually while lubing up his hand and then his cock, "I'm going to fuck you nice and slow until you're begging and pleading for more, then, and only then, will I fuck you hard and fast."


	80. Louder - Logicality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Patton wants to switch it up in the bedroom and dominate Logan, Logan agrees but is still a little surprised when Patton continues with his plan.
> 
> For the prompt: "Beg for it. Louder."
> 
> Warnings: dom/sub relationship/aspects, dirty talk, slight awkwardness/embarrassment, daddy kink, talks of sex

Logan is less thrown on the bed and more pushed, hands shove at his chest and he loses his balance, falling backwards onto those pastel blue sheets he knows well. "Patton," he complains a little towards his boyfriend who just stands at the side, looking a little awkward with his own actions and his stance. And it clicks in Logan's brain.

They'd been discussing this a week previous, their roles in the bedroom were usually the same, their escapades fairly vanilla. But Patton had squeaked out that he wanted a change, he wanted to be the dominant and dominate his boyfriend in the bedroom. Logan has agreed. Obviously, how could he deny Patton this when he too wanted it so much. So, he told Patton to have a think, make sure he was okay with it, and then put his plan into action.

So, here Patton is, plan in his head and Logan in his bed. And Patton grins at the slightly stunned expression on his boyfriend's face. He is on the bed and on top of Logan in an instant, kissing him heavy and a little messy, but Logan's hands are cupping his jaw, possessive and slightly controlling. And Patton pulls away from the kiss with a tut, hands gripping at Logan's wrists and pinning them above his head.

"Now that's not how things are going to go tonight, darling," Patton says, a smirk on his face, obviously pleased with himself. And Logan definitely doesn't whine. Not at all. He flushes bright red, not even resisting Patton's hands holding his own down, he's a little defenceless and vulnerable and it's a little exhilarating.

"How is it going to go?" Logan asks, cheeky and bratty in a way he knows Patton won't be pleased with but he's not handing over his dominance without a little fight. "Tonight," Patton says, voice stern and commanding, "I'm in charge. You can call me either sir or daddy. You can beg and plead but I will do everything at my pace. Got it?"

Logan nods, slightly shocked by Patton's dominant tone. "I said, got it?" He repeats, and Logan forces his brain to release the words, "yes, daddy." Patton hums, hands leaving Logan's wrists in favour of undoing his tie and shirt, throwing the tie aside and removing his shirt off his torso the best he can with Logan lying.

"Now, what do you want, darling?" Patton asks, hands wandering lower to Logan's belt, undoing that and his trousers but doing no more, looking back up at Logan for something. "I-uh," Logan stutters, blushing, "I want you to fuck me." He looks away, quickly avoiding Patton's gaze. Patton lets him simmer in his own embarrassment for a moment. "Beg for it. Louder," Patton orders, bringing Logan back to look at him by fingers under his chin and presses his other hand down on Logan's crotch.

"I want you to fuck me, please, daddy," Logan begs, high and whiny, and Patton can't deny him that.


	81. Pretty Little Slut - LAMP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Roman is the center of attention (again) and his boyfriends love how good he is for them.
> 
> For the prompt: "What a pretty little slut."
> 
> Warnings: foursome, sex, blow job, hand job, dirty talk

"What a pretty little slut," Virgil comments, offhand and casual, his hand trailing over Roman's broad, naked shoulders. Roman's knelt there, on a pillow on the floor in the center of their room, hands bound behind he back and a blindfold on as he has been for around fifteen minutes now. He's nude and undoubtedly hard but they're not going to do much about that so soon.

"Hm, he sure is a sight," Logan agrees, hand carding through Roman's hair as he stands in front of him and Patton comes up behind him after closing the door. Logan only jumps slightly when Patton arms encircle his waist and he kisses his cheek. "I think you two should give him exactly what he wants," Patton comments casually, hands wandering down to undo Logan's belt and trousers, making sure to purposefully graze his hard on more than once.

And Virgil doesn't need to be told twice, he shoves down his own jeans and steps out of them. He grabs the lube from the side before sinking to his knees behind Roman, his fingers grasp at the base of the butt plug buried deep inside of Roman, teasing it a little before pulling it out slowly which earns a whine from Roman. "Don't worry, slut, I'll fill you up soon enough," he coos, spreading lube on his own hard cock before pressing, slowly and carefully, inside of Roman. And Roman moans, hands pulling uselessly at the binds as he tries to touch someone, anyone.

Virgil's hands clasp hard on his hips, stilling Roman's wriggling and squirming to fuck himself on his cock, and he looks up at his other two boyfriends. Logan is flushed already, and Virgil finds it cute how easily flustered he gets, his head is tipped back onto Patton's shoulder, Patton's fingers curled around his exposed cock, stroking him slow and softly.

"Are you two going to stand like that all day or are you going to give our slut his much-needed attention?" Virgil comments, smirking as his hands run up Roman's back, watching as Logan and Patton come back to their senses and staring back at the other two. Patton doesn't stop his movements but rather doubles his efforts, hand squeezing and twisting at the head of Logan's cock. "You should see them, Ro," Virgil coos, pulling out only to thrust back in, slow enough not to get them off so soon, "Patton with that dominating smile on his face jerking Logan off, and Logan, oh god, he's flushed and needy, you know how he gets, don't you?"

And Roman whines, head tipping back, needy and exposed. "You want to suck him off, don't you, slut?" Virgil asks, thrusting that little bit harsher. "Yes, god, yes please, V," Roman moans out, mouth opening both in a silent scream and an invitation that Logan very gladly takes, sliding his cock just past Roman's lips. And Roman sucks as if his life depends on it. "Good boy, Ro," Patton coos, softly.


	82. Pretty Boy - Logince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Logan fucks Roman - his pretty boy - until he's a begging and moaning mess.
> 
> For the prompt: "Come on, pretty boy, just spread your legs for me."
> 
> Warnings: sex, dirty talk, teasing + begging, hickies/marking kink

"'s good for me, pretty boy," Logan mumbles into Roman's neck, kissing the skin there, debating on sucking another hicky to his boyfriend's skin – he's already littered with marks from their foreplay. But Roman keens, high and needy, and Logan can't help but smile, hips thrusting a little just to see if he's teased Roman enough.

His cock is buried to the hilt inside of Roman, his elbows either side of Roman as he leans down and presses kisses over his throat and collarbones. And undoubtedly Roman is getting needy, well, even more needy than before; his hips rock slightly, fucking himself back on Logan's cock and thrusting his cock up into Logan's stomach, smearing pre-come there. But it's not that pleasurable, yet.

Logan laughs, breathless himself, and pulls back, pressing a short, chaste kiss to Roman's lips but pulling away before he can deepen it. "Come on, pretty boy," Logan encourages, hands trailing down Roman's sides and splaying on his thighs, "just spread your legs for me." Roman does so, ankles unlocking where they are behind Logan, keeping him close and very much inside of him, and instead spreading his legs obscenely and giving Logan the best view.

"You're so pretty, baby," Logan mutters, almost to himself, "I love having you like this. Legs spread, hair a mess, flushed and panting. Now, all I need is you begging to be fucked, pretty boy." Roman whines, hands spreading out to each side, practically offering himself spread out for Logan to do as he pleases. But he doesn't want that, he wants to make his boyfriend feel good.

"What do you want, pretty boy? Tell me what you want," Logan urges, hands holding Roman's legs wide, smirking down at the other when he squirms obviously not wanting to verbalise what he wants but Logan's still not moving, still not fucking into him exactly like he wants. Roman glares up at his boyfriend, fighting to close his legs again but not succeeding he huffs, head tilted back against the pillows.

"I want you to fuck me, please, Lo," he whines out, flushing bright red and squeezing his eyes shut, "I want you, please, fuck me hard and ruthless, I need it, Lo. Need to feel you inside me and- please, mark me up, want you to bite me and mess me up, please, Logan." And, well, Logan can't deny him that when he's asked so nicely. "Sure, pretty boy," he replies, "just lie back and take my fucking, okay?" Roman nods furiously, hands clenching in the sheets in anticipation.

And Logan fucks into him hard, fast, and deep. Roman can't help the moans escaping his parted, spit slicked lips, babbling nonsense of swears, pleads, and Logan's name. Logan does as he's asked of, hips thrusting sudden and aiming to hit just right on Roman's prostate.

Roman scream, and begs, and comes quick. His back arching and hands grabbing at Logan's shoulders, pleading for him to fuck him more and to overstimulate him.


	83. Oh, What's This? - Anxceit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Virgil wants to wreck Deceit. Deceit is still a lying little shit in bed.
> 
> For the prompt: "Oh, what's this? You are enjoying this!"
> 
> Warnings: consensual non-con (e.g. no meaning yes, stop meaning continue), making out, hand job, teasing, eating out

Virgil can't keep the smirk off his face, enjoying the sight of a very dishevelled and flushed Deceit on his bed, his clothes half unbuttoned and pulled off, draping over his form. "Virgil, stop this," Deceit says, Virgil squints his eyes at him, unsure if he really doesn't want this or if he's lying, "I don't want this, Virgil. I don't want you very much, this instant." He's lying.

And Virgil laughs, climbing onto the bed and on top of Deceit, straddling his hips and grinding his hard on into Deceit's crotch. "If you really, really don't want this, Dee, safe word out, okay?" Virgil says, suddenly serious, "can you tell me what our safe word is?" The flush on Deceit's face darkens, he shakes his head a little – to see if it'll clear his head maybe, even though that's no use – he replies, "watermelon."

Virgil nods, quick and sharp, before leaning down and capturing Deceit's lips with his own. The kiss quickly deepens, Virgil's hands cup his face and Deceit's hands fly to his hips, bringing Virgil down to grind harder against his hard on through their trousers. "V, stop," Deceit whines, "stop, stop, stop." His babbling is cut off by Virgil shuffling down his body, undoing his trousers and shoving them and his underwear down to his knees.

Deceit moans, loud and long, as Virgil wraps his fingers around his cock, gathering the pre-come on his fingers before stroking him a couple of times. "Virgil! Stop!" Deceit squeals, bucking up into this grip, determined to get more friction. "Oh, what's this?" Virgil asks teasingly, beaming down at a slightly grumpy and very turned on Deceit, "you are enjoying this!" Deceit huffs a little but that quickly turns into a whine when Virgil fondles the head of his cock, teasing soft touches followed by rough, sudden movements, squeezing Deceit's cock just right, like he's learned and practiced so many times before.

"Virgil! Please, stop. Don't touch me," Deceit whines out, hips working constantly in small thrusts, and Virgil smiles sweetly, "I am touching you, silly." Deceit only whimpers a little, clearly feeling his orgasm approaching but Virgil pulls away, trailing his fingers down and teasing over Deceit's hole for a moment. "What do you really want?" Virgil asks, soft, and looking into Deceit's eyes, making sure to keep the contact until Deceit looks away out of embarrassment.

"Don't fuck me, V, please- don't," Deceit moans out, legs spreading the best he can with his pants around his knees, showing Virgil exactly where he wants to be touched, his cock twitching and hole clenching, ready to be filled. "I'll fuck you soon, don't worry, Dee," Virgil states and all but rips Deceit's trousers and underwear off, manhandling Deceit up the bed to lie down against the pillows. Spreading Deceit's legs open and hiking them up over his shoulders, Virgil makes a show of licking over his hole before eating him out until he comes for the first time that night.


	84. Just Like I Taught You - Analogical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Virgil wants to wreck but also take good care of Logan. And Logan is very keen.
> 
> For the prompt: "I'm going to tie your hands together." and "Lift your hips and keep that arch, just like I taught you to."
> 
> Warnings: bondage, sex toys/vibrator, talks of sex

Virgil watches the steady but quick rise and fall of his boyfriend's chest. Logan is thoroughly flushed all the way down to his chest and his cock is tented in his pants. And Virgil can't keep his eyes off him, but he knows better than to stall this kind of thing because Logan will get embarrassed and Virgil himself will wimp out. So, he moves, straddling Logan's hips before shuffling up a little further.

"I'm going to tie your hands together," Virgil says softly, grabbing the rope off the sideboard he set there before, "is that okay?" Logan looks at him for a moment, processing his question, before nodding his head and answering, "yes, V, please." And Virgil tries not to smile and coo at how inappropriately cute he thinks Logan is right now. He knots Logan's hands together and to the headboard with the black rope, Logan pulls at the binds to test them and, realising he can't get free of them on his own, relaxes back against the mattress.

"Good boy," Virgil praises on instinct, fingers tracing softly over Logan's cheekbones, smiling down at him which Logan returns. Virgil's fingers skim his lips before pulling away and Virgil moves away all together, sitting to the side of Logan and watching him for a moment longer, deciding what he wants to do with him. "Can I take your trousers off, Lo?" He asks, hands already going to unbuckle his belt and undo his trousers before Logan rasps out, "yes."

His trousers and underwear are pulled down quick, Virgil struggles a little but tosses them onto the floor before getting up off the bed altogether. Logan flushes darker at how exposed he is, hard, red cock lying against his stomach, silently begging for attention off Virgil. Regardless, Logan watches Virgil toss his hoodie and t-shirt down where his own clothes lay on the floor. Then Virgil moves over to their set of drawers, he opens the second from the bottom – that drawer.

He returns with a bottle of lube and a bullet vibe, a smirk evident on his face. He sets the items aside as he joins Logan back onto the bed, kneeling in between Logan's legs, spreading them further apart. Virgil hums to himself, reaching up and grabbing a pillow to settle under Logan's ass and hips, he wants his boyfriend to be comfortable after all.

"Lift your hips and keep that arch, just like I taught you to," Virgil orders, sliding the pillow in place when Logan does as he says with a little struggle since his hands are bound. "Good boy," Virgil repeats, "I'm going to attach this vibe to your cock while I fuck you, I can go as hard and fast or as slow and soft as you like, okay, Lo?" Logan nods eagerly, "okay, okay, please." And Virgil grins, picking back up the toy and teasing it in place on Logan's cock and it's obvious that he's going to have fun wrecking Logan tonight.


	85. Skinny Dipping - Moxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Virgil caves in and goes skinny dipping with Patton.
> 
> For the prompt: Moxiety skinny-dipping
> 
> Warnings: public sex/exhibitionism, nudity, hand job, fingering

“Come on, V,” Patton pleads, his best puppy dog eyes on and his lip jutted out in a pout, “just this once.” And Virgil really wants to refuse him because this is practically public indecency at this point alone; Patton has his shirt off and his trousers around his ankles, thankfully his boxers are still on. But Patton really wants to skinny dip regardless of how cold the lake will be, regardless of how embarrassed Virgil will be, and regardless of the fact it’s fucking public indecency.

“Fine,” Virgil huffs out, stripping himself of his shirt then pants and underwear quickly, like taking off a band aid. And he’s running towards the lake before Patton can comprehend what’s going on. Then racing after his boyfriend after stumbling out of his trousers and boxers.

“I win,” Virgil gets out, wincing as the cool water laps at his chest and freezes anything blow that. Patton pulls a mock frown but wades closer to Virgil, encircling his arms around his waist and pulling him effortlessly to him. Virgil is quick to wrap his legs around Patton, his arms coming around his neck and pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. And Patton pouts again before leaning in and kissing him harder and deeper until they’re lost in it. The cold water and fact they’re in public no longer mattering much.

It doesn’t take much of their kissing and gentle grinding in time with the water to get them hard. Virgil slips a hand away from around Patton’s neck to curl his fingers around Patton’s cock, stroking it quick and eager, silently hoping the quicker his boyfriend comes the quicker they can leave the cold lake and he’ll never have to skinny dip again. Not that he totally hates it. Especially not when he comes rutting against Patton’s stomach with two of Patton’s fingers in his ass.


	86. Swap - Moxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Virgil and Patton swap bodies and obviously fuck.
> 
> For the prompt: Moxiety body swap
> 
> Warnings: grinding, nudity

After the initial “Oh my god" panicked freak out Virgil actually got used to being… not Virgil. He doesn’t know how (he blames Roman) or why (also Roman) or when (during their sleep). But he finds himself in Patton’s body. And Patton in his.

It’s not as bad now, although a little weird to see himself – black eye make up smudged and long purple fringe pushed up off his forehead – flat on his back and naked, flushed and horny, underneath himself. Or Patton. Him. And here he is, glasses sliding down his face, his fluffy hair sticking to his forehead sitting atop himself (Patton).

He’s naked himself and very hard. He doesn’t resist the temptation to grind down against Patton and hearing himself gasp and then whine is something. It’s almost embarrassing but knowing it’s Patton, squirming and needy, underneath him makes it all the more erotic.

And he needs him inside of him right now.

“Patton, I need you, want you inside me, please,” he says, his voice a few octaves higher than his usual voice and he sounds wrecked enough already. And Patton, uh, himself groans and obliges. He’s flipped over in a moment, hands gripping the sheets as he whines pitifully, his own face staring down at him; eyes soft and fond but stance so dominating. It’s so unlike him, it’s so Patton.


	87. Skirt - Logicality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Patton gets Logan into a skirt, feels him up, and promises to have his way with him later on.
> 
> For the prompt: Logicality and some clothing swaps, Patton wearing skirts and convincing Logan to try some of his clothes on, making Patton in a Dom mood and Logan whimpering and blushing in Patton’s skirt
> 
> Warnings: guys wearing skirts, sexual touching, dirty talk

It isn’t unusual to see Patton in an array of different clothes from short shorts to skirts and Logan really doesn’t complain. He loves being able to shove his shorts down or lift his skirt and have a feel, consensually of course. And Logan never really thought much more about it.

That is until Patton cornered him, all sweetness and innocent smiles. “Will you do something for me?” He asks, slipping into Logan’s lap and kissing his cheek softly. He knows he should ask why and for some clarification. But instead he answers, “okay.” Because he cant resist his boyfriend. And Patton is grinning, kissing him hard on his lips before launching from his lap and looking frantically through the closet. He returns right in front of Logan mere moments later, a short, black flaring skirt in his hands, holding it up expectantly in front of Logan.

“What?” Logan asked dumbly, knowing fine well what Patton expects of him. And curse Patton’s pout and puppy dog eyes. Logan let’s out a noise between a huff and a whine but grabs the skirt from his boyfriend regardless and escapes to their bathroom. His trousers are quick off as soon as the door closes, he fumbles a little to gets the skirt on, his shirt tucked into it. He swears when he realises that his boxers are long enough to show below the skirt, so, he takes them off too. And he feels weirdly naked.

“Come on, Lo, don’t keep me waiting,” Patton says, muffled through the bathroom door. Logan doesn’t reply, making Patton wait that little bit longer by folding up his trousers and underwear. He doesn’t even bother looking in the mirror, he can feel his face is bright red already. So, he swings the door open to find Patton sitting the on the edge of their bed, eyes immediately gluing to Logan.

“Oh,” Patton gasps out, breath taken at the sight of his typically conventionally dressed, smart, stoic boyfriend looking… like this, all flushed and embarrassed, fingers pulling at the hem of his skirt. “You look so pretty, baby,” Patton coos as he stands and walks closer to Logan, lacing his arms around his waist and trailing down to cup his ass through the flowy material. And Logan downright squeaks as he’s pulled flush against Patton, his cock twitching with interest against the soft material of the skirt and he ruts gently against Patton’s hip.

Patton bites his lip hard, purposefully grinding his own hard on into Logan just to make him feel what he does to him, especially like this. His hands wander a little further, Logan’s own arms wrapping around his neck seemingly holding on for dear life. And his hands trail just under his skirt, feeling the unmistakable absence of Logan’s underwear and the heat of his bare skin. Patton groans, hands on his ass, spreading his cheeks and his fingers grazing over his hole for a moment.

“Fuck,” Patton groans out when Logan flushes a bright red and whines at the feelings, “I want you to wear this all day. I want to fuck you so badly right now but I won’t, I’m going to fuck you with my fingers until you come then I’ll plug you up and send you on your way, no underwear or anything so I can pull you aside and fuck you when I can’t hold back. Is that okay?” Patton accentuates his words with rough touches on Logan’s ass and thighs.

“Please, Patton, please do, I need you.”


	88. Daddy - Loceit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Logan accidentally calls Deceit “daddy" during sex and Deceit doesn’t quite believe it.
> 
> For the prompt: Mini prompt fic for lociet or delogic whatever you call it "Did...Did you just call me daddy!?" As the prompt
> 
> Warnings: daddy kink, slight possessiveness, slight overstimulation

Deceit would be sure he’s just hearing things. Any other time or place or situation he’d convince himself that his ears are wrong. That Logan – the ever stoic, precise, factual man – had not just called him ‘daddy'. Well, it would be unbelievable if he didn’t have the man pinned underneath him, impaled on his cock, face buried into the sheets, and trying his hardest to fuck himself back on his cock.

“Did...” Deceit starts, voice rough and his nails dig into Logan's hips, stilling him, “did you just call me daddy?” The room falls somewhat silent, Logan's breathing is harsh and deep, he sighs a little loudly and needy before answering, less like actual coherent words and more like a groan, “yes.” And Deceit should also expect the blunt answer too, but it still sends his head spinning a little.

He grips Logan’s hips that little bit tighter, grinding hard into Logan. “Say it again,” Deceit grits out, making sure to thrust hard in and out of Logan, who whimpers a little, fisting the sheets as he whines out, “daddy!” He draws it out, long and whiny, and Deceit thrusts falter, his head coming to rest between Logan's shoulders in a fruitful attempt to compose himself. It doesn’t work. And Logan is squirming under him, he must be getting close to coming himself and Deceit knows he won’t last long himself.

So, he reaches a hand around Logan, grasping for his hard, leaking cock and stroking it quick and eager. “Daddy, please, oh-" Logan gasps out, back arching and his mouth opens in a silent scream against the pillow, eyes screwing shut as he comes hard over Deceit's fingers and the sheets below him. And he whines out, “daddy,” voice all soft and he’s overstimulated now. It pushes Deceit over the edge into his own orgasm, teeth clenching as he grits out Logan’s name, fingers gripping possessively at anywhere he can manage, spilling hot and deep into the other.


	89. Foot Job - Analogical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Logan beg for Virgil to make him come and Virgil agrees, only using his foot to get him off though.
> 
> For the prompt: analogical: thigh/foot grinding.
> 
> Warnings: nudity, heavy blow job mentions, collaring, foot job, grinding, come marking (ish)

Virgil didn’t often have Logan like this. Maybe if he had him like this more it would make these times less special. Or it would be more special. He isn’t sure, but he doesn’t care, not when Logan is on his knees on the floor in front of him, eyes wide and waiting, nude aside from his shirt unbuttoned and hanging from his shoulders, and a thick black collar (that Virgil loves to tug on). There’s also a dark blush on his cheeks, smothering the best part of his face, and trailing down his chest. The remnants of Virgil's come on his cheeks and his mouth, where he’s missed while scooping it into his mouth.

And Virgil really could get used to this sight.

Logan whines, interrupting his stare of appreciation and directing his gaze elsewhere, to his leaking, needy, untouched cock. “Aw, do you need something baby?” Virgil coos, knowing fine well what his boyfriend wants but he loves hearing Logan ask, or better yet beg, to come, to be let come, to have the permission to come. “Please, want to, V, need you,” Logan babbles quietly, voice rough and worn, and Virgil only feels a little guilty about fucking his throat. “Need what, baby? Use your words, Lo,” Virgil says, dragging his fingers through Logan's hair before leaning back into the couch.

“Want you to touch me, I need to come, V, want you to make me come,” Logan gets out, face re-flushing a little which Virgil finds endearing. Virgil hums as if he’s thinking about It, stretching his legs out before getting an idea, his knees drawing up a little so he can rest his feet on Logan's thighs. “Since you’ve been such a good boy and got me off so well, I’ll let you come,” Virgil says, lazily rubbing Logan’s skin with his toes, and Logan opens his mouth to thank him, but Virgil beats him to it. “But I’m only going to use my feet, you’re welcome to grind against them but no other touches since you were naughty earlier,” he clarifies, and Logan frowns a little, thinking his crime is not worth the punishment but he really needs to get off.

So, when Virgil lazily drags his right foot over the head of his cock he gladly grinds up into it, wanting so badly to grab his ankle and hold him there, instead he puts his own hands on the ground behind him. He chest is pushed out a little as well as his hips but his head tips back, mouth opening a little to let out tiny whimpering moans when Virgil works his cock with his foot continuously. And he’s so close already, mostly from blowing Virgil and a little from grinding against the couch as he did so. “Virge, please, ‘m close, want to come, can I come? Please,” Logan mutters, hands balling up into fists and his hips working quicker to somehow gain more. He would do anything for Virgil's large hand and slim fingers wrapping around his cock right now.

Regardless he comes. Rutting frantic as the white streaks coat Virgil's foot and he shakes with his orgasm, his hands finally come around and grip Virgil’s thigh to ground himself. He whines a little when Virgil toes at his cock for longer than necessary, but Logan doesn’t stop him, instead burying his face in Virgil’s thigh to gather himself, preparing to thoroughly thank Virgil for letting him come.


	90. Tease - Desleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Remy is a tease and Deceit admits defeat and begs to be touched.
> 
> For the prompt: Deceit x Sleep teasing and foreplay?
> 
> Warnings: teasing, hand jobs, dirty talk

“Remy stop!” Deceit hisses out, hands batting Remy’s away from where they’re steadily creeping up his thigh. And Remy ignores his words, hand coming back to trail even higher, dangerously close to his crotch. Remy leans so close, peering a little over Deceit’s shoulder and whispers into his ear, “come on, Dee, you know you want it. You want me.” And Deceit can’t deny him that, he’s already half hard in his pants but he won’t give in so easily.

“Don’t flatter yourself, Rem,” Deceit says as nonchalantly as he is able to, voice wavering just that tiny bit which gives him away. Remy smirks to himself, pressing a chaste kiss to Deceit’s neck, lightly licking there. “I think you’re lying to me, Dee,” Remy coos, his hand pressing directly over Deceit’s cock, squeezing a little, and he doesn’t miss the way Deceit’s eyes slip shut and his breath hitches. “Rem,” Deceit mutters out, internally admitting defeat, “fine, just touch me already.”

And he’s sure Remy is grinning, fingers fumbling to undo Deceit’s trousers until he has his hard cock out. Deceit hisses with relief as Remy’s somewhat cool fingers wrap around his cock, tugging once then twice before stopping. “Remy, please, stop teasing,” he says, head falling back against the couch, rolling onto Remy’s shoulder when the other fondles the head of his cock, and he fights not to take his cock into his own hand as well and encourage Remy on.

“If you ask nicely and admit you want me then I’ll get you off,” Remy whispers, pressing more short kisses to Deceit’s neck to tease him that little bit further, his hand working lazily over his cock. Deceit groans, “fine, okay. I need you, Remy, want you so bad, please.” And that’s good enough for Remy, his hand works a little quicker, smearing the pre-come down Deceit’s cock. But, again, he stops all too soon, Deceit squirms in his grip, hips canting up a little to try and gain some friction.

“Remy, you fucking tease,” he grits out, eyes squeezing shut and he buries his head in Remy’s neck, unable to resist the temptation to bite at the skin there making the other hiss. “Of course I am babes,” Remy replies, his own voice rough and a little needy, “I want to hear you beg for it a little more, want to make you lose control by barely even touching you, Dee.” And, fuck, Deceit doesn’t really have much of a reply for that besides a whine and another needy thrust of his hips.


	91. Grind - Logince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Roman pins Logan to the floor and grinds against him until they’re coming.
> 
> For the prompt: Logince with grinding and cumming in their pants?
> 
> Warnings: grinding, slight hesitation, coming in pants

“Roman!” Logan hisses out, half a scorn but half because of how delicious his boyfriend feels grinding his hard, covered cock into his own. His back is pressed firmly to the floor with Roman kneeling above him, his white pants tight and showing an obvious bulge. And Logan knows he has the same problem, and that said problem is currently pressing into Roman’s ass with every little grind and shift Roman makes.

Logan moans, defeating all possibly objections he had about this situation. “If you keep grinding against me you’re going to make me come in my pants,” he says, hands gripping at Roman's hips to try and stop the movements but it’s useless. Roman whines himself, shifting so their cocks brush and grind with every move, and his mouth is inches from Logan’s when he whispers, “good, I want you to come in your pants for me.” He presses a quick hard kiss to Logan’s lips, ignoring when Logan tries to deepen it. “Because I’m really close myself.”

And then it’s a bit of a competition to see which one of them can come first. Or last the longest. They’re not too sure. Roman comes first, hips thrusting hard and quick, his nails digging into Logan's biceps, and his mouth at Logan's neck, sucking there and muffling his moans as he spills into his underwear. Logan isn’t far behind. Roman squirms with overstimulation and Logan gladly ruts against his hip instead of his cock, his hands scrambling at Roman’s back to clutch onto something as he arches off the floor and comes. They lay there, out if breath, sweaty and sticky, on the floor for a few moments before kissing oh so soft and sweetly, a stark contrast to their previous actions.


	92. Wreck - Losleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Remy promises to wreck Logan and make sure he never leaves his bed for the rest of the night.
> 
> For the prompt: some Logan and Remy?? With Remy wreaking Logan out thoroughly to make him sleep
> 
> Warnings: fingering, hand job, dirty talk

“Oh my god, babes, look at you,” Remy says casually, as if he wasn’t kneeling in between Logan’s spread legs, two fingers in his ass and his other hand stroking his cock. And Logan whines both at his words and the sensations. “So easy to make you fall apart, isn’t it?” Remy asks, smirking to himself as Logan spreads his legs further, trying to rock his hips back onto Remy’s fingers. “Calm down, girl, I’ve got you,” Remy reprimands, “remember why we’re doing this. Can you tell me, babes?”

Logan whines, unable to truly comprehend anything with the dual stimulation overwhelming his sensations. “Rem, I- I don’t think this is necessary- fuck, Remy!” Logan whimpers out, his fingers clutching at the sheets, trying to stop himself from rocking back continuously on Remy’s fingers. Remy tuts, fingers crooking just right and Logan moans, loud and shocking himself, “oh god, Remy!” And Remy has that look on his face, one of concentration, and Logan knows he’s not willing to give up and give him his release so quickly, especially not without him relenting.

“Come on, Lo, tell me why I’m here now – and it’s not just ‘cause I love the sight of you on your back and needy for me – and why I’m having to completely wreck you until you can’t even move,” Remy says, voice harsh and stern which does things to Logan, he shivers a little and whines. “Rem,” he weakly tries again to defend himself but it’s useless, “I overworked myself, ‘m sorry.” Remy hums in appreciation, his fingers inside of Logan moving that little bit quicker, “so, why am I going to wreck you?”

Logan huffs, tossing his head back against the pillows, unable to stop shifting in Remy’s touch, “so I can’t move and I- I can’t work anymore and- and that I get some rest- fuck, please Remy.” Remy smirks, finally getting what he wants, and he ignores the cramping of his wrist, “go on, babes, you can come for me but just know I’m not done with you yet. I want to fuck you, going to fuck you into the mattress so hard that you won’t be able to speak anymore. Might even use my toys on you after that, I know how much you love having my come fucked out of you, and, god, I’ll definitely use that thick vibrator that makes you so whiny. And you’ll never leave my bed tonight.”


	93. Aphrodisiac - LAMP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Logan observes the effects of an aphrodisiac on his boyfriends.
> 
> For the prompt: Patton, Roman, and Virgil are testing out some strong aphrodisiacs that Logan created and he’s monitoring their reactions and responses to stimuli, LAMP/CALM [I changed this a bit to be a mini fic]
> 
> Warnings: slight non-con (aphrodisiac effects), voyerism, threesome

This wasn’t exactly what Logan envisioned when Roman came to him with some unknown substance from his realm asking him to do an experiment on it. Once he found it was non-toxic and actually consumable then he was more curious as to what it was and what it did. Perhaps it was just a harmless fruit or perhaps a plant. It might still be, Logan isn’t too sure, but the others offered to help him (Virgil a little more hesitantly than Patton and Roman but he trusts Logan).

And now here they are, the three of them in various states of undress on Logan’s bed, obviously hard in their trousers. Logan is still that little bit curious even if he is speechless and his handwriting is suffering considerably, half of the time he doesn’t even bother looking at the notes he’s making, far too caught up in the sight of his boyfriends getting it on.

Patton is practically on top of Virgil, sucking hickies into his neck and collar bones, grinding down against him every so often. And Roman is kneeling behind Patton, hand dipping under his pants, fingers slick with lube and Patton can’t keep in his moans. The air feels hot and Logan is almost painfully hard in his dress pants, but he dares not touch himself just yet, anticipating what happens next.

And it’s hardly his fault that he joins them in bed. Virgil begging and pleading for him, Patton whining and nodding furiously with him, and Roman physically getting up, manhandling him out of his seat and pulling him into a kiss and into their bed.


	94. Switching - Analogical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Virgil and Logan switch things up in the bedroom. Virgil is nervous about the whole thing but that doesn’t mean he won’t tease the hell out of Logan before he gives in and fucks him.
> 
> Warnings: switching, edging/teasing, blow job mention, fingering, minor dirty talk, sex, nervousness/embarrassment

This is… odd to say the least. Out of all things Logan would’ve guessed Virgil wanted to try in the bedroom he thought this would be at the bottom of the list. So, when Virgil stuttered his deepest desires to him, all flushed and embarrassed who is Logan to deny him. But Logan’s here, stark naked, on his back with his legs obscenely and embarrassingly spread wide; his cock is still wet from the previous blow job Virgil gave him, frustratingly stopping just before he came. Virgil is kneeling in between his legs, eyes lit up as if all his Christmases have come at once.

And Logan licks his lips, unable to contain his nervousness and excitement bubbling up inside of him. Virgil tears his gaze away from his very naked, very hard, very flushed boyfriend. He fumbles for the lube and coats his fingers as quick as he can which is agonisingly slow for Logan. “Virge,” Logan whispers, knowing that no doubt Virgil’s mind is racing with questions and thoughts – probably over thinking things again since this is all so new to them, this way around at least.

Virgil hums, his clean hand settling on Logan’s thigh making Logan jump slightly, his own hands grabbing at Virgil to bring him closer until he has Virgil leaning above him. “You need to stop overthinking this,” Logan reassures him, threading his fingers through Virgil’s hair and kissing him softly on the mouth, “we both want this, right?” Virgil gives a shy nod, flushing all over again. “Then I want you to fuck me, Virge,” Logan says, making purposeful eye contact with his boyfriend, watching as Virgil bites his lower lip and nods once more before kissing him again, hard, deep, and wet.

Logan flinches a little when Virgil’s cold, thin fingers graze his hole, his hips shifting to encourage Virgil further. Logan can practically feel the Virgil’s nervousness in the way his index finger slides inside of him slowly, he’d almost think he was teasing him if they did this regularly. But they don’t. It’s like their first time all over again and that thought hits Logan quick, dousing him in a range of emotions but mostly feeling so in love with the man hovering so delicately above him.

So, Logan kisses him with all he can, soft and sensual, as if he needs nothing more than Virgil’s lips and body against him to live. Logan cannot help the whine that escapes him when Virgil grows a little bolder, adding a second finger into him and pressing just right against his prostate. The high-pitched noises and small, soft begs of “please” spur Virgil on, ensuring him that he’s doing something right.

And he can tell when Logan is close, he goes strangely quiet and tries his hardest to fuck himself back on Virgil’s fingers, his hands gripping at Virgil’s shoulders to try and gain leverage. “Virge!” Logan whines, thoroughly pathetic and needy, throwing his head back and his hands falling to his sides as Virgil pulls his fingers out of him. Virgil’s breath hitches, taking in the sight of his boyfriend, he doesn’t quite believe that he, and only he, gets to see Logan like this – all vulnerable and needy.

“What is it, Lo?” Virgil asks, half teasing, half genuinely concerned. Logan huffs, pouting only a little (and Virgil totally wants to kiss the pout off his lips, but he doesn’t), “I was close to coming,” he groans out, lifting himself up on his elbows so he can see Virgil better. And Virgil has that small, shy smile on his face but that glint in his eye that tells Logan that everything is going to plan and, well, if this is Virgil’s plan he doesn’t mind being edged a thousand times before Virgil even thinks about fucking him (of course he’d never actually last that long).

Virgil hums, smile growing into more of a smirk and he reaches for the lube again, lazily coating his cock in the substance as he watches Logan fight not to squirm under his gaze. “You’re so pretty, Lo,” Virgil says casually, the offhand comment causing Logan to blush even darker, his hand stroking his cock lazy and slow not wanting to rush things. “I don’t know why I didn’t ask to do this earlier,” he continues, his free hand coming to rest on Logan’s thigh, “you look so good all spread out on the bed for me, I can’t wait to wreck you even more.”

With that he lines his cock up, giving a quick glance to Logan just to make sure, and, when Logan nods, he starts pushing in, slow and steady. He only stops when his hips meet Logan’s ass and Logan gasps, eyes wide and mouth gaping. “Lo?” He asks, suddenly shy and nervous that he’s done something wrong or, heaven forbid, hurt Logan. “I- Virge, just- give me a second,” Logan babbles, the feeling of Virgil, hard and thick, inside of him being momentarily too much.

“Logan,” Virgil says, soft and fond, “are you okay?” His hands splay over Logan’s stomach, teasingly close to his leaking cock but comforting, and he smiles when Logan’s stomach muscles tense then relax again. “Yeah, V, I’m good I just-” Logan stutters out, pausing and biting his lip, looking almost shy, “you’re so big and I’m, uh, I’m not used to this.” And Virgil finds that adorable, he smiles, pure and genuine, unable to hide just how he feels about Logan.

His hands glide over Logan’s skin, fingers smoothing and admiring before he grasps his cock, one hand lazily fondling the head of his cock. His other hand trails further down, barely grazing his cock before cupping his balls. “Virgil!” Logan hisses, arms collapsing underneath him and he’s reduced to grabbing the sheets, his legs spreading that little wider to encourage Virgil, “V, please, please, fuck me, I need you, Virge.”

And who is Virgil to deny him that, he supposes he’s teased him enough.


	95. Elevator - Logince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Logan and Roman are fuck buddies (the buddies bit is debatable) and their journey to a fucking session is interrupted by a faulty elevator, well, that's not going to stop them.
> 
> Warnings: semi-public sex, fuck buddies, butt plug, voyerism (ish)

The lights flicker before turning off, the elevator stopping all together and the emergency lights come on. The timing is inconvenient as Logan's already impatient to get into his flat and get naked. "Well, fuck," Logan murmurs, looking over to Roman – his not quite friend, not quite enemy, fuck buddy who he fully intended to let wreck him completely in a few moments. And Roman's already looking back at him with that glint in his eye that means trouble and Logan raises an eyebrow, "what are you planning now?"

Roman smirks, shifting closer and closer as Logan tries to back away until his back is flush against the elevator wall. "Roman," he warns, hands coming up and bracing against Roman's chest, swallowing when he feels the unmistakable muscle there. "I say we make the most of the time we have here," Roman suggests, glancing down suggestively at Logan, "you've always wanted to do something a little risky and, hell, you're all ready for me, aren't you?"

Logan's breath hitches when Roman's hands cup his ass, fingers easily finding the end of the butt plug lodged inside of him. "Ro, we can't, I-" Logan babbles, weakly protesting but his fingers tug at the edges of Roman's jacket, needing him closer. "I know you want this," Roman whispers into his ear, fingers quickly undoing Logan's pants after receiving no objection, "I know you've fantasised about being fucked in public, like this, where anyone can see you." Logan hisses when Roman's large hand cups his cock through his underwear, grinding into his palm. "But they can only see you, you're mine, mine to touch and to fuck and to keep. Aren't you, Lo? Tell me you're mine and I'll fuck you here," Roman says, voice rough and stern, and Logan's knees are weak.

"I'm yours, Ro, only yours, please," Logan stutters out, only whining a little when Roman removes his hand, but soon enough he manhandles Logan around to face the wall, shoving Logan's trousers and underwear just under his ass, cock still trapped in the material. Logan scrambles for a grip on the wall, ass pushing out into Roman's grip, his fingers pulling on the plug, slow but still impatient in that way that Roman is teasing but needy for this himself.

And of course Roman carries packets of lube around with him, Logan isn't surprised but he still jumps a little when Roman eases the head of his slick cock into him. "Easy, baby," Roman coos, pressing soft kisses to his neck as he shoves his cock in further, leaving little time to adjust before he's fucking Logan, hard and fast – no more teasing just the end goal of coming.

Roman comes moments later, deep inside of Logan, groaning, biting down on Logan's neck. He pulls out, placing the plug back into his ass to keep his come inside, and he ignores the fact that Logan is still hard and leaking in his underwear as he pulls his pants back up.


	96. Pretty and Possessive - Logicality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Logan teases Patton by dressing very un-Logan like and he gets exactly what he wants: Patton dragging him off to the side, talking dirty about all the things he wants to do to him, and marking him up possessively.
> 
> Warnings: clothing kink, teasing, minor exhibitionism, flirting (with people other than their partner), marking kink, dirty talk, possessiveness, coming in pants

It wasn't usual to find Logan dressed up like this. Patton owned and wore a range of skirts and shorts, wearing knee high socks and tights. But here Logan is in a teasingly short plaid blue and black skirt, fishnet tights, black boots, and a black crop top which exposes just the right amount of skin to be decent but shows off his collar bones and shoulders so well. To add to that he's got a collar tight around his neck which he knows Patton is weak for, he has said and showed him multiple times before.

But that was the point. He wanted to tease and torture Patton and if his dress wasn't enough to get him thoroughly wrecked then he just had to step up his game. Sure, Patton watched his every move, especially when his skirt 'accidentally' flipped up to show his panties or when his crop top rose a little too high when he stretched. Logan wanted more. So, he took to lightly flirting with the others, well, mostly with Roman who seemed to have no problem sweet talking with him and occasionally grabbing him in ways that were more than friendly but still on the safe side.

Patton's hands are on him in an instant, dragging him off to the side, out of the living room (and Roman's lap) into the kitchen. Logan just grins, teeth digging into his lower lip as Patton shoves him against the counter top. His nails digging into his naked sides and Patton's very hard, covered cock grinding into him. "What on earth do you think you're doing?" Patton whispers, hard and stern, and Logan's knees go weak, this is exactly what he wanted – to get a rise out of Patton and to push him over into his dominant role.

"Just wanted your attention, Pat," Logan confesses softly, fake shyness in his voice and he smiles gently up at his boyfriend, "'m sorry." Patton hums, pressing his lips to Logan's cheek in such a soft way that makes Logan think he hasn't pushed him over the edge just yet but then his lips are at his throat, trailing down his neck, sucking hickies to his skin. Logan bites his lip hard, forcing himself not to moan obscenely with the others nearby.

"I'm sure you're sorry now," Patton whispers out, hands gripping Logan's ass possessively through his skirt and then under it, "but I want to wreck you, baby boy, I want to show you who you belong to, to fuck you over and over in that pretty little skirt of yours until you're babbling nothing but my name. Heck, I might have to rip your pretty tights and fuck you right here, over the counter, just so the others know they can't have you and you're all mine."

And it's not really Logan's fault that he whines and proceeds to rock against Patton until he comes in his panties right then and there. Well, he did bring it upon himself.


	97. Please - Prinxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Roman easily submits to Virgil and begs to be eaten out.
> 
> Warnings: hickies/marking kink, little bit of dirty talk, teasing, rimming

"Shit, Virge," Roman groans out as Virgil, sprawled on top of him looking fairly flustered and dishevelled, well, just as much as he is, sucks another hickie into his skin. He supposes it's fair, Virgil himself is covered in hickies and a few bruises.

"What was that, Ro?" Virgil teases, biting just a fraction too harsh but Roman moans, hips unconsciously bucking up into Virgil's. "Please, please, Virge, want you," Roman babbles and he doesn't care that he's submitted so easily to Virgil, what he really cares about is Virgil getting him off and soon.

"What do you want, Princey? Come on, baby, beg for it and I just might give it to you," Virgil says, pressing a too soft kiss to Roman's jaw as he watches Roman flush darker, considering his options a little before squirming. "Come on, tell me," Virgil insists, hands dragging lower, hooking his fingers under the waistband of Roman's underwear, waiting for those words.

"Please, V, want you to eat me out, want you to touch me, want you to wreck me," Roman whines out, gasping when Virgil pulls his underwear away. Roman's legs easily spread when Virgil taps his knees apart. And he has to admit Roman looks beautiful, flat on his back, hair sticking to his forehead, legs obscenely spread.

"Do you want my tongue down here?" Virgil asks innocently, running his fingers over Roman's hole, and Roman just whines pitifully. Virgil grins, wide and wild, ducking down to lick over his hole.


	98. Tired - Moxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Virgil wakes up to Patton's mouth on his skin and his cock hard, grinding against him.
> 
> Warnings: minor somnophillia, hickies/marking kink, grinding, talks of sex

Virgil is still half asleep when he realises the feeling of lips against him. Against his cheeks, then his nose, then his lips, and slowly they trail down his jaw and neck. It feels wet, a little unpleasantly so, and his eyes open groggily. He lets out one of the most undignified whines ever, turning over in their bed to face the other.

His boyfriend, Patton, is smiling at him, soft and fond. And Virgil knows he shouldn't be mean to him or make him feel bad for waking him at such a terrible hour (9am, really?) just to fuck him, well, that's what he assumes and wants himself.

"Pat," Virgil groans when Patton's lips reattach to his collar bone. He can't help throwing his head back against the pillows as Patton bites and sucks at his skin, undoubtedly leaving an array of marks that will make Virgil embarrassed to show later. Virgil sucks in a harsh breath then, feeling Patton's hard cock grind against his hip.

"Patton, I swear to god, you need to stop waking me up just to fuck because I am so tired right now," Virgil chastises but he rolls his eyes and then grinds his own hips against Patton's the best he can, "I'll let you off this time because you're so god damn adorable." Patton lets out a high hum of achievement before claiming Virgil's lips, licking into his mouth and swallowing his high, needy moans. And Virgil doesn't mind waking up to this.


	99. Be Patient - Emile/Deceit/Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Emile and Remy fully intend to wreck Deceit but only if he’s patient.
> 
> For the prompt: Remy and Emile absolutely wrecking Deciet
> 
> Warnings: dirty talk, minor d/s relationship, hand job, minor overstimulation

“Go on,” Emile whispers in that soft, encouraging tone, “you can touch him, Remy.” And Remy doesn’t need to be told twice, his hands reaching out and softly, barely touching Deceit. His hands splay on his naked stomach as he kneels between his spread legs, still clothed as is Emile, and Deceit squirms under the touch, his mouth opening no doubt to beg but Emile’s finger is at his lips, shushing him quietly. “Shh, be a good boy for us and we’ll give you what you want,” he explains, giving Remy a look which tells him he’s okay to go ahead.

“Be patient, babes,” Remy laughs out when Deceit’s hips buck, desperate for Remy’s hands to move that little bit further to his cock. Remy happily obliges though, wrapping his fingers around Deceit’s cock, stroking him slow and lazily. Deceit whines, hands gripping the sheets for a moment before Emile takes his hands in his own, “none of that now,” he coos, pressing a soft kiss to each hand before he pins them above Deceit’s head.

“There we go, baby,” Emile says softly, pressing a quick kiss to Deceit’s nose, keeping close as he whispers, “you want us to wreck you, don’t you, Dee?” Deceit nods frantically, mouth opening in a silent moan when Remy fondles the head of his cock just right, pre-come smearing across his fingers which only encourages Remy further.

“You like when Rem does that, don’t you? He so good with his fingers, bet you’d love them inside of you, wouldn’t you, Dee? I know you would, maybe I’ll let him, get him to finger you until you come. After you’ve come just from this of course,” Emile whispers, licking his lips as he takes in the sight of Deceit, all flushed and needy, squirming beneath Remy’s hands. And he knows they’re going to wreck Deceit, he wants him to come at least three times tonight but that doesn’t mean he won’t tease him.

“Then, eventually, I’ll have him fuck you,” Emile continues, grinning down at Remy as Deceit whines, bucking into Remy’s hand and they don’t tell him off this time, he’s been so good for them, and they know he’s so close to coming. “I’ll let Rem fuck you nice and hard until you can think of nothing more than how his cock feels inside of you,” he encourages further, smiling as Deceit flushes darker, his moans that little bit louder.

“Hmm, go on, Dee, come for us,” Emile says, “I might even let you eat me out as Rem fucks you, I know just how badly you like it.” And that has Deceit coming, back arching and he’s practically whining. Remy’s fingers still going until Deceit is oversensitive and struggling against Emile’s hold to try and stop the sensations. “You’re so good for us, Dee,” Emile whispers, kissing him softly on the lips before letting go of his hands, kneeling up to grab the lube and pass it to Remy, kissing Remy hot and deep as he does so.

Tonight is going to be fun.


	100. Dim The Lights - Logince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Roman interrupts Logan alone time, dims the lights, and tells him he wants to suck his dick. Logan isn’t entirely displeased with the interruption. 
> 
> Based off this prompt:  
> Roman, walks into the room, dimming the lights: Hey Logan!  
> Logan: Hello, Roman… why did you dim the lights?  
> Roman: To save power, duh!  
> Roman: …And I wanna suck your dick.
> 
> Warnings: blow job, fingering, coming in pants

Logan sighs to himself, shifting his book from one hand to the other, finally getting some peace and quiet in the comfort of his own bedroom. He considers taking a small nap, having got all his work done for the day and done a fair amount of socialising both with his friends and his boyfriend. So, he thinks he’s earned this alone time. But the universe never gives him what he wants.

His door swings open and Roman comes in without a knock or anything, slamming the door shut behind him. And his hand is at the light switch, turning it to the left and the lights dim considerably. “Hey, Logan!” He greets his boyfriend, that wicked smile on his face and Logan knows he’s up to something, not just interrupting his alone time for the fun of it. But Logan doesn’t address that. “Hello, Roman…” he greets him back, putting his bookmark in his book and setting it next to him on the bed, “why did you dim the lights?”

“To save power, duh!” Roman responds enthusiastically, hands on his hips to assert some sort of dominance and to show he knows what he’s talking about, but Logan just quirks his eyebrow and smirks at him, obvious that he knows that’s not the reason. “…and I want to suck your dick,” he confesses, flushing a light pink which does look endearing in this light. Logan looks away from him, pretending to think about it and to make Roman wait that little bit, but he can’t deny the sudden tightening of his pants.

“Hm, I guess I’ll allow it,” he responds, laying further back onto the bed and spreading his legs, just wide enough to fit Roman between them – he knows, he’s had him there often enough – and he gives Roman a challenging look, daring him to carry out his wish. “Oh,” Roman breathes out, he didn’t think it would be that easy after all but he’s not exactly going to deny the opportunity, his mind has been on Logan pretty much all day and, well, he can’t help it wandering sometimes.

So, Roman climbs onto the bed and settling onto his knees, butt resting on his heels. Logan grins up at him, not shy or reserved, and quips, “get on with it then.” He gestures downwards to the obvious bulge in his trousers and Roman follows the gesture, smiling to himself at the fact Logan is already half hard. “Yes, sir,” Roman utters, grinning to himself as he undoes Logan’s trousers, laughing lightly as Logan squirms to help Roman take his trousers and underwear off, leaving him naked from the waist down.

Roman throws his clothing to the floor somewhere behind him, licking his lips in that sly, cocky way that Logan hates to love. He fights not to grumble and tell Roman to get on with it but Roman’s lowering himself down, almost until he’s laying on his front with his head level with Logan’s hard cock which is curved against his stomach, smearing a small bit of pre-come onto his shirt front. “Roman,” Logan whines, Roman’s hot breath fanning over his cock before he sucks the head into his mouth, licking at the underside before he shuffles to take more of it.

Logan’s hips twitch unconsciously but Roman’s hands are on his hips in an instant, keeping him relatively still. One of his hands drags through Roman’s hair, not pulling or pushing but holding him there, letting Roman do what he wants as he sucks him off. His licking and bobbing is lazy and slow, Logan would mind usually but this had been unexpected, so, he lets Roman keep this pace. Roman’s eyes are closed, seemingly calm for a few moments before his drags his head completely off of Logan’s cock, letting it slap back down wetly against his stomach.

“Do you have lube?” Roman asks suddenly and Logan looks down at him with a questioning gaze, and Roman clarifies, “I have an idea.” Logan protests under his breath before leaning over to the bedside table and sifting through the drawer until he finds the lube and hands it to Roman with a suspicious glare. “Patience, love,” Roman says, uncapping the lube and pouring it onto his fingers, “just trust me for once.”

His clean hand wraps around the base of Logan’s cock, easing his mouth back over the head and sucking it down slightly. Then his cool, slick fingers are at Logan’s ass, teasing over his hole for a few moments a little sloppily, enough to let him safe word or steer him away from it but Logan stays silent aside from his gasps. So, Roman slides a finger in, working quick enough to push in a second. Less teasing and testing and more so pressing to find his prostate just right. Logan moans when he does, the hand in his hair tightening almost painfully so and his other grips the sheets below him.

So, Roman aims to press into the spot relentlessly, over and over, and Logan is torn between pushing his hips back onto Roman’s fingers or forwards into the wet heat of his mouth. “Roman,” Logan hisses out when he takes his cock further, swallowing around him and choking a little when he hits the back of his throat. Logan only feels partially bad but forces himself not to buck forward and instead press down onto his fingers.

“Fuck, Roman,” Logan utters, panting and whining in between words, “I’m not going to last, Ro.” That only encourages Roman to go that little bit faster, mouth working quick and sloppy over his cock, undoubtedly getting drool all over his chin, his hand strokes the base of his cock to get him off that bit faster. His wrist starts to ache a little due to the fingering but with Logan making those obscene noises he’s not going to stop soon.

And Logan’s coming, fingers pulling at Roman’s hair to tug him off his cock, a few spurts of come getting into his mouth but the rest cascading across Roman’s lips and fingers, a little dripping into his mouth which Roman just grins at. Both of his hands don’t stop for a few moments, letting Logan squirm from the overstimulation before he’s shoving Roman away from him, his hands carefully leaving Logan’s body.

“Sorry,” Roman apologises sheepishly, not really that sorry as Logan looks fucked out, laying there trying to catch his breath. “Do you need a hand?” Logan asks after a moment, rising to sit up, Roman coming back up to kneel between his legs. And Roman nods hastily, going to undo his trousers but Logan’s hands push him out of the way, pressing his palm against his hard cock through his trousers. Roman immediately bucks into the touch, so hard and so close to his orgasm already, “Logan,” he whines out, unashamedly bucking constantly into Logan’s hand.

“Are you close already, Princey?” Logan teases, grinning up at Roman, shuffling so he’s also on his knees, at level with Roman too, so, he kisses him. His own come smears across his face as he makes out with Roman, kissing him hot and hard, and gripping Roman’s cock the best he can. Logan licks into his mouth, smiling as Roman pulls away with a moan, rutting into Logan’s grip a few more times before he stills, head falling into the crook of Logan’s neck as he comes in his pants.

Logan’s hand stills but doesn’t pull away, his other arm wrapping around Roman’s midsection, letting his boyfriend calm down for a moment. Roman hums, pressing a chaste kiss to Logan’s neck before pulling back to look at Logan properly. “I can’t believe you made me come in my pants,” Roman whispers, half shocked and half embarrassed about it, he’d at least wanted to jerk off and come over Logan, maybe next time as revenge. Logan smiles at him, sort of teasing but mostly fond.

“I’ll make it up to you at some point,” Logan says, shrugging a little then pressing a kiss to Roman’s mouth, wincing a little at the feeling of come still on their faces. “Okay, a shower first though,” he suggests, shuffling off the bed and dragging Roman with him despite his protests of being tired. And Logan wakes him up the next morning with a blow job, making it up to him.


	101. Can I? - Loceit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Deceit gets off in the open, in the living room, where anyone could catch him. Logan catches him, and things take a turn with Logan on his knees begging to suck both of Deceit’s cocks.
> 
> Warnings: caught/voyeurism, dirty talk, hemipenis, blow job, hand job

It’s late, around ten at night. So, Deceit isn’t worried about this. Patton is asleep, and he assumes Logan is too, Roman and Virgil are having a movie night together (well, that’s what they say but Deceit thinks otherwise, especially from the noises they’re making while he walked past). But he’s fine now, sitting on the couch by himself with the television playing in the background, he’s not paying it much attention.

He’s in a low V-neck white t-shirt and a pair of grey joggers that are pushed just under his balls to free his cocks. His left cock is curved up against his stomach, smearing pre-come on his shirt, and his right is in his hand, he’s fondling the head slow and lazy. He’s not desperate to get off, he has all night if he likes, and doing it in the living room is exhilarating, knowing that he could potentially get caught by one of the others at any minute just makes his cocks twitch.

His head falls forward slightly, letting go of his right cock to grasp the left, sighing in relief as he gathers the pre-come on his hand and strokes it down his length. “What the fuck, Dee?” Comes a voice from the stairs, quiet but obviously shocked. Logan is coming down the stairs, eyes glued to Deceit, well, to his cocks. And Logan looks adorable, his hair all messed and glasses barely on his face, an oversized grey t-shirt framing him just so, it’s slipping slightly off his shoulder and it goes down to the top of his thighs, Deceit’s sure he’s not wearing underwear.

“What does it look like, Lo?” Deceit asks, smirking all cocky, not feeling particularly bothered about having his cocks exposed with Logan just a few steps away. He’s always found the other oddly attractive, assertive and forceful, and Deceit just wants to bring him to his knees and wreck him. “Do you like what you see?” He asks, licking his lips when Logan shuffles closer, obviously flushed and intrigued by the sight.

“You do, don’t you, Lo? Tell me you like this sight and I’ll let you touch them,” Deceit says, his free hand coming up and resting just on Logan’s hip as he leans forward a little, urging the other towards him further. “I do,” Logan gets out, under his breath and almost too quiet but Deceit still catches it. Deceit grins up at him, catching Logan’s eyes for a moment before he speaks up, “on your knees then.”

And Logan drops to his knees, a little too hard but he doesn’t even wince, one hand going to Deceit’s thigh to steady himself and the other goes to the base of his cocks. “Oh,” Logan gasps out, absolutely speechless at the sight, and he glances up at Deceit for a moment, silently pleading for something. But that’s not good enough. “What do you want, baby?” Deceit coos, one hand running through Logan’s messy hair in a comforting but urging manner.

Logan whines a little, tongue darting out and wetting his lips before biting his lower lip gently, trying to decide how to ask for what he wants just so. “Can I…” He trails off, gesturing down at Deceit’s cocks with his head and looking back up. And Deceit is momentarily stunned by the reality of this, Logan on his knees in front of him so close to begging just to touch his cocks. He wants to tip him over that edge.

“Can you what, my little nerd?” Deceit asks, teasing and he runs a thumb over Logan’s lower lip, pulling at it a little before letting go. “Use your words, baby,” he utters, his thumb advancing to Logan’s cheek, rubbing at his cheekbone before just resting there. “Can I touch them? I want to- I want to suck you off, can I?” Logan whispers, his hand wrapping around the base of Deceit’s right cock, and he’s looking up at him, determined but there’s still a certain shyness there. “Go on, baby boy, you can touch, get me off really good,” Deceit says, his hand leaving Logan’s face in favour of swinging his arm around the back of the couch to let Logan do as he pleases.

“Thank you,” Logan mutters lowly, averting his gaze and he takes the head of Deceit’s right cock into his mouth, sucking slightly before taking more of it. His other hand grasps blindly for his left cock, stroking it a little careless and sloppy but Deceit groans regardless, enjoying the touch that’s not his own hands for once. “Fuck, Logan,” he hisses out when Logan lowers his head to take his cock to the base, he takes a moment, his other hand faltering a little, before finally bobbing his head.

Deceit’s other hand cups the back of Logan’s head, fingers playing a little with his hair there but not pushing, just urging. Logan swallows around his cock before he pulls off, letting the cock slip from between his lips and he looks up for direction. “Go on, baby,” Deceit encourages, taking Logan’s hand from his left cock and replacing it with his own, pointing it further towards Logan, “give my other cock some love too, I know you want to.”

Logan hesitates a little before wrapping his lips around his cock, his eyes still focused on Deceit’s as he takes the cock further into his mouth, his tongue licking and testing which is very Logan. “Yes, there’s a good boy now,” Deceit praises, letting go of the base of that cock to grab the other which is still slick with Logan’s spit, he grins and runs the leaking head against Logan’s cheek which earns him a glare.

“Calm down, you’re getting what you wanted, right?” Deceit says, smirking obviously when Logan bobs his head slow and lazy, “or maybe you wanted more. Maybe you wanted both of my cocks in your mouth at the same time, or maybe both of them in your tight ass, fucking you hard.” Logan whines at that and Deceit groans at the vibrations on his cock, grinning at the reaction he got from the other.

“You’d like that, yes?” Deceit asks, fingers pulling at Logan’s hair to pull him off his cock to get a response, gazing a few moments too long at Logan’s spit and pre-come covered lips and he fights the urge to kiss him. “Yes, Dee, fuck, please,” Logan babbles, his voice rough and needy, and Deceit laughs lightly, gripping both of his cocks together and tapping them against Logan’s lips, sighing a little at the barely there friction.

“Maybe another day, baby, I’ll fuck up open so good that you’ll feel it for days,” Deceit promises, letting Logan lean in further, mouthing at the heads of his cocks at the same time, and Deceit’s breath hitches at the sight and sensations, the sudden want to jerk himself off quickly and come over Logan’s face. “But right know I want to come over your pretty face and in that gorgeous mouth of yours, will you let me do that, baby?” Deceit asks, stroking himself a little clumsily with both hands.

Logan nods a little over eager and opens his mouth, patient and waiting for Deceit to do as he pleases. It doesn’t take long, Deceit stoking his slick cocks, occasionally fucking barely into Logan mouth with one cock then the other before he’s coming, partially into Logan’s mouth and the rest falling on his lips and chin. Logan smiles lazily, gladly swallowing both of the loads as he looks up at Deceit.

“Fuck, baby, look at you,” Deceit comments, tucking his oversensitive cocks back into his sweat pants before gathering his come off Logan’s face with his fingers, dragging his fingers into Logan’s open and awaiting mouth. “Such a good boy for me,” Deceit coos, watching as Logan sucks on his fingers obviously pleased, “such a filthy little boy for me.” Logan hums, looking up at him pleading and he shifts, eyes closing for a moment before reopening and he flushes again.

And Deceit realises Logan’s hard himself beneath his long t-shirt, undoubtedly rutting against the couch and leaving a wet patch of pre-come on his pyjamas. “Oh, my baby boy,” Deceit sighs out, pulling his fingers slowly from Logan’s mouth before urging him to stand and then pulling him into his lap. Logan climbs onto his thighs willingly, his legs spreading and his t-shirt riding up a little, exposing his balls and the briefest part of his cock.

“Let me take care of you,” Deceit mutters before finally leaning in and capturing Logan’s lips with his own, lazily tonguing into his mouth which Logan eagerly returns, hips jolting when Deceit grips his cock through the material of his shirt. “Dee, please,” Logan utters against his lips, unable to help himself rutting into the grip, whining a little when Deceit hikes his t-shirt up further to grasp at his bare cock, spreading the pre-come over his length.

“Dee, please, please,” Logan repeats, chin falling down to his chest to watch Deceit’s movements, his hands gripping at Deceit’s shoulders. “I’ve got you, baby boy,” Deceit comforts, fondling the head of his cock quick, wanting to get Logan off fast and see he come, “you can come for me, can’t you, Lo? Come to the thought that next time I’ll let you come as you fuck yourself on my cocks.” And Logan does, whining Deceit’s name as he comes over his fingers and the front of his t-shirt before slumping over Deceit.

He can’t wait for next time.


	102. Be Good - Logince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Logan’s cock is locked in a cage for being so bratty but Roman still wants him to get him off, so, he lets Logan eat him out.
> 
> Warnings: eating out, cock cages (as punishment), teasing, hand job, come marking, come eating, dirty talk, d/s relationship

“Logan,” Roman says from the kitchen, Logan, sitting on the couch, finishes reading that page and puts his bookmark in before closing the book. “Yes?” He replies, head turning to the right to see Roman comes through and lean against the doorway a bit. “I was thinking of heading upstairs, into our bedroom, in a bit. Would you like to join me?” Roman asks, a soft but almost sly smile gracing his lips and Logan furrows his brows at this.

Roman. Inviting him into the bedroom undoubtedly for sexual reasons. This wasn’t uncommon exactly, well, far from it. But there was the small problem of Logan being locked in chastity, for three days already and his punishment was a week, so, his time isn’t up yet. He was… a little too bratty and pushy when he shouldn’t have been, Roman was in charge and he just became too demanding. So, mid-sex Roman told him he needed to be punished, he didn’t let him come then and then for a week after, ‘helping’ him by locking his cock away so he didn’t get any ideas.

“Why do you need me?” Logan asks instead of blindly agreeing, as much as he’d like to. Roman licks him lips, pretending to think about it for a moment before speaking up again, “I’d like your assistance, I can only get myself off so many times before I want you.” And Roman had been getting himself off a lot these last few days, loudly and unashamedly, letting Logan catch him ‘on accident’ which only made Logan more frustrated.

Logan sighs and gives it a couple of seconds of proper thought before nodding his head, “fine.” He doesn’t dare get his hopes up that Roman would unlock him – even just for one quick fuck – as Roman hoists him up off the couch and up the stairs. Roman immediately starts stripping his clothes off and tossing them carelessly onto the floor, his cock is already half hard so Logan knows he’s been thinking about this and planning it for a while.

“Go on, strip then,” Roman orders casually, nodding his head to Logan. And Logan obliges, slowly taking his clothes off and piling them on the floor, his cheeks flushing darker as his locked cock is exposed, a silent and physical reminder of who’s in charge. He sighs a little, hands clasped together to not touch himself, and he stands almost awkwardly at the end of the bed.

“Come here, love,” Roman encourages, kneeling onto the bed himself and grasping for Logan, pulling him close, almost flush against him, and kisses him. It’s sweet and natural, almost normal, getting gradually deeper and filthier. Roman’s hands grab his ass, hard and possessive and very Roman like, and Logan grabs Roman’s shoulders in response. Logan only whines when Roman pulls away all together in favour of lying back onto the bed, head propped with the pillows looking all ethereal and gorgeous.

Logan stays put until Roman beckons him but stops him from straddling him, instead letting him kneel between Roman’s spread legs. “I want you to eat me out, Lo,” Roman says, confident and without an inch of embarrassment but Logan flushes before he nods, moving down onto his stomach like he’s done so many times before until he’s at face level with Roman’s hard cock. He looks up at Roman with wide eyes, almost pleading, but Roman shakes his head, “keep going, be good for me.”

And Logan almost pouts but lowers himself further, his upper arms braced on the bed and his hands coming to grip at Roman’s thighs where they’re raised, and his knees bent to show off his hole. “Go on, love,” Roman says, voice a little more out of it and one of his own hands wraps around his cock, “if you do a good job I might give you some relief.” Logan’s hips buck unconsciously at the thought of that alone, but thrusting his metal covered cock against the sheets does nothing.

So, he gets to work, pressing a quick kiss to Roman’s thigh before running his tongue over his balls until he reaches his hole and earnestly starts eating him out. Roman gasps out a drawn out, “yes,” as his free hand clasps Logan’s hair, keeping his face pressed close to his ass which Logan glares at him for but he doesn’t stop. His tongue teases around his hole just for Roman to whine about it and wrap his legs loosely around Logan’s head. Logan doesn’t mind, nails digging in just that little bit into Roman’s thighs as he foregoes the teasing.

Roman doesn’t stop whining and moaning about how good it feels, Logan feels very proud and only a little jealous – his own cock twitching pathetically in its cage and he pulls back to take a harsh breath and whine a little, no words of course, he doesn’t want to completely jeopardise his chances of getting off. Roman whimpers at the loss of contact, his own hand working quicker over his leaking cock to make up for it, but Logan takes the hint, tonguing back into Roman’s hole and fucking him the best he can like that.

“Fuck, fuck, please, Lo,” Roman babbles out, hips shifting backwards, forcing himself onto Logan’s face as he fondles the head of his cock. He’s practically riding Logan’s face, making sure not to press his thighs too hard to the sides of his boyfriend’s face, he doesn’t want to break his glasses again. He hisses at Logan’s nails digging into his thighs, but he doesn’t stop thrusting his hips gradually between the sensations, he knows Logan would tap out if he needs to.

Logan can feel sweat gathering on his forehead and his back, drool running down his chin, but it doesn’t deter him from working Roman closer to his climax. His own hips buck every once in a while, futile in an attempt to get himself off. Roman keens, high and loud – which definitely does something to Logan – and he’s close to coming. His fingers grasping and pulling at his cock just how he likes, peering down at Logan, his flushed face buried between Roman’s thighs, and Roman’s hand clenches harder in his hair.

And he’s coming with a gasp of Logan’s name, come streaking over his fingers and a little into Logan hair which he grins at. He rides out his orgasm, letting his hand fall from his cock and he eases Logan away from him by his hair, Logan lets him and braces himself over Roman with his hands. Roman grins, lazy and slow, bringing his come coated digits to Logan’s spit slicked lips, and Logan opens his mouth immediately, sucking in his fingers and licking them clean.

“Good boy,” Roman coos, his fingers not in Logan’s mouth smoothing out his hair and calming him, “so good for me, Lo. See, you can be good for me, you just choose not to.” Logan whines at those words, frowning a little around Roman’s fingers, trying to keep them in his mouth when Roman pulls them out and wipes the spit on Logan’s chest. “You look so pretty all messy for me, baby,” Roman compliments, eyes crinkling as he smiles, big and genuine.

And Logan is so close to begging for something. For Roman to touch him, unlock him, and just get him off. But he doesn’t, he just looks at Roman, blushing when he realises he probably looks a right state. “If you’re a good boy for me today and tomorrow I might help you out a little,” Roman teases, hands traveling to Logan’s ass, spreading his cheeks and just barely teasing over his hole which only makes Logan’s need worse, “if you’re good, I’ll fuck your tight little ass and if you come then you’ll come. But I’m still not unlocking your pathetic little cock until the end of this week.”

Logan definitely whines at that, just the thought of it. He’ll try his best to be good from now on.


	103. Breed Me, Bond Me, Love Me - Sleepceit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Remy slips into his heat one night and his flatmate and fuck buddy, Declan, can hardly resist him. Then Remy asks him to breed him and bond with him.
> 
> A/N: Remy is Sleep, Declan is Deceit.
> 
> Warnings: a/b/o dynamics, dubious consent, heat, mentions of mpreg, friends with benefits, lots of begging, sex, mentions of masturbation (fingering + grinding), coming untouched, riding

Declan knew something was off when he woke. The air smelt weird. He dismisses these thoughts in favour of washing his face and brushing his teeth, then makes his way into the kitchen to make two cups of coffee – his own black with sugar, his flatmate’s with milk but no sugar. He leaves the milky coffee on the counter and sits on a stool by the island in the kitchen, sipping his own coffee and purposefully ignoring how things feel off.

A door opens then shuts again and the smell hits Declan, harder, stronger, and he takes a long breath out, forcing himself to remain calm. And he knows what’s going on now. He shouldn’t be surprised really. But still the sight of his flatmate, and friend, Remy standing in the kitchen doorway with his hair messed and cheeks flushed, in nothing more than one of Declan’s t-shirts which barely comes down to his thighs. His cock is obviously hard and leaking though the material and he pulls down on the hem of the shirt.

“Rem,” Declan says softly, his voice breaking just a little, forcing himself not to even move closer to the omega who is quite obviously in heat. But he knows that if Remy doesn’t leave now he’s going to have a hard time controlling his own alpha instincts as well as acting on all those repressed emotions he’s been holding down. They’re close, they’re friends and, well, also fuck buddies – it’s a mutual agreement, they just help each other out – but nothing more. They’re not mates or even close to dating. So, Declan really doesn’t want Remy to be here right now.

“Dee,” Remy whines back drawing attention to himself. And Declan can’t look away. Remy’s lips are bright red and bitten, his pale legs shaking a little and his toes curl against the cool hardwood floor. “Remy, you can’t be here,” Declan says before he can stop himself, “no, I’ll go, I’ll leave you be. I should stay out of your way until- until all of this is over.” Yes, that’s good. He could go stay with a friend, somewhere away from Remy and his sweet, tempting scent.

“No, Declan, I don’t want you to go, please,” Remy practically begs, stumbling forwards into the room a little, hands gripping at the island counter top to steady himself. His cock is throbbing at Declan’s voice and mere presence and more slick slides out of his hole, wetting his thighs a little. He’s already tried to get himself off. Waking up at around three in the morning, hard and wet and hot, he stuffed his hole with three of his fingers and rutted against the sheets until he came, calming down enough to sleep for a few more hours.

But now he’s worse than ever. Heat properly setting in, his body demanding to be fucked and wrecked and claimed and bred. Fuck. He wants that too, so badly. What’s worse is that he wants Declan. His friend who has probably no romantic feelings for him. But, god, even if he can’t have him like that he needs him like this, to help him relive the pressure. “Declan, please, I need your help,” he whispers after a moment, “I just- I can’t do this myself, I’ve tried and you’re so good with me, to me, fuck, please.”

Declan takes in a harsh breath at those words. He knows they’ve been together before, he’s touched Remy like that, intimately, he knows how to please him. But never in heat. Or during his rut. He supposes, looking back, this was inevitable. “Rem, you know I can’t, I can’t trust myself,” he rationalises, “I’ll end up doing something I regret, Rem, I could… I could end up bonding with you.” Remy whines at that, knees going weak at the thought of Declan taking him, making him his, bonding him, hell, even breeding him.

“Oh, god, Dee,” Remy whispers, running a sweaty hand through his soft, brown hair, “please.” And Declan has to bite his lip to stop the obscenities slipping or even worse the promises to take care of him. “If you don’t want me to breed you, lock yourself in your bedroom,” Declan grits out, almost as a final warning but he knows he has more self-control than he’s letting on, he just doesn’t want Remy to make this decision during his heat, he’s not himself, he can’t think right.

“I want you to breed me,” Remy sighs out softly, as if it was a secret – well, it was, he supposes. “What?” Declan asks dumbly, staring straight forward at the other with wide eyes, waiting for whatever is going to slip past those lips next. “I want you, Declan, to breed me,” Remy says again, stronger, forcing eye contact with him, “not now, not this time. But I want you like that, I like you, a lot, too much maybe. Fuck, Dee, I’m in love with you. I thought I could pretend- pretend that I could just be your friend and your fuck buddy, but I can’t, I just can’t.”

There’s a pause. Awkward and neither of them know what to say. Remy sighs, burying his head in his hands, ignoring the way his cock bumps against the counter and he takes in a sharp breath. “I’ve fallen in love with you, Dee,” he confesses shyly, “and I want you to be mine. And I want to be yours too. I want you to bond with me and date me and-” he breaks off, taking a shaky breath, and he looks close to tears. That’s the last thing Declan wants. So, he’s up out of his seat in an instant.

Declan’s hands cup his face, thumbs running under his eyes to catch the barely there tears. “Shush, darling,” he whispers, face so close to Remy’s, “I love you too, I love you so much, I love you more than I thought I could ever love anyone ever.” And Remy’s looking up at him, eyes wide and shocked but he’s smiling, soft and sweet. Declan grins back, a little shy but sly, “and I’d love to bond you but only if you’re sure. We’ll leave the… other issue for another day, okay?” He doesn’t want to say ‘breeding’ aloud, the thought brings too many emotions, too many thoughts.

He needs to focus on the now. On Remy. On his heat. And on the fact he very much loves him back. So, he kisses him. Softly, sweetly, a little too slow for Remy’s liking. Different from their typical make outs and sloppy kisses during sex. But Remy is rutting his cock up against his hip all the same, with the same, familiar need he’s so used to now. The familiarity combining with the new, unfamiliar emotions.

Remy’s hands insistently grip at his shoulders, deepening the kiss and his hips bucking a little harder, with more determination. Declan pulls away from the kiss, grinning when Remy whines and tries to follow his lips. Declan’s hands are on his hips to stop him moving any further. “Are you sure you want this?” He asks again, just to be sure, 100%. “Yes, please, Dee,” Remy whispers, leaning in for another kiss but Declan pulls away further, holding onto Remy’s hands.

“I think we should go somewhere a little more comfortable then, if I’m going to… help you out,” he suggests in the sultry low tone that he knows Remy loves. “Please,” Remy begs again, legs working a little shaky as he pulls Declan out of the kitchen and down to his room, slamming the door open and pulling the other inside. The door slams shut again, Declan’s back meets the door with force, his eyes wide as Remy’s hands are splayed on his chest.

The need undoubtedly showing in Remy’s gaze and Declan is amazed and turned on by the omega’s impatience and control. “Rem,” Declan whispers, voice rough and aroused, “on the bed, naked, now.” And Remy pulls away, almost as if he’s been burned, and he quickly strips Declan’s shirt over his head and leaves it on the floor, sprawling across his messy bed. Declan doesn’t let him wait too long until he’s pulling off his own sleep pants and t-shirt.

Remy squirms, fingers clutching in the sheets in an effort to not touch himself, watching as Declan fumbles around in the bedside drawer, pulling out a condom and lube, before settling in between Remy’s legs. “Are you sure?” Declan asks once more, holding Remy’s hips still to make sure he has his full attention. “Yes,” Remy hisses out, legs spreading wider, and Declan only glances briefly down at the omega’s hard, leaking cock and obviously wet hole but he still gasps. “Please, please, Dee, fuck me, I need you to fill me up,” Remy whines, legs wrapping around Declan’s waist loosely, trying to encourage him to keep going, they’ve got this far.

Declan takes a breath, which does nothing considering how everything just smells like Remy, but his hands are fumbling with the condom, sliding it onto his hard cock, the first bit of friction making him grit his teeth. Remy whines underneath him, his eyes pleading and staring intensely at Declan, he opens his mouth to plead again but Declan’s lips are on his, quickly tonguing into his mouth. Two fingers at his hole makes Remy squirm a little, wanting so badly to be filled up but not by Declan’s fingers.

“Dee, no, please,” Remy whines, breaking the kiss and Declan looks momentarily worried, “please, I want your cock, I can take it, please.” He watches as Declan’s gaze darkens, his fingers slowly retract before lubing up his cock hastily, watching Remy closely for any sign of change. And when he finds none, he holds his cock to Remy’s slick, hot entrance. “Please,” Remy begs for one more time before Declan is hovering over him, cock sliding painfully slow into his hole.

His body takes his thick cock easily with little resistance, his slick making the entrance less painful but no less tight if Declan’s face is anything to go by – his jaw slack and looking almost zoned out. Remy isn’t any better himself, mouth open in a silent moan as he’s thoroughly filled, his hands coming up to grasp around Declan’s neck, fingers pulling a little at the hair there. “Rem,” Declan warns, his willpower slowly dissolving, his want to just ram into the other becoming more overwhelming.

“Fuck me, hard, please, Dee,” Remy gasps out and that’s all it takes for Declan’s alpha instincts to rise to the surface. He pulls his cock out before roughly thrusting back in, repeating the action over and over, watch Remy’s face for something, anything, but only finding complete and utter bliss he’s unconcerned. But he still hangs back from fucking him full force. It seems enough for Remy, his nails digging into Declan’s skin at his neck, his back arching, trying to fuck himself back on his cock.

It doesn’t take him long to come all over his own chest, cock untouched, so quick from his heat and previous touching himself. He practically shouts Declan’s name, tears in his eyes, shaking at the intensity of his orgasm. Declan’s thrusts slow until he’s barely grinding into him, stopping when Remy whines, hands falling away as he collapses onto the sheets. Declan smiles at that, pulling out and disposing of the condom, ignoring his own hard cock in favour of wiping the come off Remy’s chest before lying down next to him.

Remy can feel eyes on him, Declan watching him as his chest rises and falls, skin soaked with sweat. He whimpers softly, his hole feeling sloppily wet and empty, “Dee.” Declan hums, watching Remy open his eyes and turn his head towards him, he looks so soft and lazy in that moment. But then he grins, wide and wicked, “want you to fuck me again, please.” And Declan just laughs, he should have known how needy Remy would be in heat, he’s needy enough out of it. So, he agrees, grabbing another condom from the drawer, deciding on how to switch it up this time.

“And don’t forget that you promised to bond with me,” Remy reminds him, eyes lidded from sleep or arousal, Declan isn’t too sure which. “Okay, baby,” Declan coos, “if you still want me to bond you after this time then we’ll talk about it, okay?” Remy nods enthusiastically and suddenly decides he wants to feel Declan from another angle. Moments later Declan is on his back with Remy impaled on his cock, riding him for all he’s worth. And, yeah, he’s definitely in love.


	104. Three Is Not A Crowd - Analogicality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Virgil is worried, Patton listens, and Logan just wants to have a threesome. Virgil stops worrying enough to join in, Patton makes his boys come back together, and Logan gets wrecked.
> 
> Warnings: threesome, fingering, making out, praise kink, daddy kink, embarrassment, mild worry/angst/fear - talk of minor non-con/unsafe sex
> 
> Shout out to @nightlovechild on Tumblr for commissioning this piece!
> 
> If you want to commission me check out my prices (https://smuttysanderssides.tumblr.com/post/179019397497/commission-info) and make payments to (https://ko-fi.com/simplyleez) Although, please direct message me before you make a payment to discuss your prompt/length of fic, etc.

Patton hates it when his boys fight, they rarely do fight. So, when they do it’s a lot – shouting a little too loudly, hands flailing, a few swears here and there. He puts an end to it quickly with a shout of both of their names. Logan’s hair is dishevelled, and face flushed, he doesn’t stick around to get a lecture from Patton but rather goes off in a huff to his bedroom no doubt. Which just leaves Virgil standing there a little sheepishly, but eyebrows pulled together in concern.

“Baby,” Patton coos softly, “what’s wrong?” Virgil looks away and then back to him when Patton cups his cheeks gently, too gently for the argument he’s just had. He swallows before speaking up, “I was just trying to be helpful, Logan, uh, he said that he’d be interested in something and I said how it could kind of be dangerous and thoughtless if done wrong and-” He cuts himself off to take a shaky breath, tears welling in his eyes, but Patton just smiles at him.

Virgil explains the rest of the story, his own cheeks growing pinker by the second and Patton knows he’s also flushed. Patton is both glad and slightly stunned that this all comes down to Logan wanting to participate in a threesome. He shouldn’t be surprised really, Logan is always finding new things to be curious about and his current topic seems to be himself, well, himself, others and sexual acts it seems.

Then Virgil shyly explains how Logan could quickly become overwhelmed, lost in the sensations, and how that could be dangerous especially if he loses himself too much to use the safe word. And that worried him a lot, Logan being vulnerable and out of control. He doesn’t want that. Patton doesn’t want that either.

So, he waits a while until he’s sure Logan has calmed down, enough to talk to him sensibly anyway. He tells Virgil to follow him. He knocks twice on the door and receiving a ‘come in’ does so. Logan is sitting crossed legged on his bed against his headboard with his phone in his hand. He doesn’t say anything, and Patton takes that as a good sign, so, closes the door behind them and sits opposite Logan, on leg tucked up on the bed, and ushers for Virgil to sit beside them on the other side of the bed.

He doesn’t wait for an objection nor an apology. “How silly of you two to argue over such a thing,” Patton says, voice soft but chastising nevertheless, “I hate to see my boys not getting along.” Neither of them meet Patton’s gaze, embarrassed and ashamed, so, he goes on, “why don’t we work this out so it’s beneficial for everyone?” That gets them to look at him, wide eyed at his implications. “What do you mean?” Logan asks, ever stoic and curious, even though he already knows the answer.

“Why don’t we three indulge your curiosity with a little experiment?” Patton suggests, quirking an eyebrow and looking from one to the other. Logan nods quick and eagerly but Virgil stays put, looking as worried as before but there’s something else there too. “Virgil?” Patton asks, laying a soft hand on Virgil’s thigh, “you don’t have to agree, I just thought that this way you and I can keep a close eye on Logan and make sure nothing goes wrong.”

The clarification gets a weak smile which Patton frowns a little at. “Is this what you really want?” Virgil asks Logan, ignoring Patton’s worrying gaze. Logan nods, “yes, very much so.” Virgil flushes at the admission and licks his lips, out of nervousness or arousal the others can’t tell, “with us though? With both of us? With me?” Virgil stutters out, back to avoiding eye contact again, and Logan frowns.

“Yes,” Logan says firmly without hesitation, grabbing a hold of Virgil hand with his own, squeezing it firmly, “with you Virgil. And with Patton too.” Virgil visibly relaxes at that, letting out a breath before grinning up at them both, “okay.” And Patton cannot help the warmth that spreads inside of him and the smile on his face, “I’m so glad my boys are getting along now.” He pauses then adds, “the safe word is red.” And receiving two nods he kisses Virgil first, softly, and then Logan, a little harder knowing that’s what he wants and to assure him that he is the one in control. Then he watches them kiss, a little longer and a little sloppier.

They don’t stop swapping kisses and then soft touches until they’re undressed, clothes slowly pilling up on the floor and arousal slowly running through their veins. “Please,” is whispered from Logan against Virgil’s lips, Patton has one hand around each of their cocks and alternating between licking at Virgil’s sensitive nipples and sucking hickies to Logan’s pale skin. “Please what, Lo?” He asks, barely above a whisper, watching as Virgil tongues into Logan’s mouth, their eyes pressed closed, lost in the sensation. Patton squeezes their cocks to grab their attention.

They break apart with a gasp, eyes fluttering open and they look at him, Patton likes that, their eyes on him. “Tell me what you want, Lo, and we’ll give it to you,” he says, letting his hands fall away from them and he sits up on his knees, ignoring the way Virgil’s eyes flicker down to his cock then back up. Logan flushes darker, suddenly embarrassed with the attention and the situation, and if Patton was feeling any crueller he would have made him answer.

He leans back down, completely over Logan until he’s inches from his face, “do you want us to fuck you, sweetheart?” Logan looks momentarily stunned before he lets out a whimper of “yes.” Patton’s gone again, he asks for the lube and Logan points him to the drawer, Patton has no trouble finding it. He’s missed something, his boys are looking at each other with such heat and intensity that it makes his own cock throb. “What are you two conspiring about?” He asks teasingly, Virgil smirks at him while Logan tries to hide his face in Virgil’s shoulder.

“Logan wants to be in the middle,” Virgil tells him and Patton hums in response, plan already forming. “Okay, loves,” Patton says, tone hard and commanding, “Virgil lay on your back in the middle of the bed will you, sweetie. And Logan, hm, I want you on your knees between Virgil’s legs.” They both scramble to their position, eager to please, and Patton can’t help but praise them, “my good boys, aren’t you both? Daddy’s good boys.”

That gets a shiver from Virgil and his eyes slide closed and Logan’s breath audibly hitches. Patton simply smiles, sliding himself into position behind Logan. He uncaps the lube and squeezes some directly onto Logan’s fingers, telling him all the while to be a good boy for daddy and to open Virgil up for him, then puts lube on his own fingers. He only gets two fingers deep before Logan is trying to fuck himself back on them, himself three fingers deep in Virgil, his fingers more curling than thrusting or spreading, Patton’s are a mixture though.

Logan’s forehead is resting on Virgil’s chest, bent over in pleasure and because Patton told him too so he could finger him better. Virgil’s head is flung back against the pillows, eyes closed and mouth open, letting out little pants and whines. Patton thinks he could spend all day like this, but he knows his boys can’t. So, he pulls his fingers free from Logan, which gets him one of the most pitiful whines he’s ever heard, but he urges Logan up and off Virgil, taking his fingers out of him too.

He slides Logan’s condom on for him, teasing his cock just a fraction and reminding him just who’s in control. Patton watches as Logan slides into Virgil, so slowly and carefully, rolling on his own condom. His hand splays over Logan’s back, urging him onto all fours above Virgil, before he pushes his own cock into him. His boys are a mess of hitched breath and moans in an instant. Patton fucks into Logan hard and a little ruthless, in turn causing Logan’s hips to thrust forward, fucking into Virgil.

Patton orders them to kiss, they do and it’s sloppy, pausing every so often to moan, loud and needy. Then Logan is chanting a mix of their names along with, “‘m going to come.” And he does, head buried in Virgil’s neck as his hand grasps around Virgil’s cock, his thrusts don’t stop because Patton doesn’t stop. He’s quickly oversensitive but Patton is close himself and Virgil’s worry is thrown out of the window by the way Logan’s fingers fondle the head of his cock and then he too is coming across his own stomach. Patton follows him not long after.

Patton takes care cleaning them up, the both of them sleepy and sore but sated.


	105. Breeding and a Baby Bump - LAMP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Virgil wants to be bred and impregnated by their alphas, Roman and Patton. The pregnancy makes him incredibly horny, so, Logan helps him out.
> 
> Shout out to @naughtykittenbee on Tumblr for commissioning this piece!
> 
> Warnings: a/b/o dynamics, breeding, impregnation, overstimulation, multiple orgasms, coming dry, coming untouched, passing out, blow job, getting caught/minor accidental voyerism, orgy

Virgil just whines, high and needy, his face pressed into the sheets and hands grasping at something, anything. His first load of come is cooling on the sheets below him. Patton’s thrusts grow sloppier, hands gripping the omega’s hips hard, bruising, and Virgil knows he’s close to coming. His own little cock is hard again against his stomach and it jolts when a mouth attaches to his shoulder, soft and gentle.

“You’re doing so well, Vee,” Logan whispers into his ear, pressing another kiss to Virgil’s skin, one hand on Virgil’s back and the other carding through his hair, “so good for our alphas, aren’t you? They’re going to breed you so good, Vee, going to fill you up, make you pregnant.” Virgil whines again at that, back arching hard as Patton slams into him before stilling, spilling his come deep inside of him.

There’s another set of hands on him, fingers trailing across his lower back and to his ass. Patton huffs as he pulls out, his hands leaving Virgil as he moves to sit on the other side of him which is unoccupied, letting their other alpha take his place. Virgil squirms under Roman’s gaze, obviously taking in the sight of his slick and Patton’s come running out of his stretched hole. Roman’s cock grazes over his hole, gathering up Patton’s come before pushing into him slowly but firmly.

Virgil’s breath hitches before he whines again, Roman is just that little bit thicker than Patton and Virgil relishes that difference in their alphas. And Virgil only feels a little guilty that it’s him being bred and fucked and filled and not Logan. Logan had quickly shushed him, telling him he’s fine with Virgil wanting this more than him, being the omega to carry their baby. Virgil had cried.

Roman barely lets him adjust before he’s thrusting hard and fast into him, he doesn’t mind, his own need to be filled and fucked is strong. He still whines, legs trying to spread wider, his ass in the air as his chest collapses the little bit further onto the mattress. “Good boy, Virge,” Patton coos, his own hand replacing Logan’s in his hair, “you took me so well, baby, and you’re taking Roman so well. You’re going to be so full, sweetie, make sure you’re thoroughly bred, we want to guarantee we make a baby in you, don’t we?”

He makes an obscene noise at that, a strangled sort of gasp, his cock throbbing and twitching before he’s coming again, moaning loudly into the sheets. He hears a faint laugh, he’s sure it’s Patton, then a single finger tracing the underside of his cock which he squirms at. Roman doesn’t stop his thrusting even when Virgil’s oversensitive and Virgil doesn’t want him to stop, he wants him to fill him full of his come.

“Please, please, please,” Virgil chants, his hair plastered to his forehead as he tries to lift himself up off the mattress. Logan smiles down at him, as cool as ever despite the obvious flush on his cheeks and the fact he’s as naked as the rest of him, “what do you want, Vee?” He whines at them not understanding, they should understand, the do understand, but he says it again, aloud. “Want to be bred, please, please, fill me up,” he whines out, getting a sharp breath and hands clasping onto his hips, Roman’s thrusts growing faster.

Then Roman’s coming, hot and wet, filling Virgil full. Virgil whimpers, cock twitching in an attempt to come again – maybe he does, coming dry from all the overstimulation. He falls back onto the mattress, face smushed into the pillow, exhausted but sated. He barely feels Roman pulling out and cradling him into his arms. Quickly slipping out of consciousness to soft words: “been so good for us, baby, you’re going to look so pretty carrying our baby, aren’t you?”

When he comes to Roman is hot against his cold, sweaty body and he happily cuddles closer, pressing a lazy kiss to Roman’s collar bone. His stomach is still sticky with his own come and his thighs and hole are a mess too. He hears faint whimpers and whines, his eyes opening blearily to take in Logan in Patton’s lap, the omega is flushed and squirming, Patton undoubtedly fondling his little cock and telling him to come for him.

Virgil falls asleep soon after, happy to let his boyfriends finish up and tuck him into bed.

* * *

 

“Oh, god,” Virgil murmurs, looking at himself in the mirror. He’s in nothing more than Roman’s t-shirt and his boxers, the bump of his stomach is considerably noticeable. He presses his hands to the bump, to his baby, their baby. “‘Oh, god’ what?” Logan asks from his place on their bed, his legs crossed and looking so casual himself, hair messy and in joggers and a jumper stolen from Patton. Virgil can’t help smiling at his boyfriend, soft and genuine, before he groans, looking down at his stomach, “I’m getting so big.”

Logan smiles at that, beckoning him closer to the bed until his knees are touching the mattress and Logan’s hands are on his waist before trailing towards his stomach. “You’re beautiful,” he whispers up towards Virgil, fingers splayed wide over the bump, “so pretty.” Virgil flushes bright red at the compliments, head ducking down to hide his face in Logan’s hair. Logan laughs lightly at him, thumbs running over his baby bump almost constantly now.

Virgil doesn’t think he could ever get over this. The feeling of the baby inside of him and the others adoring it too, the casual touches to his stomach and the blatant adoration for it. For their baby. He also can’t get over the overwhelming arousal the pregnancy also brings along.

He whines, pressing a kiss to Logan’s hair before pulling back, letting Logan’s hands stay on his stomach. “Lo,” he mutters, fingers circling around Logan’s wrists and urging his hands downwards, just barely laying over his hardening cock. Logan gets the message and cups his cock through his boxers, Virgil just whines and bucks his hips which gets a little breathless laugh from Logan. But then his hands are gone, and Logan is standing, ushering him out of his boxers and then onto the bed.

Virgil goes willingly, head laying back on the pillows, he sighs, “I’m just so horny all the god damn time.” That gets a hum from Logan, his fingers back on Virgil’s cock, watching as Virgil gladly spreads his legs for him. “I could go get, Pat, I’m sure he won’t mind helping you out,” Logan suggests casually, his other hand cupping Virgil’s balls. Virgil shakes his head though, hips dragging upwards into Logan’s loose grip, “no, don’t want to be fucked, not yet, jus’ you please, Lo.”

Logan lets out a whine at that, feeling a little proud and possessive that Virgil doesn’t want one of their alphas right now but rather him. He gladly lays between Virgil’s legs, easily slipping his cock into his mouth and sucking, and Virgil keens at the sudden sensation, the wet, hot heat of his boyfriend’s mouth. “Logan,” he whines, high and needy, hips bucking off the sheets, Logan lets him but places a hand back onto his baby bump.

And Virgil moans at that too, laying one of his own hands over Logan’s holding him close to him and their baby. Virgil’s coming in no time, breath hitching and whining as he spills into Logan’s mouth, a hand clasping into Logan’s hair to keep him there and just overstimulate him a little. Logan pulls off slowly when he lets him go, settling back on his knees and fighting not to touch his own hard cock now as he watches Virgil catch his breath.

“Well, I sure as heck missed something,” Patton says from the doorway making both of the omegas blush and smile a little sheepishly at their alpha. Patton just grins at them, coming closer to the bed before settling behind Logan, practically bringing him into his lap, and gazing at Virgil over his shoulder. “Do you want to fill me in then, my boys?” He asks, a little firmer but still not his ‘alpha voice’. Logan quickly murmurs about what happened, the both of them flushing all the while, and Patton just hums pleasantly.

“I don’t blame you boys, Virgil is just absolutely stunning full of our baby,” Patton coos, reaching one hand out to touch the baby bump. And they’ve all got stupid grins on their faces. They definitely don’t ignore the way Virgil’s cock hardens at their praise and coos and touches on his bump. Virgil begs to be filled and fucked now and Patton gladly wrecks him softly and gently, Logan whispering constantly in his ear. He’s loud enough to draw Roman’s attention too.

It’s been a while since they’ve all fucked together, Virgil usually reaching out to one or the other. They make it work oh so well, being cautious of the little baby bump always in the middle.


	106. Surprise - Moceit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Declan comes home from work to find a surprise someone waiting for him and to have their way with him whether Declan wants it or not (but he does want it).
> 
> A/N: Declan is Deceit.
> 
> Warnings: consensual non-consent, kidnapping/intruder roleplay, dirty talk, minor dom/sub dynamic, minor humiliation, sex, bondage

Declan isn’t sure his day could get worse, work was long and difficult. Now, all he wants, more than anything else in the world, is to cuddle up with his boyfriend and maybe stuff his face with some of his baked goods. But the lights are off as he enters their house, his keys clinking as he puts them down on the table, shrugging his jacket off. He presumes Patton is out, maybe still at work or elsewhere – he’s found him more than once at the park a couple of streets over surrounded by dogs.

Still he ignores the slight disappointment crushing his chest in favour of turning on the lights, jumping where he stands when arms wrap around his midsection, gripping him tight. But he smiles softly, sinking back into their heat, “you scared the shit out of me, Pat,” he complains weakly, turning his head to press a kiss to their cheek but one of their hands grab his chin, holding him in place.

“Stay.” Is all a dark, looming voice says, his hand moving from his chin to his neck, holding him tight but not choking, it’s enough to keep Declan still, hands curling into fists at his sides unsure of what to do. And their intentions are vague, and his mind is already foggy because they’ve _talked_ about this, he’s kissed Patton senseless over _this_ , he’s got himself off alone plenty of times over _this_. Now it’s happening. For real. Oh god.

“Hands,” they order, and Declan’s hands are behind his back in an instant, wrists tied with soft rope in such a familiar way that reminds him of Patton. But this isn’t Patton. This is… someone, something, else.

“Good boy,” Patton whispers, soft and barely audible but Declan catches it.

“Colour?” he whispers softly.

Declan swallows, breath hitching before he responds, “green, sir.” And just like that Declan is being pushed, stumbling over his own legs as the other holds onto nothing but his tied wrists forcing him forwards and over the arm of the living room couch.

He lands with a soft huff, head turning to the side and he reminds himself to breathe, taking in some gasping breaths.

“Look what we have here,” he utters, voice low and dangerous, and Declan can’t see him so he almost believes the danger that he’s in and, god, his cock twitches at that. “Poor little guy, been left home all alone, your boyfriend should know better than to leave you all by yourself now, shouldn’t he?” Declan nods aimlessly at the words.

“Such an eager little whore, aren’t you? Agreeing to anything I say just to get my cock,” Patton whispers lowly, grinding his own hardening cock into Declan’s backside, causing his own cock to jut against the arm of the couch, whining a little pathetically as it does so.

Patton’s hand grabs his hair, pulling the strands tight rather than up to grab his attention, “answer me, slut.” And Declan straight out moans.

“Please, please, please,” he babbles out, hands twisting into fists where they’re tied at the base of his back, jerking to try to get out of the rope to no success. Which, again, does something to him.

The hands leave him and he can hear movement, rustling, a zipper pulling down. Then the hands are back, shoving down his own trousers as quick and easy as they can which means they end up hitched uncomfortably around mid-thigh, trapping him even further. Their hands grab each ass cheek in a hard, unfamiliar way; Declan being so used to soft, caring, affectionate touches from his boyfriend and this is anything but.

“Such fine, fine skin, darling, I’m going to have such fun ruining you,” he whispers, rough and quiet as he bends himself over Declan’s body so his mouth is almost level with his ear, “I’m going to ruin you until you’re never going to want any other cock ever again but mine.” Declan whines at his words and his closeness, feeling his body heat between their clothes.

“Please do,” is all Declan gets out before they’re moving off him, hands gripping his waist, squeezing him there once for support and to check on him. Declan hums in response, eyes slipping shut as he squishes his cheek against the sofa cushion, listening as the other rustles about behind him undoubtedly taking off his own trousers and underwear which he’s only a little sad that he can’t see the show he’s putting on, but he supposes that would ruin the effect of the moment. He goes to turn to sneak a look, but their hand is on the back of his head, pushing him back down into the cushion.

“Naughty boy,” he tuts, Declan can almost hear the smirk in his voice and his other palm rests on his ass, pulling his cheeks apart slightly before his lube slicked fingers caress his exposed hole. Declan gasps and flinches away from the sudden touch in surprise but settles before the other can say anything about it.

“Good boy,” he says, easing one finger in oh so slowly and then another not long after, stretching him open teasingly slow in a way Patton knows drives him crazy. His other hand still on Declan’s head cards his fingers through his hair in a soft sort of comforting way which Declan just whines at.

“What’s that, darling?” Patton asks, tone a little condescending but it only serves to make Declan shiver with need. His fingers, meanwhile, are pushing deep, pressing into him just right and barely brushing his prostate.

“Need you, please, I- fuck, please,” Declan babbles out almost incoherently into the couch, moving himself slightly back, trying to fuck himself back on Patton’s fingers but Patton just laughs and removes his fingers, wiping the excess lube on Declan’s thigh before grabbing the bottle again and applying lube to his own hard cock.

“Now, baby, we know I am in control here, darling,” Patton whispers, teasing the head of his hard cock over Declan’s hole before barely pressing it inside, his hand on Declan’s hip to keep him steady and in place, “after all, I am the one who broke into your house to have my way with you. I just couldn’t help myself now, could I? You just look so delicious getting dressed in front of that window every night and morning, never remembering to shut the curtains until it’s too late.” Declan’s breath hitches at that, he does _do_ that which is both embarrassing and, in this moment, incredibly arousing.

“Oh, god,” he breaths out, his fingernails gripping at his palms and he’s sure that he’s leaking pre-come all over the couch arm, “please, sir, fuck me,” Declan rasps out, voice already hoarse with need and arousal, and it makes Patton laugh – not his usual soft giggle but a deeper laugh.

“With pleasure, my darling,” he says, sliding his cock slowly all the way in to the hilt, hands gripping harder at Declan’s hips in an act of possession and too keep him from moving all too soon and accidentally hurting himself, Declan has been known to be far too impatient and over eager in the bedroom. But soon enough Patton is pulling out almost all of the way before pushing back in rather forcefully, making Declan whine out a moan of Patton’s name.

“Oh, no, darling, I don’t quite think your darling boyfriend would fuck you just like this,” Patton says, emphasising his words with harsh thrusts, “but you want it hard and ruthless, don’t you, slut? You want to be pounded into and wrecked until you can’t stand, huh?” Declan moans, loud and needy, his back arching in effort to get more touch. And the other gladly obliges, fucking into Declan harder and a little faster.

Declan’s unable to bite back a moan at Patton’s words, “oh, fuck, please.” Which gets a laugh from Patton and a harder grip on his hips, he takes that moment to buck back onto Patton’s cock, his own dragging harshly against the arm of the couch, undoubtedly making a mess of it in the process but he can hardly care at this moment when Patton is taking care of him so, so well and he’s so, so close to coming already.

“I- fuck, please, harder,” he begs, pleads, squirming in his place to try and get more friction but his arms are useless in helping him, so, he lays and takes whatever Patton will give to him which is a lot. Patton’s thrusts are ruthless, the drag of his cock inside of him is painfully pleasant.

And then he’s coming hard over the couch with a shout of Patton’s name and a whimper over oversensitivity soon after as his spent cock rubs against the couch. But Patton keeps going, thrusts turning into little grinding motions as he too comes inside of Declan with a groan of the other’s name.

“Pat,” Declan breaths out, exhausted and tired now, “you really, really outdid yourself this time.” Patton just giggles and promises to take good care of him in a few minutes.


	107. Just Friends - Analogical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil and Logan are just friends, the best of friends, but one night they cross the line into something else. They worry about ruining their friendship but they both need each other so much. [High School AU]
> 
> Warnings: friends to lovers relationship, frottage, grinding, briefest mention of a heart attack, making out, coming in pants

“Boo, terrible ending!” Virgil yells, throwing one of his pillows in the direction of the television and missing spectacularly which gets an un-godly snorting laugh from Logan who’s slouched against him, one hand in the bowl of popcorn, already dressed in his pyjamas as is Virgil.

It’s not unusual to find the both of them sitting on one of their beds, Virgil’s tonight, watching some good movies and some bad movies, and just existing, relaxing, with their best friend. They met in school when they were so young and, well, as two nervous introverts they connected straight away and became best friends at some point. So, they hung out more and more, sometimes with other friends but sometimes alone. They’d deny that they enjoyed their alone time more so but maybe, just maybe their feelings had expanded beyond friendship over the years, not that they’d tell the other, ever.

“It’s just so predictable which guy she would fall in love with in the end,” Logan says, stuffing a few pieces of popcorn into his mouth before going on, “personally I think she should’ve ended up with the more sensible guy.” And Virgil rolls his eyes because, yes, Logan is right but it’s also a very Logan thing to say, a sensible thing to say, and Virgil guesses that Logan wants himself to be with the sensible guy too.

“I don’t think she should’ve been with any one of them,” he responds, mostly because he likes playing devil’s advocate but also, he likes ‘arguing’ with Logan, “I think she should’ve lived her life and done what she’s passionate about before settling down. And besides she should’ve totally gotten with her best friend.”

Logan groans, full on unashamed whining which is so unlike him, but Virgil’s seen it all before, his smart, stoic friend can and will be dramatic as fuck. And, well, Virgil would never admit that he liked seeing a side to Logan that no one else ever got to see, it makes him feel special to Logan, and he knows things about Virgil that no one else knows either meaning that Virgil is really, really serious about their friendship.

“I’m serious,” he insists, hitting Logan in the arm a little too hard but it’s still playful and Logan scoffs, flinching away at the rough touch, “they would’ve made a cute couple. Plus, I’m fucking exhausted of heterosexuals.” Logan snorts before he laughs, covering his mouth with his hand and shrugging in the way that Virgil knows he has no response for and he’s either right or Logan is speechless (or both).

“You know I’m right,” Virgil says, tone stern although he breaks out into a grin and points an accusing finger at Logan, prodding his cheek as if it’d somehow win Logan onto his side of the argument and also because he can. But Logan huffs out a laugh, so Virgil counts it as a win.

“You’re always right,” Logan responds, clearly sarcastic and just humouring Virgil, so, Virgil hits him again, laughing himself at the reply. Logan’s sarcastic, stupid words making his stupid heart flutter like that. It should be illegal. Maybe it’s a heart attack. At eighteen? Maybe not.

“It’s almost one, Virge,” Logan utters, his phone now in hand and the screen lit up – showing the time of 00:56am – and Virgil supposed they should go to sleep now and, now that he thinks about it, he is really tired but when Logan is slouched next to him he tends to forget about everything else in the world.

“So, bed time then?” he asks, and Logan just shrugs and puts his phone to the side again. And maybe, just maybe, Logan wants to stay up with him just as much as he wants to stay up with him. Logan smiles, that lazy, soft, sleepy smile that reminds him of so many nights alone together, and Virgil could kiss him, maybe should kiss him, he wants to kiss him.

“Yeah,” Logan whispers, his smile falling just a little, “we should sleep.”

He’s sure Logan moves first, getting up off the bed, putting the popcorn onto the floor and leaving the room undoubtedly to go to the bathroom and brush his teeth, Virgil knows that’s what he’s doing, and the fact he knows that makes him smile, outwardly this time knowing Logan isn’t here to see him. He turns the television off, submerging the room in darkness aside from the light from the hallway, and he climbs under the covers, sorting his pillows and scooting right over to the left-hand side of the bed.

Logan comes back minutes later, turning off the hallway light then fumbling his way to the bed, turning on the torch on his phone for lighting and seeing Virgil in the bed he says, “I’ll take then floor then, won’t I?”

And Virgil scoffs, throwing his head back against the pillow and he can feel Logan’s eyes on him, studying him and he doesn’t exactly mind. He looks back and Logan is taking off his glasses, setting them on the side table before turning off the torch and putting his phone on there too and climbing into bed next to Virgil. He knows Logan never had any intention of sleeping on the floor, they haven’t done that since they were fifteen and their parents stopped monitoring their sleepovers which he’s very thankful for, but it kind of touches him that there’s this routine between them, he wouldn’t say domestic-like but…

It kind of is.

He can barely see Logan in the darkness, but he can feel him, his warmth, he knows his body is probably inches from his, and he moves from lying on his back to his side, facing Logan while he still settles comfortably. But his eyes adjust quickly to find Logan staring back at him, hair fanning out messily over the pillow and his eyes half lidded with sleep, and Virgil can’t help but find him beautiful. He wants to tell him. He does. But he doesn’t.

“Goodnight, L.”

“G’night, Virge.”

He’s not sure who fell asleep first but he’s definitely the first to wake. The sunlight still managing to find a way through the slit between his curtains which gives some light to the room, enough so he can see Logan’s still sleeping, relaxed face, his mouth slightly agape. And he’s way closer than last night. Too close. Maybe. And maybe Virgil doesn’t mind. Maybe. Okay, he definitely doesn’t mind and neither does his dick, obviously hard beneath his pyjama pants and duvet. He internally curses any gods that may exist for his teenage hormones right now.

Logan mutters something unintelligible before shuffling closer to Virgil in his sleep, hair falling over his closed eyes, his head inches from resting on Virgil’s chest and his lower half completely touching him. His leg moves, and he brushes against Virgil’s hard on, and Virgil almost chokes, doing his best not to make any noise to wake his friend up but also trying not to rut against him no matter how tempting it seems.

But Logan wakes regardless because, obviously, the world hates him. He blinks blearily up at him, flushing when he realises just how close he is but then he’s smiling, no, smirking, his leg moving just so, and Virgil lets out a breathy hiss when he drags against his cock.

“Good morning, Virgil,” he utters, voice laced with sleep but he’s teasing, tone so playful and Virgil feels a little of his guilt and embarrassment melt away. Because this is still Logan. Dramatic, smart, stupidly beautiful Logan he’s known for years, who slept with a stuffed toy until a few months ago and insists on taking his shoes off at the door. Logan who is inches from him, pressed up against his body seemingly everywhere, who’s equally as hard pressing against Virgil’s stomach.

“Oh,” Virgil breathes out, brain not quite catching up with the situation but all he knows is that he’s hard and so is Logan, pushed up against each other just like normal horny teenagers. So, he smiles sweetly and says, “sleep well?”

Logan almost laughs, he can see it, the slight tug at his lips before he stifles it. Stifles it by pressing his lips against Virgil’s in such a soft and loving way that catches him off-guard still.

“I slept very well,” Logan mutters against his lips which he’s sure are chapped but, god, he doesn’t care when Logan is so, so close, “I can tell you did too.” His leg pushes forwards again into Virgil’s cock and he groans softly, not holding himself back from grinding closer for friction, in turn squishing Logan’s hard cock between their stomachs. And he kisses him again, harder, deeper, dirtier. Way too dirty for probably ten in the morning. He ignores the obvious taste of morning on Logan’s tongue because, god, he’s finally kissing Logan. Kissing. Logan. Like his life depended on it.

And the grinding doesn’t stop either, their hands grasping for somewhere to hold. One of Logan’s hold onto his hip while the other twists into his sleep shirt, Virgil’s wandering into Logan’s hair and down, holding him closer. He’s fully grinding down onto Logan’s thigh, pre-come no doubt staining the front of his pyjama pants and likewise, but Logan shuffles, moving downwards just a bit and grinds, their cocks brushing forcefully through the material.

“Oh, fuck me,” Logan whispers, breaking the kiss, realising just how hard they’re breathing and just how close they’ve already gotten. But Virgil can’t find it in him to be embarrassed, not with Logan hanging onto him, flushed and needy, lips spit slicked and cock grinding so deliciously against his own. He could stay here forever in bed with Logan, the sex is a plus – well, it’s not that Virgil hasn’t thought about it but doing it is something else entirely. And he knows he’s not going to last long, cock leaking profusely, he wouldn’t be surprised if he’s ruining Logan’s pyjamas too, wrecking him, marking him.

“Logan, oh-” he cuts himself off with a groan, tensing up as he comes in his pyjama pants, hot and sticky and gross but Logan is breathing hard into his ear, almost whining out Virgil’s name as he too comes, chest heaving as he gasps through his orgasm. It almost feels surreal, his body sagging as he comes down from his high, holding that bit tighter onto Logan. Onto Logan’s very warm, physical body – and Virgil convinces himself that this isn’t just another wet dream or fantasy and that the boy he loves, yes, loves is in his bed, his arms, here.

And he can’t help the admission that falls from his lips.

“I think,” he starts, pausing to take a long breath in, then out, “I think I’m in love with you.”

Logan laughs, a soft, breathless noise that makes Virgil’s heart flutter with anticipation, nervousness, and adoration all at once.

“I _think_ I’m in love with you too, Virge.”

And Virgil just smiles, presses a kiss to Logan’s hair, and cuddles him closer, shushing him when he complains about the mess and the fact they need to talk about _this_. They’ll talk later but for now he wants to just hold his maybe boyfriend.


	108. First - Roceit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Declan goes into heat for the first time after entering a relationship and seeks out his boyfriend, Roman, who has no problem in helping him out with his ‘problem’.
> 
> A/N: Declan is Deceit.
> 
> Warnings: a/b/o dynamic, slight dom/sub dynamic, dirty talk, minor embarrassment

Declan knows why he’s here, standing in nothing but one of his boyfriend’s t-shirts and his boxers, soaked with his own sweat, outside of Roman’s door. He doesn’t let himself hesitate, knocking briskly twice and wincing at how loud it is in the empty hallway, hoping not to alert any of their housemates and friends of his, uh, situation.

Roman’s door opens after a few moments and Roman’s standing there, looking confused and a little bewildered at Declan’s presence. But then his expression changes, sudden realisation dawning on him – god, he can probably smell him – and he pulls him into his room quickly, Declan stumbles over his own legs but manages to stay upright, his fingers grasping at the front of Roman’s top and not wanting to let go now.

“Dee, baby,” Roman says softly, his hands finding their place on Declan’s hips, “what are you doing here, love? Like this? I-” Roman stutters off, unsure of what else to say when Declan just looks up at him with his eyes wide and fingers fiddling with the material of his boyfriend’s casual white t-shirt.

“I, Ro, we said that, that when I did, you know,” Declan trails off, flushing bright red and casting his eyes to the floor.

“When you went into heat,” Roman prompts, squeezing the other’s hips to gain his attention again.

“Yeah, that,” Declan responds, licking his lips quickly before he shifts in place, his breath hitching when he feels just how wet he is, undoubtedly soaking his boxers. “I, well, I want you to, uh, take care of me,” he admits shyly, voice little more than a whisper, and he adds, “if you want to, that is.”

And Roman’s smiling in that soft way that makes him weak and his knees don’t need anymore permission to buckle. Roman’s hands are around him in an instant, urging him backwards towards the bed before he hitches him up a little and lays him on the soft, cool, red sheets. Declan can’t find it in him to be embarrassed about the whine that leaves him at the look Roman is giving him from above him.

“Please, Ro, want you to fuck me,” he says, past being ashamed of every word out of his mouth, and Roman needs no more telling than that, tugging his t-shirt over his head and throwing it to the floor before shoving down his jogging pants and underwear too and leaving those on the ground. Declan barely gets his, well Roman’s, t-shirt off himself before Roman is urging him to lift his hips so he can work off his boxers.

“Oh,” Declan gasps out, feeling Roman’s cooler hands on his flushed skin as he grips his thighs, urging his legs apart so he can slide in between them. Declan leans up, closer, anticipating a kiss that doesn’t come, instead Roman smirks down at him before leaning over him, reaching for the lube and a condom from the bedside table and sets them on the bed next to them then presses a chaste kiss to his lips.

“Ro, please, I need you,” Declan gasps out, hips jerking upwards in a needy attempt for contact, and Roman gives it to him, grinding his own cock down against his hard, leaking one. And Declan whines, legs spreading further apart, and Roman’s fingers trace patterns on his inner thighs getting so close to where he wants him to touch.

Then a finger slips suddenly into him, easily with how slick he is in his heat, and this might be the only time he praises being an omega. That and when Roman finally knots him. _Oh_. That’s a thought.

And Roman slips a second finger into him, stretching him and pressing against his walls for a few moments before pulling them out completely and wiping the excess slick on Declan’s thigh, which he can’t find himself to care about, before grabbing the condom. Declan can see the hard rise and fall of Roman’s chest, his need obviously growing as he fumbles to put the condom on himself and braces himself over Declan’s body, pressing a firm, long kiss to his lips.

“Can I fuck you now, baby?” Roman asks softly against his lips and all Declan can do is whine out a quick ‘yes’ before Roman is pressing into him, hot, hard, and heavy. And Declan groans at the feeling of being filled finally. It doesn’t take much to get him close, Roman’s thrusts are hard and precise, he’s had a lot of practice at fucking him though. But this is the first time during his heat and he’s burning all over, sensitive beyond comprehension.

“Please, please, please,” Declan chants, babbling nonsense and moans and Roman’s name turning incoherent as Roman wraps a hand around Declan’s cock. It only takes a few pumps before he’s coming across his stomach and Roman’s fingers, clenching down on Roman’s cock, his thrusts unrelenting until Declan sags against the sheets then he stops, not wanting to overwhelm his boyfriend.

And Roman goes to pull out only for Declan’s legs to trap him, ankles linking to keep Roman pressed against him and still inside of him. Roman makes some sort of broken noise in the back of his throat, still hard and aching for release but he’s still aware of Declan’s cooling come on his skin and the fact he’s undoubtedly sensitive.

“No, please,” Declan says, voice still breathy and broken, “I want you to knot me, please, Ro. I need it.” And Roman’s mouth opens and shuts, he gapes at Declan’s filthy words and, well, he’s not going to say no to his baby deep in his heat. After all he did promise Declan that he’d knot him in his first heat.

“If that’s what you want, baby, I’ll give it to you.”


	109. Stay Still, Baby Boy - Logicality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton has been watching Logan all day just thinking of what he wants to do to him. He finally gets Logan into bed, tied up and blindfolded so he can pleasure him all he wishes. And he does.
> 
> This is a collab fic between me and Ticklynsfwfandoms on Tumblr.
> 
> Warnings: bondage, blindfolding, dom/sub dynamic, hand job, blow job, fingering, dirty talk

There it is again… the feeling of being watched. Standing by the coffee maker in the mind palace kitchen, Logan tries to ignore the feeling as he pours himself a cup. Ever since the Logical side had woken up that day, he observed that Patton had been oddly quiet. Sure, he still made those dad jokes and laughed, but Logan couldn’t help but notice how whenever he walked into a room, Patton would grow silent and his eyes would follow him with this odd look. It made subtle shivers trail down his back. 

Placing the cup back down on the counter, Logan swallows the lump in his throat as the feeling of eyes suddenly intensifies before the sound of footsteps made their way into the kitchen and warm arms slowly slid around his waist, pulling him back against a soft chest. Keeping his eyes on the black coffee in his mug, Logan can’t help but tremble as a soft kiss is pressed against the back of his neck, along with a soft breeze of the side behind him breathing against his ear. He’s no stranger to the press of Patton’s body against his own, his lips against his skin, and hands holding his hips, keeping him still, there. But not in the middle of the kitchen!

“Pat,” he whispers out, his hands grabbing the corner of the counter top, “what are you doing?” And Patton laughs, soft and light, right into his ear, his fingers gripping harder at his hips and Logan’s not sure if he’s imagining it or Patton is really pressing his hard cock against his ass right here. In the middle of the god damn kitchen!

“I’ve been watching you all day, Lo,” Patton responds, pressing a wet kiss just below his ear before grinning and biting the lobe ever so gently, “and lets just say you’ve been getting me a little worked up, thinking of all the things I could do to you.”

And that’s, well, not what Logan exactly expected. It’s not the reason Patton has been looking at him like he could eat him all day that Logan had thought. But it makes so much sense. Shifting his gaze from the coffee cup, Logan strains his ears to see if he could hear if Roman or Virgil are anywhere near the kitchen. However, when no sound of the two sides met his ears, Logan bites his lip and gently turns in Patton’s hold, pressing their chests together as their brown eyes met. He can clearly see the burning lust that is bubbling in Patton’s gaze and if he’s being honest, it’s making his knees weak and his heartbeat faster in his chest.

“O-oh? What kind of things were you, uh, were you thinking of… Sir?” Logan asks, cursing to himself as he heard his voice stutter and his cheeks begin to flush. Patton just grins, not soft and sweet like his usual playful expression but something more of a smirk.

“Hm, lots of things, baby boy,” he whispers, pressing a quick kiss to Logan’s nose, seemingly innocent but his words anything but, “mostly of how I want your pretty, pale body spread out on my sheets, tied up and blindfolded just for me. For me to please and enjoy. You’d like that, wouldn’t you, baby boy?”

And Logan would deny that he ever let out such a pitiful sound, almost a whine but not quite a moan, “I, uh, yes, sir,” he manages to stutter out, glancing anywhere but Patton for a moment, feeling both embarrassed and thoroughly aroused at those words. Patton knows just what he’s doing, saying those things that Logan so desperately wants to hear, those things he really wants to do. He wants Patton, he needs him, now.

“I- Patton,” Logan rushes out, pausing to swallow and take a breath that he so desperately needs, his hands grabbing Patton’s biceps to keep himself steady and on his feet, “we need to go to the bedroom. Now.” His voice is stern and strong, a complete contradiction to how he looks, face bright red and eyes wide, catching his lip between his teeth again, and just peering up at Patton like he’s his everything. He kind of is.

Pulling Logan closer, Patton cups his flushed cheeks and presses their lips together, halting Logan’s attempt of getting them to a room for a moment. Tracing Logan’s bottom lip with his tongue, Patton can’t help but smile as he hears a low groan emanating from the Logical side’s throat, opening up to allow Patton in. Brushing their tongues together, the two kept their pace slow, despite the growing tents in their pants and the blossoming heat that was beginning to take over their bodies. Pulling away, Logan reaches for Patton desperately, knocking their foreheads together softly as they pant. Pressing another soft kiss to Logan’s lips and delivering a playful nip to his bottom lip, Patton pulls away with a grin and sinks both of them out, rising up in his room where he carefully shoves Logan down on the bed, beginning to take off the cardigan around his neck. 

“Are you ready, baby boy? Be a good boy and strip for me,” Patton whispers, watching as Logan nods hard and struggles to take off his tie. Chuckling slightly at how discombobulated Logan looks, Patton lets his cardigan fall to the floor while Logan tugs at his tie, whimpering. 

“Pat… I, I can’t…” Logan whines, tugging at the tie a bit harder, almost choking himself. Reaching out once he’s pulled his blue polo off, Patton gently untangles Logan’s tie and pops the first few buttons of his shirt, placing his tie in his back pocket for the time being. Laying back against the bed, Logan stares up at Patton, waiting for the next command with a soft whimper. 

Shushing Logan gently by placing a finger against his lips, Patton slowly untucks the Logical side’s shirt from his pants, letting his hand slide underneath the clothing, feeling the soft skin of Logan’s abdomen. Letting out a small gasp at the feeling, Logan whimpers and clutches at the blanket that was once laid out evenly on Patton’s bed. Grinning at the noise that came out of his mouth, Patton pushes the shirt up until he’s able to take it off, throwing it somewhere on the floor of the room and normally Logan would be annoyed at the fact his shirt is discarded just like that in a heap to be crumpled. But not now, not with Patton’s hands on his chest, thumbing over his nipples for a moment before venturing higher.

“Hands,” Patton orders and Logan presents him with his hands pressed together in front of him, wrists together so he can tie them just so, like he has done many times before. And he does, taking Logan’s tie again he binds his wrist together, tight enough to feel and to trap him but not enough to hurt, then pushes them above Logan’s head and ties them quickly to the headboard with practiced ease.

“Stay there,” Patton instructs and Logan has no choice but to obey (or safe word if he so desires). He nods deftly, stupidly, watching as Patton sits up on his knees between his legs and admires him with such love and adoration and unabashed lust that Logan’s breath catches in his throat and his cock twitches in his pants.

“What a perfect sight, you, all spread out for me to do whatever I want to,” Patton says, hands splaying over Logan’s clothed thighs and he still tries to rise up into his touch, hands twisting against his binds and falling lax against the bed with a huff. Giggling at the frustration that was pretty clear on Logan’s face, Patton slid up and laid himself on top of the trapped other, pressing their lips together softly, allowing his hands to slowly unbuckle Logan’s belt before unbuttoning his jeans and sliding the zipper down. 

“It’s alright, baby. Lay back. I’ll take good care of you,” Patton utters against his lips, moving himself off Logan again and taking the other’s trousers with him until he’s standing at the bottom of the bed, taking a moment to cherish the sight of Logan bound, flushed, and needy. He throws the trousers to the ground before working himself out of his own, smiling to himself when he gets a little stuck but he manages.

Logan’s looking at him with those big, pleading eyes, clearly looking him up and down appreciatively as much as Patton is doing. Patton takes that moment to drop his boxers and step out of them, leaving himself completely nude and obviously hard. He flashes Logan a smile, soft and reassuring, before turning away to rummage through their drawers, finding one of Logan’s ties that he loves - a pastel blue one with clouds on that Patton may or may not have got him for his birthday - and turns back to the bed, holding up the tie for Logan to obviously see.

“Yes?” he asks, playing with the tie in his hands as he approaches the bed again, settling himself on his knees between Logan’s still spread legs, holding his thighs, letting the material caress his skin as he waits for a response.

Logan takes in a breath before whispering out, “yes, please, sir. I want this.” And Patton smiles again at the eagerness but says nothing, instead he takes Logan’s glasses off and sets them aside then lifting Logan’s head off the pillow carefully and slipping the tie over his eyes and tying it just tight enough to stay put but not enough so that he can’t slip it up if Logan’s safe words. 

Pulling away once he knows it is secure, Patton sits back and just stares, taking Logan in from head to toe. He can’t believe that the Logical side is all his. Reaching down, Patton gently sweeps his hand across Logan’s chest, softly caressing the soft skin, making Logan whimper and buck up to meet his touch. Smiling softly at that, Patton moves his hand off him and gets up, moving to the end of the bed. Breathing heavily, Logan strains his ears to listen for his Sir yet all he hears is someone moving around before a sudden touch on his thigh makes him perk up a bit.

“Does it bother you that you can’t see me, baby boy? Good. You’ll never know what’s coming, my dear,” Patton whispers, letting his hand rub comforting circles around Logan’s clothed thigh, the tips of his fingers barely brushing his needy cock over the fabric. Whimpering and jerking his hips lightly, Logan let’s out a soft plea of more, making Patton smile.

“Sir… please… more,” Logan mutters out softly, his hands tensing into fists from where they are tied above his head. Letting out a hum as he thinks, Patton let his fingers trail over the fabric, feeling himself twitch as he notices the slight wet spot beginning to appear in the Logical side’s boxers. Looking up at Logan, Patton held a silent question in his eyes as he pulls at his boxers.

“Yes, Sir… green,” Logan whispers, lifting his hips up to allow Patton to tug his boxers off, letting them pool next to his own on the carpet. Shivering as the cool air swept across his waist, Logan gasps softly as a touch close to his dripping cock make his hips lurch and his hands to tug at their bindings. He whines accidentally, flushing at the realisation of his growing need, and he forcefully clenches his fists.

“Now,” Patton starts, leaning down until he’s bent over, head so very close to Logan’s cock but avoids where Logan wants the touch so much and presses an open mouthed kiss to his stomach. “I need you to stay still for me, as still as you can, and let me know if you get close to coming, okay?” Patton asks, thumbing Logan’s thighs in comforting little circles, “Can you be a good boy and do that for me?”

Logan is nodding furiously before he can stop himself, fringe falling over his blindfolded eyes at the jerking movement, “yes, yes, sir, please, I’ll try, I can be good.” His voice is breathy and broken, and Patton takes pride in how easy he can reduce Logan to this mushy pile of arousal and babbled words.

“Good boy,” he praises, pressing a chaste kiss just under the head of Logan’s cock making it jerk at the faint touch. But Patton pulls away soon enough and Logan immediately misses his warmth and Patton leans up, over him to reach the bed side table which he knows for a fact has their lube in and surely enough Patton’s sitting back where he was before with lube in his hand. 

Squirting a bit on his hand, Patton carefully rubs it around, warming the lube before taking Logan’s needy cock in his hand, smiling when the body underneath him jerks at the touch as the Logical side lets out a quiet whimper. Moving his hand up, Patton rubs his thumb around the leaky head, taking in the quick hitching breaths Logan lets out as he tries not to arch his hips into the other’s hand. 

“Doing okay, baby boy?” Patton whispers, moving his hand slowly on Logan’s cock, watching as the head disappears and reappears as he moves his fist. Nodding his head quickly, Logan whimpers and whines as Patton swipes his thumb around the leaky head before gently tracing the slit, taking the precum that was bubbling around the head and using it with the lube to make the slide of his hand better. 

“Yes, ah, yes sir! So… good!” Logan whimpers out, letting out a gasping moan as Patton leans down and kitten licks the slit of his cock, teasing his tongue around the head before taking it in his mouth. Pulling at his bonds, Logan arches his back as the warm, wet sensation around his cock grows before Patton frowns and removes his mouth, keeping his hand at the bottom of Logan’s shaft as he tightens his grip, making the Logical side whimper and thrust his hips lightly. 

“Baby boy? What did I say about staying still?” Patton asks, allowing his thumb to gently trace a vein around the shaft, making Logan hold back a moan as he thinks about an answer to his sir’s question. Staying still, Patton waits until a slight gasp comes out of Logan’s mouth as he realizes his mistake, quickly opening his mouth to try and correct it.

“I, um, wasn’t supposed to move… sorry sir. I’m so sorry!” Logan gasps, as he finally relaxes against the sheets when Patton’s tight grip loosens for a more gentle hold before he lets go, holding Logan’s cock with his non-dominant hand while his hand still slicked with lube slips down to fondle his balls suddenly making Logan jerk but he tenses up in effort not to move.

“Good boy, Lo, doing do well for me,” Patton praises, fingers dipping even lower to circle around his hole and Logan’s breath hitches hard, barely containing a whine. Patton’s hands leave him for a moment and he’s suddenly at a loss for where he’s going to touch next, he hears Patton’s muttering, cursing out the slippery lube bottle in his own silly way.

But then his hands are back, slicker than before and cooler, and Logan lets out the breath he didn’t realise he was holding. One of Patton’s hands squeeze around the head of his cock as a finger slips into his hole and he can’t hold back the whine that leaves his throat. He’s sure Patton is smiling, probably silly and stupid in that way that takes over his entire face which Logan adores, watching Logan carefully for any sort of change in his response.

“Oh,” Logan breathes out, mouth dropping open in a silent moan when Patton enters a second finger, pressing inside of him slowly, teasing, and gentle before it moves into something more, to supply pleasure rather than anything else. And Logan’s nails dig into his sweating palms in effort not to move, the hand fondling the head of his cock is unrelenting and the fingers inside of him curling just so to press against his prostate, and he can’t help the whines of Patton’s name and more incoherent nonsense. 

“Sir, oh my, I’m close! So, ah, close!” Logan yelps out, his moans sounding breathless as Patton finds the perfect way to move in sync. Slowing down a bit as he hears Logan’s warning, Patton can’t help the smirk that graces his lips as the Logical side whines in frustration as he stops moving his hand all together. Letting his hands slack in his bonds, Logan whines and huffs as the heat in his abdomen begins to ebb, leaving nothing but the humming of arousal in his body left from Patton’s previous movements. 

Taking his hand off Logan’s flushed and dripping cock, Patton gently rubs a hand across his sweaty stomach, shooting him a silent question in his gaze that Logan can feel from underneath his blindfold. Taking as many deep breaths as he can, Logan hums as a pleasant warmth covers his body before he smiles softly at his sir, nodding softly to let him know he was doing okay.

“Such a good boy, Lo. You’re doing so well,” Patton sighs out, letting all the love he could possibly muster in the sentence, making Logan flush underneath his blindfold. Letting out pleased whimpers as Patton returns his hand to his cock, Logan tenses his hands into fists again as the Moral side’s movements begin to quicken, along with the persistent nudging against his prostate. Biting his lip hard, Logan whines again as he feels the returning warmth beginning to bubble in his lower stomach.

“Sir! Feels so, ah, so good!” Logan softly whines, breathing heavier as he feels is climax getting closer and closer. Observing his lover, Patton takes in the hitches of breaths, along with the way the Logical side’s hips begin to jerk and his cock twitches in his grasp, obviously getting ready for completion. 

Letting out a hum, Patton swipes his thumb around Logan’s dripping slit again before he leans back down, letting his hot breath fan across the sensitive head, smiling when the Logical side lets out a gasp and his hips twitch lightly. Pressing a kiss to the dripping head, Patton takes Logan in his mouth, relaxing his throat as he lets Logan slip in deeper. Throwing his head back, Logan moans out heavily, tugging at his bonds as Patton sucks and prods his two fingers into his prostate a bit harder, stroking his fingers in a way that makes him want to thrust into it. Pulling off Logan’s cock, Patton gazes at him through his eyelashes as he kitten licks the precum bubbling constantly out of his slit.

“Alright, baby boy. I give you permission to cum,” Patton whispers, pressing a soft kiss to his slit before taking Logan back in his mouth, licking the underside of his cock. And Logan practically wails, Patton smiles around his cock, not quite bobbing his head but suckling the tip, and he considers the fact he didn’t gag Logan and maybe he should have done. There’s always next time.

Logan finally moves fully, back arching and his wrists going white where he tries to pull free from the binds, and he comes, clenching down on Patton’s fingers as they continue their assault inside of him and he spills into Patton’s mouth with a constant babbling of his boyfriend’s name from his lips. He’s breathing hard, chest rising and falling quickly as he collapses back against the sheets soaked with his own sweat, whining at the overstimulation and assault on his cock until Patton pulls off him and stills his fingers.

“You’re such a good boy for me, Lo,” Patton mutters, pressing a fleeting kiss to Logan’s stomach making him gasp at the ticklish sensation then groans when Patton removes his fingers from inside of him. Conjuring up a wet rag, Patton quickly wipes off the lube on his hands before he carefully wipes around Logan’s shrinking cock, keeping aware that the Logical side is still sensitive from climaxing. 

Getting up and searching for his boxers, along with Logan’s, Patton yelps as he trips over the clothes they had thrown on the floor earlier before he finds the articles of clothing he was looking for. Pulling on his cookie patterned boxers, Patton picks up Logan’s plain navy blue ones before he makes his way back towards his still panting partner. Being as careful as he can, Patton unties his hands from the headboard, rubbing his wrists softly as he examines them for any raw marks from the Logical side’s thrashing. Gently untying his blindfold, Patton grins when Logan meets his gaze, looking slightly confused as Patton giggles before slipping Logan’s glasses on his face for him.

“Why, hello there,” Patton giggles, cupping Logan’s flushed cheeks as he presses a soft kiss to his lips. Blinking as he takes in what Patton says, Logan can’t help the wobbly smile that appears on his lips before his own shy giggles fall free from his mouth. Gasping at how cute Logan’s giggles are, Patton squeals and moves to lay next to him. Turning on his side slowly, Logan squirms closer to Patton, who smiles and brings him close.

Making a face as their sweaty bodies press together, Logan groans at the feeling while Patton explodes in more giggles, which Logan finds quite adoring. Pressing another kiss to Logan’s mouth, Patton sits up and moves to get out of bed, getting his legs tangled as he wiggles out of the bed. Wincing as Patton’s body thumps on the floor, Logan shakily sits up and peers over the side, just as Patton’s head pops up, almost headbutting the Logical side. 

“We could definitely use a shower, huh Logan?” Patton giggles, moving to stand up before reaching out a hand for the Logan to take. Letting out a sigh at the eager expression on his face, Logan smiles softly and takes his hand, allowing Patton to help him out of the bed and into his awaiting boxers as he stands on shaky legs. Lacing their fingers together, Patton swings their arms back and forth as he leads them towards the door to his room. Making their way out of the room, Logan prays to whatever gods there are that Roman and Virgil don’t make their way upstairs to see him and Patton walking towards the bathroom looking the way that they do. 


	110. Pillow - Analogince - Mini Fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Virgil and Roman realise their boyfriend is missing and find him getting himself off rutting against a pillow, they give Logan a hand.
> 
> For the prompt: Ooo maybe some soft analogince where two of them (Virge and Ro) walk in on the other (Logan) grinding down on a pillow or stuffie so the other two decide to help their boy out.
> 
> Warnings: caught, voyerism, masturbation, pillow humping
> 
> A/N: these mini fics are to celebrate 500 followers on my new tumblr blog @smuttysanderssidestwopointoh

It’s not that Virgil and Roman have lost their boyfriend… they’ve simply just misplaced him. Wait. No. He is a human being with free will and autonomy, so, when they were busy being stupid and playfighting over what ice cream they should buy he simply walked off. And they only notice fifteen minutes later when their fighting turned into making out and there wasn’t another set of hands there, nor another pair of lips, nor those sometimes sweet sometimes dirty words that he spoke so eloquently (well, some of the time).

Anyway. That’s what leads them searching for Logan. And by ‘searching’ they mean looking into their study and when he isn’t there moving onto their bedroom. They stand there, just outside the door, and hesitate where they wouldn’t usually but due to the lewd, strained noise coming from the other side they do. For a second. Then Roman grabs the door handle and swings it open, letting Virgil inside first before coming in and closing the door behind himself.

And Virgil is sure he could pass out at the sight, and he’s sure Roman is smirking. Logan is there, very much there and naked on their bed, sitting with a pillow wedged between his thighs, clenching down on it and grinding forwards. The pillow is obviously damp a little with pre-come. And Virgil is sure his heart stops when Logan looks at them, a faint smile on his lips and he just gasps out, “oh.”

Roman moves instinctively, climbing up onto the bed and kissing Logan hard, maybe too hard. Virgil watches for a moment before he moves too, kneeling just to the right of Logan and lays his hand on his thigh before moving closer and closer to his cock.

“Please,” Logan utters, soft and muffled against Roman’s lips, and he doesn’t want to stop kissing him, so he doesn’t. Roman gladly returns it, tonguing into Logan’s mouth as his hand reaches into his hair and tugs just a little. And Logan moans, no, whines, Roman hand messing up his hair and Virgil fumbles to grasp his cock, not quite stoking it but moving it so he runs the head over the pillow between his legs.

“Go on, Lo,” Virgil whispers into his ear, just loud enough for them to hear, “keep your hips moving, want you to come just like this.” Virgil watches, and maybe nips at Logan’s bare skin a few times, as Logan does just that, hips bucking weirdly to try and get more of Virgil’s touch and rut against the pillow still. One of his hands grasps Roman’s shoulder, the other grasping Virgil’s other hand, and he shudders and comes almost silently, breaking the messy kiss with Roman to gasp against his lips, his eyes squeezed shut. And, god, that’s beautiful.

And Virgil is very, very hard now. Undoubtedly so is Roman. But they still and watch Logan re-open his eyes and smile lazily up at them, “so, you finished fighting then?” He just laughs.


	111. Full - Losleep - Mini Fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Logan is nervous for Remy to fuck him for the first time and Remy really fills him up.
> 
> For the prompt: Imagine Logan having his first time and /whimpering/ because “Oh my god I’m full it hurts don’t stop please!” “Shh… (Dominant’s) here…” While slowly pushing in and watching as Logan squirms and gasps for air between his begs.
> 
> Warnings: dom/sub dynamic, fingering, sex, dirty talk

Logan wasn’t sure about this, maybe for the first time in his life he’s unsure of something. But how can he dwell on being unsure when Remy’s hands are on him like that, gripping at his clothes and throwing them to the floor, when his mouth is sucking hickies into his skin, when his fingers are slick with lube spreading him open, wide. Fuck. Fuck. Oh, god.

“Rem,” he whispers out, voice hoarse already and his hands grip the sheets in front of him, forehead resting against the pillow underneath him. And Remy laughs in that low, deep way that makes chills roll over his skin and he shivers. He doesn’t know why he was so nervous about this before, he knew Remy would take good care of him and, boy, is he.

“Calm down, darling,” Remy says, seemingly unaffected by the sight of Logan, nude, flushed, basically fucking himself back on his fingers; his own flush and hard, leaking cock is another thing though, “I don’t want to hurt you on your first time, baby.”

And Logan whines at that, at those words and the way Remy’s fingers curl inside of him, painstakingly slow. He so wants to argue back that he’s fine, he won’t hurt him now, he just needs him inside of him right this instant. But Remy decides that is enough teasing and removes his fingers, and Logan takes that moment to gasp out a breath, his cock twitching as he hears Remy slicking up his cock quickly. Then he’s pressing the tip against his hole before slowly pushing in, inch by inch, and Logan’s mouth gapes open, thighs shaking in an attempt to hold himself still. Remy’s hands are firm on his hips and his cock is so thick, painfully slowly pressing against his walls just so.

“Oh my god,” Logan gasps out, fingers turning white as he grabs the sheets hard, mouth opening in a silent scream as Remy keeps gradually pushing his cock in until he bottoms out, hips flush with Logan’s ass and he thumbs over his hip bones. Logan makes some sort of needy noise in the back of his throat, so, Remy moves, pulling out almost half way before sinking back into the tight, wet heat, forcing himself to stay still, slow, and not hurt his darling.

“I’m so full it hurts,” Logan whimpers, pausing to take a big breath and lick his lips, “don’t stop please.” So, Remy doesn’t stop, thrusts grinding a little to try and catch his prostate, grinning when he does and Logan practically wails, crying out against the pillow.

“Shh,” Remy whispers into his ear, bending himself over Logan’s back, kissing his shoulder briefly before continuing, “Remy’s here, darling, relax. I want you to relax for me, just feel my cock inside of you, spreading you wide.”

Logan whimpers, breaths shuddering and hips testing backwards, rocking himself back on Remy’s cock. And Remy can’t resist speeding up until he’s practically slamming into his little nerd, hands grabbing to still him or pull him back onto his cock, and Logan is whining, babbling Remy’s name over and over. So, Remy smirks, fumbling to grasp at Logan’s leaking cock, stroking him thrice before he comes against the sheets, back arching against Remy’s chest, and he moans loudly before collapsing almost completely but Remy wraps an arm around his chest and holds him close, his cock still very much buried inside of him.

He’ll give him a moment to recover. Then maybe fuck him into overstimulation or a second orgasm. Or simply splay him out on the sheets and come all over his pale expanses of skin.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve decided to create a NSFW one shot book and keep it separate from my more SFW one which you can find here -> http://archiveofourown.org/works/12043608/chapters/27269064


End file.
